Shannon Potter: The Girl Who Lived
by Pinky57
Summary: Title says it all! What if Harry was born a girl? What effect would she have on the world and people around her? She's a Lily look alike with the brains to match. It won't go too far off cannon all though there are OC characters. Pairing: FemHarry/OC
1. Prologue: 1989

**Prologue:**

**1989**

"Hey look, Dud! There's your freaky little ginger cousin," Dudley's friend Malcolm says excitedly.

We are all nine years old but they have already become nightmares. Dudley is only hanging out with people that are bigger than him so people can't or even won't stand up for themselves against him. The kids at school are afraid to mess with him. I am one of them, but I promise myself once I get older, I won't. I will be strong — fearless. Right now, that just isn't the case.

"Let's go take the mickey out of her!" Dudley's other friend, Piers says, as they all begin to run towards me. I begin running when suddenly I feel like I am going to throw up. I am off balance and no longer where I was.

"Whoa!" I look around and see that I am on top of the school. I run to a door and down the service stairwell. I am back in the building on the first floor. School has already ended so I begin the walk back home. It isn't that far.

I get home just to have Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley waiting to pounce on me. I feel like a mouse just backed into a corner by a bunch of hungry tigers.

"Dudley told us a very interesting story about you today."

I look at him, panicked. I know what's coming.

"Dudley tells us that he saw you disappear…just like that," Uncle Vernon says as he snaps his fingers.

"I don't know what happened, I swear!" I plea, knowing it is of no use.

"First a teacher's suddenly hair turns blue, then you just miraculously pop out of existence and end up on the roof of the school…"

"All I remember is Dudley and his friends running towards me, then I ran away and the next thing…"

"Are you blaming my son?" he demands, face turning purple.

"No, I'm not blaming anyone. I just can't explain it."

"YOU ARE LYING!" he yells at me.

"I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't on purpose!"

_SMACK! _

All I remember is my cheek burning as I start to run out the door, ignoring the yelling of my Uncle. I run towards the forest. Soon, though, the forest gives way to a meadow.

I wade through the grass and sit down among the blades of grass that are taller than me. I have a wildflower in my hand, and then all of a sudden it floats out of my hand and blows away in the slight breeze. I hear movement behind me. I turn and see two black blobs suddenly duck down but I saw them before they can fully hide themselves. I stand up. The wind is playing with my dark red hair, whipping it all around. It is a beautiful day, but not a good one. My cheek still burns.

"Hello? Who's there?" I ask. "I'm not blind, you know. Who are you?" I ask them, as the two boys come into view. They slowly walk up to me. They are clearly related. They both have the darkest brown hair I've seen, but one has dark brown eyes and the other has hazel.

"What happened to your face?" The older one asks me, the one with dark brown eyes.

"It's not important. You never did answer my question…who are you?" I ask them again.

"I'm Andrew. Andrew Stanton and this is my brother Michael. We live down the road."

"How come I haven't seen you at school?" I ask him.

"We're homeschooled."

"Oh. So why are you following me?"

"I'm sorry. I just — I don't know," he tells me.

Well, at least he's honest. But it's not good enough. "That's not an answer," I reply, crossing my arms.

"What really happened to your face?" he demands again.

"Andrew, leave it alone," his little brother interferes.

I just remain standing here with my arms crossed. "I don't want to talk about it," I say.

"It might make you feel better," he urges, trying to coax me into telling.

It's not going to work that easily. "I don't even know you," I tell him, looking the other way.

"But I know you. You're being raised by Muggles."

Muggles? What are muggles? "Muggles?" I ask aloud.

"Non-magic folk," Michael says, his hazel eyes glittering in the afternoon sun.

Magic? Magic is only in fairytales. "What? Magic doesn't exist," I say, shocked.

"Then how exactly did that flower float it into the sky?" Michael asks rhetorically.

_The wind?_

"You're a witch. Is that why your face is all — what'd you do?" Andrew asks me.

I sigh as I begin to explain what happen, "I just remember feeling this weird feeling in my stomach and ended up somewhere completely different."

Michael seems elated at this. "You apparated! You apparated and transfigured those flowers — that's highly advanced!" Michael says, excitedly. "I haven't done anything yet," he adds and suddenly looks solemn. "But Andrew can do stuff!" he says, perking back up.

"So how do you know about me?" I ask them. As the wind picks back up, blowing my hair around like crazy.

"Everyone knows about you. You're Shannon Potter. You're The Girl Who Lived."


	2. POA Part 1

**Year Three Shorts: **

Hermione, Ron, Andrew and I are having rotten luck at finding an empty compartment. We get to the end of the train and find one that has a man sleeping in it. He appears to be fast asleep while leaning against the window. I find it odd that he's here. I've never seen an adult on here except for the witch with the food cart. We all shrug and just walk in, as there is nowhere else.

Even while asleep, the man looks exhausted and ill. Even though he can't be too old, his light brown hair is beginning to grey. He is wearing robes that look like they've been through years of use.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asks us.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione and I quietly whisper in unison.

"How is it that they know everything?" Ron asks Andrew.

"It's on his suitcase, Ron," Andrew replies.

Ron finally looks up to see his suitcase where Professor R.J. Lupin is stamped across it.

"Wonder what he teaches?" Ron asks us.  
"There's only one available slot, isn't there?" I ask rhetorically.

After I check to make sure that the Professor is actually asleep, I tell them what I know about Sirius Black, which I admit, is not as much as I'd like.

I can see the horror on Hermione's face. "You're saying that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after _you_?" she asks.

"Anne, please don't go looking for him, either," Andrew tells me desperately.

"I never go looking for trouble, Andrew. It just seems to find me," I tell him.

"How thick would she have to be to go out looking for a nutter who wants to kill her?" Ron asks shakily.

"Because she doesn't like to leave things unfinished," Andrew says sternly.

"Maybe I've been a bit impulsive in the past, but no one knows how he got out. He was a top-security prisoner," I tell them.

We finally get off of the topic of Sirius Black and onto the topic of Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean you're not allowed to go?" Ron asks me.

"My Aunt and Uncle weren't in much of a giving mood when I blew up Aunt Marge. And I highly doubt I'm going to be allowed anywhere."

"But what about your parents. Surely they could've —" Ron asks Andrew.

"McGonagall wouldn't accept it," Hermione replies sharply.

At one o'clock the food trolley comes.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Ron asks us.

"Don't worry, dears. If he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver," the food trolley lady reassures us.

After we get our sweets, we settle back down. Crookshanks is just staring at Ron's pocket where Scabbers is hidden. Those two haven't been getting on lately. Professor Lupin might not have been the greatest company, but his presence is useful when Malfoy comes in with his two lackeys.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy sneers.

I don't look up from my Transfiguration Textbook. "You should know who we are. You are the one who stopped to speak with us. It's not like we waved you over here," I tell them cheekily.

When I say this, Crabbe and Goyle stop laughing.

"Not so good about putting your wand where your mouth is, are you?" I ask them while still reading my textbook.

"I heard your father got ahold of some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Malfoy asks him, trying to control the scene once more.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't die of shock when she saw your face for the first time," I retort. I just want him to go away.

Professor Lupin gives a snort that sounds suspiciously close to a laugh.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asks.

"New teacher," I reply.

Malfoy is stunned into silence. He and his gargoyles move away silently.

When they leave, we all just muffle the sounds of our laughter, trying to keep as quiet as possible as to not wake the slumbering professor.

"I'm not going to take anything from Malfoy this year. I mean it, if he makes one more crack about my family…" Ron threatens.

"Your family is worth more than all the gold in the world, Ron. You have parents who love you…siblings. If I had a choice between your family and one like Malfoy's, I'd go with yours every time."

The rain comes down with no mercy and with no intentions of slowing, if anything, it appears to be getting heavier and heavier.

When the train starts to crawl, Ron appears to be very excited.

"There's no way we're there yet," Andrew observes.

The compartment suddenly goes dark. We are plunged into darkness.

"There's something moving out there," Ron says from his place against the window.

The compartment is suddenly filled with light again as the Professor finally finds himself upright. He seems to be holding a handful of flames in his hand.

He starts to go to the door, but before he can open it, it opens. In the threshold of the compartment door, a cloaked figure is standing. It is nothing but death and decay in one creature. It's completely hidden behind a black cloak. I hear it draw a long breath and I feel the coldness spread within me, within my own heart. I feel like I'm drowning in it. I'm being pulled down into the darkness and as I find myself there, I hear a terrible scream fill my ears.

"Anne? Anne, you all right?"

Someone is gently patting my face. Their hands are too big to be my fellow schoolmates. "She'll be all right," I hear the Professor say in his tired voice.

I come to and see that I'm laying down in the compartment with several faces staring at me.

"What happened? What was that thing? Who screamed?" I ask the faces who look worriedly at me.

"No one screamed," Andrew tells me.

"I heard screaming," I protest.

I see the Professor avoid my eyes as Andrew and Ron help me up.

A loud snapping noise makes me jump. "Here," Professor Lupin tells me, handing me a piece of chocolate. "It'll help."

Even though I'm not particularly hungry, I indulge him and take a chunk out of the large piece he's given me. I immediately feel the warmth spread out inside of me.

"What was that thing?" I ask the Professor.

"A dementor," he replies. "One of the guards of Azkaban. They're looking for Sirius Black," he continues.

Everyone just looks at him.

"Eat all the chocolate, Shannon. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me," he says as he leaves the compartment.

How does he know who I am? Stupid question, everyone knows who I am.

"Are you sure you're okay," Hermione asks me.

"I don't understand what happened," I respond.

"It came in here and Professor Lupin told it to go away, that none of us were hiding Black, but it just stayed there. Lupin finally put himself between you and it, and something silvery shot out of his wand at it."

"So none of you fell over or anything?" I ask them, taking another big bite of chocolate.

"No, but I felt like I was never going to be cheerful again," Ron tells me.

Professor Lupin comes back and gives me a small smile. "You've eaten all the chocolate, good girl," he tells me like I'm a dog or something. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," the Professor informs us.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

We all follow Professor Lupin to what appears to be the staffroom. To my great dissatisfaction, the staffroom is empty except for one teacher: Snape. He sneers at us as we walk into the room Professor Lupin goes to shut the door —

"Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this," Snape says.

In a quick, sharp movement he gets to his feet and strolls past us, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to trust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing directions in his ear," Snape says.

Neville might be a menace at potions but I find it odd that out of everyone here he manages to single out Neville and Hermione.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of this operation," Professor Lupin states.

Snape curls his lip and saunters out of the room and Neville looks absolutely terrified.

As the wardrobe gives rattle, a few people step back.

"Nothing to worry about. It's just a boggart," Professor Lupin reassures us.

Some people don't look reassured.

"Now, boggarts prefer dark, enclosed spaces: Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboard under the sink. Now the question we must ask ourselves: What is a boggart?"

Hermione immediately throws up her hand and starts to bounce on her feet.

"It's a shape-shifter. It takes the form of whatever it thinks will scare us the most," Hermione says studiously.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the Professor says.

I can see Hermione glow out of the corner of my eye.

"Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, so when I open this door, he will take the shape of whatever each of us fears. This means that we have an advantage. Have you spotted it, Shannon?" He just looks at me expectantly.

"Our numbers, sir. It's going to be confused. He won't know what form to take."

"Precisely," Professor Lupin says with a smile on his face.

After we all practice the charm to repel the boggart, Professor Lupin asks Neville forward.

I think it's fair that I can assume what his boggart is going to be. My hypothesis is proven correct when Neville manages to finally say "Professor Snape" after many choked whispers and inaudible mummers.

But my boggart — What is my true fear? The idea of Voldemort coming back to full power scares me, but while thinking about it, another idea comes to my mind.

A black cloak swims in my mind. The smell of death, rot and decay invades my nostrils. My hairs stand up as though it's cold, but I'm still here in the classroom.

After Neville successfully casts the charm, Ron, Seamus, Parvati, Dean have a go and then it's my turn.

I see the dementor in my mind, but before the boggart can shift into what _it _thinks will scare me, Professor Lupin jumps in front of me.

"Here!" he shouts.

The boggart morphs into a spherical object. It's silver-white and there's something lunar about it. It appears to be a full moon.

Hermione and I just look at each other. We both notice it. And we both probably know what it means.

"Well! I think we've had enough. Let me see…five points to Gryffindor for each person who successfully tackling the boggart. Ten for Neville because he did it twice and five each for Hermione and Shannon."

"But I didn't do anything," I complain.

"You answered my question correctly at the start of class," he replies lightly.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

"No, you go on ahead. I'll see you when you get back," I tell my three friends who don't look like they want to go to Hogsmeade without me.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I'll just get some work done. Go!" I tell them once again.

The all just turn slowly around and start to walk with the others.

I just stand in the Entrance Hall and watch them walk away. I do away with going to the tower. It's not going to be anything but the First and Second Years and they haven't grown out of the pointing and staring stage of being around me. And Colin Creevy is in that group.

I don't feel like going to the library to work. I honestly don't know what I feel like doing. I just wonder aimlessly around the castle until a voice interrupts my mindless walking.

"Annie?"

I turn around to see whom the voice could be addressing, but I'm the only one here. Everyone calls me Anne, so Annie could be another nickname. I hope it doesn't become a habit for everyone.

"Shannon?" The voice tries again.

I look inside the open room to see Professor Lupin sitting at the desk in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asks me in a non-accusing way. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Andrew?" he asks me.

"Hogsmeade," I reply, walking towards the door. I keep myself in the threshold, as I have not yet been invited in.

"Ah," the Professor says. He just looks at me oddly.

I give him a small smile. "Don't look at me like that, it makes me think that you think I'm going to sneak out," I tell him.

He just gives me a smile in response. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

I walk into the room and spot the tank in the corner. "Water demon?" I ask him going towards the tank.

He joins me beside the tank. "Hmmm. Yes. You see the fingers?" he asks when the Grindylow shows himself. "The trick is to always break his grip. Those fingers are strong but brittle," he tells me when the creature hides itself.

"I'm a fan of the kelpies myself," I tell him.

"Cup of tea?" he asks me with a smile.

"That'd be great, thank you," I tell him.

"I've only got teabags, I'm afraid. But I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves," Professor Lupin tells me in a warm-natured teasing voice.

"Who told you about that?" I ask him.

"Professor McGonagall," he replies, hanging me the cup of tea. "You're not worried, are you?" he asks me.

"Not any more that I've ever been, I suppose. It's really the dementors that have got me worried," I confide in him.

"I must admit that I assumed that when that boggart faced you, it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort," he says, frowning slightly.

I quickly look up from my cup and back at the Professor. I hadn't expected him to use the name.

I shake my head. "I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I remembered that night on the train; the dementor."

"I see," Professor Lupin says thoughtfully. "Well, I'm impressed. This suggests what you fear most is fear itself. Very wise, Shannon."

I don't know what to say to that so I occupy myself by drinking more tea.

"You didn't believe that I thought you were incapable of fighting the boggart?"

A knock on the door interrupts our talk.

"Come in," Professor Lupin tells the person who wants access.

I look around the back of my chair to look at the door. I look to see Snape coming in with a steaming goblet. At the sight of me, he seems to pause and I can see his black eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Severus. Thank you very much," Lupin says pleasantly. "Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"

"Wolfsbane?" I suddenly realize I've said my thought aloud and both men look at me both with different variations of shock on their faces. "I, um, I saw your boggart in class," I explain.

Does it matter to me that he's a werewolf? No.

"I was just showing Shannon my grindylow," Lupin continues.

"Fascinating," Snape says dryly. "You should drink that directly, Lupin."

"Yes, yes, I will," he replies.

"I made an entire cauldron full," Snape continues. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some more tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Not at all," Snape says, looking from me to Lupin carefully. He backs out of the door unsmiling and watchful.

"I see that you have not only inherited your mother's brain and looks but also her cheeky mouth," the Professor tells me with a smile. "I heard you and Mr. Malfoy on the train."

"Right," I say with a smile.

"It's nice to see that the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry hasn't completely disappeared," he tells me with a smile and quite a paternal look.

He's talking about Andrew. I just give him a shy smile.

"Well, Shannon. I'd better get back to work."

"Yes, sir. See you later."

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

When our Quidditch match against Slytherin is nearing, Wood trails me everywhere and makes me late to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know Lupin won't be in here, due to his lycanthropy. When I arrive only three minutes late, I walk in to see Professor Snape at the front of the class. This is not going to be good.

"This lesson begin three minutes ago, so I think we'll make it three points from Gryffindor, Potter."

I silently and quickly take my seat.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" I hear Dean ask him.

"He says he's too ill to teach today," Snape replies with a nasty, twisted smile.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean continues.

"Nothing life-threatening," Snape continues, his black eye glittering. "Today we will discuss werewolves."

Absolutely meaning to, I set my textbook and notebook on the desk so that it produces a noise to say that he's taking this too far. Snape's black eyes flicker to me, and then back away.

What does he want us to do? Find out that Professor Lupin a werewolf and automatically hate him? Not a chance.

"But sir, we're meant to start hinkypunks," Hermione protests.

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I am teaching this class, not you. And I'm telling you to turn to page 394. Five points will be deducted from your House. Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asks.

Hermione and I are the only ones to raise our hands.

"Very well, Miss Potter."

"For me, Professor, it's all about choice and control. An Animagus is a witch or wizard has the ability to transform into or out of their animal form at free will. Animagi undergo serious training under the supervision of a ministry official as the transformations can go quite wrong. During this process, the witch or wizard doesn't know what animal they will shift into. After the witch or wizard succeeds in the process, they must register themselves at the Ministry. The transformation by animagi can happen with or without a wand. Each animal form is unique to the individual. Furthermore, there are spells that can morph an Animagus back into its human form. As opposed to being a learned skill, a werewolf has no choice. There is nothing that can prevent the transformation of a werewolf at each full moon, but there is a protective measure since the invention of the Wolfsbane Potion. Werewolves, in our society, are unfortunately met with prejudice and ridicule. I tend to think that the human side of them is what should matter," I say.

Everyone is quiet, and Hermione just smiles at me. Snape, however just glares at me.

After that short discussion, Snape enters his own lecture on werewolves, forcing us all to take notes. After class is dismissed, Ron Hermione and I walk together.

"Why do you think Snape's got it in for Lupin?" Ron asks us. "Do you think it's because of Neville's boggart?"

"I just hope that he's okay," I tell them.


	3. POA Part 2

**Year Three Shorts Part II: **

When the day of the Quidditch match arrives, it does so with a storm: A bleeding good one at that. The wind howls and rain slams against the roof. Oliver is so nervous that he doesn't eat anything at breakfast.

"Stop worrying, Oliver. We don't mind a bit of rain," Angelina tells him.

We go out to the stadium where the weather seems to be worse and shows no sign of letting up. I am thankful that I haven't my father's need for glasses. I'd have to charm them if I did wear them. After changing into our team robes, we go out onto the field. Mother Nature easily disguises the sound of the crowd.

I can't hear Madam Hooch's yell, but I see her mouth move so I rise up in the air and I am taken for a short spin by the wind.

The sky is getting darker, as if night were approaching. The rain was so thick; I barely managed to stop from hitting people on my quest to find the snitch before Malfoy. It's cold rain as well, which just makes it worse.

I suddenly see a streak of gold fly up into the sky and so I follow it, but Malfoy had seen it as well. We are neck and neck. As we are soaring into the sky, everything seems to quiet. Malfoy suddenly swerves off course and as I close my hand around the snitch, I can see the reason why. There are at least a hundred dementors circling.

Cold. Wet. Dementors.

I try to outmaneuver them, but it's useless. Every time I lose one, another takes its place.

_"No, not Shannon! Please. Please, not Shannon!" _I hear my mother scream in my head.

_ "Stand aside, you silly girl. Stand aside now!" _I hear a cold voice tell her.

_ "Take me, kill me instead!"_ My mother pleas with the monster.

I wish I could help her. I hear my mother scream, I hear the soulless laugh. I feel myself falling, falling down, towards what will be the cold, hard ground — Until my descent suddenly stops.

"Lucky Andrew was there," I hear Hermione say.

"Lucky she caught the snitch before she fell," I hear Oliver say.

"Wood!" I hear the twins chastise Oliver.

"We're lucky she didn't die," I hear another voice say.

I open my eyes to see that the entire Gryffindor team is in the hospital wing, along with Ron, Hermione and Andrew, who are still wet and covered with mud. I'm so sore it feels like I've been beaten within an inch of my life. I ache all over. But somehow my eyes open.

"Anne! How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" I ask them.

"You fell off after you caught the snitch. Must've been what — fifty feet — but Stanton caught you," Fred answers.

"What about my broom?" I ask them.

"Well, after you fell. It sort of flew into the Whomping Willow," Ron says, holding my broken broomstick in his hand.

After that, Madam Pomfrey comes in and shoos everyone out.

Upon my return to classes, I'm forced to endure taunting by Malfoy even though he lost, which causes Ron to chuck a crocodile heart at him. It hits him directly in the face. It costs us fifty points, but it's worth it.

I'm extremely grateful to see Professor Lupin back in the classroom, but he looks like he's still recovering. His robes fit more loosely around him and his eyes held dark shadows beneath them, but somehow…somehow he's still smiling.

Everyone else immediately starts by complaining about Snape's lesson in his absence.

Professor Lupin just smiles at them. Hermione and I have already done the essay. And it irks us when the Professor tells us that we don't need to do it.

Hermione is a bit more peeved than I am, though.

We have an interesting lesson including hinkypunks. When the bell rings, Professor Lupin asks me to stay behind.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He just smiles at me. "I heard about your match and your broomstick. Is there no chance of fixing it?" he asks me while he piles books into his briefcase.

"No. That tree smashed it to bits," I say regretfully.

Professor Lupin just frowns at me. He then tells me that the Whomping Willow was planted when he arrived at school.

"And you heard about the dementors?" I ask him.

He quickly looks back up at me.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time…I suppose they're the reason you fell?"

"Yes, sir. But not before I got the snitch," I tell him. "But why? Why do they affect me as much as they do?" I ask him, almost desperately. "What I hear —"

"The dementors affect you most of all because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have. Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles can feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too close to a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will reduce you to something like itself, soulless and evil. You'd have nothing left but your worst experiences. And the worst that happened to you, Anne, is enough to make anyone fall of their broom. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

I feel my eyes become heavy with tears. "When they get near me, Professor, I hear Voldemort murdering my mother. I don't know how much more of it I can take. You made that one on the train go away," I start hopefully.

"There are — certain defenses one can use, but there was only one dementor on that train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"Professor, I have to try. If they come back during a Quidditch game, Andrew might not be there to catch me next time."

"Well — all right. I can try and help. It'll have to wait until next term…it's quite an inconvenient time to — fall ill," he tells me.

I just run up and hug him, acting on pure impulse. "Thank you," I tell him gratefully.

***The Girl Who Lived***

The next trip to Hogsmeade is tomorrow and when I'm walking down the hall, I'm suddenly grabbed and dragged into an empty classroom. I look up to see what the commotion is about and I see the Weasley twins grinning at me.

"Do you two have to be so violent?" I ask them, rubbing my arm.

"You'll be thanking us in a minute," George states.

"We've got an early Christmas present for you —" Fred starts.

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me. But your needs are greater than ours," George continues.

They hand me a bit of parchment. I look it over and find nothing special about it.

George takes out his wand and taps the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Words appear on the parchment.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs _

_ Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers _

_ Are proud to present_

_ The Marauder's Map. _

It's a map of every detail of Hogwarts, and the people within the castle.

They then begin to tell me about the secret passageways out of the castle and tell me how to make the map unreadable.

Moony? It sounds like a nickname…and what better nickname would there be for a werewolf? I decide to keep my deductions to myself and not to sneak into Hogsmeade. With Black out there, I'm not going to risk it. I'm not even supposed to leave the castle, how will everyone feel if I'm caught in Hogsmeade? Not after what I heard my mother do for me. She let herself die to protect me and I'm not going to do anything to dishonor that. I return to the Gryffindor common room and see that Professors, Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid are in the same room with no one else around. Thinking something fishy is going on, I immediately grab my invisibility cloak and head towards the room where they have gathered.

"Black and Potter, ring leaders of their little gang," I hear McGonagall say. "Both very bright, exceptionally bright, but I don't think we've had such a pair of trouble makers."

"I don't know about that, the Weasley twins could give 'em a run fer their money," Hagrid says.

"You'd have thought that they were brothers! Inseparable," squeaks Professor Flitwick.

"Potter obviously trusted Black. He was the best man when James married Lily. Black is even Shannon's godfather," McGonagall says as if it's a curse. "I'm afraid that not many people know that You-Know-Who were after the Potters. Dumbledore had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Dumbledore told them their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"What's that?" Hagrid asks them.

"A immensely complex spell which involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The secret is kept within The Secret-Keeper, and can only be found if the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

"So you're saying that — that?"

"Black was their Secret-Keeper, yes. All we know that a week after the charm was performed…the Potters were dead."

"That stinkin' turncoat," Hagrid yells. "I met him the night I got Annie…er… Anne…Shannon…out of that house after James and Lily were dead! It never occurred to me what he was doing there. I comforted the murderin' traitor!" Hagrid continues in a loud voice. "He tried to make me give 'im Anne, said that he'd take care of her, but Dumbledore gave me orders. Black gave me his motorbike to get her to the Dursley's. He said he wouldn't need it anymore."

"It wasn't even the ministry who found Black. It was Peter Pettigrew. Remember him, the little lump of a boy who hero-worshiped James and Sirius? He wasn't quite in their league talent-wise as the rest of the boys. He shouted that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily and then Black blew him to pieces. All they found of him was a finger."

I can't listen to anymore. Black was their friend and he betrayed them…As soon as I leave the vicinity of the room, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally do. I run up to the Gryffindor tower, pulling the cloak off in the process. I go up to my dorm and rummage through my trunk and pull out the album full of photographs that Hagrid had given me at the end of my first year at Hogwarts. I grab it and sit on my bed and flip through each picture and I can't help but to touch the pictures and imagine that they are still here. My mother might be smiling in all these pictures, but the only thing I see is her scream. I know it's not possible to see a scream, but she tried to make Voldemort kill her instead of me. He had offered her the chance to step aside and like a true Gryffindor, she didn't.

I finally stop when I see a picture of my parents' wedding day. It's hard to imagine that this Sirius Black is the one from all the wanted posters. I snap the album shut and place it back in my trunk. I hurriedly change my clothes and climb into bed, making sure that the cover completely covers me.

When I wake from what I know what was a restless sleep, I know it's Christmas.

"You don't look so well," Hermione tells me as I join her and Ron in the common room.

Mrs. Weasley sends me some sweets.

Then there is the Firebolt I just opened.

"I don't believe it," Ron and I say in unison.

I pick it up and I feel it hum in my hand. I let it go and it hovers in the air at the perfect height where I can mount it.

"Who could've sent it?" Ron asks. "I know. Lupin!"

Hermione and I just look at each other. "It's not Lupin," I tell him. Werewolves aren't exactly smiled upon in our society and therefore don't usually get jobs. So it can't be him.

"But he likes you," Ron tries again.

"He knew my parents, Ron," I tell him.

I see Hermione stiffen. She doesn't want me to keep it, I can tell. "I'll hand it in so McGonagall can check it out, okay?" I tell her.

She deflates with relief.

"Hand it in?!" Ron shrieks.

"Sooner the better, Ron. Sooner the better," I tell him comfortingly.

Hermione and I go up to the dorms to change out of our pajamas. I change into a dress and put my hair up into a bun. It's Christmas, after all. Hermione and I wait for Ron to come down. At lunchtime, we go into the Great Hall. I have my broom with me.

The House tables are against the wall and there is a table in the center of the hall, set for twelve.

"Merry Christmas," Dumbledore greets us as we enter. I immediately take notice of Professor Lupin's absence. Poor man. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use to the House tables….sit down! Sit down."

There are only the teachers and three students. Lovely. This is awkward. Ron and Hermione are here by choice, but I'm here because my Muggle family doesn't want to deal with me.

"Did Andrew not decide to stay?" Hermione asks me.

"Mr. Stanton wanted them to go to Ireland to spend Christmas with his family," I tell her.

"Ah," she says.

Dumbledore then offers Snape the end of a noisemaker, who reluctantly tugs it and with a loud bang, produces the hat that the Boggart-Snape wore. Ron, Hermione and I smile. Snape isn't too amused. He already hates Professor Lupin for a reason.

"Dig in," Dumbledore tells us, now brandishing the hat.

I'm spooning some potatoes when the Great Hall doors open again and Trelawney comes in.

She tells us that she was crystal gazing and saw that she joined us. She backtracks at once. "I dare not, Headmaster. Never forget when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die."

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," Professor McGonagall says.

"Where is dear Professor Lupin?" Trelawney asks.

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," Dumbledore responds.

"Shame it had to happen on Christmas Day," I say, picking at my food.

The Professors just look at me.

"But surely you knew that?" McGonagall asks Trelawney.

Predicting a werewolf is going to turn on a full moon isn't exactly Divination-required.

"I doubt that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. You've made the potion for him again, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape replies.

"Good, then he should be up in no time," Dumbledore replies.

"Anne, your broom?" Hermione whispers to me.

"Right," I tell her. I dip under the table and grab it from its place on the floor.

"Professor McGonagall? I was given a Christmas present and I think it should be checked for any jinxes or curses."

I walk over to her with the broom in my hand and her eyes widen at the sight of it.

Trelawney shrieks. "My dear, you have risen first."

"You've already predicted my death, ma'am," I tell her, unconcerned.

"Good thinking, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall tells me.

"There was no card or any kind of message, Professor," I tell her.

"Very well, we'll check it before the next game where I daresay it will be used," she tells me.

"Thank you, ma'am," I tell her.

***The Girl Who Lived***

Ron is furious with Hermione. And when Oliver asks me if I got a new broom yet and Ron tells him that I got a Firebolt, he becomes furious with Hermione as well.

"It was my choice!" I tell them.

He vows to speak to McGonagall to speed up the process.

Classes resume and spending two hours on the grounds in the snowy, January cold is not pleasant for Hagrid's class.

Professor Trelawney once again alerts me to my short life span. Professor Lupin tells me that we can meet Thursday evening at eight o'clock in the History of Magic classroom.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" Ron asks. "Wonder what's wrong with him?"

Hermione and I just stay silent.

"If you don't want to tell me, girls, fine," Ron says childishly.

**The Girl Who Lived**

I leave at about ten till eight for the History of Magic Classroom. I'm a bit nervous. I don't know what to expect and I certainly don't want to make a fool of myself. I wait only five minutes for Professor Lupin. He comes into the room carrying a large packing case and heaves it onto Binns' desk.

"Another boggart?"

"Yes. I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday and found this one lurking in Mr. Filch's cabinet. The boggart will turn into a dementor when he sees you. I can store him in my office. There's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"Okay," I tell him gratefully and try to sound confident.

Professor Lupin pulls out his wand and I do the same.

"The spell I'm going to teach you is very advanced magic, Annie — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" I ask him.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus, which is a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that a dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive, but it cannot feel despair as real humans can, I must warn you, Anne, that the Charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have trouble with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" I ask him curiously.

"Each one is unique to the witch or wizard who conjures it," he replies.

"So how do we do this?" I ask him.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you can concentrate on a happy memory."  
"Are we talking 'First broomstick ride happy' or something deeper?" I ask him.

"Deeper," he replies with a curious brow lifted into his head. "The incantation is this…_Expecto Patronum." _

I repeat it back to him.

"Concentrating hard on a happy memory?" he asks me.

"Give me a second," I whisper.

If the Patronus is what the dementors feed off of and my mother is what I hear when I'm near them, then she is what I think of. I think of her strength, her bravery and I just imagine that she is proud of me. I imagine that both of my parents are proud of me. It sends a warm feeling through me.

"Right then, you ready?" he asks me.

"Oh, yes. Ready."

I watch as Professor Lupin lifts the lid and a dementor shows up in front of me. I keep concentrating on my parents and seeing them smile at me.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Unlike the previous times, I don't hear my mother dying in my head. I see a mass of silver light and something equine-like run towards the dementor.

"Remarkable! Absolutely remarkable!" I hear Professor Lupin say with astonishment.

"I did it?" I ask him, still uncertain.

"You did it," he tells me, laughing.

That was a bit anti-climatic. "What was it, some kind of horse?" I ask him.

"No, it was a doe. James's was a stag. You were thinking of your parents, weren't you?" he asks me.

"I was. I just thought about what my mother did for me, her bravery and I imagined that both of them were saying that they were proud of me," I tell him. "If you knew my father, then it must mean that you knew Sirius Black as well, doesn't it?" I ask him.

"What gives you that idea?" Professor Lupin asks me, suddenly turning serious.

"I know that they were friends at school," I tell him.

"Yes, I knew him. Or I thought I did."

Hermione seems to be quite busy, even more so. She's in the corner of the common room with a table full of books, notes and charts. And with the Ravenclaw match nearing, and my continuing Patronus lessons; free time is a myth to me as well.

**The Girl Who Lived**

After another successful lesson, Professor Lupin says I've earned a drink.

"You won't have tried it before. It's Butterbeer," he tells me. He lifts his bottle in toast.

"Let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher," he tells me.

I just smile as I _clink_ my bottle against his and take a drink. The liquid is sweet and warms me up. I like it. I heave myself up on a desk and just sit there.

"What's under a dementor's hood?" I ask him after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Professor Lupin lowers his bottle thoughtfully.

"Hmm…well, the only people who know are in no condition to tells us. You see — the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worse weapon."

"And what's that?" I ask him, my curiosity peaking.

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," he tells me with a weird, twisted smile. "It's what dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of their victim and — and suck out their soul."

"So, do they — do they die, people who have been kissed?" I ask him.

"Oh, no," he says. "It's much worse than death. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no…anything."  
"That's horrible," I tell him.

"There's no chance of recovery. You'll just exist, an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever…lost."

Professor Lupin takes a swift drink and then looks back at me.

"It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Prophet this morning. The Ministry has given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

"Forgetting is never a punishment, it's a reward," I tell him.

"You think?" he asks me.

I draw from my time at the Dursley's. "Punishment is all about learning lessons, if you forget what you've done, then how can you expect to overcome it?"

"So you believe in second chances?" Lupin asks me curiously.

"For some, like Voldemort, there is no turning back, but I think that we all live with tremendous demons inside of us, just that some people have learned to conquer theirs better," I tell him.

"We haven't really talked about my…condition," he announces.

I just shrug. "Why should we? I don't feel threatened by you. The only thing I care about is who you are now. Hearts can tell us more about someone than flesh."

He just smiles at me. I thank him and exit the room. I make my way to Gryffindor tower, and see Professor McGonagall on the way there.

"Professor?" I greet her.

"Ah, Miss Potter. I was looking for you. We haven't found anything wrong with your Firebolt. You've got a good friend somewhere. I daresay you will need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match. And do try to win. Professor Snape reminded me only last night that Gryffindor have been out of the running for eight years in a row."

"We'll do our best," I tell her.

I carry the Firebolt up to the Tower and I'm immediately hounded by a bunch of enthusiastic people.

What ruins our night that that Ron assumes Crookshanks is responsible for Scabbers' disappearance and blood is involved.

Oliver tells me that Cho Chang is seeker, the only other female seeker of the school. "She's a fourth year and is pretty good. But she'll look like a joke compared to you and the Firebolt."

The Firebolt is better than I ever dreamed. It seems to react to my thoughts rather than my movements.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow. Anne, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?" Wood asks me.

"Yes," I reply confidently.

I go down for an early breakfast tomorrow, the Firebolt in tow. I can hear the excited mutterings and see the thunderstruck faces of the Slytherins.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" Malfoy sneers.

"We'll find out, won't we?" I ask him.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it? Shame it doesn't come with a parachute in case you get near a dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle snigger.

I stand up to Malfoy. I'm much shorter than he is, but I don't let it sidetrack me. "Is that a threat, Malfoy? It's a shame your _Nimbus Two Thousand and One —_" I say in a sneer "— doesn't come with an extra arm so it can catch the snitch _for_ you," I tell him loudly.

There is a collective 'ohhh' from the hall. And the Gryffindors laugh.

Malfoy just stalks away. I return to my place at the table.

The weather couldn't be more different from what it was at the last match: Clear with a slight breeze. Beautiful.

I gear up in the Quidditch robes and transfer my wand to a calf holster. I situate it as to where I can easily grab it if I see a dementor.

It suddenly sends a pang of nerves through me when I wonder if Lupin is out there in the crowd, cheering on the Gryffindors.

"If we lose this match, we're out of the running," Wood makes sure to remind us…again.

We walk onto the field and are met with thundering applause.

Cho smiles at me as our Captains shake hands.

Madame Hooch counts us down and as soon as she blows the whistle, I spiral up and immediately begin searching for the snitch.

Cho appears to be tailing me closely, but I flatten down against the handle and I soar away from her, leaving her behind. I'm at the Ravenclaw goal posts when I see the Snitch, I immediately dive for it, but when a bludger comes zooming in front of me, the Snitch vanishes.

I weave through the field, knowing that if Cho catches the snitch before me, Ravenclaw will win. I see a speck of gold at the Gryffindor end and zip towards it, but Cho blocks me before she I can grab it.

If she wants to play it like that, fine. I weave a little around, Cho trailing me. I suddenly dive, thinking I've seen the Snitch and Cho follows me. I pull out of the dive sharply and change directions. The Snitch is once again at the Ravenclaw end. I speed so fast towards the goal posts. I can see Cho accelerate as well.

"Oh," I hear her gasp.

I see a large black object floating.

_"Expect Patronum!" _I shout and my doe comes cantering out of my wand towards the dementors. It doesn't affect me so I keep going and I raise my hand as soon as I clamp my hand over the snitch.

The team comes hurtling towards me and we all become a mass of red in the sky.

"That's my girl!" I hear Wood shout as I suddenly find myself on the ground and once again surrounded by the team.

Wood, Fred, George all kissed my cheeks and the girls on the team hugged me.

"Yes!" Ron shouts. "Yes! YES!"

"Well, done, Shannon. I must go find Penny. Ten Galleons to me!" Percy says.

"Good for you, Anne!" I hear Seamus shout.

"That was quite some Patronus," I hear a voice in my ear say.

I turn around to see Professor Lupin standing in front of me with a smile, who looks shaken and pleased.

I just hug him in my happiness-induced craze. "Nothing. I felt nothing!" I tell him.

"That's because, they weren't, well — they weren't dementors," he tells me. "Come and see."

He leads me out of crowd until I can see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," he tells me.

"YOU!" I shout at Malfoy, walking towards him, but a set of arms hold me back.

I see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the ground, trying to untangle themselves from a mess of black cloaks. Standing over them is McGonagall with a fury on her face that I never hope to see.

"An unworthy trick! A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor seeker! It's detention for all of you and fifty points from Slytherin. I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now," she shouts.

If it hadn't felt like we've won, this makes me feel like it. Ron slinks through the crowd and laughs when he sees the three of them on the ground.

Suddenly I hear a shout and we all wake up to meet and some boys in the common room. Some of the girls immediately start the questions:

"What's going on?"

"Who shouted?"

"McGonagall told us to go to bed."

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred asks.

"Everyone back upstairs," Percy says.

"Perce, Sirius Black. In our Dormitory! With a knife," Ron says.

Sirius Black in the boys' dorms? What would he want with the boys'? He's after me, isn't he?

"Nonsense," Percy retorts.

"Now, really, that's enough!" Professor McGonagall says, reappearing. She was last here at one this morning to make us stop celebrating and now here she is again. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous."

"I was just telling them to get back to bed. Ron's had a nightmare," Percy says, trying to control his reputation.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Ron shouts. "I saw Sirius Black in my dorm with a knife!"

McGonagall just stares at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. How could he have possible gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him," Ron says, pointing to the portrait. She does and finds that someone wrote down the whole weeks worth of passwords and we all look at Neville.

***The Girl Who Lived***

Ron seems happy to share the whole experience. For once, he's more famous than I am. The question still remains: why was Black in the boys' dorms when everyone thinks he's after me.

When everyone else goes to Hogsmeade, Andrew stays behind this time and we work on Professor Lupin's vampire essay.

"What do you mean Ron saw him in the boys' dormitory?" Andrew asks me.

I look up to my defense book that is hovering in the air in front of me. "Ron said he saw Sirius Black in his dorm, with a knife."

"Isn't he supposed to be after you?" he asks me. "What would he want with Ron?"

"I dunno. But he keeps getting into the castle, but he hasn't done anything. It doesn't make any sense," I tell him while I write on my essay. "He's the one that sent Voldemort after my parents," I tell him. Andrew and I have gotten very good at hiding the true nature of our conversations, so I turn the page of the book like our conversation is about nothing serious, but suddenly Andrew's hand plucks the book out of the air.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"I might have been eavesdropping the other night," I say in a sigh.

Andrew tenses beside me. "Don't tell me that you snuck out of the castle."

"I didn't. Hagrid, Flitwick and McGonagall were in the staffroom. I found it odd that they were together so I…"

I can hear Andrew puff out a breath of relief. Andrew gives me my book back and it finds itself back in the air. I can see Neville come towards us.

"Hey, Shannon, Andrew," he greets us nervously. Everyone is pretty much used to seeing us around together. Thankfully they don't judge Andrew too hard on being a Slytherin.

"Not allowed into Hogsmeade, either?" I ask him. Poor Neville. I try to encourage him and involve him in things so he doesn't feel alone and left out.

"No. I got banned when I lost the list of passwords," he says, ducking his head.

I just nod. "Well, you're welcome to join us if you wish. We're just working on Professor Lupin's vampire essay," I tell him.

"Great. I haven't done it! I'll just go get my books and come back!" he says excitedly.

"We can share, I've got spare parchment and quills here," I tell him. I rummage through my messenger bag for the aforementioned things and hand them to Neville. Andrew digs through his bag and produces his own book and we share it.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a silky voice ask.

I can hear Neville gasp. He doesn't dare look up from my book that is floating in front of him.

"Working on homework, sir," Andrew tells him. It's probably best to let the Slytherin talk to the Slytherin Head of House.

He slinks away without a word more.


	4. POA Part 3

**Year Three Shorts Part III: **

I walk away from Snape with Professor Lupin after he just saved my neck. He is clearly disappointed in me and it makes me feel really bad. I feel worse about disappointing him than anyone else. We reach his classroom.

"Professor, I —" I start.

"I don't want to hear explanations, Shannon. I have no idea how this map — yes I know it's a map — came to be in your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left something lying around. And I can't let you have it back," he tells me sternly. He sounds like a proper father chastising his child.

"Yes, sir," I tell him, not able to met his eyes. I expected that he would take it away.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Anne. Your parents sacrificed themselves to save your life. And sneaking around the castle at dark is a pretty poor way to repay them!"

"I saw Pettigrew on the map. That's why I left the dorms and —"

"That's not possible," he tells me with a strange face.

"I'm just telling you what I saw," I tell him.

"Go back up to your dormitory and don't take any detours. If you do, I shall know."

"Yes, sir."

I walk out of the room feeling utterly ashamed of myself. I'm glad that I never took Ron's advice and snuck off to Hogsmeade.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

It appears it's going to be Slytherin and us in the Quidditch finals this year. Despite their defeat by us, they came back with a vengeance. I've never felt such tension mounting before a Match.

"Don't catch the snitch unless we're more than fifty points up!" Wood keeps telling me.

He's told everyone in Gryffindor to travel with me so the Slytherins can have no chance of hurting me before the match. The rivalry between our two houses has never been tenser.

I wake up and stare out of the window. It's the only thing to do as everyone else is still in bed. I can see an animal prowl across the empty lawn. I see Crookshanks there but he isn't alone. I then see a large black dog come out of the shadows. The dog and Crookshanks slink across the lawn.

When the Gryffindor team goes to the Great Hall for Breakfast, we are met by a thundering applause by our own house as well as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Slytherins just hiss at us and Malfoy looks paler than usual.

Wood makes us all eat a good meal, all though he eats nothing himself.

We all go out onto the grounds to survey the conditions.

"Beautiful," I observe aloud.

"No wind, sun's a bit bright, hard ground. Good, that'll give us a good kick off," Wood observes in bit more detail.

We all watch as the doors to the school open and the entire school comes spilling out of them.

"Locker rooms!" Wood tells us.

After we change, we walk out onto the field and are met by the loudest crowd I've ever heard at a Quidditch match. I can hear the Gryffindor cheers, and I look to the Slytherins and I see the mass of green, silver serpents. The thing that catches my attention most is Snape sitting there on the front row, also in green and smiling grimly. I'm going to wipe the grin right off of his face.

We start the match and I feel sorry for the Chasers of the team, they are being bullied by the beefy Slytherins. It's abuse. I can see Fred chuck his Beater's bat at Flint's head while I pass him.

Keeping my promise to Wood that I wouldn't catch the snitch until Gryffindor was fifty or more points up, and knowing the Malfoy will follow me, I make sure to keep him preoccupied. I see the snitch on Slytherin side and if Malfoy sees it, our game is shot. So I immediately set off the opposite direction and Malfoy follows me. A bludger suddenly nearly takes my ear off and the next one grazes my elbow.

I can see them closing in and at the last second, I propel myself directly up and it sends the Beaters colliding together.

This is easily turning into the dirtiest game I've ever played. With Slytherin, it's not really unexpected.

We are fifty-ten when Katie scores. Malfoy is continuing to keep close to me, as I knew he would. Angelina scores a penalty. After some seriously awesome Beating, Fred knocks the Quaffle out of Warrington's hand and Alicia grabs it and scores. It's now my time. I've just got to get the snitch. I suddenly see it twenty feet above me and I streak towards it. After my Firebolt slows, I turn around to see Malfoy grabbing onto my broomstick. I see the Snitch immediately dive down back towards the field and I follow it. I start the dive so abruptly that Malfoy has no chance of holding on and I start barreling towards the Snitch. I can hear Malfoy's futile attempt to catch me, but there's no way he can. I thrust myself forward and catch the snitch. I pull out of my dive and hold up my arm in victory.

"WE'VE WON THE CUP!" I hear a loud voice say. I can hear the Gryffindors. "Roar, Roar Gryffindor!" The victory in their voices drowns out any noise from the Slytherin side.

I land to feel thud upon thud against me. Wood is crying and latches himself onto me.

A massive wave of red runs its way onto the field. I suddenly feel myself being lifted and I see the rest of the team up here with me. I see Professor McGonagall sobbing, and I see Dumbledore standing in waiting with the silver cup in his hands. I see Ron and Hermione run towards us. Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now.

Wood, who is still sobbing, hands me the cup and together we lift it into the air.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

Exam week comes and I manage to get through the Transfiguration and Charms exams without hindrance. The Magical Creatures exam Hagrid set us the easiest exam in having to produce a live flobberworm at the end of class. He's still upset over Buckbeak. After that, Potions goes by rather well. Nothing manages to happen and I manage to produce a Confusing Concoction. The rest of exams go by rather dully, and then Thursday comes: Defense against the dark arts. I'm rather excited for this one. I smile when I see the obstacle course.

I climb out of the Grindylow tank with a smile.

"Excellent, Annie. Full marks," he says with a smile.

When Hermione has her go, she shrieks when she faces her boggart.

"Hermione!" Professor Lupin says, startled. "What's the matter?"  
"Professor McGonagall told me that I'd failed everything!" she sobs.

It takes a little while to calm her down. She's been weird all term.

I'm sitting in the Divination classroom, making up things and I turn to leave when Trelawney's voice.

"He will return tonight. He who betrayed his friends whose heart rots with murder shall break free. The Dark Lord will rise again, with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than he ever was. Tonight…before midnight…the servant will set out to rejoin his master."

Feeling my heart beating in my chest, I climb back down the trapdoor. It seems Ron's mistaken; she might not be a fraud after all.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

As we're coming back from witnessing Buckbeak's execution, Scabbers bursts out of Ron's hands after biting him and Ron goes off after him. Just then the giant black dog comes out of the forest. I hear him padding across the ground. Suddenly it hits me: Padfoot. My father and his friends would have learned to become animagi to accompany Professor Lupin when he transformed. It's the only thing that makes sense.

"Black," I whisper.

But the dog just takes hold of one of Ron's legs and pulls him towards the Whomping Willow and through a large gap in the roots.

Crookshanks suddenly bounds forward and touches a spot on the tree with his paw. It freezes immediately.

We slink into it and find that it's a tunnel. "Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asks me.

"My guess, shrieking shack. Come on," I tell her.

"Ron, are you okay? Where's the dog?" Hermione immediately asks him.

"He's not a dog. He's an animagus," I say.

"Anne's right. It's a trap!" Ron says from the floor, pointing over our shoulders.

Hermione and I wheel around to see a rather ragged-looking Sirius Black stand before us.

I hold my hands in surrender. "Look, I know, okay? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"The map, what about the map?" Hermione shrieks in question.

"It was written by my father and his friends," I tell her.

"Clever little thing aren't you?" he croaks.

I can hear 'Scabbers' squeaking in Ron's hold.

Hermione just puts herself in front of me.

"If you're going to kill Shannon, then you'll have to kills us, too." She doesn't sound as brave as she thinks she does.

I push her out of the way. "Listen to me, why has he been going to Ron all this time? He's not after me, he's after him," I say, pointing to the rat in Ron's arms.

"Me? Have you confunded her?" Ron asks Black.

"Not you, Ron. Scabbers!" I shout.

Ron just tightens his hold on the rat that starts squeaking louder.

"In case you haven't forgotten, Anne, he killed your parents," Hermione whispers to me.

"You don't know the whole truth," Black tells her.

I suddenly hear footsteps come through the tunnel. "We're up here!" Hermione shouts desperately.

Lupin comes bursting into the door and looks around at the chaotic scene.

"She's figured it out," Black says to Lupin.

Professor Lupin then looks to me. "I've known since you told me about seeing Pettigrew on the map. Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius just remains silent and expressionless, a haunting look of guilt crosses his face. No human being could have done what he did and have so much guilt.

"You weren't actually my parents' Secret-Keeper, were you?" I ask him.

"You switched without telling me?" Lupin asks him.

Without his eyes leaving Lupin's face, he nods.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione screams.

"Hermione, listen. Please. I told you about what I overheard, right?"

Hermione's brown eyes gaze around the room frantically. "But the animagus…"

Black and Lupin look at each other. "Hermione, use your head! They all became animagi to accompany Professor Lupin on his monthly excursions!"

"What are you talking about? Ron asks.

"He's a werewolf, Ron. I figured it out the day I saw his full-moon boggart," I tell him with a sigh.

Ron's eyes widen.

"Anne, don't trust him! He's been letting him into the castle. He wants you dead, too!" Ron shouts.

"Really, Ron? I would think that he's had quite the bountiful opportunities to kill me. Black, as well, and neither of them have taken them."

"You're only saying this because they're your parents' friends!" Hermione argues.

"_No, I saying this because it's_ _right_!" I shout.

"So how'd you know that we were here?" Hermione asks Lupin.

"When I confiscated the map from Annie. I saw you three together but then I saw a fourth."

"No, only three!" Ron cuts across.

"Ron, do you really not know how animagi work?" I ask him. Neither of them knows that I have that capability, but I have a feeling that it's going to be known tonight. "Pettigrew's body was never found. All they found of him was his finger."

"So?"

"He's missing a toe, Ron. If you're an animagus, your animal form will change with any physical difference in your human one," I say, exasperated.

Black suddenly lunges for Ron again and he whimpers when Black's weight is thrown against him bum leg.

"Sirius — no!" Lupin yells. "We've got to explain. There are things even I don't understand. Ron's kept him as a pet. We owe Annie the truth, Sirius."

"You'd better make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for," Black tells him.

"I've had enough," Ron says as he tries to get up.

Lupin raises his wand towards Ron and I step in front of him.

"You just hold tight to Peter while you listen," he tells him.

My eyes find Black's and he's eyeing Scabbers with the upmost rage.

"The map never lies, Peter's alive," Lupin starts.

"Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it's just can't be true," Hermione whispers as if she is willing herself to believe it's true.

"We did an animagi class with Professor McGonagall. Animagi are registered with the Ministry. There have only been seven animagi this century."

"It's not true," I tell her.

"I never saw any of their names on the list," Hermione argues.

"Werewolves are harmless to animals," I say, turning to Lupin "That's why they all became animagi? They couldn't abandon you."

"Right. And under their influence, I became less dangerous. This was before the Wolfsbane was invented. I kept asking myself why didn't I let Dumbledore know that Sirius was an animagus, but I was too cowardly. I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the castle using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort. In a way, Snape has been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Black asks harshly. "What's Snape got to do with anything?"

"He's teaching here as well."

"Sirius played a trick on him while we were at school, a trick which involved me."

Black snorts. "Serves him right. He was always sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to, hoping he could get us expelled."

"We were in the same year, and didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think of James' talent on the Quidditch field. Sirius told Snape that all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree. If he'd gone in, if James hadn't stopped him, he'd have met a fully-grown werewolf. James risked his life to pull him back. Snape was forbidden to by Dumbledore to tell anybody, from that moment on, he knew what I was…"

"So he thought you were in on the joke?" I ask him.

"That's right," sneers a cold voice from the door.

I immediately spin around and put my hand up, casting out my shield that stopped my Uncle from hitting me and cast it at the door to make it where he can't get any farther into the room.

He walks towards the door, but bounces back away from it.

"What'd you do?" Black asks me.

"There was no way he'd see reason, so I'm going to make him," I whisper.

"Severus —" Lupin starts.

"I told Dumbledore you we're helping an old friend into the castle, and here's the proof."

Lupin shakes his head stubbornly. "Neither one of us would hurt Anne."

"Dumbledore was quite convinced that you were safe, that you were a _tame_ werewolf."

I immediately step in front of Lupin. "Don't speak to him like that!" I spit. "If you think they're going to kill me, wouldn't you think that they would've done so by now? After all, Sirius was in Ron's dorm, not mine. And I've been alone with Professor Lupin multiple times, he's been giving me lessons on how to fight dementors."

"Didn't need them much after that first one," Lupin says.

It's time to put this all to rest.

"He can't get in here, but we can get out," I tell the room.

"Potter!" Snape sneers.

I'm hoping that Scabbers heard me and will try to make a break for it. When I hear an "ouch!" from Ron I know it worked. Scabbers runs towards the door, and like Snape before him, finds himself bounced back.

"That's quite an advanced shield charm," Lupin tells me.

I ignore him as I immediately bend down to pick up the dazed rat by the scruff of his neck.

"Anne, leave him alone!" Ron bellows.

Scabbers squeals and thrashes, but I don't let go. I point my wand towards the rodent and let go as a fat, balding cowardly man appears beside me.

I can see the shock on Snape's face.  
Ron looks scandalized.

"Hello, Peter," I tell him, my wand still pointed at his head. "Why would my parents use a cowardly thing like you for their Secret-Keeper?" I ask him.

"I'm to blame," Black says, striding forward. "I persuaded them to change. It was a bluff. I never dreamed that they'd use a weak, talentless thing like him."

"Don't listen to him," Pettigrew squeaks. "He killed James and Lily and now he's come here to kill me! You've got to help me, Remus!"

"No one is going to kill you until we get a few things sorted out," Lupin tells him.

"Sorted out? He's here to kill me. I've been waiting for this for twelve years."

"You knew that Sirius was going to break out of prison when no one has done it before?" Lupin asks him.

"He's got Dark Powers that we could only dream of. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks."  
Black roars with laughter. "Voldemort —"I see Pettigrew and Snape flinch"— teach me tricks?"

"What? Scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius asks him, apparently have forgotten about Snape's presence. "It's not me you've been hiding from for twelve years, but Voldemort's old supporters."

"Surely — surely you don't believe him, Remus," Pettigrew says desperately.

"Why would an innocent man want to spend twelve years as a rat? Which, by the way, is a very appropriate animal for you," I say.

"Excellent point, Annie," Lupin tells me.

"You're just a coward who enjoys the company of people who could look after you. Some Gryffindor you are. McGonagall said that my father, Sirius and Professor Lupin were much more intelligent than you," I tell him.

When Black and Lupin decide it's time to kill Pettigrew, he begins to plead with each of us with no optimal result.

"Annie —" Pettigrew starts when he crawls up to me.

"Don't call me that," I spit at him. I'm starting to understand that this is what my father and his friends called me, 'Annie.'

"Just like when she was a baby," I hear Sirius comment.

"So much like Lily, you are, but with your father's nose."

"How dare you speak to her? How dare you speak of James and Lily in front of her?" Black asks savagely.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?"

Pettigrew starts to cry. "I didn't mean to!"

"Stop crying!" I shout. "You don't deserve to feel guilt."

"Shall we do this together?" Black asks Lupin and they both point their wands towards Pettigrew who cowers.

"Wait!" I tell them.

"Annie —" Lupin starts.

"We all know what he's done," I say, looking around the room for any opposition, "but if he dies, the truth dies with him. We'll take him up to the castle. After that, the dementors can have him."

"Annie, you once told me that forgetting is never a punishment," Lupin argues.

"Not for people who have already sold their soul," I say bitterly. "Let's go," I withdraw the shield charm and Snape appears to have listened to us. He doesn't do anything as we all exit the tunnel. Sirius walks a bit away from the group and looks wistfully at Hogwarts. It feels a bit weird.

"You know what turning Pettigrew in means?" Sirius asks me.

"That you're free," I tell him with a small smile.

"Yes, but also, I don't know if anyone's told you, but I'm your godfather."

"Oh. Yes, I knew that," I tell him.

"Well, your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them…" he trails off.

Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"What? Come and live with you?" I ask him. I might not know the man very well but anything's better than the Dursleys.

"I'll understand if you want to stay at you aunt and uncles…"  
"Anne!" I hear Hermione shout. Sirius and I turn around to see the clouds part.

It's a full moon.

"He hasn't taken the potion," Snape says.

"Run," Sirius tells us. "Run, now!"

Pettigrew runs forward to Lupin's dropped wand but I quickly disarm him, but the coward turns into a rat. He slips away into the night. I hate to admit but there's no way we're going to be able to find him out here.  
"Come, Potter!" Snape sneers.

We all go to the hospital wing to have Madame Pomfrey look at our minor cuts and bruises and I can hear Snape, Dumbledore and Fudge in the hallway.

"Well, this is grave news. Grave indeed. The _Daily Prophet is_ going to have a field day. We had Black cornered and he slipped away."

I just smile as Madam Pomfrey leads me to the hospital wing.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

I really want to go and check on Professor Lupin. Now that his secret is out, it's all everyone is talking about. It's so painful to hear everyone judge him for something that was out of his control. He is no doubt pining away alone in his office, so that's where I go. On my way there, I happen to see Snape. I just glare at him as I pass.

He just couldn't handle being wrong about Sirius so he took it out on poor Professor Lupin.

I walk into Professor Lupin's office to find him packing his trunk. No. This cannot happen. There is seriously something wrong with the Defense Against The Dark Arts position. It's got to be cursed. No teacher has lasted more than a year. The Professor might not have been here long, but I definitely grew attached to him. He's one of the few people that can understand what it is that I'm going through. My parents were his friends. He thought Sirius had betrayed them, but he was cleared when Scabbers was found to be Peter Pettigrew. A coward-turned-spy. He somehow managed to get away from all of us last night, but it will be the last time he does so. I might have fought Professor Lupin a little last night and have the bandages to prove it, but I'm fine and I don't think any less of him. He feels guilty, no doubt, but he shouldn't.

"You've been sacked?" I ask him, in complete shock.

"You shouldn't be here," Professor Lupin tells me without looking at me. He is doing this on purpose. Whether or not he's ashamed or he's actually doing something that requires his back to be facing me is about a 50/50 shot. I just want to yell, "Look at me" at him, but I don't. I can't force this.

That small phrase is what causes the dam to break. I feel the tears sting my eyes and fall onto my cheek. "I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be there. I just wish that just once someone could please tell me where I should be instead of where I shouldn't."

This finally causes him to turn around. I can tell that he does so purely on autopilot. He wouldn't have turned around otherwise, I don't think.

He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. "I'm so sorry, Annie. More than you can imagine."

I embarrassingly wipe my eyes on the cuff of my uniform shirt.

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. You can't be for something that was out of your control."

"That's what infuriates me. I cannot control this beast inside of me."

"Do you think I don't know how you feel? I might not have your particular affliction, but my life has been based upon the simple fact that I was born! We all carry around tremendous demons inside of us."

"Mine just happened to almost kill you."

"You did noting of the sort," I reassure him.

"Would you stop that?" he asks me.

"Stop what? Reassuring you? Not until you finally come to the conclusion that none of this was your fault. We are who we are, scars and all."

"To answer your earlier question: I resigned."

That extinguishes the philosophical part in me and brings rise to the student who's watching her favorite teacher leave. "Resigned? Why?"

"Everyone knows and shortly, so will their parents and they wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their children. What happened must never happen again."

"But you're an excellent teacher. The best. Can't Dumbledore —" I retort back quickly. This isn't fair. He hasn't done anything wrong. Snape is the one who blabbed.

"Dumbledore has already risked enough for me. He was the reason was able to attend this school in the first place. I'm used to it, Annie." He continues to go about collecting his things.

"Now, if there is anything I can be proud of, it is watching you this year. Here, since I am no longer you're teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you." He hands me back the Marauder's Map.

"Besides the obvious, why do you look so miserable?" he asks me.

"Despite everything that happened, Pettigrew escaped."

"Yes, but you uncovered the truth and saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. But, now, we must say goodbye. It's been a pleasure teaching you, Annie."

"Why do you call me 'Annie'?" I ask him as the both of us limp towards the castle.

"It's what James called you. Lily was a bit cross about it, always saying that your name was Shannon. Sirius called you Bright Eyes."

"Bright Eyes?" I ask.

"Your eyes were a bit big for your head when you were a baby."

He and I just both laugh.

I just run and hug him. "Thank you, Moony."

"There's no need for this. I feel sure we'll meet again."

I just smile and follow his exit from his office. I stand on the stone steps that lead to his classroom and I watch his slow and limp exit. He goes without a second look back and I wish him all the luck in the world.

I can't help but think that Pettigrew is out there somewhere, nursing Voldemort back to health, but when I speak to Dumbledore about Trelawney's prediction he tells me that I might be glad that I saved Pettigrew's life, that he now owes me a debt.

We manage to win the House Cup once again and our table is bustling with celebration. It almost makes me forget that I'm going back to the Dursleys.

On the train, a very small owl is flying beside the train and I let him in. He zooms around the room and Hedwig hoots indignantly at the tiny creature.

It's a letter from Sirius.

_Anne, _

_ I hope this letter finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to the owl post. _

_ I am in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. _

_ I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts so the security will be lifted. _

_ It was I who sent the Firebolt. If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me. _

_ I'll write again soon. Tell your friend Ron that he can keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat. _

_Sirius. _

I look inside the envelope and see another piece of parchment.

_I, Sirius Black, Shannon's godfather, do hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. _


	5. GOF: 1: The Goblet

**Chapter 1: The Goblet of Fire **

"Shannon Potter," Dumbledore calls out.

I look up at him with a shocked expression. I think I'd know if I'd entered my name in this stupid game. I stay sitting down — there is no way this is right.

It just can't be.

Ron and Hermione are just looking blankly. I look to the table with Slytherins and Durmstrangs to see Andrew's eyes widen in fear. He then looks to Dumbledore expectantly, as if he can get me out of this.

I follow his eyes and up at the front table. I see McGonagall and Dumbledore whisper urgently amongst themselves.

"Shannon Potter!" Dumbledore calls again. "Shannon, up here, if you please."

With shaking limbs, I stand myself up and walk towards Dumbledore. I walk slowly up the aisle towards the staff table. I can hear the mummers, the buzzing of whispers. It fills my head like a million flies.

Dumbledore holds his hand out to me and I reach out for the piece of paper and sure enough, it holds my name in my own handwriting. I look pleading up into Dumbledore's eyes, but he remains impassive.

"Through the door, Shannon," he tells me.

Without looking at anyone, I move towards the indicated door.

Krum, Cedric and Fleur are grouped around the fire in the room.

"What —" Fleur starts to ask, and the furious opening of the door interrupts her.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Crouch, Bagman, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff all walk into the room.

"She can't compete!" McGonagall starts to say.

The others look confused and affronted. "Compete? Are you saying zis little girl is to compete also?"

_Little girl_, I scoff internally. I remember where I am, so I just remain silent. Let _them_ sort this out.

"Evidently there has been a mistake. She cannot compete, she is too young," Fleur says, sounding scandalized.

"What is ze meaning of this Dumbly-dor?" Madame Maxime asks.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself, Dumbledore," says Karkaroff venomously. "I don't remember reading anything that would allow the host school to have two champions."

"It's not one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape says, his black eyes shining with obvious malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break school rules. She has been crossing lines since her arrival here."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore says.

Snape goes quiet, but still looks quite sinister.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Shannon?" Dumbledore asks me.

"No," I tell him simply. Why would I? My parents died for my life and I'm going to waste it for some game. I already have what the tournament offers: fame.

Snape makes a noise of impatient disbelief.

No one acknowledges him.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore asks me.

"No!"

"Of course she is lying!" Madame Maxime declares.

I use the best defense I can think of. "Even if I was able to, why would I put my name in the Goblet? In case anyone has failed to remember, my parents died to protect my life and I'm not going waste their sacrifice on some silly game!"

"She couldn't have crossed the age line," McGonagall says. "And as Professor Dumbledore believes that Shannon has not asked an older student to enter her name, I'm sure that should be good enough for everyone!" I'm pretty sure that last bit is directed at Snape.

"What say you, Barty?" Dumbledore asks.

"The rules are absolute, as her name came forth from the Goblet, she has no choice, I'm afraid."

"I have half a mind to leave now!" Karkaroff exclaims.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," Moody growls. He's just walked into the room. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract — convenient, eh?"

I'm not sure that I care for his tone. He's putting the Imperius curse on the students here and now he's behaving like this.

"No one but a skilled witch or wizard could've put that girl's name in the Goblet. I'm guessing that they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Moody."

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm with the Bulgarian on this one.

If I wasn't suspicious enough already, I am now even more so. I'm definitely sending owls to everyone I can think of tonight: the Stantons, Sirius, Professor Lupin.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard."

I should plenty of important qualities, then, because I honestly have no idea what's going on.

When we're dismissed, I lag behind a bit. "Headmaster, a word?" I ask Dumbledore.

He looks surprised and for the first time I've known him, there is a bit of fear in his eyes. "Of course," he finally says.

I decide to speak directly. "First the Dark Mark, now this…Pettigrew found him, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid to say that I cannot know for certain. I must insist that you watch yourself, Shannon."

"Always," I tell him as I exit the room.

I go immediately to the tower in order to collect my cloak and some parchment. A room full of party-ready spectators unfortunately meets me, but I don't acknowledge them. I'm going to alienate myself this year so everyone doesn't feel the need to — and so it won't hurt when it happens later.

Hermione is already in the dorms. "Oh, Shannon," she says woefully.

"Not right now, Hermione. I'm going to send letters." I tuck the parchment and my writing utensil into my robes and put on my father's cloak. I very carefully and quietly get to the Owlery. As I reach it, I take off the cloak.

Hedwig immediately swoops down to meet me. I quickly scrawl my notes to the Stantons, Sirius and Professor Lupin. Every letter has pretty much the same content. I tell them of Moody putting the Imperius Curse on us but also of my ability to resist it, the Goblet, and my entry into the tournament, and I emphasize that I hadn't voluntarily entered my name.

"I've got three letters for you. Go to the Stanton's first. Don't come back until you're rested, all right?" I tell my familiar.

Hedwig gives me an appreciative hoot and nips at my finger affectionately. I just give her a good stroke on the back before she takes off into the night.

At breakfast the next morning, a see an unfamiliar owl swoop down in front of me. I think it might be a ministry owl. I tear the letter from its leg and give the owl a good hunk of sausage for it's troubles. The letter is from Aaric.

_Shannon —_

_Firstly, forgive my use of an unknown owl. The Ministry owls have a far less chance of being intercepted. Remus, Padfoot, Paget and I are all worried about this and this letter does nothing to voice our concern for your safety and wellbeing. Your entrance into the Tournament is just more evidence to corroborate some rumors that have been flying around. _

_I know Alastor Moody is a bit 'unconventional,' so I'm not sure where you would begin to pick out where sanity begins or ends with him — but only you can know what you feel. You have some of the best instincts I've seen — use them. And seeing that you resisted the Imperius Curse, I'm impressed. _

_You need to start studying and mastering more advanced charms, curses, jinxes, and defensive strategies. It is never too early. Let us know immediately if you either know what the task is or if anything more unusual is going on. Remember that sometimes the best solution is the simplest. I know you have a tendency to overthink things, so just be careful._

_Keep your head up, watch out for yourself and don't take anything this year at face value. Do what you do best and get the answers you are seeking (Without further endangering yourself). Stick close to Ron, Hermione, and even Andrew. Watch out for the Durmstrangs: Igor Karkaroff especially. Lastly, but perhaps most importantly, know that we are all here for you. You're not alone._

I grab a piece of parchment from my bag and answer the group of dysfunctional people that are the closest I've ever known to family. It's apparent that everyone decided to use Aaric as a middleman. I bet he loves that. But I suppose since he works at the ministry, he's the best choice.

_You all don't have to tip-toe around it. Pettigrew found Riddle. I think we all know what it means. Yours, _

_Shannon_

I tie the letter to the owl who has obediently stayed in front of me.

"Sure you don't want a badge, Granger?" Malfoy asks Hermione as we all stand outside of Snape's classroom.

The 'Potter Stinks' badges are glittering all over the Slytherin's robes, save for one person.

"I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it. I don't want a Mudblood sliming it up," Malfoy says.

I pull my wand and so does Ron. He is sizing up Crabbe and I've got Malfoy.

I silently send him _scourgify _before he can harass me and it sends bubbles spewing out of his mouth.

Ron and Crabbe aren't so lucky however. Their spells meet mid-flight and one goes to Goyle and the other unfortunately hits Hermione.

She whimpers as she hides her teeth that are growing below her chin and Crabbe somehow starts growing boils on his face.

"Hermione!" Ron shrieks. It's his fault; he should have been quicker than Crabbe.

"And what's this noise about?" asks a cold voice from the doorway. Snape is now standing in the hallway.

Malfoy starts to talk but it makes me angry enough that the bubbles increase in volume, causing him to splutter.

"I'm just cleaning out Malfoy's disgusting mouth, sir," I tell him without any hesitation.

"Weasley got Goyle!" Crabbe says.

I watch, enraged, as Snape examines Goyle. "Hospital wing, Goyle," he finally says.

"Crabbe got Hermione," Ron tells the bat, "look!"

Ron forces Hermione to show him her teeth and she does so with another whimper.

"I see no difference," he says silkily.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go the Hospital wing," I say as I gently push her in the direction of the infirmary.

"You didn't have to come with me," Hermione manages to say after Madame Pomfrey sees to her teeth. Hermione allows the mediwitch to make them look proper.

"Between Snape, Malfoy and being around open flames, that dungeon is not a place I needed to be."

I suddenly feel the notebook in my bag give a little vibration and I feel it heat up, even through the fabric of my messenger bag. Andrew and I devised this little charm so we can talk to each other despite being in different houses and classes. I see Andrew's incredibly neat, all-capital letters on a blank page of my notebook.

_Creevey is on his way to collect you for Bagman. You have been warned. _

_Wonderful_ is the first word that sarcastically comes to my mind. It's Just what I need — a visit from my fanboy stalker.

"Dragons?! That's the first task?" I ask Hagrid when I make my head visible to him. I watch as about twenty men run forward and circle around one of the creatures and try to control it.

There are four of them, one for each of us. Leaving Hagrid there, I once more hide under my father's cloak and run back towards the castle. Forgoing the castle, I run straight for the owlery. I grab the piece of parchment I tucked into my clothes and my inkwell pen. I scribble one word onto it.

_Dragons. _

Hedwig obediently swoops down to me. Knowing that Aaric, Sirius and Professor Lupin are conversing and doing who knows what else together, I just send it to Aaric.

The next morning, I conclude to do the noble thing. I'm walking down the hall when I see Cedric and his friends horsing around. I immediately swerve off my course to meet them.

A couple of his beefy friends block my advance. "I know what the first task is, so if you want Diggory to go into that arena ill-prepared, by all means, block my path!" I whisper to them.

They look at each other before they let me pass.

I don't waste a second with lame greetings. "Dragons. Dragons are the first task. We have to get passed them," I tell Cedric.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asks me.

"Positive. I've seen them. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were there as well. Hagrid tipped me off. I couldn't let you go in there being the only person not knowing. It's not fair."

I just shut up and continue my way.

"Hey! Shannon!"

I turn around midflight. "Yes?" I ask him.

"Thank you," he tells me.

I just give him a nod. I hear Moody clunking quickly my way. I try to get away without him noticing me, but I don't succeed.

"Potter, a word?"

I suddenly see something white streak across the sky and watch as Hedwig makes her way to me. I thank Merlin for her save. She just perches on my shoulder. I don't want to be with Moody alone.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I've got to take this letter." I walk off and towards the Transfiguration Courtyard.

I relieve her of the letter and she immediately sets back off towards the owlery.

This time it's Professor Lupin's handwriting. They would delegate this to our former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

_Annie —_

_I know you're worried about forces that are happening outside of your control, but for right now, you need to be worried about yourself — as we all are. As you should know, dragons are nothing to take lightly, but like any creature, they have weaknesses. The trick is to find them and exploit them. They are far too strong and protected to be taken down by a simple stunning spell. _

_The eyes are the first item to consider — a well-placed Conjunctivitis Curse might work. Also, just their massive size is another thing to consider. Though they are still quite speedy, they are reasonably inflexible. This is your particular ticket, I do believe. If you were to get 'a hold' of a broom, you should be able to outmaneuver the dragon successfully. I implore you to continue researching and practicing spells. Nothing is more crucial to us than you seeing your way out of this alive. _

Hermione, Andrew and I find ourselves up in the library. Ron is still ignoring me, thinking that I put my own name in the goblet

"'Get 'a hold' of a broom?' That's obviously a message of some kind," Andrew observes as the three of us sit at the table.

"But I'm not allowed a broom," I tell him.

"No, but you're allowed a wand," Hermione replies as she sets an open book in front of me.

"Summoning charms? That's dead-useful. Too bad we can't use that at home. That'd make life so much easier," Andrew observes.

I quickly glance over the passage about the charms.

"_Accio_!" I say, pointing to the letter on the table. It zooms to me and I catch it in the air.

"Well, then," Hermione says, a bit put-off. "Oh no! He's back again! Why can't he stay on that stupid ship?"

Andrew and I look at Krum who's just entered the library. We look at each other and muffle our laughter. We know why he's here. He casts the three of us a look before he goes to a corner of the library.

"Come on, let's put all these up," I tell Hermione and Andrew. Andrew goes off on his own, knowing my "sinister" plan.

"Something tells me he's not exactly an academic being," I observe aloud.

Hermione just makes a snort-like sound. She's clearly not catching on.

"Hermione, he's not here for the books. He's here for _you_," I whisper in her ear.

She just turns around and looks at me wide-eyed and her brown eyes are incredibly afraid.

"What?" she asks me.

"If you don't go talk to him, I'll drag you over there," I tell her.

She looks over to Krum, then back at me, knowing that I very well will drag her over there. She finally marches towards Krum very determinedly.

"Look at you — playing matchmaker," Andrew tells me.

I just roll my eyes.

Before I know it, it's time for the task.

"Miss Potter, the champions have to come down to the grounds now…You have to get ready for the first task."


	6. GOF: 2: The First Task

**Chapter 2: The First Task **

Hungarian horntail? It would be my luck that I got the nastiest species of dragon. I have a feeling that Krum is going to try to Conjunctivitis Curse but I have no idea what Fleur or Cedric is going to do.

My biggest problem will be to stay alive before I summon my Firebolt to me.

I walk out onto the Quidditch pitch that has been remodeled into a death pit. I walk as lightly as I can and without disturbing the rock. I manage to make it somewhat into the arena before the dragon seems to notice my presence, but when it notices me, it notices me.

The dragon first tries to get me with her spiked tail, but I manage to duck out of the way, cutting myself on the ribcage in the process. I ignore the pain as I pull myself up on my feet. The dragon seems to cash in on my present vulnerability and breathes fire at me.

I pull up my wand and my hand and put up an _Aquamenti_ Charm, forming a wall of water around myself. If there's one thing I know, it's that water and fire don't mix.

"_Accio Firebolt_."

And now, my worries come to light. I have to keep myself alive while I wait for my broom.

When the dragon tries to hit me with it's tail again, I put up as strong as a shield charm I can manage, my own, and I put as much force as I can behind it. I can feel the veins bulge in my head and neck from the effort, but it works. I can hear the crowd's collective gasp.

I swirl my hand and wand to send the creature's tail swinging into its head. The creature roars with pain and I've distracted her just in time for my broom. I mount it with a jump. While the creature is still in pain, I dart to the center of the arena and grab the egg without damaging the other eggs. I do a victory lap around the arena and land near the entrance.

"Will you look at that! The youngest champion is the fastest to get their egg!" I can hear Bagman yelling.

Umm. Okay. Sure, I guess this is good. I don't care if I won — I just want to live.

I can see Hagrid and Professor McGonagall come towards me.

"What a marvelous display of magic, Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall tells me as I walk towards them.

It wasn't good enough, my ribcage is throbbing.

"You'll need to have Madam Pomfrey look you over before you get your score," Professor McGonagall continues.

"Yah did it, Anne!" Hagrid hoarsely yells. Apparently the crowd was louder than I anticipated, I never pay attention to crowds so I didn't notice it.

I walk towards the first-aid tent and Madam Pomfrey pulls me inside. She takes me to the fourth curtained-off area and sits me down on the cot. Before she can start to look me over, she shuts the curtain that is in front of us.

"You hurt anywhere?" Madame Pomfrey asks me.

I silently point to my side where the cut is still aching somewhat.

"All right, let me see," Madame Pomfrey says.

Thankfully my body will not be open for public viewing. I take off the top half of clothes, sans the sports bra. Madame Pomfrey begins to look the cut over. It's incredibly tender as she messages around, gaging the severity of it.

"This is quite the cut, Potter. I'm going to have to clean the rock debris out of it before I can heal it. It's not going to feel pleasant," Madame Pomfrey warns me.

I just nod to her, acknowledging the warning. I tense myself, ready for the sting of the disinfectant and the scrubbing to clear the rock from the wound.

I suck in a deep breath as she beings to scrub me with the hard brush. "I know. Almost done," she tells me comfortingly. The Madam and I see each other quite frequently. "First you go after the stone, then you go through the chambers, dementors, now dragons? What can be possibly be next?"

"Nothing that I want to know. Whatever it is will probably be worse," I tell her.

"You don't seem to be too distraught about it," the healer observes.

I just shrug. It's not in my control, so there's not much I can do about it.

"Just some healing salve," she says, clearly talking to herself.

I feel the gooey mess spread over my skin as Madam Pomfrey gently works it into the wound. The only thing I'm worried about is the smell. It smells awful.

She pokes her wand to the wound and I feel it close like imaginary stiches have been sewn into me.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome," the healer tells me. At least once she finishes with me, she'll be done for today. "All right, get your shirt back on and settle for a few minutes."

I hurriedly replace the ripped and bloody shirt back over my chest. Once I do, Madam Pomfrey opens the curtain to my convalescent station.

I don't want to sit still. The adrenaline is still surging through me without delay.

"You were absolutely brilliant," I suddenly hear Hermione's voice say.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron confirms. He's apparently forgiven me.

"That was some impressive magic," Hermione reports. "Quite more advanced that what Cedric or Krum did," she continues.

"They way you hit him in his face with his own tail!"

"You nearly gave poor Andrew a heart attack!" Hermione tells me. "He's out walking the stress off."

"So how did it look?" I ask them.

"It looked like whoever put your name in the Goblet was trying to do you in!" Ron says.

"Come on, Shannon. They're about to give out the scores," Hermione tells me with an excited tone.

While I grab my egg and my Firebolt, Hermione and Ron give me the low down of what the others did. I guess they were more impressed by me.

"Each competitor will be marked out of ten possible points. Best of luck to you all," Bagman says as we enter the post-battle arena.

There is a table of five judges sitting at a table.

Out of the judges I get: 8, 9, 10 (which really surprised me) and a 4 from Karkaroff.

"You and Krum tied for first!" Charlie Weasley tells me happily. "I've got to send an owl to Mum, she'll be expecting it. That was some impressive magic, Shannon."

"Thanks, Charlie."

We all go back into the victor's tent where Bagman wants a word.

"You've got a nice long break before the second task, which I think includes a dance for you. The second task will be on February 24th, at half-past nine. Ah, but here's the thing. The eggs you are holding are a clue as to what the next task holds. It's just something to think about. Now, off you go, then," Bagman finishes.

I immediately go to Hermione and tell her what Bagman told us. She and I are probably the only hopes at deciphering the code of the golden egg.

The crowd is still hanging around the Quidditch pitch, so I weave through it, looking for Andrew. I'm rewarded with claps on my back and "congratulations" and words of "well done." I approach what appears to be the crowd of Hogwarts faculty members. I can feel their eyes on me as I pass, but I see Andrew coming back towards the pitch and I run towards him.

I can see the worry clear on his face.

"Shannon? You're okay?" he asks as he runs to join me in the middle.

I drop the egg and the broom and latch myself on to him.

"I'm all right," I tell him in a rush.

"That probably scared me more than it scared you. You were incredible. When I saw that you were facing that thing head on, I just cringed," Andrew tells me as we begin our walk towards the castle. I pick up my egg and broom. Andrew takes the broom from my hand.

"I had to distract her before I summoned my broom. I knew it would take a little while before it came and I didn't want to die waiting for it."

"Smart," Andrew tells me.

"I made it," I tell him. Whether if what I did was smart or not I think is up for interpretation.


	7. GOF: 3: The Yule Ball

**Chapter 3: The Yule Ball **

The Yule Ball seems to have turned our school into a house of hormones. We're all sitting in Study Period with Snape standing guard. I don't really have anything to do. I just look at Andrew as he sits with some guys from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He has grown from the little boy in the meadow to a kind-faced guy. He looks nothing like the typical Slytherin. He is finally growing into his lanky arms and legs, and is a good-looking sort. He's not the usual Slytherin, nothing like Malfoy and his pureblood supremacist ways, but just as cunning and resourceful. Ron and Hermione are working on Defense against the Dark Arts homework, which I have already finished. Snape, who is prowling the Great Hall, is throwing occasional glance our way. I then catch movement out of the corner of my eye, it is a note that has been charmed to fly and it lands in front of me. We're lucky that Snape has his back turned to us. I quickly recognize Andrew's neat writing.

_You, me…Yule Ball? _

I take the note and tuck it beneath my books while Snape is prowling towards us again. I pretend to read from my Charms book. When Snape finally turns back around, I reply in my script.

_You really have to ask? Yes, of course. I think I was meant to ask you...since I'm a champion and all._

I refold the note and hold it in my hand and blow it back towards Andrew.

"So?" Hermione asks me, in a whisper. A smile tugs on the edge of her lips.

"It was an invitation to the Yule Ball, from Andrew," I tell them.

"That's brilliant," Hermione tells me.

Ron spews pumpkin juice out of his mouth and nose. "Whoa, you do realize what house he's in. Andrew Stanton — Slytherin!" Ron says as if now just realizing this fact. "They're supposed to be our arch nemesis!"

I wonder what he will say when he learns who Hermione's date is. She told me that it is none other than Viktor Krum. It seems like my interfering had positive results.

"He's a Chaser, Ronald! They have known each other for a while. More so than us, even," Hermione says quietly, but with just as much firmness as her normal voice has.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Ron says as he gets up and leaves.

Hermione and I finish study hall about half an hour later and make our way to charms. After Charms we leave for the Tower.

The next week is weird; people are watching me as I pass, whispering, almost like when they thought I opened Chamber of secrets — almost. 

The night of the Yule ball is now here: Christmas. I'm not getting ready with the rest of the girls in our dorm, but I am helping. I want to be a surprise. They all leave early and I get ready.

All of the other girls couldn't wait to show everyone their dresses when they bought them, but I never did. Even Hermione hasn't seen it. I put my dress on. It is an emerald green silky material. It is a halter-top that exposes only the top quarter of my back and had a little bit of a train. I finally take the French braid out of my hair that it's been in all day. My hair is pretty wavy, but I curl it some more. I situate the fringe on my forehead, and I then put on my shoes. I look myself in the mirror to see my mother's green eyes staring back at me. I take a deep calming breath and leave for the Great Hall.

**Andrew POV:**

I think I'm going to pace myself into a heart attack. I'm so nervous. Why am I nervous? Shannon is my best friend and has been for a very long time. I can't imagine my life without her. I still pace in front of the statue that rests in the entrance hall. I want to ask him what he's looking at, but being a non-magical inanimate object, he's A: not really looking at me, and B: not going to hear nor reply to the inquiry.

_Deep breaths, Andrew. Deep breaths. _

The Durmstrang boys aren't so original in their robes. They are all wearing the same red robes with fur collars. All the Beauxbatons are in a color pallet of blue and grey silks.

Every time I hear the sound of an approach, I look up only to be disappointed that it's not Shannon.

Finally I hear a pair of heels click against the stone floor of the castle. They pause before they can enter the Entrance Hall.

Definitely her.

I have no idea as to what she's going to look like, but I know that I'm not going to be disappointed.

The first thing I see is a swatch of emerald green shiny fabric that shyly makes it way into the open.

I don't believe my eyes. I honestly cannot tell if what I'm seeing is real or a hallucination. I can hear the collective gasp from the people standing around me. I look around to see looking up at her. She's the only one I see right now. The crowd gathered in the Entrance Hall fades to black and it's like there's just a light shining on her.

She looks like she can be glowing…she looks almost angelic as she walks down the steps. I can see make up framing her face, highlighting her eyes. They just seem to pop. Her lips also have a bit of color.

Her beautiful emerald green dress frames her body beautifully and moves with her graceful movement down the steps. Her waist-length hair is half up and the curls bounce as she descends down the stairs.

I can't help but smile at her. I can't believe that it's her.

I believe I just might be the luckiest guy in the world.

**Shannon POV:**

I hardly see anyone on the stairs; they must already be in the Great Hall. The Yule Ball isn't about to get started, but everyone apparently wants to get there early. I stop before I reach the opening to the Entrance Hall. I can hear the humming of a very large group of people. I take another deep breath to gather myself and step out nervously. I hear people gasp, but not in a bad way.

"She looks beautiful," I hear Padma and Parvati say at the same time, staring at me. The other students down there look like fish.

I spot Andrew at the bottom of the stairs and he just smiles broadly at me. We both just stop and stare at each other. He looks very handsome in his dress robes. He reaches out his hand and takes mine, locking our fingers together. We go over to where Hermione and Krum are standing among some other students. I can't wait to see Ron's face!

"Shannon, you look amazing!" Hermione tells me.

"So do you — your hair!"

Hermione just flushes. Our dates acknowledge each other with a handshake.

I can hear the sound of an approach behind us.

We both look towards the staircase when we see the mass of Slytherin students come up from the dungeons. Pansy Parkinson, who has her arm woven through Malfoy's, sneers at Hermione and I very disturbingly. It makes her face more ugly.

"Miss Potter — good, you're here. You look divine. Emerald suits you. Though it is our rivals color, no offense Mr. Stanton. Champions, with me," McGonagall tells us with a smile on her face. She is wearing red dress robes and her long hair is down, not in it's normal tight bun.

"She is right, you look divine. You should have seen the look on everyone's faces when you came down the stairs," Andrew whispers in my ear as we follow her towards the doors.

"I'm sure you are just exaggerating, Andrew. And besides, you might be a little biased," I giggle out nervously. With hands linked together, we walk behind her, ending up in the rear.

We all situate ourselves and Professor McGonagall leads us into the Great Hall and we are greeted by a rather enthusiastic applause. Fleur leads the way in with her date, then Krum and Hermione, then Cedric and Cho, and then Andrew and myself. The other students, who didn't know that I was going with Andrew, look and are whispering. I can also see the teachers talking and looking. Andrew is clearly taking this the gentlemanly way. He could be flouting me around or he could be showing me off as Aunt Marge would Ripper, but he's not. He clearly wants to help make this night fun for me.

The eight of us take our positions on the dance floor. Before Flitwick can start the school band, Andrew gives me a bow and with a slight giggle and a smile, I acknowledge him with a curtsey.

Flitwick starts the band and we all being to waltz. Andrew's lead is an effortless one to follow. He dances very well. McGonagall and Dumbledore join us as a pair, and more people join in. Flitwick comes onto the stage to announce the Weird Sisters. People go bonkers. They start dancing, if you can call it that. I grab Andrew's hand and lead him to the refreshments, where we can overhear the teachers, who have regrouped. This kind of dancing isn't necessarily my cup of tea. We make our way over by the refreshments where the teachers are grouped. They're not doing a good job at hiding their conversation.

"Who would have thought — Lily's daughter with a Slytherin?" McGonagall asks. "But unsurprisingly a quidditch player," she adds.

Dumbledore laughs. "Not entirely surprising. But Mr. Stanton's not one we need to worry about."

"It's good to see her be able to act like a regular teenage girl, poor thing. And if it counts for anything, he's a good kid," Professor Sprout says.

Andrew just gives me a mischievous grin as he finally pulls me to the dance floor when another upbeat song begins to play. I don't exactly feel like looking like a trollop like some of the girls here. I don't want to look lame either.

_Middle ground, Shannon. Middle ground. _

Andrew leads me to where Hermione and Krum are dancing. Seeing her cut loose is good to see. I might be just as studious as her, but I'm not quite as uptight.

I imagine that Ron is off sulking somewhere with Parvati.

Everything seems to pause as a slow song begins to play. Andrew smiles as he takes my waist and pulls me in. His other hand is holding my other gently.

"I still sometimes can't believe you're a snake," I tease him while I look at his face to see nothing but pure delight swimming in his brown eyes.

"A snake can be scary when it wants to be, just take Snape for instance. He's not that bad, but when giving certain speeches, he's menacing."

"What?" I ask him, completely shocked. My eyes search his face for any hint of whatever he's speaking about.

"Personally, I think it's all an act."

I just snort.

"Oh, come on, Shannon, it is not that bad," he tells me.

"Not yet," I reply sadly.

Andrew just nods sadly at me.

But then I hear, "Miss Potter is nothing but professional in the Pitch!" McGonagall says, directed at Snape.

Andrew just looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Are you 'professional'?" he asks me.

"Seeing as how I always get the snitch before Malfoy, I suppose so," I tease.

There is another slow song and Andrew pulls me even closer, and I rest my chin on his shoulder.

I've never felt more at peace than I have right now.

I suddenly hear Hermione yelling. Andrew and I turn so that we can both see her.

"I'd never help him work out his egg!" Hermione screeches. "I want Shannon to win the tournament!"  
"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron sneers.

"Wonder what's going on with him?" I ask Andrew when I see Hermione storm away from Ron.

"Exactly the same thing that I would do if I saw you with someone else," Andrew tells me.

"Jealous. You think he's jealous? If he wanted to go with her, why didn't he just ask her?"

Andrew just shrugs. "Dunno."

We are one of the few couples left. I pull away from Andrew and playfully shove him and take off into the Entrance Hall. He easily catches up with me and grabs me around the waist. I just squeal. Andrew spins me around and sets me back down on my feet.

"You know— if we were flying, you would've never caught me."

The teachers then come out and bid us a goodnight. Snape just stops, looks and wordlessly sweeps out of the hall.

"Is that a challenge?" Andrew asks me playfully, raising a brow. "Quidditch pitch in ten minutes?"

"You're on!" I agree.

I go back to the common room and everyone is asleep, except for Hermione.

"So?"

"Tonight's the most fun I've had in my life. But it's not over yet!" I whisper, while changing clothes.

"Shannon, you shouldn't!" she whispers as I run out the door, broom in hand.

I beat him here, but he arrives just a couple minutes later. I extend a lumos charm to the middle of the pitch.

"Alright, we both know the rules."

We both fly up and I aim my wand at the box on the ground, and the bludgers are still chained. Only the snitch flies up. It flies by each of our heads, just like a normal game and disappears.

"All right on three," Andrew starts. "One, two, THREE!" We both dart off in opposite directions. My lumos charm is bright enough so that we have good visibility. About five minutes later, I see a shimmer of gold and jet towards it. Andrew is still roaming around the pitch. I catch it and land. Just to be face to face with a very mad looking Madame Hooch and an extremely sour looking Snape. Andrew then lands a few feet away, totally oblivious.

"So you caught it first, big deal. We didn't have any stakes. And I'm not even a seeker!" He still carries on and then he pauses. "Oh! Professor Snape…Madame Hooch."

"Stanton, do you want tell me why you and Potter are on the pitch in the dark, unsupervised?" Snape asks in his low, monotone voice.

"Well, we aren't in the dark," I say, sounding like a smart aleck.

Madam Hooch just glares at me, and Snape looks just like he always does.

"You could have had an accident! You could have killed yourselves. You could have —" Madame Hooch looks like she is going into hysterics.

"Thank you, Rolanda," Snape interrupts, and she falls quiet.

"If I catch you out here unsupervised again, I'll ban the both of you until graduation. Do I make myself clear?" Madam Hooch replies angrily.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew and I both reply.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. I expect the both of you in my classroom at ten in the morning for detention," Snape informs us.

Christmas break is three more days. We are lucky that he didn't order us more detention.

He does his famous turn and stalks off.

"Great, we get —" I start.

"Detention for Christmas," we both finish.

"Jinx."

"We have to take that literally now!" he says, laughing.

I shove him and we both make our way to our dorms. But when we are on the way, we can hear hushed voices. We hide below one of the openings in the corridor by the courtyard where this little argument is happening.

"It's been getting clearer for months! I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it," The Durmstrang headmaster says, whispering urgently.

"Then Flee!" Snape says, not sounding a bit scared.

"You don't admit it, but you are scared."

"I have nothing to be afraid of Igor. Can you say the same?"

"Nothing to be afraid, of? Ha! Then you won't mind, perhaps, rolling up your sleeve?" Karkaroff says, motioning towards Snape's left arm.

Snape just raises it into the air, out of the Bulgarian's reach. Andrew and I just keep looking at them, not knowing what is going on. Karkaroff storms back into the castle. Snape just stands there for a couple of minutes before presumably heading back to his office.

"I wonder what that was all about?" I ask Andrew.

"Can't be good," Andrew tells me.

I immediately turn around to face him. "What do you know?" We both halt in the middle of the corridor.

"Left forearms are where Death Eaters get their Marks burned on," Andrew tells me.

"Wait…you think…Snape? He might be a bit —" I can't find the word — "But a Death Eater?" I begin to ask.

"Appears so," Andrew tells me.

"But surely Dumbledore wouldn't have let him the castle, if he was still with Voldemort."

"I wouldn't think so either," Andrew tells me.

I sigh as we reach the Fat Lady. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow," I say, hugging him again and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So does this mean we're official now?"

"I think we always have been," I tell him, smiling.

I go back into the dorm, where Hermione is in the common room waiting for me.

"So?" she asks, skeptically.

"We just played quidditch and we got caught. I have detention in the morning."

"I told you not to go!"

"Well, it's done. I'm going to bed; I have to be at Snape's detention at ten and it's already late."

I walk towards the dorms and hear Hermione take in a deep breath as she follows me.

I wake up the next morning around eight and get dressed in jeans and a hooded jumper that Andrew gave me. I throw my long wavy hair in a low messy bun and make my way to the Great Hall. There is hardly anyone here as the younger kids went home while we went to the Yule Ball. I go back to my dorm before I leave for the dungeons at 9:45. I get to Snape's door and knock.

"Enter," I hear his voice. He doesn't sound so bitter today — _must be the eggnog_, I joke. Or this day is just about to get a lot worse.

"Ah, yes. Miss Potter. You'll be cleaning out cauldrons today." Then Andrew walks in. "Stanton, you'll be scrubbing off tables and the floor. No magic will be required for these tasks — Wandless or otherwise," he orders, looking at me as he finishes his sentence.

"Yes, sir," I tell him as I begin to get the cauldrons down off of the counter and begin work. I am internally humming to make the time pass faster. I am able to finish the cauldrons before Andrew could finish cleaning the room, so I go to help him. Snape stays at his desk, reading the Daily Prophet. I can often feel his eyes watching us. Unfortunately I am once again the main buzz. Weird things have been going on this year, nothing entirely new, but still — it's a little unsettling.

"It's nice to know that you live such a dramatic life Potter. Let's see what is ailing you, now. Ah yes. _Girl who lived: torn between friends and Slytherin boyfriend_. Ms. Skeeter seems to bring out the best in you, Potter." I see something flash in his black eyes, but before I can make it out, it's gone.

"Shannon," Andrew warns me sternly from the table behind me.

"You just expect me to sit here and take this? This involves you, too," I whisper back.

"I don't care."

It takes all my might not to just throw the dirty towel at Snape's face. I couldn't miss if I use his nose as a target. He looks quite smug. He continues to read from the article. The heat running in my veins translates into setting the paper on fire, while still in Snape's hands.

"I thought you would have wanted to keep up with your press clippings," he says while vanishing the ash off of his desk. I just ignore him out of sheer anger. If I don't, I am bound to do something to get me in even more trouble.

We have been cleaning up for about three hours before we finish.

"That'll do. Ten points from Gryffindor, for nearly setting me on fire," he ordered us away. I walk over to the sink and wash out the towels and hang them back on the hook by the sink.

"Shannon, you've got to be careful. Accidental magic like that could do some real damage," Andrew tells me as we clear the Potion Master's office.

"I know. But I was just so angry and it was not purely accidental."

"Well, he started it, so it was a little justified," he replies with a smile.

We meet Hermione and Ron in the library. We are all working on transfiguration homework McGonagall set before the Holiday. I finished the majority of it, so I don't have much to finish. Everyone else will be coming back the day after tomorrow for the next term and to watch the next tasks of the Tournament.


	8. GOF: 4: The Second Task

**Chapter 4: The Second Task**

Ginny, Neville and Ron and a third-year Ravenclaw that Ginny has befriended named Luna Lovegood, escort me to the lake where the next task will be taking place. Hermione and Andrew are not with us. I know Andrew's absence has to do with the task. So if I fail this task, I fail him. I can't let that happen. But I don't know where Hermione is.

"You can do this," Ginny tells me.

"You're sure this Gillyweed will work?" I ask Neville even though the both of us spent hours in the library researching it.

"Yes, Shannon," Neville tells me confidently. Herbology is Neville's strong suit so I don't question him.

"Neville, thanks," I tell him genuinely.

"Good luck," Luna tells me in her dreamy voice. Though she might be a little odd, I quite like her.

I meet with the other contenders at the judge's table. Dumbledore, unlike the others, looks pleased to see me.

_I've got this,_ I tell myself over and over again. I have to have this. Andrew depends on me.

_Don't fail, Shannon. Don't fail. _

As we all take our places on the bank of the Black Lake, I stuff the disgusting Gillyweed into my mouth and pray that Bagman hurries up with his speech so I won't have to worry about running out of time down there.

Thankfully with a short introduction, the cannon sounds and we all dive as hard as can into the lake. Cold, that is the first thing I feel. I can feel the Gillyweed changing me, turning me into some fish-like creature with finish feet and webbed hands.

I maneuver through the forest of plant life and keep watch on some grindylows that are swimming around. They won't be my biggest problem here, but they are still a problem.

Though my arms and legs are cramping from the exertion, I keep swimming as quickly as I can. I suddenly come upon a group of merpeople circling the area where our treasures are. I see both Hermione and Andrew down there. Based on the overwhelming faith that Krum will rescue Hermione, I swim up to Andrew and see that he is unconscious.

I quickly draw my wand and release Andrew from his bind as Cedric comes swimming into view with a bubble around his head. I start to swim up. I near the surface when I notice that Fleur has not come for her sister. There's no way I can just leave her down here. I push Andrew towards the close surface with as much force as possible to make it there before Cedric and I am relieved that he does. I swim back down towards Fleur's little sister, passing Krum and Hermione, and when I go to draw my wand to release her, a merperson sticks a trident towards my neck.

"Only one," it hisses.

"I'm not leaving her," I tell the creature.

Suddenly the merperson's eyes bulge and I look to see what has it startled. It's an army of grindylows.

Wonderful. I quickly grab the junior Delacour after freeing her and point my wand.

"_Ascendio_!" I think as hard as I can.

Suddenly, the little girl and I go shooting through the water. It's just in time; the Gillyweed appears to be waning. We also manage to beat the grindylows.

As we both breach the surface, the young French girl comes back to consciousness. The cold air is the first thing I feel. It's absolutely frigid out here.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Oui!"

"Can you swim?"

"Oui!"

She and I both swim towards the shore.

Fleur is waiting for us at the bank. She rushes forward and grabs her sister in a tight hug and then does the same to me.

"You saved her. You saved my little sister!" she tells me graciously. They then go up to shore where Madam Pomfrey presumably is.

Hermione comes up to me, wrapped in thick towels and blankets.

"Where's Andrew?" I ask her, teeth chattering. I don't really care about anything else.

A group of people comes towards me, but I look past them to where I see Andrew with Madam Pomfrey and the others. I numbly run towards him. He sees me and stands, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's desires not to do so.

"Are you okay?" we ask each other at the same time. But my teeth are chattering at lot more.

"Merlin, Anne. You're freezing," Andrew scolds me. "Why'd you go back for her?" he asks me as he helps Madam Pomfrey put towels and blankets around me.

"I couldn't just leave her there!" I say, like he should have known.

"You really think that Dumbledore would've let us drown?" Andrew asks me as he helps me warm up.

"No, but I didn't want her to think that she wasn't worth saving or something like that. I don't know, Andrew. I'm not exactly warm enough to think. I feel like I'm frozen."

"All right, that's enough you two," Madam Pomfrey scolds us as she grabs my hand and forces me to sit down, my teeth are still chattering like crazy. Madam Pomfrey forces a steaming hot potion down my throat.

"Well done, Shannon," Hermione tells me. "I don't know how they're going to score you. Andrew might have come up first, but you didn't come up until last."

"I got him up, that's all that matters," I say, looking towards Andrew, who just smiles at me.

All of us stand when Bagman does. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached a decision. Merchief Mertainess Murcus has told us what happened in the lake."

Fleur is awarded twenty-five points even though her Bubblehead charm popped when she was attacked by grindylows.

Krum earns forty for partial transfiguration.

Cedric earns forty-seven for his use of the bubblehead charm.

"And now, a very different matter. Shannon Potter reached and released her hostage first, the Merchief confirms this, but she went back for the young Ms. Delacour, and by doing so, surfaced last. Through her morality and excellent use of Gillyweed, we award her forty five points."

The roar of the crowd is almost deafening.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on June 24th. The Champions will be notified what they will face a month away from the task. Thank you."

"Where's Neville? I have to thank him!"

I find him with Ginny, Luna and Hagrid.

"Neville, we did it!" I tell him gleefully as I hug him.

"Well done," Hagrid tells me.

"Thanks!"

"Good job, Shannon," Luna tells me.

We are all then herded towards the castle to get into dry clothes. I welcome the warmth.

Unfortunately, the warmth doesn't last long. In potions, Snape seems like he's vehemently determined to provoke me.

"All this press seems to have inflated your already large head," he tells me he hands me back a paper with a 'D' at the top.

I know I don't deserve it, but I accept it nonetheless. I try on each assignment from Snape, no matter how much I despise him. Hermione and I do our best and we both get nothing for it, but we still try.

I don't dignify it with a response. I just remain silent.

"You might be under the impression that the entire wizarding world is impressed by you, but to me, you'll always be a little girl who considers the rules beneath her."

Again, I remain silent and take the abuse silently. Through years of living with the Dursleys, this is something I'm good at. I just continue to work at my station, following the directions carefully.

"So I give you fair warning, Potter, pint-sized celebrity or not, if I catch you breaking into my office one more time," Snape says to me in a menacing whisper.

This is what makes me look at him. Thankfully this portion of the potion isn't tricky.

"I've never broken into your office, sir," I tell him. It's the truth. Okay, we might have done so Second Year, but Neville and I went looking for the Gillyweed. We didn't steal it. I honestly have no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't lie to me," Snape starts.

I really want to interrupt him and tell him, "I'm not," but I don't I know better, so I keep my mouth closed.

"Boomslang skin, lacewing flies. Both come from my personal stores and I know who took them," Snape continues.

"What use have I for a Polyjuice Potion, sir? I love to grovel in my fame, remember?" I tell him with as much venom as he's giving me. It's now a duel of the eyes, my green and his black.

I go back to my potion. Snape disappears for a bit but returns with a small vial of a potion and holds it in my eyesight until I look up at him.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" he asks me.

I believe I have an idea of what it is. "It's probably some sort of truth serum, sir," I tell him.

"It's Veritaserum, Potter. Three drops of this, you'll be spilling your innermost secrets for the entire class to hear."

"Such a thing would be Ministry-controlled," I tell him bravely and hope that I'm right.

"Be careful, Potter. You just might find that my hand slips right over your evening pumpkin juice."

"Consider me warned, sir," I tell him, turning back to my potion once more and I hope that this time I'm left in peace — If such a thing exists for me.

I'm relieved when the dungeon door is forced open and Karkaroff comes bustling up the aisle, looking quite agitated.

"We need to talk," he says when he reaches Snape.

I keep my eyes and on the potion, but my ears on the two men at the front of the room.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson," Snape snaps.

So it's just not me he's bitter towards. I suppose it's nice to know. I risk giving Andrew a glance. He does the same. We're both thinking the same thing: this is clearly going to be a continuation of the argument they had after the Yule ball. After Snape dismisses him a second time, Karkaroff remains lurking behind Snape's desk. The entire time he's back there, Karkaroff has his right hand against his left forearm. He's clearly worried about his Dark Mark.

I apparently try to listen so hard that Hermione reaches her hand up and flicks a long mess of red hair back behind my shoulder, away from the cauldron.

"Thanks," I tell her, tying my hair up with the extra elastic band that I always keep around my wrist.

"Welcome," she replies.

After the bell rings, Hermione and I clear up our station. Upon our exit of the room, Ron, Hermione, Andrew and I group together.

"Did you see it?" I ask Andrew.

"I tried not to," Andrew softly replies.

"What's going on?" Ron asks him.

"We witnessed the two of them arguing before. They've been avoiding the topic, at least Snape has, but Karkaroff's worried about his Mark, because well…"

"Are you saying that Karkaroff is a Death Eater?" Hermione asks.

"Hermione, that's the wrong question. The proper question should be: are you saying that Snape is a Death Eater?" Ron questions.

"You're still asking the wrong questions," Andrew says impatiently. "It's why they're worried that is the problem."

"And why's that?" Ron asks.

"Because what it represents —"

"And what's that?" Ron asks.

"Voldemort's gaining power," I say in a sigh.


	9. GOF: 5: The Third Task

**Chapter 5: The Third Task**

The morning of the third task has arrived. Ron and Hermione are going to be busy with the exams that I am exempt from. It's the only good thing that came out of this tournament business. We are down eating in the Great Hall and everyone seems energetic and enthusiastic. The entire Hall is buzzing with talk, while I just eat in silence. It is around 9 when Hermione is getting fidgety.

"Ron, we've got our History of Magic exam shortly."

"Oh, blimey. Done forgot."

"Good luck," I tell them. Ron follows Hermione as she got up. They just reach the door when I hear Hermione say, "Honestly Ronald!" I just laugh as I continue to eat slowly. I have nothing to do until tonight. Hogwartarians (besides Cedric and I) will be taking exams, so I just continue to eat.

"Miss Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she tells me.

"The task's not until tonight," I say, confused.

"I am aware of that, Miss Potter. The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She walks away and makes her way through the herd of students leaving the Hall.

"I haven't any family, have I?" I ask myself.

I continue sitting here.

"Shannon, come on! They're waiting for you!" Cedric's voice suddenly echoes through the Hall.

Driven by nothing but curiosity, I leave my spot at the table and go into the room.

I lightly step in, not knowing whom to expect, but I see a familiar tall woman, with honey-colored blonde hair in the back of the room. She's dressed in a red silk blouse and a black skirt. She is talking to a black-haired man who is dressed in a suit.

"Paget? Aaric?" I ask them aloud. What are they doing here?

"Surprise!" Paget says, her beautiful hazel eyes gleaming both with excitement and a bit of worry.

She just scoops me up in a hug.

"Let 'er breathe, Paget!" Aaric playfully chastises his wife. He has a very thick Irish accent. I look up into the dark brown eyes, so much like Andrew's, and they just shine somberly up at me.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's a bit excited to be back in school. It'll be the Ravenclaw in her," he says with a smile as he grasps me in a tight hug.

"It so nice of you to come," I tell the pair of Stantons.

Paget just scoffs playfully. "It's nothing. It's great being back here. Haven't seen this place in too long."

"How're ya feelin'?" Aaric asks me.

"I've been studying up on different hexes and things, I feel like a sixth year," I tell him.

"Good. Good," Aaric tells me.

While the others are taking their exams, Aaric, Paget and I walk across the grounds and I show them the Beauxbaton carriage and the Durmstrang ship.

"I forgot just how beautiful this place was," Paget says wistfully.

When we return to the castle for lunch, both Stanton boys take notice of their parents right away. Andrew comes up in his Slytherin robes and Michael, in Ravenclaw.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" they ask at the same time.

"Come to support Anne, o'course," Aaric replies, trying to embarrass me. "Feels odd sitting at the Gryffindor table, I tell ya," he says wistfully.

"It feels odd not being at the Ravenclaw table," Paget says.

"How're exams?" I ask them.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, right brother?" Andrew says, putting his brother in a headlock and giving him a noogie. Michael breaks free from his brother's grasps and situates his robes and goes over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll be over there in a minute," Aaric tells Andrew.

"You must be Andrew's parents!" I suddenly hear Hermione say.

"And you must be Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Paget says, standing up to greet my two best friends. "I'm Paget and this is my husband, Aaric," she says gesturing to the man sitting beside me.

"Good afternoon," he says with a smile.

"We can't tell you how much it means to us that Anne has such great friends. Heard you were almost a fellow Ravenclaw," Paget says to Hermione as we all start to eat. I had sent her letter about all the girls I had been put into a dorm with and Hermione told me that she was almost put into Ravenclaw.

She looks odd about being addressed as a friend this soon. "The sorting hat decided to put me into Gryffindor instead."

"Nothing wrong with that, dear. Aaric and I had to think of some clever lies to get ourselves out of some sticky situations, didn't we?" she asks him.

"Oh, really?" I ask her, with my eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell Andrew I told you that," she says with an embarrassed smile.

Aaric just laughs. "It seems you three are quite the trouble makers yourselves. Don't think you could hold a candle to James Potter, though."

Then Paget strikes up a conversation with Ron about his parents, asking him how they're doing.

"Fantastic people, they are. Absolutely fantastic. None better."

"What house were you in, Mr. Stanton?" Hermione asks Aaric.

"Don't hold it against me, but I was a Slytherin," Aaric tells her.

Hermione doesn't appear to be affronted. "If all Slytherins were horrible, then Andrew would be as well."

"It's Malfoy and his lot that we don't get along with, and the Quidditch team," I say.

"We always did like to win," Aaric says unabashedly.

"You were dirty cheats and you know it!" Paget says with a laugh. You damn near knocked me off my broom."

"And we were dating soon after I apologized, luv," Aaric says.

They both just smile.

"So are you mad about the rubbish that Rita Skeeter wrote?" I ask them.

"Oh, darling, no, absolutely not. She's trouble and we all know it," Paget tells us. "She's more monstrous than any creature. Give that woman a quill —" she starts, showing the first sign of anger. It's a very rare thing for her, anger.

"If you'll excuse me, I must have a word with Andrew," Aaric abruptly says, getting up and walking towards the Slytherin table. Andrew, like always is sitting with some of the younger kids and Aaric sits close to him and they both speak with dipped heads.

We all regroup for a tour of the castle while the students are back to taking their exams. Paget makes sure to speak to every available teacher and when the students are dismissed in time to prepare for dinner, Aaric insists on speaking to Snape.

So we all walk to the dungeons. As the task is nearing closer, I can't help but to get more nervous.

"You okay, Anne?" Paget asks me, concerned. Her hazel eyes look me over.

"Yeah, fine."

"No, you're not. But you're powerful and talented, so you're going to be okay, I just know it," she tells me confidently.

Just then Aaric's voice comes out of the door that Paget and I are standing in front of. "You were a fool! You could've had the life you wanted had you not —"

Paget looks to the door and then at me. She's abruptly nervous. "Come, if they're going to '_catch up'_ we don't want to stand here," Paget announces as she gently tugs my hand towards the steps.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

She sighs as we start our ascent. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"What _can_ you tell me?"

She stops on the step and just looks at me. She arranges whatever she's going to say in her mind. "Aaric was one of the few Slytherins that were never tempted by the Dark Arts, but Severus was…fascinated by them. Aaric tried his best to lead him away from temptation, but —"

"He was unsuccessful," I finish for her.

"But I never knew to what extent."

"Why was Aaric trying to stop him?" I ask curiously.

"That, Anne, is something I cannot tell you," Paget responds as we find ourselves back en route to the Great Hall. Dinner should just be starting. I don't eat much, not knowing what lies in store for me later tonight.

The time has come. We are all making our way to the maze. Fleur, Krum Cedric and I are standing down on the ground while everyone is in the stands; not divided by house or school or fans, everyone is dispersed evenly throughout. I can see Paget, Aaric, Ron, Hermione and Andrew sitting together, all of them waving at me. Krum, of course, has the most supporters, but I really don't care.

We are told by McGonagall that Flitwick, Hagrid, Moody and herself will be patrolling the area and if we wish to renounce any further participation we should send up red sparks with our wands.

Bagman then comes forward.

"Attention!" he calls, his voice ringing with the sonorous spell. "In five minutes time, the third task will begin. Their task is to enter the maze and find the cup; the first one to touch it shall be the winner. If a contestant needs to withdraw, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand. Now as Ms. Potter and Mr. Diggory are tied, they will enter the maze first, followed by Mr. Krum and Ms. Delacour. Cedric and Shannon, You may begin at the sound of the whistle."

Cedric and I take one look at each other before we nod — silently wishing each other luck.

I'm suddenly faced by a boggart, and I easily repel it. I figure things will only get more interesting. I hear a scream in the distance and red sparks flash high in the sky. It is unmistakably Fleur. I continue walking, my wand out in front of me, now lit. I hear something panting to the right of me; I immediately snap my head in that direction only to have Cedric's wand in my face. He lowers it as soon as he sees it's me. He looks quite disheveled with torn robes and bleeding cuts.

"Hagrid's blasted Blast-Ended Skrewts. I only just got away."

"I've only had a boggart," I tell him, looking at his ripped clothing.

"Lucky. Did you hear Fleur scream?"

"Yeah. Some game, huh?"

"Some game," he replies, as someone comes running up. It is Krum. He has his wand out aggressively.

"Get down!" Cedric and I shout at the same time. Krum is more focused on Cedric, he finally gets close enough that I can see his eyes — he has been bewitched. Someone made him go after Cedric. I finally stun him.

"Thanks," Cedric tells me as we both take off jogging in opposite directions. It seems like forever when I see a faint light through slight openings in the hedges. I begin running towards it. I meet Cedric and we both begin running for it. While we are running, a vine is wrapping around Cedric's feet and is bringing him down. I immediately stop as soon as he goes down.

"_Reducto_!" I mentally shout as the plants turn into dust. I help Cedric onto his feet. "You okay?" I ask him.

"Thanks to you." We then start running again and when we finally get there, I just look at him. We both made it at the exact same time.

"Take it, you saved me, take it!" He shouts at me, his Hufflepuff-ness showing through.

"No, together — on three. One, two, three!" I shout as we both touch the cup and I feel the familiar tug at my navel as we are sucked through the vortex. We both huff as we hit the ground.

"It was a portkey," I whisper. "Did you know?"

"No," he replies, looking around. "Where do you reckon we are?" he asks me as a light showed ahead.

I look around in the dark and find that I have no idea where we are. "I dunno."

My scar starts to burn with everything it has.

"What's going on?" Cedric asks me.

"Kill the spare," a cold, harsh voice says.

"AVADA KADVRA!" A voice wheezes out. Only one person belongs to that voice. I watch as Cedric's lifeless body falls to the ground, helpless.

"NO, Cedric!…..YOU!" I scream out, ignoring the pain in my head, which feels like it is threatening to burst. Wormtail has whipped his master's wand and bound me in ropes. I continuously struggle against the tethers.

"You cowardly traitor! You only hang out with those who are more powerful than you. You are too afraid to stand up for your own worthless arse and force others to do so for you!" I scream at him much like I had in the Shrieking Shack. It is taking my entire mental capacity not to just burn through these ropes and try my hardest to kill the rat — Literally. There is a large cauldron in the middle of the cemetery.

"Hurry," the same cold voice orders. It comes from a bundle of robes that is being carried around by Wormtail.

"It's ready, master," Wormtail replies while he dumps the robes into the cauldron, I am hoping that whatever it is will die in there.

"Bones of the father, unknowingly given," he says, levitating a piece of bone and dropping it into the pot. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken." He says, slitting my leg with a knife. I'd rather deal with a scratch than the other ways one can go about getting blood 'Forcibly taken.' Then he proceeds to cut off his own wrist. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." He continues as a horrific blob rises from the cauldron.

Voldemort has returned.


	10. GOF: 6: Does It Ever End?

**Chapter 6: Does it Ever End? **

"M-M-My Lo-L-Lord?" Wormtail manages to sputter out. Voldemort is odd. He is caressing his face, seemingly to test out his new body. I just pretend to shoot daggers out of my eyes and into his head. He walks over to Wormtail.

"Hold out your arm, Wormtail," he orders softly.

Wormtail sticks out his arm with the missing hand. "The other arm, Wormtail!" Riddle orders more exasperated. Voldemort touches the ugly dark mark on his arm. "I wonder," he whispers. "Girl, you are bound on the remains of my father and see how useful he has proved himself, in death."

He begins pacing as though waiting for something. There are then the telltale signs of apparition. Death Eaters now surround us, each of whom crawl forward and disgustingly kiss their 'master's' robes. It is a revolting display.

"Welcome, my dear old friends. Thirteen years it's been, and here you stand before me like it was only yesterday." He then starts rambling about loyalty, and one of the Death Eaters actually crumbles to his knees and begins to plea for forgiveness. He is then subjected to the Cruciatus curse.

"Avery. I'm ashamed," he states, lifting the curse. He then turns to Wormtail.

"Wormtail, even you…you returned out of fear, not loyalty." I should have let Sirius and Professor Lupin kill him while they had the chance. "But you did return," he says slowly, lifting his wand, a silver hand replacing the knob on his arm.

"Lucius, I have heard about your exploits. You were wasting time and energy that could have been better placed. The Lestranges are the most faithful. They are in Azkaban. They would rather be imprisoned than renouncing their loyalty. They will not be there much longer, and they will be rewarded," Voldemort says.

"Macnair. I hear you are destroying misbehaving beasts for the ministry, we will have you back to real beasts shortly."

"Thank you, Master," he replies.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Nott. I expect more," he says, still swooping among them, obviously doing the 'math' in his head.

"Six are missing: Three dead. One too cowardly to return, and one I believe who has left me forever, they will pay of course —"

I immediately think of Karkaroff and Snape.

"— And the last, at Hogwarts, who made this night possible." I don't know the last one he is referring to. "He is the one who brought dear Shannon Potter to us tonight. And how is it that this measly little girl was able to defeat me? Hmm? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only child, she made the ultimate protection: I could not touch her. I was foolish to overlook it, it was old magic, and something I should have foreseen."

"Crucio!" The pain is nothing like I'd imagined. It isn't comparable to shoving a thousand burning knives into my flesh. It lasts longer than the previous Death Eater's. "Now untie her, Wormtail. Give her the wand."

Wormtail does as he is told and I immediately shoot up and point my wand at Voldemort.

"You know how to duel. First we bow," he says, slightly bowing.

I haven't moved.

"I said bow, oh come now, the niceties must be observed. _Imperio_."

I am torn between bowing and not bowing, I barely bend before I throw the order out of my mind.

"NO!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouts as I duck and hide behind a statue.

"Don't turn your back on me, Potter. Don't be a coward like your Mudblood mother."

"Dying for someone you love is not cowardice!" I scream out, jumping back into the clearing.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!" the spells meet midflight — Green vs. red. Just then something bizarre happens. There is a globe-like dome around us. Little orbs of light fly out and land in various places. Three of them land beside me.

"Take my body back. Take my body back to my father," Cedric tells me.

My parents are here, beside me, like they should have been.

"Shannon, honey, we can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a minute."

"Sweetheart, get to the portkey, get to safety," my mother tells me. I am truly a miniature copy of her but with my father's nose. Luckily it doesn't retract from my appearance.

"Get ready. NOW!" My father yells as I break the connection and run to Cedric's body and summon the cup.

I am brought back to the Quidditch Pitch. There is a great approving roar from the crowd as we come back. Until Fleur screams as she sees Cedric's body. I just kneel beside him, coming back into reality as it all suddenly dawns on me. I begin sobbing. Dumbledore reaches us first.

"He's back — Voldemort's back! VOLDEMORT KILLED HIM!" I sob out. Dumbledore put his hands on my cheeks.

"Shannon?!" I hear Paget and Aaric yell urgently.

"It's okay, you're home now — you both are," Dumbledore says soothingly.

"What is happening?" The Minister roars, then he sees Cedric. "My god. Keep everyone in their seats!" he tells everyone "Someone has just been killed." I hear him whisper.

Then more footsteps come towards us as Snape and McGonagall join us. I'm being forcibly lifted to my feet. I thrash against their arms for a few moments, and then give up.

"This is not where you want to be right now." I numbly acknowledge the voice belongs to Moody —

Something inside of me clicks into place like interlocking puzzle pieces. There is a Death Eater here — It's someone willing to risk everything for Riddle. And with the missing Polyjuice Potion ingredients —

"Let go of me!" I shout, trying to squirm out of his hold.

He just growls at me, but I finally cast my shield and he drops me.

"_Stupefy_!" I shout before he can resituate himself. "_Incarcerous!"_

"Shannon!" I hear a couple of voices shout.

With my adrenaline waning, I start to get dizzy. I lean back against the wall and slide to the ground.

I watch blurrily as vague shapes come into view and when one of the shadows touches me, it sends me back into reality.

I start thrashing, but the arms around me are too strong. "No! No!" I shout over and over again.

"Shannon! Anne. Come, now. Stay with us," I hear a familiar voice tell me.

"Aaric?" I ask him. My hands to seek out his face.

"It's me, sweetheart. We're going to get you out of here. And get you some answers."

He helps me up. When I'm standing, I limp over to "Moody" and pluck the flask off of his waist. I open it and smell. I know that smell. I was subjected to it Second Year.

"Polyjuice potion. I told you it wasn't me," I say, looking at Snape.

We all start to walk up to Moody's office. Aaric is guiding Moody and McGonagall is helping me along.

As soon as we get up there, "Severus!" Dumbledore orders and Snape stalks forward and pours a potion down his throat.

"Is that Veritaserum?"

"Miss Potter, how on earth —" McGonagall begins to question shockingly.

"When I was in the graveyard, Voldemort said that one of his most loyal followers was at Hogwarts," I reply.

The imposter starts to transform back into his self. He is much smaller than Moody.

"Barty Crouch Jr.!" Snape exclaims, obviously shocked.

Crouch then tells them how he escaped from Azkaban and about all the happenings here at Hogwarts.

"I was ordered to make sure Shannon Potter made it to the last task, but she was suspicious of me from the start. So she kept her distance. The task proved difficult, but not impossible. Clever she is, too clever for her own good."

He also reveals that the real Moody is in a trunk.

"Come on, Miss Potter, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall says, trying to lead me from the room. I really don't care what happens next. I just want to sleep.

"No, she will come with me," Dumbledore says.

"Headmaster, she's clearly exhausted and was undeniably subjected to the Cruciatus curse. She needs to rest," Aaric interjects.

"She will come with me," Dumbledore says, once more, authority clear in his voice. "Aaric, Minerva, if you would so kindly stay here?"

Dumbledore and I walk out of Moody's office.

"Sirius is waiting for you in my office, I thought you might like to see him. Remus would have come as well, had he not been otherwise engaged," he says and I nod at him. But I wish Remus could be here as well. We slowly make our way to the gargoyle. As soon as the door opens, I am snatched up in a hug.

"Anne," Sirius whispers, while he has me in a fierce hug. I begin crying again. "It's okay. It's going to be fine."

"You wo-ould t-t-think th-at I would b-be used to pe-people trying to k-ki-ill me b-b-by now."

Dumbledore walks and sits behind the desk. I know what is coming.

"Shannon, I need you to tell me what happened."

"I'd rather just show you," I tell him, as he gets a small flask. I hold

my wand to my head and pull out the memory and put it into the flask.

Dumbledore and Sirius walk over to the pensieve.

"The reverse spell effect?" Sirius asks him once they find themselves back.

"The wands share cores, both come from Fawkes," Dumbledore says.

"What?"

"Yes, the wands share cores. Fawkes' tail feather."

We talk about it a little more then I am finally able to go to the hospital wing. Sirius follows me as Padfoot, sticking right by my leg. I walk into the hospital wing and am about to be engulfed in one of Paget's warm, motherly hugs, but Dumbledore stops her. Truthfully there is nothing more I want. Along with Paget, most of the Weasley family is there; Hermione and Andrew are here as well.

"It's okay, Paget," I say and she comes forward, passing Dumbledore. I can see the tears spilling out of her hazel eyes. She grips me into one of her hugs. I immediately hug her back. It feels warm and safe, like I am sheltered. I begin crying again, quietly. She notices.

"It's okay. Let it go. Let it all out," she says, stroking my red hair that is still in a messy braid. There is something about her that just screams home. She releases me and pats my cheek. "You are beyond brave," she tells me sadly.

Mrs. Weasley then comes over to me and hugs me. She like, Paget, makes me feel like I'm home. Hermione and Ron hug me as well. Andrew calmly walks over to me. He strokes my cheek then gives me a fierce hug. I grip him like I am scared he will turn into dust.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're okay," he tells me. He gives me a kiss on the top of my head. I hear Sirius growling. By some miracle I find it in me for a little humor.

"Jealous, Padfoot?" I ask him.

He runs over to me, wagging his tail. I kiss the top of Sirius's head and he licks me. Sometimes there is nothing I want more than to just be with my godfather and not have a care in the world, to just be able to run away and be carefree. To just forget about the troubles of the world, all the weight I carry on my shoulders. It seems to get heavier and heavier every year, but with Voldemort's return…it is bound to be a lot worse, and I best prepare myself.

I then walk over to the bed where Madame Pomfrey is waiting. She orders everyone still in school back to their dorms. I take off my shoes and socks before lying on the bed, and the healer transfigures my clothes into a hospital gown. She hands me all kinds of potions. She then heals the cut on my leg.

"Now you can sleep," Madame Pomfrey tells me, handing me a Dreamless Sleep potion.

"We'll be right here," Paget tells me, patting my knee. I begin sipping at the potion when I hear voices.

"They'd better quiet down!" Mrs. Weasley warns quietly, just as the hospital wing doors open with a concussive BANG! Fudge is complaining loudly down the aisle, Aaric, Snape and McGonagall right on his tail.

Both women are quick to respond. Sirius half-jumps onto my bed, shaking his head and growling slightly.

I just pat his head and he jumps back down and curls up beside my bed. Snape immediately notices Sirius' presence, but in mixed company, he doesn't even acknowledge him.

"Minister this is an infirmary, perhaps you ought to keep it down," Madame Pomfrey slightly orders in her authoritative voice, much like Hermione's. There's no way I would be able to sleep now.

"Where's Dumbledore!?" Fudge demands.

"He's not here, Minister," Paget replies, as the man in question comes into the infirmary.

"What's happened? Minerva, Aaric, I thought you were —" Dumbledore asks.

"There's no need, the Minister has seen to it," McGonagall says, I have never seen her like this.

"The Minister insisted on being escorted by a dementor to the castle —" Aaric tries to recount the story but is interrupted by the Minister.

Fudge looks slightly affronted. "As Minister, it is my choice to bring protection with me when I interview a potentially dangerous —"

"Are you doubting my abilities, Minister?" Aaric asks him, now affronted himself.

Neither man can respond before McGonagall says her piece, "The moment that—that thing entered the room, it swopped down on Crouch and- and," she says shaking with rage. It's clear to me that the dementor kissed Crouch. He's now worse than dead.

"As Minister, it is my decision, or are you questioning my authority?" Fudge retorts angrily. "By all means, it is not a loss."

"It's nice to know that you regard people in that manner, Minister. Convicted Death Eater, or not," I say, making my presence known.

"You have been keeping secrets from me about Miss Potter, Albus. When were you going to tell me that the girl is a Parselmouth? About the headaches she has?"

"Been reading Rita Skeeter, have we?" I ask him. The teachers just look at me like 'shut up before you get put into Azkaban.'

"And if I have?" he questions aggressively. "Dumbledore, you will be taking the girl's side on this, will you not?" he demands.

"I am," he replies calmly.

"I can give you names: Malfoy —"

"Cleared of all charges. A very old family, donates to excellent causes —"

"Of course he does! And that is what frightens me more than anything, Minister. You have allowed yourself to be bought. You can never trust a man whose loyalty has a price," I tell him, looking him straight in the eyes, with a glare that might make Snape's look like puppy-dog eyes. Everyone takes a step back. Dumbledore winks at me.

"We have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I — I shall act as I see fit," Dumbledore tells him.

"Now see here, Dumbledore. I've always had respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. Not many people would've let you hire werewolves —"

"Don't insult Remus Lupin in front of me," I snarl while I can hear Sirius growling.

The Minister is undeterred. "If you intend to work against me —"

"The only one whom I wish to work against is Lord Voldemort."

"He can't be back, he just can't," Fudge stutters.

Snape suddenly comes forward and exposes the underside his left forearm where I know the Dark Mark is.

Paget gasps. "Severus, you didn't!" I hear her whisper. Aaric just looks at his beautiful wife and subtly shakes his head.

"There," Snape says harshly. "The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year, Karkaroff s too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew _he_ had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge recoils.

"I don't know what you and your faculty are up to Dumbledore…" He just tosses a bag on my bed and leaves. It is my winnings from the tournament. I just put it on the nightstand.

"Now, everyone, there is work to be done. Am I right in that I can count on you two once again?" Dumbledore asks the pair of Stantons that stick close to my side.

It looks like they take great offense to that question.

"Of course," the Stantons reply in unison.

"And you Molly and Arthur?"

"Certainly," the Matriarchal Weasley responds, calmly.

"And now, it is time for two of us to call a truce," Dumbledore states. He looks down at the foot at the end of my bed. "If you could resume your normal form?" Then it is no longer a dog by my bed it is Sirius.

"What is he doing here?" Snape snarls.

"He is here at my invitation, I thought it best that he arrived tonight. I am asking you to lay aside your childhood differences and trust each other." I think he is asking for a miracle, there is a better chance of Merlin walking into the room with a toy wand saying Abra kadabra and dancing like a leprechaun.

"I will settle for a lack of open hostility; a handshake, for example. If the few of us do not stand united, we have no hope," Dumbledore supplies. Very slowly, while glaring at each other, they shake hands, but very quickly. "Paget, Aaric, alert the old crowd. Sirius, lie low at Remus'."

Sirius then turns to me. "I must do what I can, understand?" he asks me.

I nod. He pats my knee before shifting back and running out the infirmary as a dog.

"Now, Severus, you know what I ask of you. If you are prepared—"

"I am," he says curtly. He looks odd. He looks even paler, if that is possible, and his black eyes hold a strange glint as he looks at me.

"Good luck," Dumbledore tells him, strangely before he can leave. "Now we have a long journey ahead of us." I drink the rest of my potion and fall asleep quickly.

What is it that Dumbledore is asking from Snape? What could he do for Dumbledore unless — unless he's spying on the Death Eaters. It's the only thing that makes sense, isn't it? It's why he's here; he's under Dumbledore's protection.

It seems that I pack my trunk in a daze. The Leaving Feast is not something I'm looking forward to. This is no time for celebration. Since my release from the hospital wing, I've been trying to keep away from large groups.

Moody is now at the staff table, extremely jumpy. I can't say that I blame the poor bloke. Karkaroff's chair is empty. He's not going to last very long. Madame Maxime is conversing with Hagrid. And sitting by Professor McGonagall, is Snape. I can't exactly read his expression, but he seems as unpleasant as ever, but there's more to it when he locks eyes with me. I continue to look at him even after he looks away.

Spying for the Death Eaters, I've gotten that far. Wait — I remember Third year when Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid were talking about Sirius —

"_Dumbledore had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off and he alerted James and Lily at once." _

Could it have been him? Could Snape have been the one to warn Dumbledore? But why would he — unless — could he — no, I'm not even going there. Blast it; I'm going there. Could he have loved my mother? Is that he's always hating on my father? Oh, Merlin. Everything just seems to fall in place now that I look at it like that. Does it change anything I feel towards him? Not really. I might have a deeper understanding of what his motives are, but he's still a sadistically cruel bully.

I don't think much more of it when Dumbledore starts to give his parting speech. As he speaks of Cedric and Voldemort, I get dragged into it. I just want to shrivel up when he asks the room to toast me. As my name echoes from most everyone's mouths, I just sit here with silent tears streaming down my face.

We board the Hogwart's Express, heading home...well home for most people.

Ron, Hermione, Andrew and I sit in a compartment together.

"Andrew, have you thought about what's going to happen? I mean now that's you-know-who is back, he's going to be looking for recruits and we all know where they usually come from," Hermione says to Andrew.

"I've thought about going to Dumbledore about that, but I don't plan to make a problem out of it unless it becomes one," Andrew tells Hermione as Malfoy comes in.

"Get out, Malfoy." Ron immediately snaps.

"I warned Potter early on that she'd have to choose her company wisely. Mudbloods and muggle-lovers are first- oh wait, Diggory was the first."

We all must have reacted at the same time and Fred and George are in it as well.

"We just thought we'd see what they were up to," Fred says.

"Interesting," George observes, stepping over the unconscious bodies. We all used a different hex.

"Anyone fancy a game of exploding snap?" Fred asks. They join us in our compartment.

I get out my bag of winnings from my carry on luggage and toss it to the twins.

"For your joke shop. Everyone has been talking about your products, you should open your own store."

"We can't accept this from you," Fred states.

"We cannot possibly accept this from you," George agrees.

"Yes, you can and you will. Otherwise this will be tossed out. Take it. You two have the chance to do something good for the world. You two can shed some light in a dark time. Just don't tell your Mum where you got the money," I tell them.

"Deal," they say at the same time and leave talking excitedly to one another about what they want to do.

We reach the platform and my Aunt and Uncle are waiting for me on the other side of 9 ¾. I hug Ron and Hermione and then Andrew. We kiss each other on the cheek, knowing we have witnesses. I see the Stantons right next to the Dursleys and see Petunia eyeing them with severe disgust. I just grin. I wave to the Stantons and leave, knowing that the Dursleys would want to leave as soon as possible.


	11. GOF: 7: A History Lesson

**Chapter 7: A History Lesson **

I find myself alone in Paget Stanton's kitchen. The men of the house are in Diagon Alley. Paget and I hang out in a comfortable silence while she is preparing lunch. I'm almost dying to ask her about Snape and my mother, if anyone would know, it'd be the woman who's company I'm in at the moment.

"He loved her, didn't he?" I suddenly ask, breaking the silence of the room. It's not so much a question as a blurted-out jumble of words.

It appears she doesn't need any further explanation because the bowl in her hand goes falling to the ground, but she manages to stop it with a levitation charm before it can shatter on the floor.

Once the bowl is back on the counter, she just looks at me. "How'd you —"

I just nervously play with my hands. "I was thinking at the Leaving Feast and it just seemed to come to me. I mean, the way he always calls me 'Potter,' and with what he's doing now — the fact that he told Dumbledore that Voldemort was after my parents helps, too. That's obviously why he's at Hogwarts, he's under Dumbledore's protection there."

"You have really figured things out, haven't you? But you are right, he did love her."

The next question I don't think can be helped. "Do you think she —"

"Loved him back? As a friend, definitely. I'd hope so. They'd known each other before school even started. But sadly, I think that whatever little boy your mother knew is gone. He might be buried down in that blemished soul, but for the most part, he's gone. It took one word to get him there."

I search my brain for what word she might be talking about, and I finally come up with an answer. "Mum was a Muggle-born. He called her a mudblood, didn't he?" I ask her.

"Why are you not a Ravenclaw?" she asks me curiously. She appears to be asking herself just as much as he's asking me.

I scoff. "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"I know, and I think, that you would've done just as well there. Having Slytherin traits is by no means terrible unless you use those traits for terrible things. I'm sure I don't have to ask you to not shove this in his face. Lord only knows how much of a burden is on that man's shoulders."

There is still one thing I don't understand. "But if he loved her, why would he have gone to the Dark Side?"

"Why does any teenage boy do anything? It's to make himself impressive. It's why James and Snape hated each other: they both wanted her, but where James was brash in the pursuit, Severus — how ironic his name really is now that I think about it — was very, very insecure. I'm sure you can guess why."

I have — or had — the same problem. "He's from a broken home. This is so messed up."

"Is it really, though? Don't misunderstand me, his feelings were true and pure, but you know how these things go. You and Andrew had a similar start."

"So what you said about Aaric, about his trying to — he knew that it would eventually —"

Paget just sighs. "Destroy their relationship. Yes. Always a romantic, my husband."

"How do you know all of this?" I ask her.

"Well, Lily told me parts of it and, like you, I gathered more from observations. I was also there when he called her that foul name. The funny thing is, though it's not really funny, that I didn't see her with a real boyfriend until James 7th year."

This throws me for a loop. "Are you saying that she could've been waiting for him?"

"I'm saying that if Severus hadn't been drawn to such people and left the Dark Arts alone, things could have been very different."

I continue my thoughts from the leaving feast Fourth Year. Does this change anything? Not really, because Snape chose to go Dark. If he truly loved my mother, he wouldn't have done so. But I guess Snape's bitter personality got the best of him. So is that why he hated Sirius? Had he believed that Sirius betrayed Lily to Voldemort? Did he hate Sirius just because he was friends with my father? Is that why he hates me, because he _could've been my father_?

"Shannon, don't do that to yourself," Paget tells me, obviously knowing where my thoughts are going.

I shake my head as if to clear the thoughts out of it. "It was easy for me to guess that Snape and my Dad didn't get on, but before now the reason was never clear to me. I mean, the harassment they endured at each other's hands was obvious, but them and my mother…"  
"She was a popular girl, our Lily. Everyone was fond of her. How's your head?"

"Internally combusting," I reply, rubbing my hands on my face.


	12. OOTP: 1: Demented

**Demented**

Any correspondence I have received from Ron or Hermione was vague and contained no real information. I've hardly ever seen Andrew all summer, even in the meadow, nor have I been to his house.

I am making my way home from there now, just easing my way through the forest. I envy the animals that live amongst the trees. I envy the birds and the freedom that the represent. Animals are a whole lot better at handling stress than people. Animals only deal with stress as it comes, they just don't sit and ponder: hmm? I wonder what will go wrong in my life today? When I breach the edge of the forest, I change back into myself. I walk towards the playground where Dudley and his friends hang out.

Dudley and his friends begin teasing me, but before they can get too far, the sky suddenly darkens and the wind slightly picks up, and everything turns cold; every sign of a dementor attack. Great. Just bloody fantastic.

I hate these creatures…. Immensely.

Then I see the two of them. One goes for me, the other for Dudley. I have no choice but to act.

I think of memories of my mother. "_Expecto Patronum_!" I yell as my doe charges out of my wand and repels the dementors.

I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. It is Ms. Figg, the neighbor from across the street.

"Ms. Figg. What're you doing?" I ask, trying to hide my wand conspicuously.

"Don't put away your wand, they could come back!" she whispers to me urgently.

"What —"

"Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on you when you got back from school to make sure you didn't find trouble, but you being you, it can't be helped. After what happened with Diggory, he didn't want you to be alone at all. You need to go home. Go, as fast as you can!"

Ms. Figg! Who knew Ms. Figg knew anything? I thought she was just one of the crazy cat lady types! Dudley, after suffering a bit of dementor-induced lethargy, has an arm slung over my shoulder, but it's hard to keep his weight.  
I'm not here five minutes when an unfamiliar brown owl sweeps into the room and lands on the couch

"What in the ruddy —" Uncle Vernon begins to question. I know immediately that this is a ministry owl and in its beak is a howler.

_"__Dear Ms. Potter, the ministry has received intelligence that this evening you produced a patronus charm in a muggle suburb. As it is a clear violation of the Decree of underage sorcery, you are henceforth EXPELLED from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Just then another owl sweeps into the room. I run up to it and urgently rip the note from its beak and it immediately sets off again.

_Anne, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE AGAIN! Do not use anymore magic! _

_-Arthur Weasley. _

"Do you want to tell me what is going on here?" Uncle Vernon asks me.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue. I just got dementors sent after me. Dudley needs some chocolate, he'll be fine," I tell my Aunt and Uncle. "Trust me, please. All he needs is chocolate."

Aunt Petunia goes into the kitchen and comes back with a chocolate bar.

"So what did this to my son?" Uncle Vernon asks me.

"Dementors. They are foul creatures that make you feel as though you'll never be happy again. They make you relive some of your worst experiences. They —"

"— Guard the wizard prison Azkaban," Aunt Petunia supplies.

"Um, yes. If I hadn't done anything, Dudley would be soulless," I continue.

"Soulless?" Aunt Petunia shrieks.

"He isn't. I know you don't like me. But trust me, his soul is still intact."

Dudley starts to come back when he eats the chocolate.

"You okay, Dudley?" I ask him.

"Ye-Yeah," my cousin responds.

"How do you know about dementors?" I ask Aunt Petunia.

"I heard — that awful boy — tell _her_ about them years ago," she responds.

I know that Mum and Snape knew each other before school so Petunia must have known him as well. Well, isn't this just a tangled web that's been woven? It really makes me wonder how much magical contact Aunt Petunia has really had.

"So they actually exist?" Uncle Vernon asks his wife.

She just nods.

"And before you say anything, there is no way I could've summoned them."

"Yes, but they came here because of you. Out! I want you out of this house," Uncle Vernon shouts.

"She can't," Aunt Petunia says. "She has to stay here. If we throw her out, the neighbors will talk."

"But Petunia —" Uncle Vernon says.

Aunt Petunia turns to me while ignoring her husband. "You're not to leave this house again. Stay in your room. Do you understand me?"  
I nod. "Yes, ma'am."

As soon as I get into my room, I begin pacing relentlessly.

_I let everyone down. I let everyone down. I let everyone down. I let everyone down._ This thought starts to consume me.

I can barely sleep these days. Thoughts of Cedric's death plague my dreams so much I don't even like the thought of sleeping anymore. Usually after hours of fitful tossing and turning, I just take a deep breath, and force myself to sleep. But before I get ready to change into my nightclothes, I hear the floorboards creak. I immediately have my wand in my hand and am prepared for anything that could be coming. I then see a light through my doorknob and I silently hide myself as best I can and wait. They creep slowly into my room.

"Very clean these muggles. Unnatural," a female voice says. I don't recognize it. So I point my wand to where I heard it. Someone then lights his or her wand.

"POTTER!" a voice growls out. "What in the ruddy…" It is Mad-Eye Moody.

"No offense, but you tried to kill me last year, and I just got a couple of dementors sent after me, so forgive me if I am a little jumpy," I reply back, a little too harshly for my liking, but it is the truth.

"Annie? It's okay, we've all come to take you away." Only one person is allowed to call me that, and only did so out of the classroom. Andrew tried once and bubbles spewed from his mouth. At this voice, my spirits lift tremendously.

"Professor Lupin?" I ask, shocked. I haven't seen him in over a year. He looks a little greyer from the last time I saw him, but he has a beaming smile on his face, nonetheless.

I run and hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

I can't believe that everyone is here. It's been weeks and I didn't have a clue about the plan to remove me from Privet Drive.

"I'm not your professor anymore. It's Remus."

"Or Moony," I reply smiling.

"I see what you mean, Remus, just like her mother," a bald wizard says in the back.

"The eyes, hair…everything," an elderly wizardly says, chuckling.

"Wotcher, Shannon!" The woman's voice I heard first says. She has vividly violet hair and is wearing a Weird Sisters T-Shirt. She waves her wand and my trunk begins packing itself.

"I never get the socks right. I'm TONKS, by the way," she announces, putting certain emphasis on the 'Tonks' "If you know what's good for you, never call me by my first name."

"Which is?"

She just pretends to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"If you don't tell me, I'm sure I can get someone else to tell me —"

Everyone just laughs.

"Maybe Alastor was right, you should be an Auror. He has a certain knack for talent-seeking," she says, winking at me. I just laugh. She then leans in very close to my ear. "Nymphadora," she whispers then sticks her tongue out.

I immediately like her.

"Make sure it's her, Lupin," Moody orders.

Remus looks from me to Moody and back to me. "What is your patronus form?"

"Doe," I reply immediately.

"Boggart?"

"Dementor. Ironically," I answer.

"That's her, Mad-Eye," Remus replies.

"Where're the Dursleys?" I ask the room.

"Sent 'em off," Tonks replies, turning her hair from it's violet-state to pink. "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"Brilliant, there aren't many—" I say as we all go down the stairs.

"If you girls are done gossiping..." Moody growls out, as he clunks down the stairs. "We've got about 15 minutes."

"I've written your aunt and uncle telling them not to worry —" Remus says, sliding the envelope onto the kitchen table.

"They won't," I say.

"That you're safe," Remus continues.

"That'll disappoint them."

"And that you'll see them next summer."

"Is there another option?" I ask him.

He just smiles at me.

We all exit the house and there is no one around.

"Now stay in formations," Moody says as there is a red spark fired into the sky.

"That's the first sign," Remus announces.

Then there is a yellow spark. Then we all take off. I haven't been flying all summer, I am really itching to just zoom away from everyone, but it would be pointless because I don't know where we are going, and Mad-Eye and everyone else would get mad at me.

We fly around a half an hour before we start to descend.

"Follow Tonks, Shannon!" Someone shouts from the back.

I follow her dive and almost immediately catch up with her with my Firebolt. We land at exactly the same time and wait for the others. We all line up along the sidewalk. We are in a part of London I have never been. Mad-Eye leads the way to the other side of the street, and then shoves a strip of paper into my hand.

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. _

I look at the building in front of us. There are an 11 and 13, but no 12.

"But there's not a —"

"Think abut what you just read," Remus tells me.

Sure enough, the building seems to stretch, and a door shows up where number 12 is supposed to be. We all walk forward, Tonks leading the way. She taps the door with her wand and I hear many metallic clicks on the other side and the door opens.

"Don't go in too far," Tonks tells me as I step inside the house. I am greeted with the smell of a house that has obviously not been occupied in quite some time. I walk down the narrow hallway just as Mrs. Weasley comes out of a room and shut the door behind her.

"Shannon! Thank heavens you're all right," she says, giving me one of her famous rib crushing hugs. "You look like you could use a good meal or two, but dinner will have to wait. You'll be in a room with Ginny and Hermione. First door on your left."

I walk up the stairs and as soon as I open the door I am attacked by something with curly hair.

"Hermione?"

"She's here! She's here!" she calls out and I hear hastened footsteps coming down the hall. I am hugging Ginny when Michael, Ron and Andrew come in the door. I hug Ron, and then hug Andrew. His hug is a little more intimate and lasts a little longer than Ron's. Michael goes and sits next to Ginny.

"I'm so sorry," Andrew tells me earnestly, while he still has a good grip on me. I let go and we all sit down.

"We're sorry, too," Hermione tells me, a look of panic in her eyes.

"We wanted to write, really we did. Only..." Ron starts to say.

"Dumbledore-made-us-swear-not-to-tell-you-anything!" Hermione gasps out in one breath. She is obviously pleading for me to understand.

"He did?" I ask angrily. I stand up and start pacing. "I've been locked in a house all summer and the one time I manage to venture off, dementors attack me. I've gone all summer without any hint of news, without any information. I was stuck rummaging old papers out of my aunt and uncle's rubbish bin, and watching the muggle news just hoping for the slightest piece of information. And now you tell me that this has been a deliberate, conscious decision made by Dumbledore? I'm the one who saw him return! I'm the one who saw Cedric get killed. It's like he thinks I'm incapable of handling myself!"  
"Don't be thick," Ron and Ginny reply.

"He seemed to think it was best, leaving you with the Muggles."

"Did either of you have dementors sent after you this summer?" I ask them.

"Well, no. You've had Order Members trailing you all the time," Hermione reports.

"Trailing me?!" I shriek. "It didn't work though, did it?"

"Well, they're supposed to be following you. Mundungus Fletcher left his shift early. Dumbledore was scary," Ron says.

"Andrew, what are you even doing here?" I ask him, finally cooling down a little.

"My parents are part of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society Dumbledore brought together when the first war started. He brought it back after you-know-who returned. There's a lot of people in it, we've met about half."

"So do we know anything?" I ask them.

"Not much, the Mums won't let us near the meetings," Ron reports.

"We've been too busy decontaminating this house. It seems to have bred creatures in its years of disuse," Andrew replies.

Just then I hear a crack of Apparition and two red heads appear.

"We thought we heard your dulcet tones," Fred starts.

"Don't bottle it up," George suggests.

"Let it out," they chorus together.

"Now if you want to hear something a little more interesting —" George trails off suggestively.

"The meeting has just begun," Fred says, digging something out of his pocket. It looks like two ears connected by a string.

"What is that?" I ask them.

"One of our new inventions thanks to you," George says with a smile and a wink.

We all walk out into the hall, and lean over the banister as Fred lowers it down towards the main level of the floor.

"I take it Potter is here now?" There is no mistaking the person that voice belongs to.

"Snape's part of the order?" I ask incredulously.

"Git," Ginny replies and Ron nods his agreement.

Hermione just scoffs.

"She's upstairs, with the others," Mrs. Weasley supplies.

"Not that you would care," Sirius says.

"Now, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley warns in her motherly voice.

"I don't care what Dumbledore has to say about your supposed 'reformation,' I know better," Sirius continues.

"Then why don't you tell him, or are you afraid that he won't be under the advisement of a person that has been hiding inside their mother's house for the last six months?"

"Enough!" Moody intervenes.

"So what do we do now?" Paget asks, hoping to change the subject.

"Paget, we can't exactly go about doing whatever, whenever. People are already paranoid. And plus Dora, Kingsley and I don't want to get caught, then people would get curious as to why there are Aurors hanging about in the Mystery levels. I expect that this whole charade with the dementors is the ministry wanting to keep Shannon quiet about Voldemort's return. The _Prophet's_ being quiet about the attack as well, even her violation of the International Statue of Secrecy hasn't been reported. This is someone at the Ministry who wants to protect their arse and or power. Or Fudge's," Aaric replies in his thick Irish accent.

"I think Anne has the right to know what is going on," Sirius says.

"No, absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks.

"Molly, she's not a child. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back—"

"She's not an adult, either," Mrs. Weasley replies.

"If we don't tell her anything, she's going to figure it out herself and when she does, I don't exactly want to be on the receiving end of that conversation. She's already frustrated," Paget observes.

"Exactly! She would want to know. She has been living with those muggles, and no one could tell her anything this summer. She probably thinks —" Sirius starts to say.

"Sirius, you might be her godfather, but I don't think you're in a position to speak of what's best for Anne. You abandoned your responsibility to go on a rat hunt that got you chucked into Azkaban! Some paternal figure you are!" Paget interrupts.

She's got a point.

"She already has had to deal with too much already —" Mrs. Weasley starts.

"And the _Prophet_ isn't helping… It's more than enough for a person, much less a teenage girl, to have to go through —" Paget cuts in.

"— Besides, it's not like you're going to be able to find any James in her," Mrs. Weasley continues.

I hear a snort.

"She's a clever little thing," Mad-Eye growls out. "Though I don't know if that's good or bad."

After that, the meeting is over and Mrs. Weasley calls us down for supper. We all walk down stairs and the matriarchal Weasley is waiting for us at the bottom as the people are filing out of the room. Tonks is coming to talk to us when she trips over the umbrella stand, causing a horrible screeching to start.

"YOU SCUM, DILUTED BLOOD...BLOOD TRAITERS SMEARING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

"Hello, Anne. I see you've met dear ole Mum," Sirius calmly says as Mrs. Weasley and Remus rush to cover the portrait.

I laugh.

"If you want dinner before Midnight, I'm going to need some help," Mrs. Weasley tells the lot of us.

"What d'you need, Molly?" Tonks asks, immediately bounding forward, eager to help.

"That's all right, Tonks. You've worked hard enough tonight."

"No, really. I want to help," she says enthusiastically. I have a feeling that Tonks and knives aren't exactly a safe combination.

I step forward. "What do you need?" I ask. The other kids follow suit.

We have dinner ready in no time and we all sit down.

"Good Summer so far?" Kingsley asks me.

"Lousy, really. Seeming as I've been kept away from everything…" I reply.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Sirius tells me.

"What?" I ask him incredulously.

"Would've welcome a dementor attack myself," he replies.

_Not if he hears what I hear when I'm near them. _

"There's a reason why they're my boggart," I tell him.

"Yes, but you've managed to get out, move around, get into a few fights. I've been stuck in this house for a month."

"Try a cupboard under the stairs for ten years," I tell him, while ignoring everyone's eyes on me. "At least you know what's going on."

"Oh, yeah. Listening to Snape's reports, having to take in all his snide remarks about he's out there risking his life and I'm here on my backside."

"Well, he is," I tell him. Everyone just stares at me. "Would anyone else here want his job?"

I hear someone clear his or her throat and turn towards the sound and see Mr. Weasley.

"It's seems that your trial is going to be before the entire Wizengamot," Mr. Weasley tells me.

"What? A trial? You're serious?" I reply, shocked.

"No, I am." Sirius says, laughing. Fred and George chime in.

"Dumbledore managed to pend your expulsion until a hearing. It's hard to imagine, since Dumbledore —" Kingsley tells me, looking at Mad-Eye as he hesitates.

"Show her, she'll find out soon enough," Mad-Eye orders.

Kingsley hands me a paper. On the cover is: POTTER: The girl who lies? Then it changed to: Fudge: all is well.

"_All is well_?!"

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using his power to discredit anyone who reports that the Dark Lord has returned."

"Dumbledore?" Everything seems to be revolving around him lately.

"The minister thinks that Dumbledore wants the job," Remus tells me.

"He's been offered it before and he didn't take it, so if Fudge thinks that he wants it, he must be mad."

"That's exactly right. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear and greed. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear." I can't stand to look Remus in the eyes after that, and Sirius looks down as well. "Now he's returned and the Minister will do anything to avoid the terrifying truth."

"We think that Voldemort is after something —" Sirius begins.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cuts in.

"I'm not letting everyone else —" I start to say. If they think that I'm going to let them risk their lives for me and not allow me to do the same, they are wrong.

"You are just a girl," Mrs. Weasley scolds me.

"Yes, I'm just a girl who's faced Voldemort three times, and that does not even including the time I was a year old!" I respond.

Remus suddenly looks preoccupied and anxious. I can see him fidgeting.

"What is it?" I ask him.

He just looks back up at me. "Personally, I think you ought to get the facts — not all the facts, just a general picture — from us rather than a garbled version from others," he replies.

Had he known that we were listening before?

I just look to Mrs. Weasley. "Well, I can see that I'm overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore didn't want her to know for a reason. I'm speaking as someone who has Shannon's best interest at heart."

"I think that Annie is old enough to decide for herself," Remus replies mildly.

And at this, the Weasley family goes absolutely mad. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George go absolutely mental as Hermione and I just sit here. Finally it's all settled. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George stay with me. I'm not sure I feel comfortable asking about all of this in front of everyone.

I bring my hands to my face and nervously comb through my hair with my fingers. I take a deep breath before I quit.

"I want to know. Not everything, but enough," I finally say. "All I know that he's lying low. There haven't been any suspicious deaths."

"Not as far as we know, any way," Sirius observes.

"And we know quite a lot," Remus says.

"Why wouldn't he immediately set off to kill people?" I ask them.

"Because he buggered up his return," Sirius says.

Remus gives a small laugh. "Or rather — you messed it up for him," he states with a smile.

"Me?" I ask them.

"You survived, Anne! Only his Death Eaters were supposed to know that he'd returned! But you left that cemetery alive to bear witness."

"But it's not like anyone's believing me," I tell the table with a snort.

"They will," Remus reassures me.

"When you came back from the maze, you made sure that Dumbledore knew at once. He is the only one Voldemort is afraid of," Sirius tells me.

"What have you been doing since the end of last year?" I ask Sirius.

"Making sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," Sirius replies astutely.

"Which are?" I ask.

"He's building up his army again. He had a large following behind him last time. Not just witches and wizards, but all manners of Dark Creatures."

I see Tonks' head shake from where I'm sitting and turn to look at the pink-haired witch. "We've been trying to recruit as well, but Fudge's position hasn't changed. He's refusing to believe it's happened. So it's been a bit difficult," she says in a rueful voice that doesn't suit her.

"And so he's leaning on the Prophet to uphold his idealized truth that Voldemort isn't back?" I ask.

"Correct," Mr. Weasley says.

"We can't go around telling them otherwise, can we?" I ask, looking around the table and assess the people: Mr. Weasley, who is already in deep water for his fascination with Muggles, Remus, the werewolf and Sirius, the fugitive.

They just all give me a sad smile. That's a no.

"I'm not a popular dinner guest with most of the community," Remus states.

"Well, when I get my own house, you'll always be welcome for dinner," I tell him, trying to alleviate the tension that is clearly hovering in this room.

"And Arthur, Tonks, Paget and Aaric are good to have around. It's good that we can know what is going on within the Ministry. But now we think he's after something he didn't have last time," Sirius continues, but Mrs. Weasley quickly cuts him off.

"Any more information and you might as well induct them into the Order!" Mrs. Weasley complains.

"Why not? I ask them. "If there's going to be a fight, there's no way I'm just going to sit back and let everyone else…"

"No," It's not Mrs. Weasley interfering this time, but Remus.

I just turn to him. "Remus, you know quite well that I'm capable —"

"No one is questioning your talent or abilities, not in the slightest, but the Order is only comprised of those who are of age," Remus starts. "And out of school," he quickly adds for Fred and George. "We are getting ready to face dangers in which none of you have any idea…I think Molly's right, we've said enough."

"I've already faced things no one can comprehend!" I shout.

"Upstairs, all of you. Now!" Mrs. Weasley says to us.


	13. OOTP: 2: The Trial

** Chapter 2: The Trial**

The house is finding it's way back into civilization through Mrs. Weasley's leadership and my sleepless nights. Mrs. Weasley orders everyone to help and when I can't sleep, I clean. There's no use in denying fifteen years of living with the Dursleys. And to me, there's nothing better than to physically get down and dirty and clean the muggle way.

There is a meeting going on down in the basement and the rest of us have been tasked with the further cleaning of the house. I'm the only one who seems to be okay with it. I need the distraction. My trial is coming up and I still don't know what my fate will be.

I wake up earlier than the rest of the house and a little hungry. The butterflies in my stomach are making more room in there for food. I don't want to wake the house up with noisy pots and pans so I compromise with a glass of milk. I lean up against the counter when I hear a paper crunch. It is the _daily prophet_ that Kingsley showed me last night. I hadn't read it, but the headlines are wretched. I pick it up and begin reading.

It is nothing of informational value, just lies about how Dumbledore wants to become minister and how I am his puppet about getting him there. I hear footsteps coming. It is Mrs. Weasley; she jumps when she sees me. I guess that's a result of brooding in the dark. She is fully clothed, while I am still in pajamas.

"You're up early, dear," she tells me as she starts to prepare breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep and if I stayed in that bed, tossing and turning, I'd go mental."

"Well, you have nothing to be nervous about," Mrs. Weasley tells me reassuringly.

"One thing I learned is being prepared for the worst because you never know what could happen."

There is a different essence in the house this morning. I don't know how to explain it…it is just eerie. I help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast as everyone is waking up and slowly comes into the kitchen.

"Mooorning," Tonks yawns out. Her hair is blonde and curly instead of pink. "Sleep alright?" she asks as Sirius walks into the kitchen.

"Not really," I reply, thinking I might as well tell the truth. I serve Tonks and Sirius breakfast. When Remus comes down, I fix him up a plate. He just looks at me, and then at Mrs. Weasley, who shakes her head, silently telling him to leave it alone.

"What were you saying about Scrimgeour?" Remus asks.

"Oh...yeah...well, we need to be a bit more careful, he's been asking Kingsley, Aaric and me funny questions. I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty again, I'm just too tired," Tonks finishes, yawning hugely again.

"I'll cover for you," says Mr. Weasley, walking into the room. "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway. He looks at me. "How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Umm...okay, I guess," I reply hesitantly as Mrs. Weasley serves her husband.

"Not to worry! It'll be over soon. You'll going to be cleared, I just know it," he replies, squeezing my shoulder before he sits down. At least someone is cheerful. Everyone else seems quiet, most of all Sirius. He seems odd.

"I mean there's not really any recreational purpose for a patronus. And besides, I didn't do anything wrong, it's not like I sent the dementors after myself," I tell them.

"No you didn't," Tonks tells me with final tone.

I am leaning up against the counter, eating while standing.

"And Amelia Bones will most likely be there, she is a very fair woman," Tonks continues.

"The law is on your side," Remus tells me.

I just nod to him.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed," I say, placing my plate in the sink and walk up the stairs. I dress formally, in a black skirt and forest green button up. I go back down stairs where everyone is waiting for me.

"You look lovely, dear," Mrs. Weasley tells me maternally.

"I shall be escorting you," Mr. Weasley announces.

"Good luck," Tonks tells me.

I'm pretty sure the look that I give the room tells the Order members that I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

Mr. Weasley walks forward and opens the door. "After you."

We take the underground trains to the heart of London. We walk off the platform and begin walking down a side road and he leads me to a telephone booth. We get in and he puts coins into the phone and dials some numbers as the floor of the booth begins to move downward, like a lift.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley remarks. "Never used the visitor's entrance before." We walk into a massive atrium with all kinds of people coming out of fireplaces and all kinds of people just walking about. I put on my cloak as we walk over towards a security desk. "Visitors must present their wands," Mr. Weasley explains. I give my wand to the man behind the desk who looks rather bored.

"Eleven inches, Holly, Phoenix feather core. Been in use for four years…Thank you," he says, finally looking at me. He is about to open his mouth when Mr. Weasley pushes me aside. We go to the lifts, ours is packed full of people, Kingsley among them. He is silent and in the back as the lift begins to move.

_"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."_

_"Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Centre."_

_"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."_

_"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."_

_"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."_

_"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." _

"This is us, Shannon," Mr. Weasley says as we get out of the lift. We pass the Auror office and I see Mr. Stanton walk out, offer me a quick supporting smile and quickly make his way to another Auror. As we walk towards a corridor, someone is panting behind us.

"Arthur!"

"Ah, Perkins. Sorry to be rude, but we must be on our way."

"The girl's hearing has been relocated to the old courts: number 10," He pants out and begins walking swiftly the opposite way.

"Down in the old-?" Mr. Weasley asks aloud.

Mr. Weasley then swiftly changes direction and I follow suit, having to jog to catch up.

"What's going on? Why did they change it?"

"Haven't the foggiest, but those rooms were used to interrogate Death Eaters. COME ON!" Mr. Weasley yells at he lift while punching the down button. It finally comes and Mr. Weasley punches the button labeled 'nine'.

"Department of Mysteries," says the lift. We step out of the lift and into a black tiled corridor. It is black all around.

"Quickly, Anne," Mr. Weasley says in an urgent tone as we both

lengthen our pace. We reach a door. I step forward and he doesn't move.

"I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid. Go, on. It's okay."

I just look wildly at him and take a deep breath and step in. It is a giant, circular room. Its dark stoned wall is lit with only torches. There is a large chair sitting in the center of the room with what I guess is the winzengamont in a half oblong position. I feel like a lone rabbit being circled by dozens of hawks, with nowhere to hide.

"Sit," a stern voice commands. I walk to the chair and do as I was told. "This is the Disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August into offenses committed by Shannon Lily Potter, who in the full illegality of her actions did –"

"Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" A voice announces behind me. It is who he said he was. I haven't seen him all summer, and here he is, defending me. It makes no sense. "Charges?"

"The charges are as follows: That the accused did fully aware of her actions did produce a patronus charm in a muggle suburb. Do you deny casting said patronus?" he asks me.

"No, but I was-" I try to tell him what happened, but I can't.

"You produced a full patronus?" A witch asks me. I guess it is Madame Bones.

"Yes, ma'am only because…" I try to explain, but am interrupted again.

"A corporal patronus?"

"Yes, it's a doe, always a doe," I tell the room.

"Always? You've produced a patronus before now?" she asks me.

"Yes, ma'am, since I was thirteen."

"Thirteen? Impressive. Very impressive." Madame Bones says, shocked.

"It's not a question of the impressiveness of the magic. In fact, it's worse the more impressive the magic is," Fudge retorts.

"I only did it because of the dementors!" I finally get my piece in.

"Dementors? In Little Whinging?" another witch asks.

"There were two of them," I start.

"I thought we'd be hearing something like this." Fudge says, sadly and looking around to the witches and wizards behind him.

"I don't understand. Dementors, in Little Whinging?" Madame Bones says, stunned.

"She's thought it through, Amelia, thought of this cover story. And it's her word with no witnesses of the event."

"As it so happens, Minister, we can provide a witness." All of the color leaves Fudge's face and he scowls at Dumbledore.

"And where is this person, Dumbledore?" Fudge demands. Dumbledore hasn't once lost his control during this whole ordeal. I have come close a couple times. The door opens and the pathetic-looking Ms. Figg comes into the courtroom.

"Name?" Fudge asks her.

"Arabella Figg. I'm a squib that lives in the same neighborhood as Shannon Potter. And to answer the question that is burning in your eyes: Yes, we can see dementors!" Ms. Figg says sounding insulted, but the minister says nothing. Who knew that Ms. Figg could say something like that?

"Well, what is your story?" Fudge asks her, exasperated.

"I had gone out to fetch Mr. Jennings, I raise half-Kneazles, you see, and Mr. Jennings had disappeared, I went out to find when I remember everything going cold. Like all the happiness had gone from the world. I then saw them. They were cloaked, and glided towards toward a girl. I had realized later it was Potter. She casted a patronus and it chased the dementors. She and I were the only ones there," she explains. She seems like she has been coached by Dumbledore on what to say, but it is the truth.

"Very, Well. You may go." Fudge says, waving her out of the room. "Not necessarily the most reliable witness." Fudge mutters out.

"She described an accurate account of a dementor attack and I can't possibly see how she would be lying about witnessing it, but it is still unknown on how the dementors came to be in Little Whinging," Madame Bones observes.

"I believe they were ordered there," Dumbledore states.

As another witch in the Wizengamot clears her throat.

"Excuse me, _Professor, _it seems that you think that someone in the ministry had ordered the attack on this girl," she says in a highly, nails-on-chalkboard type voice. She reminds me of a toad.

"That would be most horrifying, indeed Madame Undersecretary. Which is why I ask you to mount an inquiry to ascertain why the dementors were so very far from Azkaban. I beg you to see reason, Cornelius, the evidence that the dark lord has returned-"

"He IS NOT BACK!" The minister whispers urgently.

"In the matter of Shannon Potter, it is clearly written that magic may be used in life threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary," Fudge says in a curt tone.

"Clearly. If it has become practice to hold a full trial for a simple matter of underage magic," Dumbledore counters.

"Those in favor of conviction," Madame Bones says, while a few people raise their hands, including the toad-like woman.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges." More people than before raise their hands. I internally smile.

"Cleared of all charges," the Minister reluctantly says, and Dumbledore rushes out of the room, without a word to me. I walk out of the room and Mr. Weasley is still waiting for me.

"Merlin's Beard! You were tried by the full court?" he asks me as we walk towards the lifts.

"I believe so," I reply.

"Well I'll just take you back so you can share the good news."

As we head back towards the lift, I see the Minister talking to Lucius Malfoy. If I was Crookshanks right now, I'd be hissing and having my hair stand up.

"Well, well, well…Patronus Potter," Malfoy sneers, much like Snape.

I'd like to see him produce a patronus.

I keep silent and just stare into the eyes that I last saw through the in the Graveyard at Voldemort's side.

"What was he doing here?" I ask Mr. Weasley as Malfoy and Fudge slink away.

"Wanting to eavesdrop on your hearing, if you ask me," Mr. Weasley replies.

When we get back to Headquarters to relay what happened, Ron is the first to speak.

"I knew you'd get off! You always get off!" he shouts.

"It was bound to happen. There was no case against you," Hermione tells me.

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering they knew I'd get off," I observe to the room. "Lucius Malfoy was there, talking to Fudge," I tell the room.

"What?" Sirius asks me.

"When they saw me, they went up to Fudge's office. Do you think Dumbledore ought to know?"

"Absolutely. We'll tell him, don't worry."

If only it is that simple.

Over the next few days, the gloating over my escape is ebbing, but one person in particular seems a bit sad that I'm returning to Hogwarts.

"Don't be guilty!" Hermione tells me in a whisper. "You belong at Hogwarts and he knows it," she continues as she Ginny and I are continuing to clean the house while the men are doing something else. It's sexist, making us clean. It's pretty much all we've done since we've arrived. The house shows it, too.

"I know what it's like to be locked up, Hermione," I say as I reach up to situate the headscarf I have on, protecting my hair from whatever mold is growing in here.

"He'll have plenty of company. It's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, after all," Hermione replies.

"Oi! You three!" I hear Fred and George shout.

"Yes?" we all reply at the same time.

"Booklists have arrived!" Ron replies.

We all stretch as soon as we find our way off of our knees and onto our feet.

"It looks like we've only got only two new books this year," Ron tells Hermione and I as we walk into the kitchen and sort out the letters.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione go silent.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask them.

"Prefect!" Fred exclaims in shock.

"_Prefect_?" George asks, more incredulously.

There's no mistaking it, in both Hermione and Ron's hands are two shining little pins that are to go on their robes.

"There's been a mistake," Fred says almost desperately.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you," George tells me.

I just shrug as nonchalantly as possible.

"Mum's going to be revolting," the twins say in unison.

Mrs. Weasley comes in now, wiping her hands on a smock that is tied around her waist.

"If you all will hand your booklists to me, I'll get them while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you some new pajamas, what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold—" Fred starts.

"— to match his new Prefects badge!" George completes.

Mrs. Weasley just shrieks and grasps Ron in a hug. With a look of complete embarrassment, Ron leaves the room and so do the rest of the Weasleys.

Does it sadden me that I got skipped over, yes? But I can't say that I'm all too surprised, Hermione has a better record than I do, so I am not going to do anything that could make her think that I despise her for having been selected.

I just go up to the room and begin to pack my trunk for the next term at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley returns from Diagon Alley around six o'clock and has quite the load. I rush forward to help.

"We will have guests for dinner, so I want you all in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley says.

Ron takes his new broom upstairs and we all wait for him on the stairs. We all walk down to the basement where Mrs. Weasley has hung a banner congratulating Ron and Hermione on their new status as prefects. I pretend to be happy for them when all I really want to do is cry. I bite down the childish response and try to be happy for my friends.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley are all down here. I can hear the unmistakable sound of Moody's entrance when I get myself a Butterbeer.

"Gad you're here, Alastor. We've wanted to ask you for ages, could you see what's in the writing desk in the drawing room?" Mrs. Weasley asks of him.

I watch as Moody's eye swivels around. "It's a boggart," Moody replies. "Want me to take care of it?"

"No, no. I'll take care of it later," she replies with a smile.

"Prefect, eh?" Moody asks, looking at Hermione and Ron. "Well, congratulations." Moody's eye rotates towards me and I subtly make my way towards Sirius and Remus.  
"Well, I think a toast is in order," Mr. Weasley says. "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Ron and Hermione smile as we all toast them and drink.

"I was never a prefect myself," Tonks says, behind me. Her hair is much like mine, but a bit more red, like tomato red. "My Head of House said I lacked certain qualities," Tonks continues.

"Like what?" I ask her, curious. I've taken quite a liken to the young Metamorphmagus who stands beside me.

"Like the ability to behave myself," she responds brightly and with a smile and a wink.

I just laugh with her.

"What about you Sirius?" Tonks asks him.

Sirius just laughs and shakes his head mirthfully. "Oh, no. I spent too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge."

This makes me feel a tad better. My father was never a prefect.

"I think that Dumbledore might have hoped that I would exercise some control over my best friends. I need scarcely say that I failed dismally," Remus states.

We all just laugh.

I just watch as everyone is talking. It's sort of weird, I prefer to watch them all talk rather to join in. It just makes me happy that everyone seems happy, I guess.

While I stand here, I catch my own name.

"I wonder why Dumbledore didn't make Shannon a prefect?" Kinglsey asks Remus.

"He'll have had his reasons," is Remus' response.

"But it would've shown confidence in her. It's what I'd've done," Kingsley replies. "especially with the _Prophet _going after her every few days."

I keep the impassive look on my face as I finally go in and mingle. I don't want to let those two know that I'd heard what they were speaking about.

I can hear and see Mrs. Weasley's large yawn. "Well, I think I'll sort out that boggart before I turn in," she says before she exits the kitchen.

"You all right, Potter?" Moody asks me.

"Yeah, fine," I tell him.

"Here, got something that would interest you," He says while he through his jacket.

I watch as his hands bring up a folded picture.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," he supplies.

I can immediately pick out the returning members — everyone that I know anyway. I see Remus, Sirius, Paget, Aaric, Dumbledore, and even Hagrid. Moody tells me the story of the dead Members and my heart suddenly flutters in my chest as I see my parents. I see Paget standing right beside my mother. I unconsciously rub my thumb over the spot.

"Close as anyone, those two girls. Since their Hogwarts days," Moody tells me. "Those're Paget's parents, there," he says pointing towards two people that do look like Paget. "Gabriel and Pamela Dearborn. Fought like heroes, they did. Just like Gideon and Fabian Prewett, there. It took five Death Eaters to kill those two boys." He points to a set of twins that stand on the far left of the picture.

Mum and Dad just smile up at me and I can't help but to smile sadly back at him.

"Eh?" Moody asks me.

I just turn my head to look at him and smile.

He gives me his version of smile in response.

"I still have loads to pack, so excuse me," I tell him as I excuse myself out of the room.

I climb the stairs slowly, but when I pass the drawing room, I hear someone sobbing. It has to be Mrs. Weasley. I hasten towards the room. I see Mrs. Weasley hunkered down against the wall and I see a dead Ron on the floor.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I ask her.

"R-r-r-riddikulus," she sobs out.

Ron's body then turns into Bill's.

"R-r-riddikulus," Mrs. Weasley tries again.

"Mrs. Weasley, just let someone else take care of it," I tell her, trying to make her hear me over the sound of her sobs.

I look down to see my own dead body on the floor.

Remus suddenly comes barging into the door.

"What's going on?" he asks us.

He looks from me to my dead body on the floor and seems to understand instantly. Remus brings out his wand. After turning into the full moon, the boggart disappears.

Mrs. Weasley is now crying, shaking with horrific sobs.

"Molly," Remus starts. "Molly, don't."

The next second, she is sobbing her heart on Remus' shoulder.

"Molly, it was just a boggart. Just a stupid boggart," Remus tells her reassuringly.

Mrs. Weasley isn't reassured. "I see them dead all the time!"

I finally turn towards the door to see Sirius and Moody are now standing there. Sirius is staring at the patch of rug that housed my dead body and Moody is clearly making sure that nothing else is in here.

"Don't tell Arthur," Mrs. Weasley pleads. "I don't want him to know…Being silly."

Remus hands her a handkerchief so she can blow her nose.

"Shannon, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me, not able to get rid of a boggart…" she trails off.

"Don't be silly," I tell her with a small smile. She shouldn't feel like this. Fearing her children dead is no easy fear to overcome.

"I'm just so worried. Half of the family is in the order. It'll be a miracle if we all come through this," Mrs. Weasley says, trying to get control over herself.

"Molly, that's enough," Remus tells her firmly. "This isn't like last time, The Order is better prepared, we've got a head start," Remus starts. "I can't promise that no one's going to get hurt, no one can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in The Order then, you don't understand, last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…" Remus continues.

"As for who is going to take care of everyone if you or Arthur died," Remus says, smiling slightly, "what do you think we'd do? Let them starve?"

I just smile.

I have a troubled night's sleep and wake up with my scar prickling. We all are up and about in the house and I go into the kitchen when I hear someone talking about guards.

"We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?" I ask the room.

"_You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrects.

"Shannon, you're to come with Tonks and I," Mrs. Weasley says. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

I look around to see Padfoot standing beside me.

"On your own head, be it!" she finally relents. She opens the door and Tonks, Padfoot and I follow her. Tonks has changed her appearance into that of an older woman.

I watch as Sirius appears to be relishing in his freedom. He chases pigeons, and even his own tail. We arrive to King's Cross and wait for the barrier to clear before we run through.

"No trouble?" Moody asks as Remus, the twins and Ginny group with us.

"Nothing," Remus replies.

"Well, look after yourselves," Remus tells us. "You especially," he says in an aside to me.

"Be careful what you write, if there's any doubt, don't put it in a letter at all," Moody informs us.

"It's been wonderful meeting you all," Tonks says as she gives Hermione, Ginny and I hugs of goodbye.

Hermione and Ron are supposed to go to the prefect carriage, so I haven't a clue where to sit. I'm going to be ostracized this year, so I take a deep breath before Ginny I go compartment hunting.

"Hello," a voice suddenly says in my ear.

I spin around to see Andrew standing in front of me with a slight smirk on his face. His brown eyes shine.

"Come on, then," I hear Ginny call out.

Andrew and I follow her to a compartment that has Luna Lovegood sitting by herself in it. We all just walk in and face the journey to our fifth year at Hogwarts.


	14. OOTP: 3: Prissy In Pink, Bully In Black

**Chapter 3: Prissy in Pink, Bully in Black**

"Her!" I say in shock and almost outrage. At the staff table, I see the familiar body of a woman whom I despised from the first moment she opened her mouth. What is she doing here? She's the reason I was almost sentenced.

"Who?" Hermione asks like she feels out of the loop. Hermione doesn't like that feeling.

"She was at my hearing," I tell her. "She works for Fudge. This can't be good," I tell anyone in close proximity.

They all just look like they are taking me seriously, which they should.

Professor Dumbledore gives us Filch's usual restrictions around the school and how the forest is forbidden. The thing that catches my attention is that Hagrid is no longer sitting at the staff table. Dumbledore tells us that Grubbly-Plank has taken his place as Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Umbridge has been named as the new D.A.D.A professor. Little does she know, the position is cursed. She's not going to make it the year, given the history of the people in its position. In the past, there has been: Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, and now she is taking the reins. I almost feel sorry for her. But I can immediately tell that she is up to no good. She's clearly here to spy on us in one way or another.

After Dumbledore introduces her, she clears her throat with a girlish "hem, hem."

She rises from her chair (which is hysterically beside Snape) and paces in front of the staff table. Even from where I'm standing, I can see Snape's black eyes follow her movements with disgust. I would be looking at her like that, too, if I was him. She is wearing all pink. Snape's robes are the complete opposite end of the color spectrum.

When she says, "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged," I know that we might end up as rotting, pulpous masses of flesh when this is over. Good thing I've never been one to be stuck under people's thumbs. I get myself ready to face a lot of detention and pain.

"We are doomed," I tell Hermione and Ron. Umbridge is much too confident; it means she's here to destroy us.

"You really think so?" Ron asks me.

"Without a doubt," I reply, keeping my eyes fixed on the plump woman who is giving us quite the load of waffle.

"What do you think it means?" Ron asks the both of us.

"That the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione and I whisper in unison.

"Come on, Ron. We're supposed to show the first years where to go," Hermione says before the runts can get too far.

"Right. You lot, this way," Ron says commandingly.

My two best friends lead the way towards the Gryffindor tower. Does it still anger me that I was passed up for the chance to be prefect, yes. But given my history, I can't say that I blame Dumbledore for skipping me, especially if the ministry is going to be here. It would just expand the belief that I am Dumbledore's Golden Girl who's his ticket to be where they think he wants to be. I've got bigger and more important things to think about that disciplining first years anyway. With Voldemort's return, things will never be the same. So why should I care whether I have a little shiny badge attached to my robes or not.

_Good mindset, Shannon. _I tell myself sarcastically.

It's no use trying to pile out of the Great Hall at the same time, so I just keep my place on the bench. I can see Andrew talking to some young Slytherins who look utterly disappointed at being there. Andrew is living proof that the house isn't as bad as everyone thinks. I suppose I'm just as biased as everyone else is. They base their prejudice on the fact that the house is pretty much a breeding ground for Death Eaters and I base my hypothesis on the fact that Andrew, my oldest friend [and boyfriend], is in the house. Andrew gives both of the boys a high-five. I suddenly see him being the fatherly type. I have no idea where that idea came from. I don't think I'm in any condition to even think about the future. It's kind of hard to when you're not even sure you have a future.

When the Great Hall starts to empty, I finally rise to leave. I walk alongside Andrew and his two new buddies. They just beam up at me as they lead the way towards the Grand Staircase. Andrew takes my hand before the stairs can separate us. I'm going up, he's going down.

Once I find myself in the Gryffindor Common room, I see that the younger students have already gone to bed, but most of my year and above is still awake.

Everything suddenly quiets as soon as I step into the room. I can feel the fuming come from one area in particular. Where Dean and Seamus are sitting. Seamus stands and looks me in the eyes.

"Me Mam didn't want me to come back this year," he tells me. And here starts the beginning of what is going to be a very long year.

I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking him, but I can't help it. "Why?"

"Because of you."

_I tell myself, "I told you so."_

Everyone stands around us; clearly they think that something is going to happen. I can't say that I blame them. My wandless magic sometimes controls me.

"The daily prophet's been saying things, bad things, about you and about Dumbledore."

"That paper is also run by the ministry. You have a problem with what they print, take it up with them, not me," I challenge. This is everyone's problem. They're too scared to stand up against a corrupt and unjust government. If Umbridge's goal here to contain us, I do believe I know a set of twins that will help me cause a little bit of chaos.

"Is there a problem here?" I hear Hermione's voice penetrate the silence.

"Do you believe that You-Know-Who is back?"

"You just said you do as well," Hermione claims.

"Did I, now?" Seamus asks her with a thick brow raised.

"You didn't use his name," Ron says as the three of us head up the stairs. Ron goes to the boys' dorms and Hermione and I go to the girls.'

"You all right?" Hermione asks me.

"Fine."

I get myself ready for bed. The sleep doesn't last long before I hear deep breathing and a background of a dark wall or a building of some sort. I see a bony hand makes it way across and reach out for something. Before I can find out what it is, I wake up. I find that I am absolutely caked with sweat. I look across the room to find that Hermione is gazing at me intently.

I flop back down back on the bed and wait for morning to arrive. Today we have DADA with Umbridge. It should be just swell. This is one of the most important years of our academic career; it's the year of the O.W.L. Thankfully they aren't graded by Hogwarts Professors so I have a decent chance of passing gloriously. Except for Divination. That class is a travesty.

Once we find ourselves seated in DADA, everyone jokes off but me.

With the sound of "hem, hem," everyone stops. It's Umbridge, the ministry mole. She comes walking forward, her expectantly pink shoes clopping against the stone floor as she walks to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon, class," she greets us.

Hardly anyone answers her.

"That simply won't do. I expect a 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Once again, please. Good afternoon class."

We oblige her.

"That's better," she replies with a fake smile. "Now, wands away and quills out."

Umbridge speaks while the chalkboard fills. "O-W-Ls. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences might be severe."

Thank you for that drastic snippet of education, Professor Umbridge. Though the majority of us in this room probably didn't start out in a muggle school, we do know how to spell words.

Umbridge flicks her wand towards the stack of books that are beside her on the desk. The books hover through the aisles and deposit the books on each of our desks. When Hermione and I see them, we just gaze at each other.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles _

This is a joke, we tell each other silently. Both of us being the brainiacs that we are know this book is for children. Being in our fifth year, we should have more respect than this. It's clear that the ministry doesn't want us capable of combat.

I can see the challenge in Hermione's eyes as she raises her hand to be called upon. Umbridge does so quickly, apparently appeased by the show of restraint and mannerisms in Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about _using_ defensive spells?" Hermione questions her.

I subtly nudge her in the rib cage, telling her that this is not good.

"Using spells? I can't imagine why you'd need to use spells in my classroom."

Umm, maybe it's because we don't want to die. I'm pretty sure the ministry won't like all the letters it will receive when the lack of preparation is blamed on Umbridge, who is a Ministry official.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asks her. I quickly spin around to look at my fellow ginger.

I might want to disparage her later, but on the first day? Only unless she does something to really provoke me.

"This year, you will be following a ministry-approved educational guideline."  
Yes, little Miss Pink Prissy, the ministry is why we're all in this mess. So go on, pile up a little more dirt on your grave. It's _okay_.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a risk-free secure environment."

This is what finally gets my attention. "If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be risk-free," I complain.

"Hand, Ms. Potter," Umbridge says.

I raise my hand while I speak, completely intending to offend her. Okay, 'later' just might be right now. "Okay, and how would you classify what happened to Cedric Diggory last year?"

"A very, very horrific and tragic accident."

"It was murder!"

A very confident Dean raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. —"

"Dean Thomas," Dean replies.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?" Umbridge urges. It's obvious that we are pushing her to some place we may not want to.

"Well, I agree with Shannon. If we're going to be —" he starts to say.

As much as I'm thankful that he's with me on this, I don't want him to get into too much trouble, which is where he's probably headed.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards," Umbridge gives a little laugh, "not to mention dangerous half-breeds, werewolves —"

I stand up. Final step of provocation is complete. I stand up for Remus like Hagrid stands up for Dumbledore. "Don't insult Remus Lupin in front of me," I tell her. "He's the best teacher we've had."

"Sit down, Ms. Potter."

I do so with a bit of a dramatic flare and with no respect at all. She notices.

"The Ministry has decided that the Theory of Defensive magic is more than enough to get you to pass your examinations."

"What good is theory in the real world?" I ask her.

"This is a school, Ms. Potter, not the real world."

Quite the distinction, Umbridge. Quite the distinction considering they collided last year when Barty Crouch Jr. was impersonating Moody.

"So we're not supposed to be ready for what's out there?" I ask her.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Ms. Potter," Umbridge says in a quiet voice.

"Oh yeah? What about Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" I ask rhetorically and take quick notice of the reactions in the room: The gasps, shrieks, Neville slipping out of his chair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Potter," Umbridge tells me.

"Now let me make this quite plain you have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead."

"He was never dead!"

"This is a lie!"

"I saw him. I fought him! This is a joke," I say as I rise. I collect my things in my bag and begin to leave the room.

"Ms. Potter, turn around!"

I ignore her and look to the room. "You all have a choice, it just might be the last one you make here."

"You can't just leave," Umbridge complains.

"Watch me."

I wait near the dungeons for the bell to ring. It does so and Hermione and Ron show up looking absolutely disgusted with me.

"Don't look at me like that. If I hadn't done it, no one will have ever stood up to her. I could teach myself better than that hag could teach me anyway," I say.

Hermione's eyes light up with appears to be a grand idea. "Now there's an idea," she whispers with a smile.

"What?" Ron asks her.

"Shannon teaching us. She's the only one who knows what it's like to face the dark arts. She's even thrown off the Imperius Curse. She'd know what we would have to do. She can teach us the Patronus Charm. Viktor said that she knows how to do stuff he doesn't."

Ron pretends like he doesn't hear the 'Viktor' part of that particular conversation. "I like it. So how do we do it without _her_ knowing?"

"It's only the first day of school, and you, Hermione Jean Granger, are already speaking of breaking the rules?" I whisper to her.

Hermione takes in a theatrical deep breath. "Refreshing isn't it?"

"Who are you and what've you done with Hermione Granger?"

"One simply cannot learn in a restricted environment. It imprisons the mind."

"So do a lot of things," I tell Hermione sadly while Snape opens the door to potions.

We filter through the doors and we each take the same seat we've inhabited for the past five years. I see Andrew look at me disappointedly. Great, my little stunt has already become the flavor of the day.

Everyone who is in this class knows to arrive on time and quietly.

"Before we begin, I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting through a very important examination. I expect you all, however moronic you may be, to scrape by with an 'Acceptable' or suffer my…displeasure."

I can see Neville gulp.

"Though after this year, some of us will be saying goodbye. I only accept the best in my NEWT class."

His gaze lingers on mine and I hold his gaze like it is the thread that keeps me from falling to my demise. I am re-thankful that the exams are not graded by Hogwarts Professors. I feel kind of excited about the exams, though not as excited as Hermione is. She seems to be bouncing in her seat.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace."

He could not have set us a fiddlier potion, but I have it in my mind that I will not mess this up. Though it comes with great self-admittance that it will probably be messed up for me.

When Snape tells us that a silver vapor should be rising from our cauldrons (which mine is), Crabbe somehow shows up in front of our table and bumps into the table, sending an entire moonstone splashing into my cauldron. It was beautiful; they just had to ruin it. I can hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snicker from their place across the room. I'm beginning to regret my happiness at being cleared at my trial.

Snape pauses at Hermione's cauldron and stays silent: it's his mode of approval. When he gets to mine, the disgust clear on his face.

"What's this Potter?"

"It was the Draught of Peace, sir."

"'Was' being the appropriate word. Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Nothing, sir," I tell him.

"That, Potter, doesn't appear to be 'nothing,'" he sneers at me.

I just look at him through my teary green eyes. "I meant that nothing I say is going to matter, so why say anything?"

Snape remains silent and vanishes the potion from my cauldron. It sends my heart plunging with it. Today is not a good day. I'm sensing a night out waking around or casting a patronus or something besides failure.

I clear up my station while everyone else hands their potions in to be marked. I don't wait for Andrew, Hermione or Ron. I want to be alone, so alone I am. I just walk around the castle, trying to keep my emotions in check. As much as I find peace in thinking about my mother, I find just as much in thinking about Dad even though he seems like the bully jock type.

I wonder if he had it this hard and the simple conclusion is no.


	15. OOTP: 4: Luna, Not So Loony

**Luna…not so loony **

I find myself walking around the grounds of Hogwarts and see the same bony horse-like winged animals. Who else is in the middle of them, but Luna?

"Hello, Shannon," she greets me without turning around.

"Hi, Luna. What are these things?" I ask her.

"Thestrals. They are gentle creatures, but people generally avoid them, because," Luna starts.

"They're different."

"They can only be seen by people who've seen death."

"So you've known someone who's died?" I ask her. She doesn't need to ask me that question.

"Yes, my Mum. She was an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment. One day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine. I've still got Dad. It's so sad that you've got no one," Luna tells me.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"Well, you've lost your Mum and your Dad."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I'm alone. I've got you, and the rest of my friends, and the Weasleys treat me like family. We look like it anyway."

Luna just looks at me and smiles a heartwarming smile. "Do you really consider me to be a friend?"  
"Of course," I tell her. People think we're both bonkers so it's pretty much a friendship made in heaven. It's not the only reason I'm friends with her. Her nonchalance about death is admirable. She's an incredibly strong girl.

"My father and I believe you, you know? That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and you fought him," Luna tells him.

If that'd come from someone who doesn't believe in imaginary creatures, it might have a little bit more clout, but I embrace it all the same.

I excuse myself to go back to the castle and when I get there, I see Umbridge.

"Ms. Potter, you have detention with me," she says.

"When?" I ask her.

"Now will do."

I follow her up to her office and remain silent. There is plate after plate with kittens on it. The room is so different than when Moody was teaching. There is a piece of parchment on a desk that seems to be waiting for me and an extravagant quill that looks like it's an illegal blood quill. Fantastic.

"What would you like me to write?" I ask her.

"'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times?" I ask her.

"Until the message sinks through."

I internally flinch at her choice of words.

I begin to write and a few lines in, I can feel the words etch their way into my skin. It's about a half hour later when she comes in front of my desk and looks down on me.

"Deep down, you believe you deserved to be punished. I believe the message has gotten through, you may go."

I quietly collect myself and leave the room. I didn't let the pain get to me in that room, but now that I'm out of it, my adrenaline wanes. I walk to the wall across from the DADA classroom and prop myself against it and allow the emotions that I've been feeling to escape out of me. This is who Hermione wants to teach all of us (or whoever is willing) to face evil.

Once I collect myself, I head back up to the Gryffindor common room. I walk to where Hermione and Ron are seated. I try to hide my diluted hand, but it doesn't escape Hermione's notice.

"Shannon, what is that?" she asks me, reaching for my hands.

"What it looks like," I tell her, snatching my hands back.

"Blood quills are illegal in an educational setting," Hermione complains.

"It's kind of hard to throw the law book at someone who works for the people who wrote it."

"She's got a point," Ron says.

Hermione bites her tongue.

"Have you guys thought about anywhere we could have our sessions?"

"No. Sorry."

_**THE GIRL WHO LIVED**_

As time passes, so do the ministry's claws in Hogwarts. Umbridge dreams up the Inquisitorial Squad, pretty much hall monitors on steroids. They somewhat inhibit our places around the castle where we can practice our defense. That's even if people decide to join us, we haven't sent the word around yet.

Even after that horrific first day, I'm going through Umbridge's class like the rest of us, silently and masochistically. The wall that houses the door to the entrance halls is now full of framed rules that should be practiced. Filch is absolutely loving the school under Umbridge's rule. Sadly, I know that there is nothing that Dumbledore can do about this. His hands are tied.

When she begins interrogating the staff, I know that the school is officially doomed. She comes in when we are in potions.

"You applied first for the Defense against the dark arts position?" Umbridge asks Snape. Is she suicidal?

The tiny woman circles around him like he's the fulcrum of a carousel.

"Yes," Snape replies in his cool and monotone voice.

"And you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously," Snape replies.

"Hmm," Umbridge says as she writes on her clipboard.

I can hear Ron snickering, and failing to muzzle it. As soon as Umbridge is gone, Snape cracks him across the back of the head with a bit of parchment.

Then we all laugh at him.

We all have a free period, so we meet on the courtyard. It's Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Michael and myself in one big group.

I sit next to Andrew, as close as we can without breaking Umbridge's rule.

"Do you guys know of anywhere in the castle that we could hide from the snob squad?" Ron asks the crowd.

"Not anywhere they won't know of," Andrew replies. "They've got the whole castle connected. Why?"

"We've been thinking that Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything worth knowing for our exams and we believe Shannon could."

"But don't you know who would know that castle the best? The elves?"

"Luna, you're brilliant!" I remark. "Dobby?"

Dobby appears in a flash in front of me. "Miss Shannon Potter. How lovely it is to see you."

"Dobby, I was wondering if there is somewhere in the castle that not everyone knows of?"  
"Let Dobby think. Oh, yes. There is a room. Professor Trelawney uses it to hide her empty bottles, yes. It is a room that appears when one has a need of it! It is across from tapestry with the trolls."

"Thank you, Dobby."

We all arrive into he great hall for lunch to see that a group of people at each table is centered around a person. We each split off to our houses and I find that Seamus is sitting down.

"What's wrong?" I ask anyone who can answer me.

"I'm sorry to have doubted you," Seamus tells me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, sure, I'm aware he just apologized to me, but I don't know what for. Seamus picks up the paper and hands it to me.

AZKABAN: MASSIVE BREAKOUT

I just look to Hermione and Ron who just nod at me. It's time.

"Hermione came to me with the idea that I should teach a Defense class to anyone who wants to learn. We're going to need it, whether if it's for the exams or real life. All of us will need to group and discuss it. We can do it on our next trip to Hogsmeade. Until then, spread the word, quietly."

I can hear them whispering excitedly, so I suppose that it just might work.


	16. OOTP: 5: Defense Against

**Chapter 5: Defense Against **

That meeting comes sooner than I want it to. As soon as I know it, there is a group of people waiting in the Hog's Head. I can tell that some of them still aren't swayed by whatever word they'd heard. I clear my throat awkwardly to get everyone's attention.

"As I'm sure you are aware, our school has been taken over and our education in Defensive magic is suffering. I don't know about you, but I find it very difficult to learn magic out of an amateur book and by studying _theory_."

The room seems to be with me so far.

"Which is why Hermione came up with the idea that I can teach you. I know some of you might have some problems with me, but —"

"You're only doing this because you want to pass your OWLs," says Michael Corner who is standing in the corner. His gaze is trained solely on Hermione.

"No, I'm doing this because Voldemort is back and I don't wish to be an inept witch!" Hermione shrieks indignantly.

The response in the room is automatic. I can't help but be proud of Hermione right now.

"You believe her because Dumbledore believes her," Corner responds.

I can hear the shifting of bodies behind me.

"And us? You think we've been hoodwinked?" I hear Neville ask.

I turn around to see that Andrew, Ginny, Luna and Neville all stood up behind me.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?"

"The fact you can't bear to say his name," Ron responds.

"Look," I say before it can get too far, "we are not here to discuss who's right, who's wrong or who's left," I tell the room. "I wouldn't waste my afternoon in Hogsmeade trying to convince —"

"Is it true that can produce a corporeal Patronus?" asks Susan Bones.

"Yes. That's what I did at the Ravenclaw game in third year," I tell her. I remember her as a shy, quiet girl. Hufflepuff seems to be a good fit for her.

"Blimey!" I hear several voices shout in surprise.

As there are no dementors, she soon disappears.

"Professor Lupin taught me that in third year. I was thirteen years old. If I could do it that young, then you can do it now. All I'm asking you to do is give me the chance to teach you."

"With the help of Dobby, we have found a suitable place that the Inquisitorial Squad doesn't know about. That's where we will meet."

*** THE GIRL WHO LIVED ***

"Rule number one," I tell the group of two-dozen or so people that are in here with us "is that what happens in this room, stays in this room. Okay, today we are going to start and see where we all are. I want you to pair up with someone you don't know and practice disarming."

After about an hour or so, they seem to have that down pat.

"Are we all good with the _very_ basics?" I ask the room.

"Of course," The rooms choruses together.

All though Neville doesn't look too convinced. "Neville, you and I can practice alone if you think that'll help."

"O-Okay," Neville shakily replies.

I can hear a girl sniggering. "Think this is funny, do you?" I ask her. "Front and center. Come on!"

The Ravenclaw girl walks forward and looks slightly pale.

"If you think this is so easy, go ahead and prove to your classmates just how easy this is."

She chokes and I let her get back in line. "Laughing at someone is not okay. We all start from somewhere. Just remember that I was raised a Muggle, I was taught to believe that magic doesn't exist and look where we are now. Confidence matters — believing in yourselves. If we can't project that kind of environment, how do you expect us to function? When facing anything, you cannot let anything cloud your judgment. The moment that your judgment is compromised, you've got nothing. And your opponent has the upper hand. Yes, education helps but those of us in Year Five have only had one good year of education and I don't expect it to get better anytime soon. So we are on our own here, okay?"

It's nearing nine so I let the others leave, but Neville remains behind.

I just smile at him. "Neville, you've got to stop letting the expectations of others rule your life. We're never going to live up to what people expect of us. It's just not possible. I know you've got talent somewhere inside of you, all you have to do is let is bubble up to the surface."

I take the picture of the First Order out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"Both of our lives have been ruined by this monster and his followers, the question is, Neville Longbottom, are you going to let them get away with it?"

"Not if I can help it," Neville replies confidently with a new resolve in his eyes.

"Now, I want you to disarm me."

When my wand goes flying across the room, I'm proud of him— granted I wasn't moving or firing spells back. If only he can get like this around Snape. He's making his parents proud.

"That was really good, Neville. See, you are perfectly capable. How about we go to bed now?"

When we go back to the Common Room, Hermione and Ron are awake.

"Hermione's brilliant. She thought of these cool coins to let us know when you set the next meeting."

I just smile gratefully at Hermione, even though it reminds me of the Death Eaters that come when Voldemort calls. Even though we use it for a different purpose, it's still the same.

*** THE GIRL WHO LIVED ***

It seems that the lessons are coming in handy. Once Quidditch reaches it's peak, the Slytherin team (sans Andrew) is hexing and cursing the Gryffindor team at what seems like every ample opportunity. Snape turns a blind eye towards it and books the Quidditch Pitch for Slytherin so we don't have that much time to play. It's Umbridge's fault, she seems quite sympathetic towards the Slytherins. They're just bitter because we've always beaten them. We all saw Miles Bletchley cowardly give Alicia a Hair Growing jinx while her back was turned, but Snape wouldn't listen to us. And he gives me grief! It's not right.

Our match against Slytherin is finally here and it's time to put them in their place. It's our time to shine. It's our time to show Snape what a git he's being, that no amount of sabotage will hold us back.

We all go into towards the stadium and we change into our Team Robes. Angelina takes pity on Ron who seems to be having quite the hard time.

As Angelina gives us our pep talk, I can hear the spectators in the stands, their thundering voices. After she gives us the words of inspiration, we shoulder our brooms and out into the stadium, looking like an army of red and gold. I see the Slytherins watch us and I can see Andrew's black eyebrow soar into his head as he apparently takes in my competitive attitude.

This is the one thing that parallels with my father, I think. The only time I feel like I'm closest to him is when I'm on a broom. Luckily, given the past weather, we finally get a day of sun. It's as if the Quidditch Lords have smiled upon us and want us to kick Slytherin's arse as well.

Malfoy just looks at me like he always does and it makes me very determined to wipe the smug look off his face.

Angelina and Montague walk forward to shake hands.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch orders and all of us do so. As soon as the balls are released, we shoot upwards. I manage to fly higher and faster than anyone else. I immediately set off streaking around, looking for any sight of the tiny golden ball. I sense Malfoy is doing the same. I manage to duck the dodger that has been sent my way and continue on patrolling the Pitch.

Unfortunately, we're ten nothing to Slytherin. I push my Firebolt faster as so I see blurs of red and green. No gold. Malfoy hasn't seen anything either. I can hear the Slytherins chanting…

_Weasley cannot save a thing_

_He cannot block a single ring _

I finally see it, it's on Malfoy's side, but he hasn't seen it, so I'm going to subtly make my way over there, pretending to still patrol the area. I keep my eyes on the tiny orb and when I finally get close, I streak right past Malfoy, and he follows right behind me. But it's not in enough time, for I grip my fingers around the snitch. It doesn't matter how many goals Ron let in, we still win the match. Eat it Slytherin!

Before I can land, a bludger comes out from nowhere and hits me in the small of my back. It sends me off of my broom. Thankfully, I had been only six feet up.

"Are you all right?" Angelina asks me.

"Of course," I tell her with a smile as she helps me up.

"It was Crabbe," Angelina informs me. "He sent if after you as soon as you caught the snitch!"

"Saved Weasley's neck did you, Potter?" Malfoy begins to taunt, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

I don't answer, but turn away.

"Like my song, did you, Potter? We wanted to sing about his mother, but we couldn't find anything that rhymes with fat and ugly."

"Talk about sore losers," Angelina comments.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either. For his father."

Fred and George turn around towards Malfoy.

_Uh-Oh. _

"Leave it," Angelina tells them.

"You like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? You spend the holidays there — bunch of gingers! Can't see how you can stand the stink, but when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley hovel smells okay."

I manage to grab George's robes and pull him behind me. Alicia, Angelina and Katie are holding back a raving Fred.

"Well, then again you can remember what your mother's house smells like and the Weasleys remind you of it."

"Funny how you become cruel just when you've _LOST_," I tell him. "Come on, let's go and let them sulk and brood in peace," I tell the team.

"_Shannon_!" I hear someone say my name in alarm.

I spin around to see Malfoy with his wand pointed at me.

"Petrif—"

I don't let him finish what he's saying before I parry the jinx and march right up to him. I proceed to give him a good knee between the legs. I can hear all the guys around us groan and whisper various things:

"That's just not fair."

"He had it coming."

"He's a dunderhead if he hasn't learned his lesson by now."

I can see Malfoy crawling around the ground. It serves him right.

It's not much longer when I find myself banned from Quidditch by the toad in pink.

***THE GIRL WHO LIVED***

"Now, this is the last meeting we'll have before the holiday. After we're all sure to be stuffed with food is when we'll being the tricky things. You've all done so well. Today, we'll be practicing jinxes and mild curses so Hermione and I will be patrolling around to try and reverse any damage that occurs."

As I thought, it's quite a lot of chaos but Hermione and I are able to sort through it just fine. It nears nine o'clock and I get everyone's attention.

"Now, keep practicing all you can during the holiday. It also wouldn't hurt for you to start thinking about practicing nonverbally casting spells. Great job, all of you."

I send them out in groups of three or four and the room quickly empties. But Andrew remains behind. We've haven't had much time to be together since we left Headquarters, but I never missed him because I know he is still here.

"I'm impressed," he tells me when he walks forward.

"I'm surprised you're not feeling alienated or something. You are the only snake in a cave of ravens, badgers and lions."

"I think I'm making out okay. No scratches or claw marks anywhere," he says, rolling up his sleeves for inspection.

"That's always good."

He walks over to me where I'm looking myself in the mirror. He looks up and my eyes follow his where a spring of mistletoe "spontaneously" appears.

"A bit mawkish, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Just a bit," he says, leaning in. My lips meet his as he gives me a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Let's go before we get into trouble," Andrew says.

"You go on, in case anyone is watching."  
"That's probably a good idea."

"I'll see you during break," I tell him.

He just looks at me oddly. "Yeah." He walks out of the door.

When I get to sleep, I'm suddenly seeing black tiles. My viewpoint is from that on the floor. It's obvious that this isn't truly me.

I feel someone shaking me, but I don't know whom it could be. I'm lost in this vision.

I see Aaric Stanton on the ground and my viewpoint lunges and retracts, like a snake attack. Each time, Aaric becomes more mutilated and more blood is flowing from the wounds. I finally find myself back to the present and I look up in Hermione's panicked brown eyes.

"Aaric…Mr. Stanton," I whisper to her. I can feel the tears stream down my face in ceaseless rivers. "Blood. Blood was everywhere."

"I'll go get McGonagall," she tells me.

Hermione and McGonagall lead me to Dumbledore's gargoyle. We stay silent the entire way. I'm numb as I travel through the corridors.

"Ah, Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asks her.

She just remains silent and pushes me forward.

"Shannon? What's wrong?"

"I saw Aaric, ah, Mr. Stanton. I don't know. It seemed like I was a snake or something. I just know that I saw Mr. Stanton on the floor bleeding. It felt like I was the one hurting him. I think I was a snake. You've got to help him."

Dumbledore starts to address the portraits in the room.

"I send for Severus to wake Andrew and Filius to wake Michael."

I feel useless here. Dumbledore goes to his cabinet. He tries to hand me a calming draught.

"I'm not going to calm down until I know what happened. That is the only thing that will bring me peace right now. You don't know…you don't know what it was like watching him on the ground…helpless," I say through my tears.

I hear the door bang open and I know it is Andrew, Michael and Snape returning. I don't see Flitwick. I can't face them right now.

"Dumbledore! They found him. I yelled until someone came running," the portrait declares.

"Good, good. Phineas! I need you to visit your other portrait and alert Sirius that Shannon and the Stantons boys will be arriving shortly."

I hear Dumbledore voice the incantation for the Portus charm. He's making a port key.

We all grab ahold of the inanimate object Dumbledore chose and with the uncomfortable squeeze, we all end up in Grimmauld Place. I can see Sirius's anxiety from where I'm standing.

"Everyone all right?" he asks, his concern evident.

"No," I reply.

"We never got the real story, Anne," Andrew says. "Snape just told me that you saw something, that Dad's hurt."

"I saw myself slithering across the ground. I was in the snake's perspective and I saw it attack your Dad."

"We've got to go to Mungo's," the two Stanton chorus together.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius and I reply together.

"Why not?"

"And if they ask how we know about it even before your mother?" I ask the boys.

"So?" Michael asks.

"It'll just call attention to Anne. I'm pretty sure it's not normal to be witnessing something first-person that happened hundreds of miles away. Do you want to add rubbish onto the pile of reasons the ministry thinks your she's mad?"

"We could've heard it somewhere else," Michael insists.

"From whom?"

"I don't know," he finally relents.

"We just can't sit here," Andrew finally says. I feel sorry for Sirius trying to control the room. I just walk to the couch and curl up. I hug my arms around my knees and just rock back and forth.

"We have to. To go rushing off the St. Mungo's would be risking exposure of the Order."

The only thing I felt right now is guilt. There was nothing I could've done and I'm still feeling guilty. Fawkes suddenly comes bursting into the room. He has a letter in his talons.

"It's Mum. Dad's all right!" Andrew happily reports.

After that news, the atmosphere immediately thaws and I watch as both black-headed boys fall asleep at different intervals. I can hear Sirius in the kitchen.

Sirius comes up and hands me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Drink up. Chocolate doesn't only cure Dementor attacks," Sirius softly tells me as he sits beside me on the couch.

I just stare into the hot cocoa he's given me. "I don't know what this means, Sirius. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Dumbledore won't tell me anything. I feel like I'm alone even though I'm surrounded by people."

"I'm sure if Dumbledore needed to tell you something, then he would have."

"I'm not so sure."

"You're blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented that snake from attacking Aaric."

As much as I know he's right, I still can't help it as a new string of tears trace their way down my cheek.

I put the mug to my lips and take a sip. I'm not exactly in a mood to be comforted. Even though I know he's going to be okay, I still feel that dream hang over me like a guillotine.

I get up and move closer to the fire that is burning in the fireplace. I need its warmth. I need something beside the darkness I saw in that nightmare. Is it too much to ask that all I want is some light in my life?


	17. OOTP 6: Christmas At Headquarters

**Chapter 6: Christmas at Headquarters. **

I have to admit it; spending Christmas away from Hogwarts with everyone is much better. It is more fun, even though we are a little more restricted with the activities we could do within the wards of Headquarters, but being with everyone is amazing. It's not as lonely.

Sirius and Remus give me a set of Defense books that hadn't come cheap. My first thought is to comb through here and pick out the most important elements and things we hadn't yet covered in the DA lessons. Hermione gives me a homework planner, like I need it! Hermione and I have been in a battle of chess since her arrival at headquarters, we sometimes take hours to make a move; we size each other up and predict moves: Playing logically, not impulsively.

"Knight to A7," I say as my knight conquers her bishop.

"Hmm," Hermione sighs, as Tonks laughs. She said that she just enjoyed our company and is enthralled with our chess game, but I know that she's been sent to keep an eye on us.

"Shannon? Shannon, dear," I hear Mrs. Weasley call from downstairs.

"Better go see what she needs," I say. "Tonks, would you mind placing a mild sticking charm on the chessboard?" I ask her.

"No problem, Anne," she says, whipping out her wand and aiming it at the chessboard.

"I swear this is more intense than McGonagall's chessboard in first year," Ron chuckles, as we all make our way downstairs.

"Did you any help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" I ask her, ready to get down and dirty for whatever she has in mind.

"No, dear. Hope I didn't bother you," she replies with a smile.

"It's no trouble, we were just playing chess."

"Slowest game ever," Ron says in his exasperated tone. Hermione just laughs. I really wish the two of them would get smart already.

"Guys! Mrs. Weasley wanted something?" I ask, looking at her.

She just smiles at me. "It's Professor Snape, dear. He's in the kitchen, he'd like a word."

Huh? Professor Snape is here? To talk with me? About What? I don't know. I highly doubt he'd come here just for my 'poor' performance in his class. I do just as well as Hermione and I still get trolls on my essays. I'm really going to get him back for all the hateful comments and bullying when I end up in his NEWT class. That'll really make him step off his high horse.

"Umm, all right?" I ask, not really knowing what else I am supposed to say. It's not everyday that the person who hates you comes to your godfather's house (who he hates as well) and 'would _like_ a word.'

Mrs. Weasley is nodding at me, encouragingly. I feel like I'm walking into a den full of hungry Hungarian Horntails.

I walk down into the kitchen and knock on the doorframe to make my presence known. It is clear that I had just interrupted them arguing.

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?" I question calmly, still kind of confused. Both Sirius and Snape are sitting at the table, as far away as they can from each other.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape tells me. More like ordered than told, but I do as instructed.

"You know, Snape? I would appreciate it if you would not give _my_ goddaughter orders in _my_ house," Sirius says.

Snape just looks at him.

"Sirius, if you can't at least be civil…" I say, trailing off. It has been a good Christmas, and I don't want it ruined.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter, but your 'dog-father' insisted that his attendance was necessary."

Sirius just snorts.

"I'm here on Dumbledore's orders. But by all means, stay Black. You're a dog; you should be able to obey the simplest commands."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure that you feel frustrated that you can't be of any use for the order —"

"ENOUGH!" I shout as I rise out of the chair. I certainly succeed in getting their attentions. "Please, stop this."

They finally just stop and turn to look at me.

"Sirius?"

"What?" He just looks at me, apparently not taking the hint.

I just stare at him and then point to the door like a mother probably would. I certainly feel like a mother right now.

"Fine!" He sounds like a five year old sulking. I envision him storming off to his room and slamming the door.

I turn my attention back to Snape as I sit in front of him. "Sir?"

"The Headmaster sent me to tell you that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Mental Shielding?"

"At least you are aware of the concept. The Headmaster believes it would be of use, unlike your dog-father," he says, and I just stare at him, eyes narrowed. Then he changes topics, "You will receive private lessons and you will not tell anyone, especially Umbridge. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. Who will be teaching me?"

"I am," he replies simply.

No matter how much I don't want extra time with Snape, especially alone, it seems I have no choice. I've had a lot of that phenomenon in my life.

"If Professor Dumbledore wishes me to do this, then I will." It's going to make me have even more work to do and less time for preparing for my OWLs, but if the Professors want me to do this, then I have no choice.

"I will expect you at six o'clock Monday evening. If anyone asks, I'm sure you would be able to find some lie to convey or that you'll end up in detention," he says, standing up and swiftly leaving the room. I follow him out.

When we leave the room, Sirius is right there, waiting for us.

"If I hear that you're using this time to give Anne a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," Snape replies coolly.

"I've seen her essays from your class. She didn't deserve a bunch of D's and T's."

"You've been through my trunk?" I ask Sirius in a hurtful and disbelieving tone. In the girl world, having someone rummaging through your belongings is not acceptable.

Sirius doesn't look at me.

Snape is also undeterred. "Surely you've noticed that Potter here does whatever she pleases, much like her father did."

"And?" Sirius asks heatedly, completely forgetting about my hurtful question.

"It has earned her arrogance, so everything bounces off of her."

"I warned you, _Snivellus_," Sirius sneers, drawing his wand, but not yet arming it.

"Sirius, put the wand away," I implore.

He doesn't listen to me. "So tell us, Snape. How's Malfoy? I'm sure he's thrilled to bits that his lap dog is working at Hogwarts."

"Speaking of dogs, Lucius Malfoy recognized you while seeing your goddaughter to the platform. It gave you an excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future didn't it."

I can see both men tightening their grip on their wands.

I can't take much more of this.

"Are you calling me a coward?!" Sirius bellows, his wand now raised.

"Why, yes. I suppose I am," Snape retorts.

"All right, that's enough!" I say. I walk towards Sirius and grab his ear. I drag him out of the kitchen.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sirius, my father's not here to impress! And I'm certainly not going to tolerate you fueling a childhood grudge! Grow up!" I tell him sternly. "If you can't see that he is risking his life —"

"You're on his team?"

I'm knocked into incredulousness by his remark. "'_Team_?!' You think I'm on _somebody's_ team? That is your problem, Sirius; you're still stuck in the mindset of 'us' versus 'them!' You of all people should know that the world isn't black and white! There's lightness and darkness in all of us."

I see the color drain from his face as he digests what I just told him.

I go back into the kitchen and stand so that I can see Sirius and Snape at the same time.

"We all have different personalities, abilities and resources, but look at us: we're all here. We are under one roof. We are here for the freedom of our world and if we lose sight of that, we might as well give up and I don't think that is something we want to do."

When I'm certain that I've made my point, I leave in a rush. I just have to get out of that room. If we all can't act like we're on the same team, we are all doomed.

Everyone knows that Snape hates me, and since last year, the motives are clear — to me at least. Snape's anger is a bit justified, but what had Snape ever done to Sirius? Sirius is much too impulsive for his own good, as depicted by what I just witnessed. I go up to the first room that I come across and thankfully it's the one that the girls and I share. Only Hermione and Tonks are in the room now. As soon as I close the door behind me, I bolt it shut like we do to keep Kreacher out.

"What happened?" Tonks asks, clearly concerned.

"Nothing," I reply as I lie on the bed and cover myself up. I feel safe under here, like I'm in a womb.

"This isn't 'nothing,'" Tonks observes as I feel the blanket lift off of me. I just roll around to look at the two people who look at me worriedly.

"Those two are just so infuriating."

"Who, Sirius and Snape?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah. Snape doesn't like me, big deal. But Sirius…he's stuck so much in the past."

I hear a knock on the door. "Anne?"

"Go away," I tell Sirius.

"Get Remus," I hear him say to someone.

I see Tonks stiffen at the mention of his name.

"Annie, open the door," I hear Remus say. "Shannon, unlock the door or I'll blow it down," Remus persists. It makes me think of the Muggle story of the three Little Pigs. I just have to internally laugh because the wolf is threatening to blow down my door.

Both girls leave once Remus enters the room. He closes the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"If we all can't learn to get along, there's no way this can work. And if this doesn't work, what other options do we have?" I ask Remus, picking at the blanket that is in my lap.

"There's always one option," Remus starts as he sits next to me on the bed.

I look at him expectantly.

"Never giving up. Why would you talk to me, but not Sirius?"

"You're not full of infantile aggression," I tell him. "He thinks he can keep the memory of my father alive by bullying the man who's risking his life for us."

Remus just continues to look at me.

"I just feel like I should feel something for him that I don't," I tell him and almost hating myself for saying it, but it's true enough. After my parents died, he was to be my guardian; but instead of taking that responsibility, he goes hunting for Pettigrew and gets himself locked up in Azkaban.

Remus pulls a book out of his jacket pocket and hands it to me. "Heard you were doing Occlumency lessons with Snape, so this is from all of us."

"Thank you," I tell him.

"So, sit here read and come back down when you're ready, okay?" Remus tells me with a smile.

"Okay," I tell him in a whisper.

"It should keep you out of trouble for a little while anyway," Remus says, patting my knee before he gets up and leaves the room.

I lean up against the headboard and open the book.

_ Occlumency: Shutting your mind to Outward Attack._

_Chapter 1: The Fundamentals of Occlumency: _

_Occlumency is an ancient branch of magic that is obscure, but highly useful in many occasions. Occlumency allows for an individual to shield their mind from external influence. Occlumency is the counter to Legilemency, which has been known to be a preferred way of extracting information, memories or emotions. Witches or wizards who utilize the skill of extracting those things from the mind are known as Legilimens. A Witch or wizard who is capable of blocking such a mental attack is known as an Occlumens. _

_Occlumency involves clearing the mind of thought and emotion, so that the Legilimens can find no emotional ties to memories that the target wishes to conceal. Simple resistance to attack requires similar skills to those needed to resist the Imperius Curse. An advanced form of Occlumency is planting false temporary memories inside an Occlumens´ own head while blocking all other true memories, so if a Legilimens, even a highly skilled one, were to attempt to read the mind he or she would find false memories only and believe everything was accurate. Occlumency is a necessary prerequisite to defeat a Legilimens' lie-detector abilities without suspicious behavior. In its more advanced form, Occlumency allows the user to suppress only feelings and memories that contradict what the user wishes a Legilimens to believe, thus allowing the Occlumens to lie without self-betrayal. _

I am suddenly feeling a little bit better. I showed aptitude at resisting an Imperius curse last year, with Barty Crouch Jr. as Moody and surprisingly with Voldemort. I continue to read until I hear footsteps coming from the kitchen as Tonks comes bounding into the room and over to me. She flips the book out of my hands.

"Come on, Dinner's ready!" she says happily, as she grabs my hand and drags me into the kitchen.

"You're lucky I remember where I was," I tell her seriously, while she just grins.

We all sit down for a big dinner and Sirius has grown quiet, presumably at the thought of being left alone again. I notice out of the corner of my eye Tonks passing Remus the potatoes and he stiffens as their hands accidentally touch. She just immediately looks down. It is obvious that she is starting to like him. And it is obvious that he doesn't want to reciprocate those feeling because he sees himself as a monster. We all clear the mess away and everyone goes to bed at different intervals.

I excuse myself and go up to the room that the girls and I share to go to sleep. I wake up with the realization that it is the last day of the holidays. I awake very early and I put Andrew's hooded jumper on over my shirt and walk towards the stairs, still in my pajamas. I go to the stairs and catch the backs of people going through the hall. I see Sirius, Remus and Snape all downstairs.

"Andrew?" I hear Sirius ask. I see the familiar head of black hair move towards the basement steps. No one notices my presence. I wonder what they could be talking to Andrew about. I don't think it's good, no matter what it is.

**ANDREW POV**

Mom and I are asked back to headquarters after everyone else went to bed. It is late/early and I am incredibly tired. I don't sit in for the Order meeting. I just pace for a little while and then sit. About an hour later, the meeting is done.

Everyone leaves but Sirius, Remus and Snape stay after. _This isn't good, _the little voice in my head tells me.

"Andrew?" Sirius asks me into the dining room.

I walk into the room, and ignore the intensely awkward and tense atmosphere. I sit down, as do the others, excluding Snape.

"So what do you need from me? Do I have to do something? I've already told you what I've overheard."

"I know," Sirius says with his normal know-it-all attitude present.

"This is about Shannon, isn't it?" I ask. "Well, I mean everything is indirectly about her, but…"

"Well, we all don't think your relationship is safe for either of you," Sirius blurts out. No one in the room obviously wanted to say that.

"Do you know how long it took her to trust me? No, this is out of the question," I keep my voice low because the house is still asleep.

"Your parents agree," Sirius replies. "It's either this or ship you off to Bulgaria."

"And this is your conclusion as well?" I ask, looking at Snape.

He clearly looks shocked that I asked his opinion. He curtly nods. "You have become an interest."

"You think that I care about that?"

"Foolish boy! You are both at risk!" Snape quietly hisses.

Unable to contain all rational emotions, I just allow myself to speak freely. "Just because you made the wrong choice doesn't mean we all have to pay because of it!"

With the silence of the room, I continue my rant.

"Our entire whole world is at risk. Every single one of us. And Shannon's been at risk the minute she was born. Mr. In-the-past over there is on her father's side, not hers," I say, pointing to Sirius. I don't falter under Snape's black cold gaze. I'm sure mine turns into the same. Most people would have blanched at the sight of him, but I keep my ground.

Sirius looks down. I knew I was right about him. He doesn't care about her, only that she is James' daughter. And I learned that Snape was close to Lily from my parents. No one is purely on Anne's side. And most of the Order here is sided with Dumbledore, except for Ron, Hermione and I.

"Fine. I'll talk to her." I get up and storm out of the room only to find Shannon sitting on the couch. She is staring into the fire until she hears me. With one look I can tell she knows something is up. I could feel my face shift as it goes from fury to melancholy. She's even wearing my jumper.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" Here she is, knowing me better than anyone else. I see her eyes flicker to Sirius, Remus and Snape. I take a deep breath and settle on the couch beside her. She looks so small, wrapped in a quilt. She looked somewhat hollow — she looks tired.

"What is it?" she asks me again.

I sigh and swallow.

"No," she says, her voice breaking. "No." She gets up to leave, but I catch up with her and gently grab her arm. "Let me go!" she quietly pleas. It breaks my heart. She has been let down by so many people in her life, and now I am becoming one of them. "Let me go." She is pleading —beseeching me to let her go. She finally casts her shield and it bounces me back. She's good at keeping people at arm's length. It took her a very long time to trust me and this exact same scenario is the reason for it all: she's been hurt too much.

"I can't," I tell her.

"You've become one of _them_ haven't you!?" That accusation hurt more than anything. I can see Snape almost cringe in the background.

"You haven't given me a chance to explain."  
"And so I won't," Shannon replies in a heated voice as she flies up the stairs.

**Shannon: **

I'm sitting on my bed reading when I hear a knock on the door. It's Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," I greet her as she walks in.

She just gives me a small smile. "Are you all right?" she asks me.

With that question, I know that she, like Tonks before her, has been dispatched to check up on me.

"Doing okay, I guess," I tell her. "Did you know that they wanted Andrew to —" I can't find it to finish the question.

"It's been a discussion topic for a few weeks now. Andrew scares us all," Mrs. Weasley tells me.

"Scares you?" I ask, perplexed. How on Earth could Andrew scare the Order?

"Yes, teenage boys dating teenage girls is quite frightening," Mrs. Weasley tells me.

"But that's not it," I tell her.

"No, it isn't. We just didn't want anything to happen to either of you. It's not really safe for either of you right now."

Our relationship was just so unorthodox. A snake and a lion. Maybe it was doomed from the start.

"Well, we're all going to St. Mungo's to check on Aaric. Get dressed," she tells me.

We all go there and when Fred and George start asking him if he was guarding the thing the Voldemort wants, Mrs. Weasley shoos us out and invites Tonks and Mad-Eye in. Fred and George grin when they pull an extendable ear out of their bag.

"They searched the entire floor, there was no sign of the snake anywhere," Tonks reports in a whisper. "It appears to have just vanished after it attacked you, Aaric. But You-Know-Who can't have expected the snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," Moody growls, "'cause he hasn't had any luck so far, has he? If Aaric wasn't there, that snake would've had a lot more time to look around. So Potter says she saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley replies. "Dumbledore seems to have almost been waiting for something like this to happen."

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about the Potter kid, and we all know it," Mad-Eye says.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Shannon when I last spoke to him."

"Of course of he is. The girl's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. She may or may not know what it means already, but if You-Know-Who's possessing her…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Mad-Eye," Tonks starts but I don't allow myself to stay and listen to the rest of the conversation.

Everyone else just stares at me.

No, this is deeper than possession. I haven't lost track of time, I know where I am all the time. I feel the odd emotion every once in a while, but possession? No. It can't possibly be. I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can fight a possession. When we get back to Grimmauld place, I feel dirtier and more contaminated than this house was.


	18. OTTP: 7: Occlumency is Terrible

**Chapter 7: Occlumency is terrible **

Before I know it, the Weasleys, Hermione and I are waiting on the Knight Bus with Tonks and Remus. The massive purple bus stops in front of us and Tonks hurriedly thrusts Ginny, Hermione and I onto the bus.

"You boys go on to the back with Remus," Tonks orders as she seats us near the front of the bus. We all pass up our fare to Stan Shunpike.

Throughout the ride, I can feel Stan's eyes on me, like he wants to say something, but every time I look at him, he glances away. Given the fact that my holidays were ruined, I do not wish to be messed with.

Remus and Tonks help us off the bus with our luggage. We spend a little while saying goodbye.

"Now, go on and have a good term. Look after yourself and work hard with Occlumency," Remus tells me.

I just nod before I jog to catch up with the others. We all trek through the slippery snow towards the castle.

**Andrew: **

I find myself at the fireplace in the Slytherin common room with a small pile of letters that my mother wrote me my first year here. They have no real purpose for me, so I decide to make them have one. If Remus, Sirius and Snape want me to go through with this, then I'm going to force myself to turn into the thing that I swore I never would: a true snake. I will never take the Dark Mark, but I never thought I'd have to give up everything, either.

I toss each letter onto the fire.

"Burning desperate love notes from Potter, Stanton?" Malfoy asks me, taking a clumsy seat onto the black leather sofa.

I see Snape enter and he just pauses. We lock eyes for a second, and then I return my eyes to Malfoy. "She just won't leave me alone."

"And I here I thought you loved the half-blood," Malfoy snorts.

I look to Snape before I answer.

"Why do you think I broke it off now? It makes her more vulnerable," I tell him, hating myself for saying it.

"There might be hope for you yet, Stanton," Malfoy says with a wicked smile.

I watch as Snape silently glides further into the room.

_I hope you're happy, _I tell him mentally.

**Shannon****: **

Tomorrow just happens to be Monday. I am dreading it, but I managed to finish the book the Remus gave me. Since my vision of Aaric, sleep comes no more easily to me than it did before. It's even harder. Even though I think I might have been what saved his life, I can't help but to feel utterly scared and disgusted at what I saw.

In Potions, Snape is his usual unpleasant self. It seems he isn't looking forward to the Occlumency training either. What really sends me in quite the dampened mood is Andrew's mingling with the Slytherins.

If that doesn't help, the DA members asking me when the next meeting is going to be surely doesn't. I just tell them all the same thing: "I can't do it today. I'll let you know when the next one is."

At a quarter until six, I make my way to the dungeons. I don't want to be late in order to give Snape something else to make him mad. I take a deep breath before I knock. I make a mental note to start or end every sentence with a 'sir.' That is a good way to not make Snape mad.

"Enter," his voice orders from the other side of the door. Upon hearing his voice, I suddenly wonder why I agreed to this. It's a simple enough inquiry — I wasn't given a choice.

I remain silent as I walk into the Potions Master's office. It's quite the dark and garish place. Snape silently points to a chair and I obediently sit in it. Snape sits as well and gazes with me with so much distaste that I'm afraid I might keel over and die or explode at any moment.

"Well, Miss Potter, you know why you are here," he announces.

"Sir, why does Professor Dumbledore believe that I need to study Occlumency? Does he think that Vol— _he_ might be using Legilimency against me?" I ask him, finally breaking my silence that was bound to erupt a crude response out of the Professor had I not said anything.

"The Dark Lord has been known to invade the minds of his victims to create visions to torture them into madness. The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilemency."

This just suddenly takes the confidence out of me, but I don't show it.

"Is there any chance he could know what we're doing, sir?" I ask him, innately curious.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency," he says, a bit annoyed.

"So how am I getting these 'visions' for want of a better word," I begin to ask, and then quickly add, "sir?"

He raises his eyebrow while he traces his lips with a long, slender finger. "It appears that there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own."

"But, how did that happen?" I ask, having no clue. I forget the 'sir,' but curiosity gets the best of me.

"The curse that failed to kill you," he replies simply. I wonder how much longer he will keep his patience at all the questions. He is already beginning to show some annoyance in his face. "It seems that your vision involving Aaric Stanton was when the Dark Lord noticed."

"So that was really what I saw? I was really in his head?" I ask, panicked.

"So it would seem," Snape replies.

He's got to teach me how to stop this. I can't go on living in Voldemort's head. But then again…

I decide to voice my concern. "But, sir, what if something like what happened to Aaric happens again to someone else?"

"You cannot be responsible for everything. It is not up to you to find out what the Dark Lord is doing."

"No, because it's your job, isn't it?" I ask him rhetorically and without sounding rude.

We stare at each other for a few silent moments. Snape's black eyes glint at me curiously. He almost looks satisfied. Hmm. That's different.

I decide to focus on why we're here. "Professor, there is one thing that I still don't understand. How was I able to see in the snake's head? Was Voldemort possessing his snake?"

"_Do not say the Dark Lord's name_!" Snape spits.

I ignore his irritation. "What's he going to do, kill me? He's been wanting to kill me since I was born."

A moment of silence passes between us.

"So now that he knows we have this connection, will he try to control me?" I ask. I suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to apologize to him and I do, "I'm sorry about all the questions, sir. I'm just — I'm just trying to understand."

"This is why you need Occlumency, Potter. I have already been told that you showed aptitude at blocking the Imperius Curse, the same abilities are necessary for blocking your mind."

Been told by whom? The only ones who have put the Imperius Curse on me are Crouch (as Moody) and Voldemort himself, though I suppose Dumbledore knows that.

When Snape rises from the chair, I tense.

"Take out your wand, Potter," he instructs harshly and I immediately do as I'm told. "Now, you may use your wand to disarm me, or defend yourself in any matter you can think of," he tells me.

"Prepare yourself. Legilimens!" Snape says as he points his wand towards me.

The office then disappears.

_Uncle Vernon's purple face is now in mine, gazing down at me with more hatred than Snape could._

_ "Are you blaming my son?" he demands._

_ "No, I'm not blaming anyone. I just can't explain it."_

_ "YOU ARE LYING!" he yells at me._

_ "I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't on purpose!"_

I see Snape in the memory, looking on from the background. Since he's the only part of this memory that is present in real-time, I focus on him. I have to find the link between my memory and reality — and then I have to sever it.

"_NO_!" I mentally shout.

The office suddenly comes back into my sight. Had it been seconds, minutes? I honestly don't know. I unconsciously rub the spot where Uncle Vernon slapped me.

"Did you see that?" I ask him, referring to the slap.

"I saw enough," Snape replies smoothly. His face is a bit more pale than usual. "Your first attempt might not have been as poor as I'd imagined. You must remain focused."

Good thing I read the book I got for Christmas or else I would have never known anything. I know that yelling or shouting wastes energy, so I remained silent throughout his first attempt. I just wanted to see what it felt like as well. I close my eyes, try to let everything go, and clear my mind. _TRY_, being the operative word. The only thing I'm feeling right now is a bit of frustration, so that's not too hard for me to ignore.

"On the count of three — one, two, three. Legilimens!"

_I now see dementors coming after me at the lake and my patronus is fending them off. I see Cedric's body_.

I just breathe deeply and force myself not to feel.

I _beg_ myself not to feel.

It feels like I am betraying myself, but as long as Voldemort and I have a connection, I have to do anything I can to not let it take over. I am leaning against the chair, and Snape is as still as a statue, silent. Had I done something? Something must have happened. I look down to see a wand that isn't mine in my hand.

I walk over to him and hand him back his wand and back away.

"I didn't see you as capable of disregarding your emotions, Potter. But you did produce a patronus before disarming me. Repel me with your mind, not your wand. _Focus._"

My head starts to throb, I'm actually thankful to know that it has nothing to with Voldemort. It's simply a headache from having Snape swim through my mind.

"Get ready. One-two-three. _Legilimens_!"

This time I try a different tactic. I think of nothing but a black background. No words, no faces — nothing. Just a mass of black, it doesn't have the desired effect. It leads me to think of the vision of Mr. Stanton and the corridor when Mr. Weasley and I went to the Department of Mysteries for my hearing.

"That door. It lead to the department of Mysteries, doesn't it?" I ask him before he can say anything.

Snape seems taken aback. "Why would you want to know such a thing?" he asks me quietly, a little unnerved.

"I've seen that door before. I just remember feeling disappointed when it didn't open. I felt obsession. Does that mean that _he _wants something from there?"

"There are many things in the department of Mysteries, Potter. Understand that they have nothing to do with you. I want you here at the same time Wednesday, understand?" he says like I am a five-year-old.

"Yes, sir."

"You are to empty your mind before sleep, make it blank, calm."

"Yes, sir," I repeat.

"Keep in mind that I will know if you haven't practiced."

_That could have been worse,_ I think as I exit the room.

My scar still pains me a little bit. I go back up to the common room. Ron and Hermione are in the corner. I look at them and go into the dorms. I am exhausted. Sleep is the only thing that sounds appealing right now. I breathe deeply before I close my eyes.

I actually slept through the night and wake up before any of the other girls. I am in the common room when Hermione comes in.

"I take it you're getting better?" she asks me.

"I slept fine," I report.

"That's good," she replies with a small smile.

_Yeah, good. _

"I think that what _he's_ after is in the ministry," I tell Hermione, based on what I saw during occlumency.

"You look awfully pale, are you all right?" Ron asks as he comes down with the group of boys that have awakened.

"Occlumency wiped me out. I'm going to be a very happy person when these exams are over. I'm going to be so tired, I think I might sleep for a week." I've got exams, occlumency and an entire group of people to teach. It's almost too much for one person.

The next few weeks aren't any better. Between Umbridge's new rules, studying, DA meetings — things aren't easier. Not being able to see Andrew and talk to him just makes it ten times worse. I'm sick and tired of but mostly I'm just tired.


	19. OOTP: 8: Occlumency Is Really Terrible

**Chapter 8: Occlumency is really terrible**

It is another Monday: another day of Occlumency lessons. I have just come from Umbridge's detention and I am making my way to the dungeons. I make my way there in a mad rush. My right hand is trying to stabilize my bag from moving too much. I cringe as I lift up my left hand and knock on the door. It hurts because the blood quill cut my hand. It is quite close to six o'clock when I reach the door.

"You're nearly late, Potter," he tells me as I shut the door behind me.

"Sorry, sir. Umbridge's detention," I say, sticking my hand in my pocket so he can't see the renewed blood-written "I must not tell lies."

"The report stated that your detention started before dinner."

He reminds me that I haven't eaten and I am very hungry. I bite down the urge to eat and focus on where I am right here and now. Since childhood, I am quite used to the idea of being hungry between negligence and Dudley's miserably failed diets.

"Yes, sir. She made me write lines."

Suddenly, the door bangs open.

"Professor Snape! Oh, sorry, sir."

"It's all right Draco," Snape says coolly. "Potter is here for a detention."

"Right. Well, I just have to report that we found Montague. He was up in a toilet in the fourth floor. He's in the infirmary; he's in a state of confusion. That's all sir," Malfoy says and hastily exits the room.

"Have you been practicing?" Snape asks me when Malfoy is gone.

"As much as I can, sir. I haven't seen anything else," I tell him, internally flinching. I imagine telling him before he finds out that I have stretched the truth is better than him thinking that I lied to him. He already loathes me, no need to make it even worse.

"Very well, Potter."

"Sir, may I ask you a question? It is relevant."

"Very well."

"There is something different between having you and _him _in my head… I mean, what if this is something more than Legilimency? Do you believe Occlumency is enough? I don't mean to pry or to undervalue your teaching me…" I ramble on and just shut my mouth.

"You are the only person this has happened to, Potter. What information we have, is based solely on conjecture."

_Oh, joy._ I think to myself. I just remain silent and nod.

"Prepare yourself. One, two, three…"

_A dandelion in my hand turns into a lily and floats up to the sky. I see my parents waving at me in the Mirror of Erised._ This one takes me off guard and I lose whatever progress I am making.

"Feeling sentimental?" Snape asks me as we came back to reality. I realize that my left hand has been freed from my pocket so I quickly replace it.

"What are you hiding in your pocket?" he asks me.

Something deep down in side me suppresses the urge to say 'nothing,' but what comes out is: "My hand, sir." Is it the wrong thing to say, even though it is the truth? Yes.

"Turn out your pockets," he orders me, much like third year when he about caught me with the Marauder's map.

I turn out my pockets as instructed and there is nothing there.

"It is really my hand, sir." I raise my left hand, where he can see the 'I must not tell lies.'

He remains silent and we continue with the Occlumency.

_I'm being pushed up against the stove, even though I'm barely able to see over it, with Aunt Petunia telling me to cook. I see the sorting hat trying to place me in Slytherin. _

I come back to the present, panting. I've managed to kick him out of my head quickly, but it's apparently not good enough for him.

"Again," he orders.

It takes me a little longer this time, but I still manage to get him out.

"You're tiring, Potter. The Dark Lord never tires," Snape tells me.

"Well, he's not human," I argue.

"Find your resolve, Potter."

I'm too tired to push him out of my head this time, so as soon as he can cast the spell, I flick my wand and deflect it back to him.

I see a boy in the corner while I can hear yelling in the background. But that's all.

The office suddenly comes into view and Snape is silently seething. He throws me out with such force that I have to regain my equilibrium.

"I never told you to use a shield charm," Snape finally tells me.

"I'm sorry," I genuinely tell him. I know how he feels.

Before either of us can do anything else, a shriek echoes its way down the dungeons.

"Did you run into anything unusual on your way down, Potter?" Snape asks me.

"No, sir," I quickly state. "There was nothing."

I grab my bag and immediately start running towards where I heard the voice come from. I can hear Snape behind me. My long ponytail is swinging to and fro; I think I should get my hair cut at the next opportunity.

I curse my shortness as I approach a large crowd of students. Once I make my way through the crowd, I see Professor Trelawney is in the middle of the Entrance hall with a suitcase and her wand in her hand. There is no one but Dolores Umbridge gazing at her with nonchalance as Professor Trelawney unceremoniously weeps.

I might not have ever done well in her class, but she doesn't deserve to leave.

"This is my home. You can't do this," Professor Trelawney cries.

"As High Inquisitor, I can and I am," Umbridge says.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore's voice suddenly booms out.

"You see Dumbledore," Umbridge starts and begins to ramble off the various decrees and rules that would allow her this power.

"You have the right to dismiss the teachers, but not banish them from the grounds. It is my wish that Sibyll remains here. Please escort her back upstairs, Professor McGonagall."

"Of course," McGonagall replies as she helps the Seer with her bags.

I immediately go running after Dumbledore who ignores me. I finally give up with an annoyed huff.

*******The Girl Who Lived ***

It's finally time for our next DA meeting and the group is pleased when I announce that tonight we will be working on Patronuses. Exams are starting to stress us all out. I am filled with sadness that Andrew is not in this room learning this charm.

"Now, I want you all to stand a good amount of room away from each other. This is a bit difficult to do when you do or don't have dementors after you, so you're going to need to try hard."

"The first thing is the incantation: Expecto Patronum."

Everyone repeats it back to me.

"Good. Next is the fuel behind the spell, so to speak. I need to you to think of a happy memory. Not just any happy memory, it has to be stronger than your first broomstick ride or something of the sort. It has to be something that fills you with absolute light and warmth. It has to be a pure, clean memory."

I walk around as everyone tries.

A few of them manage it.

Cho Chang manages a swan. "They're so pretty," she observes.

"They're protectors, not ornaments," I tell her with a smile.

"But they are lovely, aren't they?" Hermione asks as her otter swims around her.

"They would be if I could manage it!" Lavender complains.

"Stop forcing it, and try a new memory," I tell her.

Ron seems utterly surprised when a Terrier starts to run out of the edge of his wand.

His only sister also manages a corporeal form of the charm; a horse canters out of her wand.

All of a sudden, the room begins to shake.

"She found us," I tell the room.

Everyone starts to run for the exit. I make sure to go last and let everyone else get out. This is my fault and I'm taking the blame for it.

When I come through the door, I'm suddenly hoisted into the air.

"Finally won a duel against you Potter," Malfoy's voice suddenly cuts through the hall.

"It appears you need to go to grammar school," I tell him. "This wasn't a duel, it was an ambush," I tell his with a cocky smile. I can't help but to smile. I remember the time I kicked his arse at dueling our second year. Fond memory.

"Father is going to love to hear about this," Malfoy says.

"Oh, yes. You get Daddy and his Death Eater cronies to fight all your battles for you, don't you? You cowardly arse," I say to him, still hovering in the air.

He suddenly walks up to me.

"What are you going to do, kiss me?" I ask him sarcastically with a damning smile.

"Professor," he finally shouts. "I've got Potter!"

"Well done, Draco," Umbridge tells him, "fifty points to Slytherin!" she shouts jovially. "Potter, come with me to the headmaster's office."

I'm suddenly relieved of my position in the air and land on the hard stone.

We are at the gargoyle within minutes. When we walk through the room, there is a crowd of people there, waiting. I suddenly feel like I'm back at my hearing. These people are here to clearly see that I'm finally punished. Dumbledore is sitting, looking at me intently. Upon further inspection, I see that he is looking past me.

"You must know why you're here?" Fudge asks me.

"No, sir," I tell him confidently.

"You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules, no. Decrees brought upon us by the ministry, I suppose so," I say impassively.

"Perhaps we should bring our informant in," Fudge says.

My heart literally stops when Andrew walks into the room. He did this to me. He is holding himself with pride and honor, like a true Slytherin. He avoids all eye contact with me.

"Aaric Stanton's boy?" Fudge questions.

I just look down. He's becoming one of them. I knew he would eventually, being in that den of snakes.

"Yes, and Auror Stanton will be informed of how his son helped us."

"According to Mr. Stanton, Potter here, met with several students in order to form a group to train them in Defense against the dark arts," Umbridge squeaks confidently.

"It would seem, that Shannon's meeting in the Hog's Head was two days prior the decree that would ban such an activity," Dumbledore announces. "Do we have any evidence that the meetings have continued since then?"

"Mr. Stanton, can you tell us?"

"I am only aware of the first meeting taking place and the one I told you about tonight," Andrew responds in his smooth voice.

"You see, Dumbledore! How do you expect to run a school when you have no idea of what's going on in it?"

Oh, no, they're pinning this on him. I start to struggle against whoever is holding me, but I see McGonagall's head shake ever so slightly at me. She's telling me to stop.

With a concussive bang, everything turns into chaos. Something or someone forces me down, and I don't fight it.

"Are you all right?" I hear Professor McGonagall ask me.

I cough a couple of times. "Yes."

Dumbledore comes over to me. "I don't have much time, so the thing I will tell you is that it is most vital for you to continue your occlumency with Professor Snape and try as hard as you can."

"I will, sir."

"I must go." Fawkes then swoops over Dumbledore and together they disappear.

"Where is he?" I hear multiple voices shout.

Some of the Aurors suddenly take to the stairs.

"Come on, Potter," McGonagall tells me and starts to push me out of the office.

"But, but—" I start to question.

With Andrew's betrayal, I don't know what I know anymore.


	20. OOTP: 9: Chaos

**Chapter 9: Chaos! **

I walk back with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione after we visited Grawp, Hagrid's giant half-brother.

Hagrid is quite static in his belief that he is getting the sack any day now and asked us to take care of Grawp for him. We all accept.

"I still can't believe it was Andrew," Hermione says wistfully.

"Always knew that Slytherin blood'a his would be too strong. Sorry, Anne, but you should have seen this coming," Hagrid tells me.

"Should, but didn't."

"Maybe it's for the best," Ron tells me.

Or maybe not.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

I run out of Umbridge's office when we were interrupted with an earthquake-like effect. Her failed attempt to induce me to drink truth serum is quite laughable.

I know exactly who it is that's causing this. They were both born on April Fool's Day, have red hair and the same last name.

I duck through a door that's underneath a tapestry. I leave it cracked so that I can still see outside.

"Cheers," George whispers in between in fits of laughter. He has to reach up and wipe away the tears of laughter.

"Okay, boys. I'm impressed," I tell them.

"We've decided that our talents lie outside of the Education System," Fred replies. "And therefore will be leaving shortly."

"I hope she tries vanishing them next," George announces as we hear the aftermath of a failed attempt to stun them.

"Why?" I ask them.

"They'll multiply by ten," Fred answers.

Surprisingly, the teachers don't mind them. McGonagall seems to be unfazed by the entire event.

The result is that Umbridge is all around the castle, cleaning up the mess.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower, I see the tiny Flitwick speaking to a soot-ridden Umbridge.

"I could have done it myself, but I didn't know if I had the _authority_!"

I knew I liked him.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

"Focus, Potter," Snape tells me for the tenth time tonight.

"It's kind of hard to think about nothing when you've just been betrayed by your best friend," I complain to Snape.

"Try," Snape responds in his normal cool voice, but something is off about it, "or you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord. Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked easily — weak people in other words, they stand no chance against the Dark Lord's powers."

"At least 'weak' people can feel something besides bitterness, resentment and hatred! It's a coward who doesn't show any kind of emotion, who feels the need to make themselves believe whatever they're feeling is not true."

We go again and I manage to throw him out after a short while.

And then we go again, again, and again. Until I just can't do it anymore. I come back to Snape's office on my knees and panting.

"You are inconsistent! Get up, Potter," Snape growls at me.

"We've been at this for hours," I complain.

"Lazy, just like your father!" Snape tells me.

Oh, this is crossing the line with me. I'm here working my hardest and it's not enough. "You speak of letting emotions go, controlling the mind, but you're such a hypocrite," I tell him. Am I crossing the line as well? Yes.

_He crossed it first, _my mind tells me.

"You are not here to analyze me, Potter."

"And you are not here to spit on a dead man's grave! It might have escaped your notice, _Professor_, but I never knew the man! I never knew either of my parents. I can't tell you how many times I wish that I died that night instead of them! I think you would have appreciated that!"

I quickly gather my belongings and leave the office of the Potions Master.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

I wish I could say the rest of the week is going by just as grandly. In potions, I manage to produce at least a suitable draught for our assignment, but I watch in horror as the vial falls towards the floor. I turn around with a quick whirl to see that Malfoy is grinning much like his favorite mentor. Both Snakes are grinning with absolute pleasure.

"Another zero then, Potter," Snape says coolly from the front of the room.

I start to march up to Malfoy, but before I can get very far, a set of arms lock around me. I half-expect them to belong to Andrew, but he's over there with Zabini, laughing at my misfortune.

"Don't do it," the voice belongs to Seamus.

"Let me go, Finnigan," I growl at him.

"No, because if I do, you'll get yourself into more trouble. You've been in plenty of trouble because of him, let's not make it any more."

I cast my shield out with force and it sends Seamus back. After I'm free of his hold, I shrug my shoulders to get my cloak back to where it belongs. Without a word more, I return to my station beside Hermione and fume silently.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, as I know the anger might trigger another vision from Voldemort.

After class I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall.

I arrive in her office right on time, and I immediately take notice of the perfume that is in the air. It's got Umbridge written all over it.

"Sit down, Miss Potter," McGonagall tells me. "Well, we are here to talk about any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide what classes you need to take in your sixth and seventh years. Have you given any thought as to what you want to do after Hogwarts?" McGonagall asks me.

"Honestly, Professor. I forgot there was a future."

She just looks at me sympathetically.

Brilliant, now even she feels sorry for me.

When I find myself back in the dorm, I sit on the bed and look at the Marauder's Map. I see everyone in their own dorms, but when I keep unfolding the map and see the dungeons, what I see shocks me.

Andrew and Snape appear to be in the only ones awake in the dungeons and are in the same room. I can see Andrew's tag pace back and forth, but Snape's is staying still. I wonder what's going on.

**Andrew: **

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," Snape tells me.

Oh, yes, he's complimenting my efficacy at being a Malfoy-like prat. "I'm just doing the opposite of what I know I should do. Can't say this is pleasant, but there is a line."

Snape lifts a brow into his forehead and gazes at me curiously. "Then why are you doing it?"

_For the same reason you are. _"To give her a future, whether it includes me or not. Her being alive is all that matters," I respond.

"Is it?" Snape asks me pensively.

"It should. Given a second chance, you wouldn't give up something or someone you love for something or someone you love more?"

Snape just remains silent and looks almost… guilty.

"So she's no longer taking occlumency lessons?" I ask him, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness in the air.

"No," Snape tells me.

"Would they have helped her anyway?" I ask him.

"We shall see," Snape tells me.

"Did you actually try to teach her or did you just torture her?" I ask bravely.

Snape remains silent. I take that as somewhere in the middle.

"You know she searches for paternal figures, not maternal ones. She has no idealized view of her father, and knows better than to listen to Sirius go on about him. She finds peace in her mother."

I start to pace next to his desk and I sense the coal black eyes follow my journey back and forth, suddenly I see an essay on his desk and see "Potter" sticking out from under the others. It's undoubtedly Anne's curly and elegant script.

I pull it out from under the rest and see the spiky 'D' written on the top of the parchment that seems a lot longer than Snape assigned.

"I know you'll never give her a break, but you know she tries as hard as she can. But you've never solely hated her, have you? You hate what she represents."

With that bit of analytical monologue, the 'bat' of the dungeons rudely dismisses me.


	21. OOTP: 10: OWLS

**Chapter 10: OWLs **

The moment we have been preparing for the entire term has come upon us. In most classes, we have had no homework and have been reviewing things that our teachers think will be on the exam. I don't really know what I'm expecting them to be like myself, but I think I've prepared for them all I can. Giving up Andrew has given me the motive and free time to study as much as I want. It keeps me busy.

"Theory examinations will be taken during the morning and practical exams will be during the afternoon," Professor McGonagall tells us about the OWLs.

"Our new _Headmistress _has told me to relay that cheaters will be punished most _severely_."

Hermione immediately asks when we will receive our results.

"An owl will be sent sometime in July."

I can hear the murmur of approval in the boys.

The first exam is over Charms, which I have no trouble in.

When the day for the exam arrives, everything seems serene and calm, like any kind of disturbance will result in a failed grade of Dreadful or Troll.

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione comments us as we exit the room where we all just suffered brain exhaustion.

"I didn't think so," I reply confidently.

"Hermione, we've gone through this. We are not going through each exam afterward, we've been through them once," Ron announces.

We all wait for our names to be called for the practical exam. When Hermione's is called, she leaves the group with her entire body trembling.

Finally, Professor Flitwick calls the P's.

With a deep breath, I walk towards the Great Hall, trying to slow my heart rate down. I know this material. I can do this.

"Professor Tofty is free, Ms. Potter," Professor Flitwick tells me in his squeaky little voice.

"Potter is it?" the examiner asks me with quite the display of eagerness in his eyes. He looks quite enthralled that he gets to be examining me.

"The one and only, sir," I tell him with a shy smile.

He gives me a slight smile back.

"Good attitude, there's no need to be nervous," the slightly eccentric-looking man tells me. "Now if I could ask you to take this egg cup and make it do cartwheels for me?"

I do as I'm told and send the cup head-over-tail on the table.

I also display a perfect levitation charm.

After correctly casting the growth and color-change charm, I am sent out of the room with quite the satisfied Professor Tofty.

Unfortunately, there is no rest for the Fifth Years. We have transfiguration tomorrow, a subject that has taken a bit of improving on my part, but I have brought my grades up in the class.

I smile as I manage to vanish the iguana that used to sit in front of me on the table. Poor Hannah Abbott has somehow become so nervous that she multiplies her ferret and sends a dozen flamingos running amuck.

Herbology goes by uneventfully as well.

When Defense against the Dark Arts comes, I know this is my time to really shine. I won't let myself fail Remus who gave us the best education we've had here. I just won't let myself fail him period.

For this exam, we are asked to know counter jinxes and other useful defensive spells.

After I repel the boggart, I suddenly jump when I hear jovial laughter come from Professor Tofty. I look around to see him clapping.

"Oh, bravo!" he cries to me. "Very good, indeed. Though there is one more thing…" he says, leaning in towards me. "Is it true that you can produce a patronus?"

Without a word more, I bring my wand up and think of my mother and see her smiling face look at me. I imagine her telling me that she's proud of me, and I smile when the doe comes cantering out of my wand.

All of the examiners paused to watch her as she gallops around the room, but I remain focused on her to keep her here as long as I need to.

Tofty claps once more and smiles. "Very good, Potter! Very good. You may go."

As I exit the room Umbridge gives me a cat-like smile and I just nod at her, not bothering to be affected by what she does.

Ron and I have Friday off, while Hermione sits through her Runes exams.

Monday, today, is our potions exams. With Snape and any hope at sabotage gone, the exam goes by flawlessly.

"Only four exams left," Parvati says happily as we exit the room.

Hermione snaps back, but none us say anything after her, it just might cause her head to explode.

Divination is a rather wobbly subject if you ask me, but we have to take the exam. The only thing fascinating in that class was that Professor Trelawney told me I was going to die. The exam could have gone better but it could have gone worse, I suppose. I wouldn't want to be Ron while taking that exam.

"At least we can give it up now," Ron comments as we leave.

We have the Astronomy tonight and I don't look forward to being kept up again. I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks.

We all study our star charts before dinner. I'm not in the mood to eat. As we are dismissed from dinner, and while everyone else is exiting the Great Hall, I feel a hand tug me back and out of the sea of students.

"We need to talk," I suddenly hear Andrew's voice come form the person who grabbed me. I turn around to see my former best friend in front of me. I immediately retract my hand from his.

"I have nothing to say to you, _snake,_" I tell him as I continue to walk towards the grand staircase.

"Shannon, talk to me."

"I'm not interested."

"Tell me," he starts again.

I scoff. "Tell you what? How I feel? I feel betrayed, hurt, deceived, violated, angry— stop me anytime," I rattle off until I finally am bodily thrown against the cold, hard stone of the wall.

"Get off me," I yell at him and squirm under his hold.

"Not until we talk," Andrew tells me.

"There's nothing to talk about. You betrayed me and I seemed to have reacted rationally in my opinion. Why hang around with someone who's going Dark? Despite not being raised by her, I am my mother's child."

"Anne," Andrew breathes, it makes me think back to where I thought I knew him, but it was nothing but lies.

While he's distracted, I push him off me and give him a good slap across the face. He just looks at me stunned.

He should be honored, he deserves to far worse than to be humiliated in front of whoever I hear making their way out of the Great Hall.

I start to walk away, but I turn back to cut him one last time. It tears me to pieces, but I've got to let myself let him go. I've got to.

"You've chosen your path and I have mine," I say before I walk back towards the dorms.

Some part of me will always love Andrew, but I can't love him like this. When we boarded the train for Hogwarts, we told each that it wouldn't matter what houses we ended up in, that we could still be friends. But as it turned out, we were just lying to each other. Had that been what our friendship and whatever else we were was built on? Lies?

At eleven, we make our way to the Astronomy tower.

The exam progresses quite smoothly but then I hear a shout coming from Hagrid's cabin.

I could hear the sound of a spell being cast from Hagrid's as I bend down and try to remain somewhat focused on the exam. I can see Hagrid finally emerge from his cabin only to have people try to stun him.

"No!" Hermione cries.

"My dear, this is an examination!" Tofty says.

After this, no one, even me, is concerned with his or her star charts. Somehow the spells seem to be bouncing off Hagrid.

"How dare you!" I can hear McGonagall screech. "Leave him alone," she continues.

Professor Tofty now seems to have forgotten the exam as well, just as four stunners fly towards McGonagall. It seems we've all forgotten about our exams.

While this is going on, the exam is near completion. Hagrid then proceeds to knock out his attackers and then disappears into the night.

I can hear Umbridge's cries of desperation.

"That evil woman," Hermione starts as we find ourselves back in the common room.

"I just hope Professor McGonagall is going to be all right," I tell the group that has formed around us.

"That, too," Hermione says.

It's nearing four when the room finally clears. History of Magic, our final exam is set for tomorrow afternoon and I'm going to savor the idea of freedom, but then again, it'll give me more time to think about things that I shouldn't.

The exam goes by rather dreadfully, but thankfully I studied all the appropriate things and knew the test well.

When we reach the Gryffindor Tower, I sit with Ron and Hermione. But I found myself walking through the Department of Mysteries once again, but this time the door opened. I find myself in a dark room, full of shelves with spherical glass objects. My heart starts to beat rapidly in my chest.

"Crucio!" I hear Voldemort say.

The man on the ground screams in pain. I know how it feels.

"Take it down, collect it for me," Voldemort says.

The man on the floor looks up... It's Sirius. "You'll have to kill me," he says.

"What was it?" Hermione asks me.

"Sirius," I tell her.

"What about him?" Ron asks me.

"Voldemort's got him," I say.

"How do you know that he didn't want you to see it? What if he sent you that vision on purpose?" Hermione asks me.

"That's why I'm going to go to Snape and ask him about it. It's far less dangerous to go to him than to try to sneak into Umbridge's office. And we can't exactly talk to McGonagall right now, can we?" I ask.

I run up to the dorms and collect the Marauder's Map. Thankfully, Snape's label is alone in his office.

I start to run out of the tower and hear Hermione and Ron's pursuit behind me. While I run down the steps I manage to put my hair into a ponytail to keep it from annoying me. I'm panting when I reach the dungeons, but I don't care. Hermione and Ron are out of breath as well.

I bang furiously on his door.

"Enter," I hear him say and the three of us enter his office. "Potter?"

"Voldemort…" I say and Snape flinches, "he's got _Padfoot_, or he wants me to think he's got him. I figured coming to you was best."

"Wait here," he says and swiftly gets up from his chair. He exits the room.

As instructed, we wait here. I hope I'm making the right choice. It's a few minutes before Snape comes back.

"You were correct to come to me first, Potter. Black is alive in Grimmauld Place," Snape reports as he comes back into the room.

"How do we know he's not fooling us?" Ron asks Hermione and I.

"You don't have to like someone to trust them, Ron," I retort. "So what do we do now? He obviously wants to lure me out. If he thinks he succeeds in doing that, we might be able to lure _him_ out. This is our chance to expose his return. I say we don't waste it," I say like I'm leading a convoy.

"Are you suggesting that we allow you to go the Ministry? The very thing we've been trying to avoid?" Snape asks me.

"It's the only solution, isn't it? I mean, without Dumbledore here, there's not much else we can do. It's either this or let the world continue to live in denial."

"This is serious, Anne. It's not the time for your hero complex!" Ron tells me.

"If it weren't for my hero complex, Ronald, your only sister would be dead!" I snap and he turns red and shuts up. "What do we do, Professor?" I ask him.

"Might I suggest that we first dismiss Umbridge?" Hermione asks us, finally breaking her silence.

I round on Hermione. "How do you suppose we do that? She's here under orders from the Minister himself. They're the reason we're in this mess! And as much as I'd love to, we can't exactly go in there and attack her!"

"What if we get Neville, Ginny and Luna to distract her, and we get caught trying to use her floo? She'd think we're trying to contact Dumbledore or someone."

"That might actually work," Ron admits. "But there's no telling what she'd do to us…you especially," Ron says, looking at me.

"There's not much she can do to me that I haven't gone through. I've been subjected to all three Unforgivable Curses, almost had my —"

"All right, we get it," Ron says.

We all just look expectantly at Snape.


	22. OOTP: 11: Melee At The Ministry

**Chapter 11: Melee at the Ministry **

We find ourselves in Umbridge's office and she comes in at the perfect time to see us kneeling at the fireplace. I feel a sharp tug on my long ponytail and I find myself face to face with the Toad herself.

"Got 'em all," Warrington proudly says as the Inquisitorial Squad comes in with Neville, Ginny and Luna in their firm grasps.

"Good, Good," Umbridge chirps.

"What are you doing in my office?" Umbridge asks me.

I think up a quick lie. "I was trying to get my Firebolt back," I tell her.

She pulls on my hair again. This is nothing new to me. Dudley did this to me all the time.

"Liar!" she hisses as the throws me into a chair. "Your precious Firebolt is locked up in the dungeons," she hisses at me.

_ Of course it's in the dungeons. _

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" she asks me.

"No," I tell her.

"So if it wasn't Dumbledore, who was it, that half-breed oaf, Hagrid? It couldn't be Minerva McGonagall, because she's still in no condition to talk to anyone."

When the Inquisitorial Squad laughs, I find it very difficult to not set their robes on fire.

"Whom I speak to is none of your business," I tell her.

"Very well. I offered you the chance to speak freely. Draco — fetch Professor Snape," she tells him.

Malfoy smirks as he exits the room. If he only knew… if he only knew. My head shakes itself in my mind. The world is neither black nor white — it's grey.

There was a silence except for the grunts and movements that come from the DA member trying to escape from their captors. Malfoy returns with Snape and he looks around at us with indifference.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Snape asks her in his normal voice.

"Ah, Snape, yes. I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as possible," Umbridge says.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he responds, looking at her coolly. "Surely you did not use it all. I told you three drops would suffice."

Umbridge's cheeks then turn pink like her overcoat.

"You can make more can't you?" she asks him, almost desperately.

"Certainly," says Snape. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature so I should have it ready in a month or so."

Umbridge doesn't like this news. "A _month_?" she shrieks. "But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter and her friends trying to communicate with persons unknown!"

Snape just turns to me. "Really?" This is the first act of interest he's shown since his presence. His black eyes stare into mine and I can feel him enter my mind.

_"The Order is fully aware of your intentions. If I feel my Mark burn, I am to notify them immediately," _he tells me.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter hasn't shown any respect for the rules since her arrival here," Snape continues verbally.

"I wish to interrogate her! I wish you to provide me with a potion to force her to tell me the truth," Umbridge says, growing more desperate.

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter — and I assure you that I would have the greatest sympathy if you did — I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

I mentally snort. He's salivating at this.

Snape looks back at me.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shouts.

Snape then looks back at her with his eyebrows slightly raised.

"You are being deliberately unhelpful!" she says. "I expected better, Lucius Malfoy has always spoken most highly of you. Now get out of my office."

What is there to say after that? Wow. I though I'd seen it all.

Snape gives her a bow. "Crabbe, loosen your grip on Longbottom, if he suffocates, it will mean a lot of paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference should you apply for a job."

Snape closes the door behind him with a loud snap.

"Very well," Umbridge mutters. "This is no longer a matter of school discipline…this is a matter of ministry security. The Cruciatus Curse might loosen your tongue."

"No!" Hermione shrieks.

My eyes search hers and tell her to stop. Let Umbridge feel superior to us. It'll make her a little more pliable.

She lifts her wand to me. "Crucio," she says. I don't let myself scream, I won't give her the satisfaction.

She lifts the curse.

"Hate to tell you, ma'am, but you've got nothing on Voldemort. Get a little angrier and then try again. Use your anger as a _weapon_," I say, begging Hermione understand my intention.

My plan is to lead Umbridge to the Forbidden Forest and let either the centaurs or Grawp deal with her.

She subjects me to the curse once more and I come out of it panting. "That's better," I tell her.

When she lifts her wand to curse me again, "Stop it! We'll tell you," Hermione says.

I suddenly thank Merlin for Hermione.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asks.

"No way!" I shriek at Hermione. We have to sell this like we've never sold a lie before.

"We were trying to speak to Dumbledore. We wanted to tell him that it's ready."

"That _what_ is ready?" Umbridge asks, her curiosity peaked higher than Mount Everest.

"The — The weapon," Hermione says in sobs.

"Weapon? Weapon?" Umbridge asks gleefully.

"Yes, we've had to finish it without him and we wanted to tell him that it's done."

"What kind of weapon?"

"We don't understand it. We just did what Dumbledore told us to," I answer for Hermione. She appears to be falling apart.

"Lead me to it," Umbridge says.

_ Success! _

"We're not showing them," Hermione says, glancing to the Slytherins.

"Fine," Umbridge relents.

"Professor. Professor I think that someone — " Malfoy starts to say.

"I am a fully qualified Ministry Official, Malfoy, I think I can handle a couple of wandless teenagers alone."

"Lead on," She tells us, jabbing her pudgy hand towards us with her wand.

Hermione and I lead the way. As we pass the Great Hall, I can hear the celebration that exams are over. We lead on towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it far in?" Umbridge asks, showing the first sign of fear since this ordeal began.

"Oh yes," I imply almost childishly. "It's well-hidden."

We continue walking into the Forest when we hear a voice.

"Who are you?" we all look to see a centaur

"I am a high-ranking Ministry Official," Umbridge announces.

"You're with the ministry?" the centaur angrily questions.

"That's right. You should know that any attack by half-breeds on a human —"

As I suspected at the beginning of the year, she is piling up dirt for her grave.

"What did you call us?" the centaur asks.

An arrow soars through the sky and narrowly misses Umbridge.

"No," Umbridge shrieks as they handle her. "Noooo!" I hear her shriek as they carry her away. Thankfully they don't seem to bother us.

"Come on!" I shout at Hermione and we take off out of the forest.

"How're we getting to London?" Hermione asks me.

"I was wondering the same thing," Ron says.

"But how'd you escape?" I ask them.

"You didn't teach us for nothing," Neville answers.

We are handed back our wands.

"You made this group so we could be ready to face You-Know-Who, I think it's time for the rest of the world to do so as well," Neville stoically says.

"That's right," Luna says dreamily.

"So how are we getting to London?"

"We fly of course," Luna replies.

***The Girl Who Lived***

When we all find ourselves on the back of a thestral. I can't imagine how Ron and Hermione are feeling. They are riding things, that to them, aren't visible.

Is what we are doing stupid? Yes, I can't help but to admit it. I know Sirius isn't here. I'm just hoping to alert the world to Voldemort's return.

We find ourselves in the department of Mysteries, along the corridor I've been seeing for months. We're here at the door. It's the room that Voldemort sent me in the mission. We run down the corridor to where I saw Sirius. Knowing he's not here, I see what I was sent here to collect.

"It's got my name on it," I tell my friends.

I look at the orb.

SPT to APWBD

Dark Lord (?) And Shannon Potter

I pick it up.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him…and the Dark Lord will Mark the child as his equal but the child shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." _

A sham? A hoodwink? Is that what my entire life has been? My life had been determined for me. I have no choice. I have no say. I have no life. Everyone fans out around me and that's how I know that we are no longer alone.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." I hear Lucius Malfoy's voice say.

"I know you don't have Sirius."

"To me, Potter," Malfoy continues. "Give it to me or we'll use wands," Malfoy drawls.

"Go on, then," I tell him boldly.

We all ready our wands.

"Give us the prophecy and no one gets hurt," Malfoy tries.

"So you go from threatening me to trying to make a deal? Sorry, I'm afraid I don't believe you."  
We all react at the same time. We each send a spell towards the death eaters, but it sends shelf after shelf hurtling down.

We run, making sure to stay together, and run towards the door at the end of the hall. We fall. But I hear whooshing and the Death Eaters appear in the room and they each hold a person. Lucius Malfoy is walking towards me.

"Now, Potter, be a good girl and hand me that prophecy," he tells me smoothly.

"Don't give it to 'em, Anne," Neville tells me.

"You want it? Catch it," I say as I throw it to the ground with all of my might. It shatters with a cloud of smoke.

Malfoy just comes up to me and holds my breath hostage. His fingers clinch around my windpipe. I just stare into his soulless eyes.

I raise my hand and it sends him flying back.

At this, chaos ensues. The rest are no longer under the control of the Death Eaters and are deflecting and countering curses.

The door suddenly flies open and the Order comes in: Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye all sprint into the room.

I manage to put Dolohov in a body bind before he can get Sirius.

"Nice one!" Sirius compliments. "Now I want you to get out of here!"

I suddenly see the unmistakable figure of Albus Dumbledore come into the room.

Only one couple is still battling: Bellatrix and Sirius. Sirius is taunting her, but the next light hits him square in the chest.

No. NO. The very thing I tried to prevent happened anyway.

I start to walk towards the veil. The archway is not empty to Luna and I. Sirius moves into it and I start to heave with dry sobs. I'm absolutely disgusted with myself. I want to follow him there. But before I can make it far, a pair of arms wrap around me.

"No!" I screech out. "No!"

"He's gone," Remus says to me.

When I hear a cackle in the corner of the room and see Bellatrix there, I can't do anything but follow her. If I follow her, there is a good chance of her leading me to Voldemort. I tear myself out of Remus' hold and sprint after her.

"ANNIE — Annie — _Annie_!" I hear Remus' voice echo through the room. He sounds desperate, worried and haunted all at the same time.

I follow Bellatrix back to the Atrium where she had gone.

"You cannot win against me, little Orphan Annie!"

I do the first thing that comes to my mind. "Crucio!" I yell and I mean it.

Bellatrix whimpers as she falls to the ground.

I start to speak to the open air. "I don't have your precious prophecy! Smashed it to bits. Sorry, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit impulsive."

"Hmm," says a cold voice from behind me. I turn to see Voldemort. My destined-to-be mortal enemy, looking just as monstrous as the last time I saw him left.

"So you smashed my prophecy? Months of preparation and Shannon Potter, a teenage girl, thwarts us again."

"It was foolish of you to come tonight, Tom," Dumbledore says from behind me. "The Aurors are on their way."  
"By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead," Riddle spits.

I do nothing but watch as Voldemort and Dumbledore start to duel more fiercely than I have ever seen two wizards go at it.

Flashes of red and green dance around the room while missing their targets.

Voldemort then curses fire, and it appears in the form of a snake. Dumbledore counters this and charms the water from the fountain and encases Voldemort inside.

Voldemort then stops. Suddenly my scar is on fire. I know he's got me in his coils. He is using me. He possesses me and I haven't the willpower to do anything about it.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore," the monster says from my body.

I just want to die. I want the release. I'm begging for it.

Then as I hear others come into the hall, I know that I have to get the monster out of me.

Don't fight him — repulse him.

Don't fight him — repulse him.

Don't fight him — repulse him.

_ If there is anything Voldemort cannot understand, it is love._

Love: I use the flimsy Occlumency skills Snape taught me and I make myself think of happy things: Things that would repulse such a creature.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny (even Andrew): All the times we've laughed. All the fun we've had. Everything I can think of.

Remus, Sirius, Dad: All the hugs, the proud looks they've given me. I imagine that my father is telling me that he is proud and see his smiling face in the mirror of Erised.

And finally there's my mother who died to save me from the very monster who is using me.

As I show him all of this, as I allow myself to feel every emotion, I feel the hold he has on me loosen.

I feel him exit my body and I breathe a deep, gasping breath. I'm shivering on the ground. I can see Dumbledore kneeling beside me.

"Are you all right, Shannon?" he asks me.

"Yes," I reply confidently.

I look around the Atrium to find it full of people. I see camera flashes and people scribbling furiously into notepads. They're obviously journalists.

"He was there!" someone shouts. "I swear! It was You-Know-Who!"

"I know, Williamson, I saw him too." I hear Fudge say.

At least it wasn't all for nothing. We managed to complete what we intended. We finally showed the ministry that they should have listened to us.

Fudge looks absolutely shocked that Dumbledore and I are here. Dumbledore tells the Minister that the Death Eaters we fought in the Veil Room are there trapped under an Anti-Disapparation Jinx.

"I will talk freely with you Cornelius, but only when I send Shannon back to Hogwarts."

He makes me a Port Key and I graciously take it.

I just pace relentlessly as I await Dumbledore's return to his office. Once again, someone close to me is gone. It's what happens, isn't it? Whether it's my fault or not, people around me perish, or in Andrew's case, turn dark.

I cease pacing when the portraits in the office begin to clap. I turn to see that they are welcoming Dumbledore back to his rightful place.

"You will be pleased to know that no one will suffer any long-lasting injuries as a result of tonight."

I can't find it within myself to say anything as pleased as it makes me.

"I know what you're feeling, Shannon," Dumbledore tells me.

"Guilt? It's not that hard to figure out," I reply.

"There's no shame in it," Dumbledore tells me.

I sadly shake my head. "There might not be any shame in it, but I feel like I'm tearing apart slowly."

"The pain tells you that are you still able to feel. That you are human," Dumbledore tells me.

"I've seen enough. I've had enough. I want out!" I shout, walking towards the door.

"No," Dumbledore says calmly.

"Let me out before I do something irrational," I tell him again, trying to jimmy the lock open.

"Destroy my office if you wish, but I will not let you out before I've had my say."

I take a deep breath and stay where I am.

"It's my fault that Sirius is dead," Dumbledore confesses. "Well, partly my fault. You should have felt it was unnecessary for you to go to the ministry tonight. If I'd been open with you as I should have been, you would have known long ago that Voldemort might bait a trap for you."

"I knew it was a trap and I still went!" I yell. "I was so caught up in wanting everyone to know that I wasn't lying that I was willing to risk everyone's lives!"

"Please, sit down," he continues.

I'm not sure whether I want to follow his instruction or not.

I hesitate before I walk back to his desk and sit in front of it.

I look out of the window to see the sun is rising with its beautiful hues and I can't help but to think that no matter how much of a bad day you've had, the sun still rises.

"When I saw that scar upon your forehead fifteen years ago, I thought it might be a forged connection between you and Voldemort."

"I've gathered this much."

"Well, what comes along with the scar is your ability to detect his presence, moods, and even what he might be seeing. That ability has increased since his return to a body and full powers."

This is nothing new.

"I became increasingly worried that he might realize the connection and my fear came to light when you had the vision of Mr. Stanton," Dumbledore tells me.

"Professor Snape told me this," I tell him impatiently. I'm guessing this is more of my father's emotional range I'm feeling now.

"But did you never understand why I didn't teach you? Why I haven't looked at you in months?"

"Of course I've wondered, but I've been a little busy myself, sir."

"Yes, I expect you've done well on your exams. You see, I believe that it could only be a matter of time before Voldemort knew the connection between the two of you, I was afraid that Voldemort would've used that connection to spy on me."

I sit still and just listen to what he's saying. I can't bring myself to respond, because I'm afraid that I'll blow something up.

"Voldemort's possession of you would've caused your destruction, not his. He hoped that I would sacrifice you in order to destroy him."

If only he'd told me this long ago. He'd saved me all this guilt, regret, pain and whatever else I'm feeling at this moment.

"As soon as you'd had that vision of Mr. Stanton, I arranged Occlumency with Professor Snape. And he discovered that you'd been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries. It would've been too risky for Voldemort to go himself and prophecies can only be obtained by whom they are about. And so began the desperate attempt to teach you Occlumency."

"I never mastered it though," I tell Dumbledore.

"No, but you progressed. Professor Snape informed me when you spoke to him about the difference between Legilemency and the visions you'd been receiving."

"So there really was a difference?" I ask somewhat rhetorically.

"Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me about the prophecy? Or were you just going to keep me in the dark?" I ask him venomously.

"I have done what I have to protect you."

I feel hot tears trace their way down my cheeks. "Lying to me isn't protecting me! How am I supposed to know what to do or what not to do when no one tells me anything?"

"I know you're upset, as you rightly should be," Dumbledore tells me.

"When Professor Snape made contact with the Order after you came to him — I'm proud of you for that, by the way — Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt and Sirius were there. They agreed to come to your aid. I told Sirius to stay where he was, but he wished to go."

"Snape goaded Sirius about being stuck in the house. I know how it feels to be at the mercy of others, it's no holiday!" I yell at him.

Dumbledore is undeterred. "Sirius was much too old and clever to let such taunts hurt him."

Now it's my turn to be undeterred. "Both of them were almost blind with hatred. You should have seen them go at it over the Holidays! Snape threw me out of his office!" I prattle on.

"I am aware of it."

"My scar always hurt worse after the lessons. I did what he told me to, I tried, but it was never good enough."

"Another mistake, I forgot that some wounds run too deep for healing. I thought that Professor Snape could overcome his feelings about your father, but clearly, I was wrong. It's time, Shannon, to tell you what I should've told you five years ago."

_Finally_ is the first word that comes to my mind.

"You might ask me why no Wizarding family took you in to raise you. There would've been many families that would've raised you as their own daughter. Paget Stanton arrived in Surrey that night and pleaded with me to allow her to take you. But in order to keep you from harm, I could not allow it. That night, Voldemort might have been destroyed, but his followers remained. I never believed that Voldemort was gone forever, so I had to make a decision with regard to the years ahead. I know he would have never rested until he killed you. I made the decision to put you with the Dursleys for one reason. It is a deep, ancient magic that Voldemort despises."

"Blood magic," I respond.

"Yes. Your mother sacrificed herself for you and so her protection flows in your veins this very day."

I scoff. "The Dursleys simply took me, there is nothing but disgust for me in that house."

"Yes, but in their doing so, they forged the strongest protection I could give you."

"I still don't understand," I tell him feebly, wiping my face on my sleeve.

He looks at me patiently. "While you still live at the place where your mother's blood dwells, you cannot be touched by darkness."

"What's any of this have to do with what happened at the ministry?" I ask Dumbledore

"Five years ago, you arrived not nearly as content as I would've liked. You had not been treated as princess; you came here as normal as you could under the circumstances. I suppose I have the Stantons to thank. They, like Arabella, agreed to move to the muggle suburbs to watch over you."

"So they were there under your orders?" I ask him.

"Yes, but I hadn't anticipated that you would have grown quite a liking to our young Mr. Andrew," Dumbledore tells me. "Don't fret, we haven't lost him. He is merely trying to protect you as well."

"So everything, everything's been a lie?" I ask him as the tears come with even more power.

"Not everything. The first year you came, you rose to any challenge as I hoped you would. You've become quite the talented witch. You found yourself against Voldemort much earlier than I anticipated and survived. You also delayed his return to full power. I fell into the trap I feared I would. I began to care about you, and your happiness. I have watched you, looked out for you to avoid causing you any more pain."

"Lying to me doesn't make me happy, I'd rather have the truth!"

"I know you had, but I piled up excuses."

"I saw the initials on the prophecy. It was Trelawney, wasn't it? That's why you had to make her remain in Hogwarts…you had to protect her and what she knew?" I ask him.

"I sometimes curse the brain you have acquired. The odd thing is that the prophecy could have referred to you, or it could have referred to Neville Longbottom."

"Neville?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid it's still you. The Prophecy might have been unclear as to the gender of the child, but he didn't choose the pureblood but instead, he chose the half-blood, like himself. Voldemort's information had been incomplete. I was meeting Sybil Trelawney at the Hog's Head and there was an eavesdropper. Luckily, the eavesdropper had only heard the beginning of the prophecy before he was thrown out."

"The prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives and it also said that —" I begin.

"Go on," Dumbledore gently urges me.

"He did more than transfer his powers into me that night, didn't he?" I ask him.

"He did. But there is more to having 'powers the Dark Lord knows not.'"

"My having a heart is the onl —"

"— Precisely. Your heart is what saved you. Voldemort couldn't bare to share a soul such as yours."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I've might have been a kid back then, but do you honestly think that waiting was the best choice? Waiting to tell me the day my godfather passed away — did you do it for your own benefit? Because you sure didn't do it for mine!"


	23. OOTP: 12: The Second War Begins

**Chapter 12: Second War Begins **

It seems like the rest of the Wizarding world has caught on now. They all seem to believe that Voldemort's back. I'm also given an honorable mention in the article but unlike previous articles, I'm once again the girl who lived. It's better than what they were writing about me. Andrew and I have yet to make amends, but we can't do it when we are still at school.

Hermione is disgusted at the paper that says I was a lone voice of truth, that I was forced to bear ridicule and slander from the very paper that has the printed the article.

I walk around the castle, glad to be in my own head. There are no exams to study for, no Quidditch to play and I am grateful. It's almost nice not having anything to do. I walk around the castle slowly and thoughtfully. I imagine Sirius, Remus and my father going down these very corridors, causing who knows what kind of trouble. I smile fondly. What could have happened if Sirius lived, really? He would be stuck in the house, miserable. I don't think that he could've ever been cleared. He'd only get his freedom if the Ministry got Pettigrew and they'll only find him when they find Voldemort. And he went out the way he wanted to, wands blazing. He's joined his best friend in the veil. He's no longer lonely.

I don't know if I want to be around people or not. I can't decide. It seems it's decided for me when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle come out of the door that I know leads to the Slytherin common room. The second war just might start right here.

Malfoy glances around, obviously looking for teachers. "You're dead, Potter."  
"Hmm. You'd think I'd stopped walking around," I tell him cheekily.

"You're going to pay for what you've done for my father," Malfoy tells me.

I snort and place my hand over my heart. "Well, I'm absolutely terrified. I suppose your fathers' master is just a warm up compared to you three."

"You think you're so big. You wait. I'll have you. You can't land my father in prison —"

"Isn't he in Azkaban now?" I ask him.

Malfoy's hand flies to his wand and mine does the same.

"Potter!" I hear a very sour-sounding Snape shout.

Nice to know nothing's changed. I trust him and he still hates me. Lovely.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Snape asks me.

"The same thing as Malfoy, sir. Trying to decide what curse to use."

"Put the wand away at once," Snape hisses. "Ten points from —"

Snape looks towards the hourglasses and smiles. We have no points, so what? It's what happens when a Ministry-approved snake commands us.

"I see that there are no points in the Gryffindor hour glass to take away, Potter, in that case we will —"

"Add some more?" Professor McGonagall's voice suddenly echoes in the hall.

She is leaning against a walking stick, but otherwise looks very good.

"Professor McGonagall!" Snape says, striding forward.

She beckons Crabbe and Goyle forward and makes them carry her things to her office.

She awards us all points, even Luna, for alerting the world to Voldemort's return.

She tells us to get outside and I don't need to be told twice. I find myself going to Hagrid's but he's nothing but awkward about Sirius' death. After that, I find myself by the lake. I've never really looked at Sirius like a father figure, more like an Uncle.

The scar. Everything in my life has been about my being marked. No matter how much sun is beaming down on me, no matter how much laughing I hear, I'm still surrounded in darkness because I know what is coming. It's a strange thing to realize that I have been born either to be killed or to commit murder.

Professor Umbridge leaves the day before the end of term. Peeves meets her and alerts us all to her departure and we all watch, uninterrupted as she shrieks as she runs away from the castle, Peeves chasing her as she goes.

On the train, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle try once again to 'get me.' Only now without teachers, they stupidly try to attack me when DA members surround me. The three Slytherins look nothing like themselves when we're finished.

When I walk out of the barrier of 9 ¾ and back into King's Cross. I'm completely shocked at the group of people that I see. I see Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I can also see the Stantons here as always, waiting for their own children. I watch as Andrew and Michael make their way to them.

I just walk towards to Dursleys, thinking that the Order is here for nothing more than my security on the platform. I avoid all of their eyes and keep walking until someone stops me.

"Hello, Annie," a voice greets me. Only one person can call me that.

"I didn't think that you would — I thought that," I blubber out.

I just cave and latch myself onto him. I didn't think that he'd even want to see me. I'm responsible for his friend's death. The only Marauder left besides the one in front of me is Pettigrew: a coward of a Death Eater.

Tonks then comes and wraps her arms around me and soon after that, I'm given greetings by the rest of the Order members here.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask them, sniffing.

By the way they're looking at me, I can tell that it's nothing good.

"Well, we thought we might like to have a chat with your aunt and uncle before they take you home," Remus replies with a slight smile.

Snape told them: that's the first thing that came to my mind. Or Snape told Dumbledore who then told them.

"I don't think that's a god idea," I tell them.

"Oh, I think it is," Mad-Eye growls. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

I don't see the iris of Mad-Eye's magical eye so I assume that he's looking behind his head. I follow his sight and see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walking with Dudley. They don't look too happy to see my welcoming committee.

"Shall we do this, then?" Mr. Weasley asks as he leaves Hermione's parents.

Paget and Aaric join them as the Patriarchal Weasley takes the lead as they all walk towards the Dursleys. I can see them react.

"Hello, my name's Arthur Weasley," Mr. Weasley starts.

Being outnumbered, they can't respond how they want. Uncle Vernon is turning red and Aunt Petunia looks embarrassed to be seen with a bunch of 'freaks.' The worse, according to her, is probably Tonks who has her original shade of bubble-gum pink hair.

"We though we might have a few words with you about Anne," Mr. Weasley announces.

"Who?" Uncle Vernon asks.

"Shannon: your niece," Mr. Weasley replies, still friendly.

"About how she's treated at your place," Moody adds.

"I don't see how anything that goes on inside my house is any of your concern," Uncle Vernon growls at the group of people around them.

"Anyway," Tonks interrupts and Aunt Petunia looks at her with disgust, "the point is that if we hear that you've been horrible to her —"

"— and make no mistake, we'll hear about it," Remus pleasantly cuts in.

"And if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Mad-Eye growls.

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon asks him.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Mad-Eye says as if he's pleased that my Uncle grasped that.

"And do I look like someone who can be intimidated?" Uncle Vernon asks Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye then reveals his scar-stricken face and his magical eye. I internally smile when I see Uncle Vernon recoil.

"Yes. I'd say you do, Durlsey. So Potter, if you need us, give us a shout. If someone doesn't hear from you three days in a row, we'll send someone along," Mad-Eye says.

They don't seen to like that idea very much.

"'Bye then, Potter," Moody says, grasping my shoulder in a comforting-like gesture.

"Take Care, Annie. Keep in touch," Remus tells me.

I find myself not wanting to leave this platform.

The Weasleys then give me gestures of goodbye. Ron and Hermione promise that we'll be together soon.

I give a last wave before I start to walk away.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

"I'm sorry — about everything," Andrew tells me when we're in the sanctuary of his room away from any prying eyes and ears.

"I trusted you, and you went off to Umbridge," I tell him.

"I know, but they said that I needed to get into good graces with the Slytherins and separating myself from you seemed the best way to do it," Andrew tells me as we sit on his bed.

"Who is or are 'they'?" I ask him.

"Most of the Order. Snape is spying on the Death Eaters and I have the privilege of doing the same with their kids. I have a feeling that it's not going to matter much next year anyway."

"You expect it to get worse?" I ask him.

"Things certainly can't get better with Voldemort out there, darling," Andrew tells me somberly.

He has a point.

"But, you don't have to worry about me," Andrew assures me.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

"Because I'll never go Dark as long I'm with you," he tells me. "Not when there's hope to be had."

I hear the sound of someone running up the steps.

"Andrew? Shannon?" Michael says from the other side of Andrew's door. "Mum says dinner is ready."

Andrew and I just swiftly leave our places on his large and comfortable bed and got back to the kitchen.

"I don't think it changes anything, really," Andrew tells me as we start down the steps.

"I think it _changed_ something, or it _will_ change something. Someone, anyway."

"Love always does," Andrew tells me. "I know there's no excuse for what I did, I just hope that when all this is over, I can spend every day making it up to you."

I just grip his hand tightly as we make our way downstairs to the delicious-smelling dinner that Paget has cooked.


	24. HBP: 1: Sluggy Introductions

**Sluggy Introductions **

I'm with Dumbledore in front of a house that appears to have come short of being completely destroyed. I can see the door hanging off of his hinges. I see Dumbledore look up and down the street, and I follow his eyes. The street appears to be deserted.

"Wand out and follow me, Shannon," Dumbledore says quietly.

Dumbledore opens the gate and swiftly walks up the path. As soon as we enter the house, we both light our wands. He walks into the sitting room and I follow right behind him.

We walk throughout the room, carefully surveying our surroundings.

"You don't think he's still here, do you?" I ask him.

"Oh, yes."

Dumbledore reaches forward with his wand and touches the armchair that is sitting there.

"Ouch," it says.

I just jump back completely taken aback.

"Good evening, Horace," Dumbledore tells the chair-man.

Now in the place of the chair is a man, a fat, balding old man.

"There was no need to poke me so hard, Albus!" the man tells him. "What gave me away?"

"My dear Horace, if the Death Eaters had really come to call, the Dark Mark would've been cast over this house."

"Ah, well. There wasn't any time," replies the man.

"Would you like some assistance in cleaning it up?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Please."

Dumbledore simply waves his wand and everything turns back the way it should be. "Horace" looks around and follows the journey of the room.

He finally locks eyes on me. "Oho!" he exclaims in surprise.

"This," Dumbledore starts, "is Shannon Potter. Shannon, this is my dear friend and colleague Horace Slughorn."

"So this is how you try to persuade me, Albus? The answer's still no," Slughorn replies.

He pushes past me like he's a diabetic attempting to resist candies and I just happen to be the candy.

"I suppose we can have one drink at least," Dumbledore urges.

"All right, then. One drink," he says, slightly begrudgingly.

Dumbledore smiles and sits me in a chair that has the most visibility in the room.

"How've you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asks him as we all find ourselves sitting.

When they speak of Umbridge and how she was an idiot for calling the centaurs 'half-breeds' I can help bust burst out laughing.

I just look at Dumbledore and Slughorn. "Sorry. It's just that I never liked her either," I tell the men.

Dumbledore stands rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asks us.

"No, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom?" Dumbledore asks him.

"Second on the left, down the hall," Slughorn replies.

Once he's gone, Slughorn speaks. "Don't think I don't know why he's brought you."

His eyes dart to my forehead, where my scar is hidden behind the bangs. I pretend like they're bugging me and I subtly lift my hand to expose the very thing they hide.

"You look very like your mother," Slughorn tells me.

"I know," I tell him with a smile.

"A teacher shouldn't have favorites, but she was one of mine. Lily Evans. One of the brightest I've ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her that she ought to be in my House. Very cheeky answers I'd get back, too."

I smile as he reminisces about my mother.

"Which was your House?" I ask him, even though the answer is quite simple.

"I was Head of Slytherin. Don't hold it against me!" Slughorn tells me indignantly.

"I wasn't going to. Just because the House has had a few bad apples doesn't mean the whole orchard is poisoned. Having the traits of a Slytherin by no means is horrific, unless you use those traits to do horrific things," I tell him, thinking of Andrew.

He just smiles at me. "Well said."

I walk with him to the shelf of moving pictures. I pick up a picture of him with some students from Slytherin. One of the boys in the picture looks incredibly like Sirius.

"That's Regulus Black. His brother, Sirius Black, as you've probably read died a few weeks ago. He was a friend of your father's. Talented boy. Shame he ended up in Gryffindor. I had his brother Regulus, but I'd have liked the set."

"He never did what he was accused of. He never —" I can't bring myself to finish it.

"Your mother was Muggle-born, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pure-blood she was so good."

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born. She's brilliant," I tell him. "What was your post?" I ask him, not really sure if I want to know the answer.

"Potions Master," he replies.

And there goes my impending sense of trying to have a good year. If he's taking over the Potions job, that means that Snape is taking the DADA position…wonderful.

"Well, Shannon. We've trespassed on Horace's hospitality long enough," Dumbledore says, suddenly reappearing.

"You're leaving?" Slughorn asks.

"I think I see a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost —" Slughorn says, looking at me.

"Goodbye, sir. It was lovely to meet you," I tell him as I exit with Dumbledore.

We are on the path heading back towards the street when I hear the door open.

"All right, all right. I'll do it!" Slughorn shouts.

"Well done, Shannon," Dumbledore tells me.

"I didn't do anything," I protest.

"Oh, yes you did. You gave him a reason to return. Horace likes the company of the famous, and the powerful. You are famous, talented and so much like Lily, you will be the jewel of his collection. Take my arm."

I feel the familiar sensation of apparition. The first time I did it, I was nine years old.

I find myself at the Burrow.

"Who's there?" I hear Mrs. Wesley shout in a timid voice.

"It's Anne!" I tell her, hands up in surrender.

The door opens and the matriarchal Weasley is standing in the threshold.

She gives me a good hug when I step in the house. I can see Tonks sitting at the table with a mug of steaming liquid between her hands.

"Wotcher, Anne," she says, not with her normal enthusiasm.

It immediately puts me in a weird place that Tonks is not herself.

_Uh-oh. Every girl knows what this is about: men. _

"Hi, Tonks," I tell her.

She looks almost ill. Her hair's not even pink!

"I'd better be off," she says.

"Please don't leave on my account," I tell her.

She walks over to me, gives me a hug and a kiss on the temple. "It's not you," she whispers in my ear. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly," Tonks tells her.

"Why don't you join us for dinner this weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye—" Mrs. Weasley starts hopefully.

_Ah ha! As I suspected: MEN. Or in this case: MAN. _

"No, really, Molly. Thanks anyway," Tonks tells her as she walks out of the door.

I immediately follow her out of the house.

"Tonks! Tonks, wait a second," I shout as I exit the house and run towards her, hoping to catch her before she disapparates.

She turns around to face me.

"Give him some time, he'll come around," I tell her.

She gives me a small smile before she walks a little further and disapparates out of sight.

I just take in a deep breath and revel in the fact that I'm here. It's a cool, beautiful night out tonight. I just turn around and head back into the house.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asks me.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Sit down and I'll knock something up," she tells me.

When I sit down, Crookshanks jumps into my lap and purrs.

"Hermione's here?" I ask her.

"She arrived the day before yesterday," Mrs. Weasley replies. "Everyone's in bed. Didn't expect you for hours. So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

"I don't think it was 'persuaded' so much as motivated," I reply.

"He's always played favorites, given people leg ups," she tells me. "Which reminds me, Arthur's been promoted!"

"That's wonderful news," I tell her.

She just smiles at me. "You are sweet."

"Your trunk is up in Fred and George's room. You'll have it all to yourself."

"Thank you," I tell her as I get up from the table. Crookshanks leaps from my lap and I make my way to Fred and George's room. They are sleeping above their business (that still unknown to Mrs. Weasley I've funded). The house seems too empty and too quiet without the twins and I have to admit that I miss them.

Hedwig hoots happily from the top of the dresser. She then soars out of the open window to go hunting. I change into my nightclothes, tie my hair back and go to sleep. I'm suddenly being shaken and I groggily come to.

"We didn't know you were here already!" I hear Ron tell me.

"When'd you get here?" I hear Hermione.

I pull myself out of one of the twins' bed and sit against the headboard. I'm thankful that I always sleep in decent clothes that cover me up.

"All right? Ron asks me.

"Never better," I reply.

"Did the muggles treat you okay?" Hermione asks me, looking worried.

"They didn't speak to me, but I almost prefer it that way."

"Come on, Mum almost has breakfast ready. She reckons you're too thin," Ginny suddenly reports from the door.

"So what'd Dumbledore say?" Ron asks me.

"He just wanted me to help him get an old teacher back. He's also giving me private lessons this year — didn't say what about."

"It's probably about the Prophecy," Hermione supplies.

"Well, neither one of us can live while the other survives."

We go downstairs and Mrs. Weasley is looking out of the window.

"I see three owls coming," Mrs. Wesley tells us excitedly.

"I know I've messed up Ancient Runes," and she continues to rumble on about how she's failed everything.

"Hermione, you're not the only one who's nervous," Ron says.

The three owls come right into the house and land in a line on the table. Hermione and I approach the birds like they might catch fire at any time.

No one talks. I detach my envelope and open it. I take in deep breaths as I unroll the parchment.

**Shannon Lily Potter has received: **

Astronomy: E

Care Of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Divination: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Defense Against The Dark Arts: O

I read it over and over again. I can't believe it.

"Seven OWLS!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks proudly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Here, swap," Ron says, as he and I trade papers. "Blimey," he says and hands the paper back to me like it burnt his hand.

Hermione receives 9 Outstandings, and an Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"We're all NEWT students now," Ron exclaims. "Too bad I'm not going to be able to go into potions to watch Snape to react to Anne being there."

"Err, yeah. About that…" I say trialing off.

"WHAT?!" everyone shrieks after I tell them what I know.

"Slughorn was a Potions Master while he was teaching."

"I can't believe this," Ron says.

"Well, believe it."

I've gotten high enough grades that I'm likely to be able to go into any sort of profession I want. My thoughts are heading towards the Office of Magical Law Enforcement, but it all depends if I make it out alive or not. I want to help create a world without corruption or prejudice. It'll be a lot easier if Death Eaters weren't sneaking around everywhere.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

Remus arrives on my birthday with grave news, to Mrs. Weasley's obvious displeasure. There have been more disappearances, odd accidents and even deaths appearing in the _Prophet. _

"There's even been more dementor attacks," he announces.

"Wait — dementors are supposed to be ministry-controlled," I say in a quiet voice.

"So we found out last year," Hermione adds.

Umbridge is the one who sent the dementors after me.

"And they found Igor Karkaroff's body up north in a shack that had the Dark Mark above it. It was only a matter of time before they got to him. Regulus, Sirius' brother, lasted only a few of days if I remember right."

The day after my birthday, owls arrive with our letters and booklists. There is a surprise in mine.

"Oi! Look, Anne's been made Quidditch Captain," Ginny says from beside me.

"That gives you equal status with the prefects!" Hermione cheers. "You can use our special bathroom now and everything!"

"Wow. You're my team captain, that is of course if you let me back on the team," Ron says in quiet shock.

"Well, you'll have to try out like everyone else, but I don't see why you can't do it."

***The Girl Who Lived***

When we go to Diagon Alley, we are provided with cars from the Ministry and Mr. Weasley tells me that it's because of me — that I've been given top-security status. I just snort.

I look out of the window when we see the Leaky Cauldron to see Aaric Stanton standing there, both dressed in semi-Muggle attire.

"Hey, Anne," Aaric tells me as he brings me into his arms. "Have a good stay at the Weasleys?"

"I did," I tell him.

"Arthur, Molly," he greets them.

"Hello, Aaric. Having a good day?" Mr. Weasley asks him.

"As good as one can hope these days," he tells us grimly as we enter Diagon Alley. The place has changed; it's nothing like it was. "Paget is going to meet us, we got the boys' supplies a couple of days ago."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley says. "It doesn't make sense for us all to go to Madame Malkin's. You three can go with Paget to Madame Malkin's and we'll go get your school books."

"They'll be fine, Molly. Paget won't let anything happen to any of them," Aaric tells her.

Paget may be no Auror, but she's talented. Aaric sends his eagle patronus with the message to meet us at Madame Malkin's and a few moments later, a panther appears, telling us that she's on her way to meet us there.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asks Paget timidly when we meet up. She is dressed beautifully in a skirt suit. Her long honey-colored hair is rolled up into a chignon and her hazel eyes are watchful.

"We'll be fine, Molly."

"Hermione, you and I might need to get some dress robes," I say as we enter the store.

"Hello!" Madame Malkin says cheerfully, while she works on Draco Malfoy's emerald green robes.

"If you wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in, along with blood traitors. The Weasleys must be contagious."

"Just ignore him, we don't want to start a fight in the middle of the store," Paget tells us. "At least you three don't."

"There is no need for language like that!" Madame Malkin tells Malfoy.

"Loyalty never wavers, as you'd know Narcissa," Paget tells her as she ushers us towards our section. There is quite the underlying tone to her voice.

"Did you just ever-so subtlety accuse her of knowing Death Eaters?" Ron asks her. He appears to see her in a new light now.

"Not so subtlety in my opinion," Paget responds. "I feel sorry for that brat. Never known any kind of love, poor thing. He's got his parents wrapped around his fingers like a boa constrictor. They'll see what happens when you try to live off of bribing everyone. They'll see. Remember that Aristotle said that children of the wealthy are useless," I can hear Paget mutter. "You do me a favor and don't take any nonsense from him."

"We never do," I tell her.

"Good girl," Paget tells me.

As we all collect the robes we're going to purchase and are seen by the workers here, Madame Malkin tries to hem Malfoy's left sleeve and he flinches away from it. I keep on like I notice nothing. But it is clear that he didn't want Madame Malkin to see something that was on his left arm…Dark Mark maybe?


	25. HBP: 2: Slughorn, Tonks & Snape - oh my!

**Chapter 2: Slug, Tonks and Snape…oh my! **

After witnessing Malfoy in Knockturn Alley, I'm almost convinced that he's a Death Eater, even if Malfoy's recoil when Madame Malkin had tried to hem his left sleeve didn't convince me enough but seeing him in Borgin and Burke's after we snuck out of Fred and George's booming business (I was met with an enthusiastic welcome as I funded their whole operation) I reckon he's trying to fill his father's now-imprisoned shoes, and by the look on his face when he left, whatever he's up to — it's not good. I keep my opinions to myself, as Hermione and Ron would probably laugh at me.

**The Girl Who Lived**

When I find myself on the train after being unceremoniously handled by the Aurors (which didn't go without chastisement by the present Aaric Stanton) attached to my safety detail at the platform, Ginny and I travel through the different cabins, looking for compartments. I can feel the stares on me as I go, but I pay them no heed.

"Shannon!" I suddenly hear my name. I turn around to the source of the noise and find Neville and Luna behind me.

"Neville, Luna. Hi. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," Luna replies dreamily.

"They're staring at us!" Neville exclaims. If only he knew that he could've been the Chosen One himself.

"Because you were at the Ministry and handled yourselves like professionals," I tell them both.

They just smile at me.

Just then a couple of girls show up at our compartment.

"Ask her," one of them asks. Clearly these are the trying-to-be-popular girls. It's amazing how even though we are at a School of Magic, we still have the woes of muggle schools.

"Hi, Shannon. We were just wondering if you'd like to join us in our compartment. So you won't have to sit with them," Romilda Vane says.

"They're friends of mine," I tell her as politely as possible.

She looks surprised and so does her friends. "Oh. Okay."

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," Luna says dejectedly.

"But do I want them, that's the question."

I see Ron and Hermione pass the compartment on their patrols. All of a sudden a girl runs to our compartment and slides it open, looking at me.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to you," she says and hands me a roll of parchment.

Determining by the embellishment, I'm sensing it's from Slughorn.

_ Shannon, _

_ I'd be delighted if you could join me for a bite of lunch in Compartment C. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Professor Horace H.E.F Slughorn _

"Who's professor Slughorn?" Neville asks me, clearing reading over my shoulder.

"New teacher," I answer and I don't feel the need to expand it unless asked.

It's a good thing I decided to dress a bit nicely today.

When I get to compartment C, I take immediate notice that I am not Slughorn's only invitee.

"Shannon, my girl!" Slughorn says, jumping up at the sight of me. "Good to see you, good to see you!"

Slughorn gestures that I should sit down and I do. I just happen to sit next to Ginny. I have no idea why she's here.

"Now do you know everyone? Blaise Zabini of your year, of course. Cormac McLaggen, Marcus Belby and this young lady tells me that she knows you!" Ginny just looks at me like she'd rather be cursed than have to sit here.

We aren't exactly greeted by the most enthusiasm I've ever seen.

As Slughorn tells us the stories of People's uncles, I take notice that Belby's uncle invented the Wolfsbane potion. The man is a lifesaver. But as he's doing this, it's my worst fear, that we are all here because they are connected to someone influential.

Slughorn suddenly turns towards me. "And now. Shannon Potter! Where to begin? I feel like I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer! 'The Chosen One' they're calling you now!"

I see everyone staring at me and I unconsciously move my hand up to my fringe to make sure it's covering the scar.

"Of course, there have been rumors for years…I remember, well, when Lily and James died and you survived that word was you had powers beyond the ordinary—"

Zabini gives a cough, an obviously rude cough.

"Yeah, Zabini, you're so talented…at posing!" Ginny angrily states.

"You might want to be careful, Blaise. I saw this girl perform the most wonderful Bat-Bogey Hex. I wouldn't cross her."

We all settle back down before Slughorn starts again. "Anyway, such rumors. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, but as it so happens for the ruckus at the Ministry, and the number of witnesses there, that you were in the thick of it!"

I couldn't do anything but nod.

"So modest, so modest! No wonder Dumbledore is so fond — you were there then? And then there's the prophecy."

"We never heard a prophecy," Ginny states. "I was there and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making up things as always."

"You were there, too?" Slughorn asks.

Suddenly, (though not so suddenly) Slughorn expresses his anxiety about the time and ushers us out of his compartment to go change into school robes. Oh, this isn't going to be pleasant. I'm going to force myself to bring back what I've learned about my mother and try to be her this year — for Slughorn. For Dumbledore. He wouldn't have brought Slughorn here, nor would he have taken me to him if I didn't have something to do with this.

I have the sense that I am forgetting something, so I go back to the compartment we had been sitting in and am relieved when I see my Transfiguration textbook on the seat. I pick it up and put it in my bag.

But as soon as I go to leave the compartment I hear, "Petrificus Totalus!" I had no reaction time what so ever; I hadn't even heard him. It is Malfoy. I see him bend down over me and grab my cloak out of my bag. He then kicks me in the face, breaking my nose. I sure felt it, but can't do anything about it, being in a full body bind. I feel the blood run down my face.

"That's for my father," he tells me, covering me up with my father's cloak that he got from my bag. If only he knows that we followed him when he went into Borgin &amp; Burke's. It makes me concerned that he's now a Death Eater like his father. Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about fitting in.

"Enjoy your ride back to London, Potter," he says, getting off the train. I hear the engine roar to life.

And I just sit there, on the old, smelly carpet praying that someone would find me. All of a sudden, I feel the cloak fly off my body to see Tonks hovering over me, the cloak in her hands.

"We'd better hurry and get off here. We'll have to jump." We both hasten towards the doors and jump onto the platform before the train can gain too much momentum. The cold night feels good against my still-throbbing nose.

"What the hell happened, Anne?" she asks me. She looks more solemn than the last time I saw her. Her hair is still brown. She takes my face in her hands and rotates it around. "Who was it?" she asks me.

"Malfoy. He blames me for his father's imprisonment," I reply, wincing as her fingers make it close to my nose.

"Stand still," Tonks softly tells me, raising her wand to my face. "_Episkey_!" My nose feels warm, then cold. The pain is gone; she fixes it.

"Thanks," I tell her smiling, but she barely smiles in response.

There is something not right with her. She waves her wand and a patronus erupts from her wand. It is a giant four-legged creature that looks like a large canine. It runs towards the school. I guess that it is a wolf.

_Remus_, I mentally chastise him.

"How did you find me?" I ask her suddenly.

"I noticed that you hadn't left and that the blinds in that compartment were drawn, so I thought I'd better check. I'm stationed here now, so if something happens to you, everyone would have my head," she replies, attempting to lighten herself up a bit.

In response, her hair gains little pink streaks, but quickly changes back to brown. Last year I knew her to be easy-going, joking and very light. Now she seems older, (or at least trying to act like it) more serious and focused. I notice that while we are walking to the castle, she has not fallen once, a miracle when it comes to Tonks. We reached the gates. She was really trying. My guess: Remus is still being all doom and gloom.

"Extra security's been added to the school: Chains, locks, anti-intruder jinxes. Anything you can imagine, its here."

"I guess I'll just sleep out here," I tell her.

"Look, someone is coming for you," she announces, pointing towards the castle at a bobbling light in the distance.

As the person comes closer, it is easy to see that it is Snape. I just look at Tonks and she gives me the 'I'm sorry' look. Great, fantastic, just what I need…to be humiliated. I wouldn't be surprised if he talked to Malfoy and given him House Points for beating me up. I would rather deal with Filch's rants than this, and that, is saying something.

"Well, well, well," Snape sneers, unlocking the gates and they creak open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter," he says, looking me up and down.

"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite, ah, safe in my hands."

Safe? I'd rather have to deal with a ravenous and extremely irritated Fluffy.

"Hagrid was supposed to get my message," Tonks says, not even reacting to being called Nymphadora.

"Hagrid was late for the feast just like Miss Potter, here. And incidentally, I was interested to see your new patronus."

The only thing I know of that can change a patronus is an emotional tragedy. I read it in a book once while in Sirius' study. I immediately flinch as I think of my dead godfather. Remus has not allowed himself to try to make a relationship work with Tonks. She wouldn't be brooding unless she knew he felt the same. He and I might just have to have a little chat at the next opportunity.

"I think you're better off with the old one. The new one looks weak," Snape continues maliciously.

I just gasp. He can hate me all he wants, but he's not going to lash out at Tonks. I vow revenge.

I can see Tonks' shock and anger as Snape smiles his twisted triumphant smile.

"Tonks? Thanks for everything," I tell her while I hug her.

She hugs me back. "See you, Anne," she replies with sadness in her voice.

"Don't listen to him," I tell her in her ear.

I can almost feel the heat in my side, the hatred rolling off him as we walk to the castle. I am walking a little confidently, determined not to give him the satisfaction of reacting to anything he says.

Even though Snape is holding a lantern, I wordlessly produce a _lumos _charm and my wand tip lights.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think. I don't think that any house has started out in negative figures. We haven't even started pudding; you might have set a record. I don't think you're father was this accomplished. I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" I know Snape intercepted Tonks' patronus so he could torment me in these few minutes without anyone around to watch or listen.

I don't listen to him. I get myself ready to play his game. I decide to use what Andrew told me last year as a weapon for revenge.

"So caring about someone makes you weak? Tell that to dementors. If Remus is denying himself, he might be a coward, but weak he is not. If he were, he would have never survived his transformation," I comment aloud, not really expecting him to say anything more. I'm playing his game. "What is that would let you be able to produce a patronus? Oh, wait. You don't even need to be able to produce one, the dementors have joined Voldemort."

"_Do not use the Dark Lord's name_!" Snape spits at me.

"Happy that you got the Defense post, are you? Got what you wanted. I would've had you in class anyway. I got an 'Outstanding' on my potions OWL. Good luck. Just remember that no teacher has lasted more than a year," I tell him as I lengthen my pace and march up the stairs.

I walk into the Great Hall and quickly walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit in the empty spot by Hermione; she clearly saved me a spot. I finally risk a glance around and everyone is staring.

"What happened?"

"Malfoy," I reply. "How's my nose looking?"

"The same," Ron supplies.

"Why shouldn't it?" Hermione asks me.

"I'll tell you later," I tell her.

"But —"

"Not now," I cut across. "This is going to be interesting," I whisper.

I could obviously care less how many people know about what happened. Malfoy ambushed me, cowardly brute.

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast," I comment.

"You've seen Snape?" Ron asks me.

"Yes," is all I say.

Dumbledore then rises to give us a speech. When he announces that Snape is teaching defense against the dark arts, I can hear the mutters, whispers, but the Slytherins cheer him on.

"Miss Potter, Miss Potter," McGonagall starts. "You are fine to continue on as you wish for Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures," I take my schedule and begin my day.

NO DIVINATION OR ASTRONOMY! I rejoice.

I imagine many people won't accompany me, at the NEWT level in Care of Magical Creatures, but as it is my wish to work in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement, it might include understanding animals. If we ever get Voldemort taken care of, I hope to help take care of the corruption in our government.

A girl can dream.


	26. HBP: 3: The Half-Blood Prince

**Chapter 3: The Half-Blood Prince**

We Gryffindors are all lining up on the wall facing the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, which Snape is teaching this year. We have a habit of losing professors after a year. I'm secretly hoping for some non-lethal notion of goodbye. I might not like him, and he might not like me, but that's no reason to wish someone dead. Hermione is already stressing out and it is the first day of classes.

"Just you wait," she says to me as and Ron and any other Gryffindor who is listening. "I bet Snape gives us loads," she says, panicky.

Andrew is standing with whatever Slytherins scraped an OWL in the subject. They are first in line by the door. Andrew is facing who-knows-what with the Slytherins.

The door bangs open and Snape comes out and orders us inside. The Gryffindors allow the Slytherins to go in first. I am not happy with the submission, but with the current atmosphere being what it is, and Snape's favoritism of his own house and hatred of me, there's nothing we can really do. I look around the classroom as we enter. Snape has already infused the room with his 'charm.' There are paintings alongside the walls that were of people in pain. Masochism isn't necessarily a coveted quality. The only light in the room is from candles. The light shines on the Captain's badge on my robes and it childishly distracts me for a few moments, but I soon focus. Thank goodness I didn't inherit my father's eyesight.

I don't move as most of the class does to immediately take out my book. I fold my hands on the table and watch as Snape takes his place at the front of the room. He's going to want to grandstand. He's going to want to give his a monologue like he did in the first potions class.

That seems like so long ago.

A lot has changed since then.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape immediately snaps. I can hear the thud of books being dropped.

"I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention," Snape says, his eyes roaming over the class. They linger on mine longer than anyone else's.

Wonderful.

"You have had five teachers in this subject, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will have had different methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I'm surprised that so many of you managed to scrape an OWL in the subject —"

I take it as a compliment, but don't let it show externally.

"— I shall be even more surprised if you manage to keep up with the NEWT work, which will much more advanced."

I have complete confidence in everyone who was in the DA. Their only problem was confidence, and now that Snape is teaching, they should be even more motivated to work harder than they did for me.

Snape begins to walk around the room and we all, being the bright young pupils we are, follow him dutifully. Snape is enjoying himself way too much. It's sort of amusing to me.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. You may sever one head to find that something more monstrous erupts. You are fighting against something that is unfixed, mutating and indestructible."

_That's a cheerful thought, _I say to myself even though I know the same thing. It's not like he's speaking to a bunch of first years in here. We've all been through the same things, some just more personally than others. He seems to say this as if caressing the entire prospect. I just stare at him.

"Your defense shall therefore be as flexible and inventive as the forces you seek to undo. These pictures illustrate what happens when you are subjected to the Cruciatus curse, a dementor's kiss or the aggression of the inferi."

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" asks Parvati Patil in a high-pitched voice. "Is it definite, is _he_ using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape replies, "which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again."

_He would know._

"Now, you are complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells."

He looks at me as though to say, 'well, should be.'

"What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?" Snape continues.

Hermione's hand immediately shoots up into the air.

He looks around before making his choice, determined not to call on Hermione.

"Potter?" I didn't raise my hand, but he wants to embarrass me, I am sure of it. Hermione drops her hand and frowns at me.

"Surprise, sir," I answer, trying not to sound too bookish. It is a simple enough question. He remains silent so I know I got it right. He knows I'm already non-verbal so what's with the question?

"You will now divide into pairs and one partner will attempt to jinx in silence, the other will repel the jinx in equal silence."

I immediately partner with Neville. I would be one of the VERY few people to be patient enough with him. Hermione goes off with Lavender. I see out of the corner of my eye that Andrew is working with Blaise Zabini.

"All right, Neville. You can do this, just pretend we're back in the DA."

"Ye-Yeah," he sputters out.

"Think of what I told you last year —" I nod at him reassuringly. "It also wouldn't hurt to think of Snape being in your grandmother's clothes again. You ready?" I asked him.

"Right," he says a bit more confidently.

I silently send a stunner at him, and he blocks it. He whispers the charm, and I just look at him with a red eyebrow raised.

The Slytherins can't block anything. It is rather amusing to see the effects of the mild jinxes. The members of the DA and Andrew are the only ones able to deflect on the first try. I glance around the room while firing at Neville, no one has used to full power of my shield. Snape is silently walking around; I feel his eyes on my back. He knows that I have something to do with this. I think it's something to be proud of when he has nothing to say to any of the DA.

We are then told to switch positions. I don't think anyone will be able to fire silently. Even though I encouraged it, I don't think anyone could. Neville is trying his hardest; his face grows purple from the effort.

"Pathetic, Longbottom. Here — let me show you," Snape says as he shoves poor Neville out of the way and raises his wand.

I throw up my own shield to its full capacity. The visible only to me, bubble-like globe bursts out around me without a single word. Snape's spell dissolves when it strikes the shield, causing a brilliant flash of light. It must have been a lighter hex; the shield is a little too powerful for it. I didn't want to take any chances with Snape. There is no telling what curse or jinx he would throw at me. He staggers back and looks at me in shock. The rest of the class stops to look at us.

"That wasn't a normal shield charm," Snape says, righting himself.

"No. It was mine." _As you saw third year._

"I'm guessing that you taught your little band of rebels this last year?" he asks me, his eyebrows rising on his face.

"Yes, sir, I did. Some can also produce a corporeal patronus," I reply proudly. Snape just remains standing in the same spot. A million thoughts seem to be buzzing inside his mind like flies.

He just continues to float around the room. Eventually, Hermione and Andrew and a few others were able to cast silently. Neville hadn't quite gotten it. There were only a few having difficulties with the task, because they were not allowed in the DA. They haven't had ANY practice in silent spells. The DA had the upper hand in that race, since my shield is nonverbal.

After that lesson, Snape orders us to sit and read about the Cruciatus Curse. I'm pretty sure this class is the Defense Against, not just learning about the Dark Arts. I start to read and it's not long before I'm whisked away in my memories about the times that I've been subjected to the Unforgivable. I remember myself writhing on the ground in almost unbearable pain and remember what it's like not to have any hope at release but death.

I'm the only who has been subjected to all three Unforgivable curses and lived. Moody (well, the fake Moody) seemed quite pleased that I could throw the Imperius Curse out of my head. I've faced the Cruciatus curse in the cemetery two years ago and twice by Umbridge last year, and survived the killing curse 16 years ago.

Lucky me.

Ron, Hermione I walk out of the class together.

"You should have seen his face!" Ron starts.

"He actually seemed quite impressed and shocked," Hermione supplies.

"He thought he had you. He was smirking at you," Ron says while trying to mimic Snape's look.

"He's not a bad defense teacher, really. Well at least I don't think. He sounded a bit like Shannon, about having nothing to solidly rely on; it's just you, your brains and your own courage, " Hermione says.

"You're mad," Ron replies.

"I think we already knew that, Ron," I reply, laughing and playfully nudging Hermione. Just then, a very excited Colin Creevey comes walking towards us. He is smiling broadly as he catches sight of me.

"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you this," he says, handing me an envelope.

_Shannon,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

Acid pops? That has to be the password for the gargoyle.

I carefully fold the note back into my messenger school bag and follow Ron and Hermione to potions. Once we're seated, I dig through my messenger bag to realize that I've forgotten my potions book. I walk over to the cupboard and look for an extra one he might have lying around. I see that there are only two copies in his cupboard and both of them are in horrible condition. I just take a breath and pluck off the top one and go back to my seat.

Thankfully, unlike our Librarian, I find nothing wrong with scribbling in books. The previous owner of this book appears to have done the same. There are doddles and scribbles all over it, not due to boredom. They are actually useful notes.

I turn to the page with has the ingredients and directions for making the Draught Of Living Death on it. The reward seems to interest Malfoy quite a bit; he wishes it could be his lucky day. After reading and memorizing what I need, I follow the rest of the class to the cabinet to collect what I need. On my way back, I notice Malfoy cutting as fast as he can. Before I start, I tie my long hair back and away in a sloppy bun. Hermione and I seem to have progressed the best, we have the exact color and consistency mentioned in the book.

But when I get to the direction of chopping up the sopophorous bean, it says to crush it instead of cut and with a shrug of my shoulders; I do what the scribbled instructions indicate. It seems to have released the juice easier than what the others are trying.

Hearing Malfoy trying to wiggle his way into the Slug Club is quite entertaining. He's clearly trying to reassert the amount of attention he's used to getting from Snape. It actually feels odd that I'm not the target of Potions anymore. I can't say the same for Defense, Snape will always find something to harass me about.

I follow the scribbled instructions once again and add a clockwise turn after seven counterclockwise turns.

Hermione seems too caught up in her potion to notice me.

"Time's up!" Slughorn announces suddenly.

Slughorn passes throughout the tables and gives no comment. At least with Snape you know when you do horribly. When he reaches the table where Ron, Hermione, Ernie and I are sitting he gives Ron a sad smile, Hermione a nod and when he gets to my cauldron, a look of delight suddenly gleams in his eyes.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn says to the entire class. I feel everyone's eyes on me. And Malfoy just looks disgustedly at me.

Slughorn hands me the Liquid Luck and I place it in my pocket.

"You're put out with me, aren't you?" I ask Hermione when find ourselves back in the common room.

"Well, it wasn't your own work, was it?" Hermione asks.

"Hermione, listen, Dumbledore wants me to get to know Professor Slughorn. It must be important or he wouldn't ask me!" I tell her in an urgent whisper.

"To whom does that book belong to anyway?" Hermione asks me.

"I dunno. I never looked at the cover."

I grab the book from my bag and open the cover of it.

_This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince. _

"We're going to have to check this out," I tell Hermione and Ron.

Ron doesn't look pleased at the notion of spending more time to the library so he will delegate his time to us, no doubt.

**The Girl Who Lived*******

The use of the Half-Blood Prince's book is clearly working it's 'magic' on Slughorn. He says that rarely taught someone so talented.

Hermione looks cross, but doesn't say anything.

As I look through the book, I see incantations for what appears to be spells that the Half-Blood Prince thought of himself.

"The book says the Half-Blood _Prince_, Hermione," Ron argues.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that _he_ or _she_ was royalty, Ronald!"  
"Are you thinking that it could be a blood status and a last name?" I ask Hermione.

"It crossed my mind."

"We can look through the Library tomorrow if you wish, but now I must go see Dumbledore," I tell the pair of them.

I quickly find myself in front of the gargoyle and mutter the password to it. He steps aside and I start the climb up to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening, sir," I greet him as I step inside his office.

"Good evening, Shannon."

He shows me some memories about Voldemort's parents. How Riddle's mother had been feeding her husband love potion and after she stopped, Tom Riddle Sr. left her, while pregnant. She had thought that Tom would've loved her by then or stayed for the baby's sake, but he did not. She died shortly after giving birth.

Given our sixth year free-periods, we are still not relaxing. We are being set massive amounts of homework that is added to all the extra researching into the Half-Blood Prince. So far, we've found nothing but Goblin Princes and nothing that connects with Hogwarts in any way.

Much to everyone else's chagrin, nonverbal spells are expected in every class. It doesn't matter that much to me, but Ron and Neville are still having trouble.

This morning is Quidditch tryouts and as Captain, it's my job to put together the best team possible. Given the number of people who've signed up to try out, it's going to be a long morning.

"It's not the Quidditch that's popular," Hermione begins, "it's you. You've never been more interesting!"

"Yes, because they no longer believe that I'm a lying nutter," I tell her. "And I'm the 'Chosen One' after all."

As I suspected, the Quidditch trails take the whole morning. Most of the Gryffindor house seems to have shown up.

After quite a mess of things I finally have selected the Chasers: Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny.

I will be returning to my post as seeker.

My new beaters are no Fred or George, but they'll be all right.

And now…The Keepers.

Cormac McLaggen seems to have done the best so far, much to my dismay. He's seems too snobby and too self-centered.

It's Ron's turn next and he brilliantly saves five penalties in a row.

"Well done," I tell the team, as I look them over. I'm quite satisfied at the results. The only thing I have to worry about is Ron's confidence.

***The Girl Who Lived ***

When we find ourselves in the Great Hall and Professor Slughorn suddenly appears in front of us, blocking our path to the House table.

"Shannon! Just the girl I wanted to see!" he exclaims in quite the excited voice.

"Hello, sir," I greet him with a broad smile.

"We're having a party, just a few rising stars. I'd be delighted if you could join us! You, as well, Ms. Granger."

I look to Hermione who nods. "We'd be delighted, Professor."

He just smiles even more. "Excellent!"

Hermione and I leave with Slughorn. The dinner goes by rather awkwardly as none of us here would routinely speak to each other. It's only Hermione, Ginny and I (and Andrew). But it could've been worse, I suppose. McLaggen is there and just keeps looking at Hermione suggestively.

When Hermione and I finally find ourselves back in the tower and in bed, I flip through the pages of the Half-Blood Prince's book and I see _Levicorpus and Liberacorpus _written in the margin.

"Hermione!" I whisper as I walk swiftly to her bed.

"What?" she asks me.

"Look at this," I tell her and shove the page in her face.

"It's a potentially dangerous spell," Hermione retorts.

"My Dad used it. It's nothing too terrible, it just makes the person hang in the air by their ankle."

"Anyone could have created that spell, Anne," Hermione tells me.

As much as I know she's right, I can't help but to think otherwise, even though I have no idea who it could be. My father was a pureblood so that strikes him off the list of possibilities and I highly doubt that Wormtail or Remus would have nicknamed themselves with such a moniker. And Sirius was a pureblood as well, so it couldn't be him. Voldemort's not even pureblood, so I bet that not all of his army is as well. I bet that they just play up the pure side of themselves to allow them access in Voldemort's employ.

Could that narrow down the list as well?

There is only one spell that I trust to use and that's muffialto which (As indicated) fills nearby people's ears with a buzzing noise.

**The Girl Who Lived**

Dumbledore seems to be a ghost around here. I hardly ever see him at meals anymore. It looks like he's leaving the castle for days at a time. Today is our time for Hogsmeade. Hermione and I get dressed in weather-appropriate clothes. Given that we're now 16, Hermione and I's wardrobe has changed to reflect that.

Ginny comes up and gives me the time of Dumbledore's next lesson.

"You want to join us in Hogsmeade?" I ask her.

"I'm going with Michael," she replies.

"Michael, as in, Michael Stanton?" Ron asks her.

"Yes. There a problem with that?" she asks him.

She doesn't wait for his response before she walks away. Filch, as always, is checking all of our slips but this time he has a Secrecy Sensor. It's blooming cold out here and the sleet doesn't help. I'm thankful that I've layered my clothes.

Zonko's Joke Shop is now closed. But Honeydukes, to Ron's appeasement, is open. Inside, with a bag full of crystalized pineapple, is Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Shannon, my dear, how lovely it is to see you!" he tells me cheerfully.

"And you, sir," I tell him with a gaping smile. "Bit nippy out there, isn't it?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid it is. How does Monday sound for another supper?" he asks me.

"I'm afraid I've got an appointment with Dumbledore then," I tell him regretfully.

"Unlucky!" Slughorn cries. "But you'll be able to attend, won't you Miss Granger?"

"Absolutely," Hermione tells him.

"Splendid!" he cries in delight as he waddles out of the shop. Again, he seems to not even notice Ron's presence. After that, we slip off to the Three Broomsticks to get out of the cold, partly on Tonks' orders. She still doesn't look like herself. On the way back, I see Katie talking to her friend Leanne, but their voices quickly grow more heated and loud.

All of a sudden, I see Katie collapse and rise into the air. Her hands are outstretched beside her, and her hair is whipping around by the fierce wind, Katie them screams. We all rush forward to try and bring her down, but she just falls on top of us. She continues to writhe on the ground.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" I watch as my doe comes into view. I send her to Tonks with an urgent appeal for help, that someone's been cursed and our location. I watch as Tonks comes running into view.

"Get back!" she shouts. "Let me see!"

"Something's happened to her," Leanne sobs. "I don't know what —"

Tonks just looks at her than back at me. "I'll apparate with her to the gates of the school." Tonks then cracks out of sight, Katie in tow.

I turn to Leanne. "Was this all of a sudden or —"

"It was when the package tore," Leanne replies, pointing to the pile of paper on the ground. Ron immediately bends down to investigate.

"No!" I hiss, "don't touch it."

Just then a silver wolf is in front of us. "Katie is in the hospital wing, but she might have to be taken to St. Mungo's. Is there anything else there? An object — anything?" the wolf disappears.

I produce my Patronus and send word back that there is a necklace here.

Tonks' wolf reappears and tells us to bring it back to the castle without touching it, and to be careful.

Hermione levitates it and we all walk back towards the castle.

"How did Katie get this?" I ask Leanne.

"That's what we were arguing about. She came back from the bathroom in the three broomsticks and said that she had to deliver it to the castle. She looked funny when she did it."

This sparks my interest. "Funny, funny how?"

Leanne is still hysterical. "I don't know! She just seemed out of herself."

"Imperius Curse," I mutter.

"She wouldn't say who'd given it to her. She said I was being stupid."

We see Professor McGonagall and Tonks waiting for us. "Tonks has told me that you saw what happened. In my office, at once please! Is that the object?" McGonagall asks Hermione, who is still dutifully levitating the necklace.

"Yes," Hermione replies.

"Miss Granger, if you would please take the necklace to Professor Snape and return to my office."

Hermione goes away without a word more.

She quickly rejoins us and pants as she enters McGonagall's office.

"Well, what happened?" McGonagall asks us sharply.

And so we plunge into the story. Leanne leads.

"Professor McGonagall, I've known Katie for years from Quidditch and she wouldn't hurt anyone. I believe that she was acting under the influence of the Imperius Curse," I argue.

McGonagall agrees, but then leaves to go check on Katie.

"Whoever it was clearly wasn't putting a lot of thought into whatever this plan was supposed to do," Hermione says.

"Leanne said that Katie was supposed to deliver it to someone in the castle."

"For once, I don't think someone's after me," It'd be a lot easier to kill me in Hogsmeade than the castle.


	27. HBP:4: Christmas Dos and Ministry Don'ts

**Chapter 4: Christmas Dos and Ministry Don'ts **

"You have been busy while I've been away. You saw what happened to Katie," Dumbledore tells me when I join him in his office.

"Yes, sir. Is she going to be okay?" I ask him.

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky. She appears to have brushed against the necklace with the smallest amount of skin. Luckily, Professor Snape was able to prevent the rapid spread of the course, but she had to be taken to St. Mungo's."

"Could Madame Pomfrey not do anything for her?" I ask him.

"No. Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey. I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery."

"Good."

I learn in this lesson that Riddle's mother had stopped using magic. She refused to save herself for her son.

I also see when Dumbledore first met Tom Riddle; there was something off about him right from the start. He was stealing from the other children and revealed he could speak to snakes.

Dumbledore tells me that he had no idea he'd just met what would grow up to be the most dangerous dark wizard of all time.

Cowardice, is that all he boils down to? He couldn't bear it that his mother didn't want to save herself.

I'm also told that he prefers to be alone, friendless.

He asserts much importance on the fact that Voldemort liked to collect trophies. And with that, I'm dismissed.

In Herbology, Hermione tells us that Slughorn is hosting a Christmas Party and we're meant to bring someone.

"Who're you bringing?" I ask Hermione.

"McLaggen, I reckon," Ron says bitterly.

This is the Yule Ball all over again.

"McLaggen's foul," I quickly assert. "Why don't you go together?" I suggest to Ron and Hermione.

They just look at each and away, that's a yes.

I finally have to replace Katie and choose Dean to do it.

Ron's been having real problems Keeping lately. When the morning of our match against Slytherin comes, we are met with applause when we enter the Great hall. Ron is more nervous than ever before. I shove a goblet towards him.

"Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione screeches.

"Why not?"

"Shannon's just put something in it."

"Excuse me?" I ask her.

"I saw you. You just tipped a bottle over his goblet."

I look up at her and she saunters off without another word. She knows what I am going to argue.

I go out to the pitch first and change into my robes. It's not too long before Ginny and Demelza come.

"Excellent conditions," I tell the two girls.

"More good news. Vaisey took a bludger to the head last practice and is too sore to play. Malfoy's gone off sick, too!" Ginny tells me.

"Who's replacing him?" I ask.

"Andrew," she tells me.

Lovely.

Ron still has no idea that I never put the Liquid Luck in his goblet, I just want him to think I did as a confidence boost. It's working, I can feel him relax. We all walk out into the field and I can see Andrew looking at me challenging. It's nothing to be concerned about; he just knows that he has to be good.

I have my hand crushed by Urquhart, who towers over me, but it's no matter, no matter at all.

Thirty minutes into the game, we're sixty to ten with still no sign of the snitch from either Andrew or myself. I finally see it, but so does Andrew. I streak towards it, letting my Firebolt barrel towards the gold ball. Andrew and I are neck and neck, but I manage to get there first by some small miracle.

I grip the Snitch and immediately land. Sorry Andrew.

***The Girl Who Lived***

Christmas is approaching faster than any of us have planned. The time seems to be swept away by snows, winds, studying and Quidditch.

I'm getting ready for Slughorn's Christmas party. I put on the dress that I had bought at the beginning of the year. It still fits like a dream. It's a beautiful floral pattern. I straighten out my hair and it hangs much longer than when I leave it to curl. My dark red hair is so sleek and shiny. I barely recognize myself. I lean forward towards the mirror to situate my fringe to the side, but so that it still covers my scar. I then situate the large mass of hair to the same side as my fringe.

"Wow," Hermione says when she walks into the bathroom.

"That different?" I ask her.

"Very," she tells me.

I lightly highlight my eyes with minimal makeup and put on my shoes. Hermione and I go out in the common room. Hermione meets Ron there. I'm going stag, since Andrew and I still cannot be seen together.

We all walk to Slughorn's office, pause, gather ourselves, and walk in and take in the scene around us. There are large lamps floating in the room, curtains hanging everywhere, and a photographer.

"Ah, Shannon, my lovely girl! I was wondering when you'd arrive." Slughorn says, taking notice of me right away, "and Ms. Granger, welcome. Welcome!"

I'm a bit more dressed up than most of the people in the room, but it doesn't affect me.

"How about you come over here and we'll take a little snapshot," Slughorn says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me towards the photographer. I smile the best smile I can. I can't help but notice that Slughorn's office is larger than the typical office at Hogwarts. Slughorn makes a spectacle of me, unfortunately. I mouth "sorry" to Hermione as she and Ron go to talk to Ginny and Michael. The first person Slughorn introduces me to is an author and former student of his: Eldred Worple.

This whole situation makes me sick to my stomach that Slughorn plays favorites with students he thinks would go far.

"Shannon Potter. An honor it is," Worple says, shaking my head enthusiastically. "I have just asked Horace where is the biography we have all been waiting for."

"Well, sir, my life isn't over yet," I tell him with a smile.

"Just as Horace described you. Are those Aaric Stanton's boys?" the man asks, pointing to a very handsome-looking Andrew and his brother.

"The very ones, sir," I tell him.

"Good man, Aaric. Very good man."

"I like to think so," I respond.

"I must introduce myself." He then waddles over to the group of my friends.

"Oh, Barnibus!" Slughorn exclaims. "Excuse me, for a moment," he says and goes to talk to some tall wizard in burgundy robes. Before I can go to my friends, Professor Trelawney comes up to me.

"Shannon Potter!" Trelawney greets me.

"Hello, Professor. How are you tonight?" I ask her.

"Very well, very well indeed, for I had not seen anything dismal today. The stories! The chosen one! I knew for a while of course. Why have you not returned to divination? It is extremely important."

"We all believe our subject to be important, Sibyll. But when it comes to Ms. Potter here, I don't think I've ever seen such a natural at potions- just like her mother. Why, even Severus —" Slughorn says, reappearing at my side.

To my absolute horror, Slughorn seems to pull Snape out of thin air. How am I going to clean up this mess? I just feel weird being in this crowd because of how I'm dressed. I'm not used to this. I'm used wearing Dudley's hand me downs or the wardrobe of clothes that Paget bought me, or school uniforms and muggle clothes, not dresses.

"Stop sulking and join us, Severus!" Slughorn says, beaming at the man who looks like he wants to curse the smile right off of his own mentor's face. "I was just talking about Shannon's exceptional potion making skills. You must be given credit, having her under your wing for five years," Slughorn says, completely oblivious.

I'm sure that being under someone's wing doesn't include death threats, scowling stares and impassiveness.

"You should have seen the Draught of Living Death she handed in the first lesson! I've never had a student turn in anything as fine as that, I don't think even you, Severus."

Whoa! Light bulb. Wait. It can't be. Could the book be Snape's? Judging by the way he's looking at me, I find it highly plausible. I'm going to have to scribble down all his notes about potions and give him the book back before Hermione can nag me anymore.

"So do you have any idea on what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Slughorn asks me. "An Auror perhaps?"

_No, I will definitely not be an Auror._ "I'm tired of fighting," I say. It's the truth. After whatever happens with the final confrontation, it's going to be finished. "Excuse me," I tell the two teachers.

I don't get a couple of feet away before my journey stops —

"Get your hands off of me!" I suddenly hear Malfoy yell.

"Professor, I found this boy in the corridor. He claims to be invited to your party," Filch reports as he has Malfoy by the scruff of his black blazer. He's trying to prove himself as a Death Eater and prove that he can be just as big of a baddie as his father.

Malfoy struggles against his captor's hold. "Fine! I was gatecrashing. You happy now?"

I look between the pale ill-looking face of Malfoy and then at Snape and he's looking at his pupil like he's angry and… my eyes are deceiving me… he seems a bit afraid.

"I'll take care of this," Snape announces.

"Severus, don't be so hard on the boy," Slughorn tells him.

Snape seems unfazed by the request but seems quite angry with Malfoy. "As he is in my house, I shall determine how lax I am. Come, Draco."

"Certainly, Professor," he says, with an odd look on his face. I just look at Andrew, who's on the other side of the room, and he shrugs.

"Carry on! Carry on!" Slughorn says.

As stealthily as I can, I exit the room. I can sense Andrew's presence behind me as Snape and Malfoy lead us down the corridor. Andrew pulls me aside, behind a column as we hear the sound of something being knocked against the wall.

"Stop this nonsense! If you help, you need only ask!" I can hear Snape tell Malfoy urgently.

"I don't need your help. I was chosen for this!" Malfoy sounds indignant.

"You don't hide your fear as well as you think Draco," Snape tells him.

"I'm not going to disappoint him." I hear Draco say.

"Listen to me," Snape quietly urges. "I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow —"

"Come on, we need to get back," Andrew whispers in my ear, pulling on my hand.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask him, willingly going. It certainly proves that Voldemort has added Malfoy to his collection, but he's just a kid and he's simply a bully, I don't think he has it in him to do anything seriously evil.

"I don't want you wandering off anywhere alone, okay?" Andrew asks of me.

"You think _he _ordered Draco to kill me?" I ask Andrew. "Don't you think that Riddle would want to kill me himself? It doesn't make any sense. Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance against me and he knows it."

He doesn't answer me.

I don't follow his lead back to Slughorn's party. I lead us towards the Lake where I can see the Giant Squid.

"Nothing will ever be the same," I tell him.

"What makes you say that?" Andrew asks me as he takes his cloak off and puts it over my bare shoulders.

"Just look at the state of things, Andrew. Things are desperate and will do nothing but grow more desperate."

"But we'll face it when it does. Have I mentioned that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?" Andrew tells me.

I just smile up at him.

I go back up to the Gryffindor dorms where I hastily take off the dress and trade it for some cotton pants and a T-shirt. I grab my father's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. It's long-past library hours, but I'm going there tonight to see what I can dig up on Snape. If he was truly the one who invented the _Levicorpus_ jinx and my father used it against him, he'll had to have been born the same year as my father: 1960. I walk to the section of the library that houses the old magazines and I pick up the first few months out of 1960 and start with January.

I comb through the old Prophets and I come across something in the January 9th copy. I lucked out, it seems. I come across an announcement that Eileen and Tobias Snape had welcomed a boy named Severus. If only they know that he'd grow into the 'bat of the dungeons.' I think about at what age Eileen gave birth to Snape and start to comb through those prophets that could have been the year they wed if they even had.

When I find that Eileen Prince married Tobias, Snape's father, I absolutely feel like I'm losing my mind. Especially when I learn that Tobias Snape was a muggle. I internally squeal even though it may or may not prove anything, it could just be mere coincidence. The only way I'm going to know is if I just give Snape the book and see what happens. I look at my watch; it's getting late, around three. I replicate the papers and fold up the copies and stick them into my pockets. I replace the originals and put them back up on the shelf. I look at the map to see Filch coming this way, so I gather everything and put the cloak back on and quickly head back to the dorm.

Once there, I find that everyone is asleep and that Hermione has returned from Slughorn's party. I find myself wanting to go back to the library, but I don't. I remain sitting on my bed, and I copy "Snape's" potions notes into my own book from where I had last left off. I didn't leave much to be copied, so I finish before the sun comes up. I then take the replicated Prophets out and using my wand, trace a box around each announcement and it cuts them out flawlessly.

I take the book and tuck the announcements inside of it. Seeing how it's this late, I don't bother to go to bed. There's no use to wake up a couple of hours after I've fallen asleep.

When everyone starts to stir, I flutter around the room, get myself into regular clothes and go downstairs to the common room. I see Hermione come down.

"You look happy for some reason," Hermione tells me as we all head to the Great Hall.

"You'll never believe what I found last night," I tell her, barely managing to keep my voice a whisper.

"Where'd you go?" she asks me.

"Library," I tell her.

"You snuck off to the library?" she asks me, rather surprised.

"I've done worse things than sneak off to the library," I tell her.

"Right," she relents as we take our place at the Gryffindor table.

I reach into my bag and pull out the Prince's book.

"You're not still on about that book are you?" Hermione asks me, sharply.

"No, not any longer. Open it."

She does as she's told after a moment's hesitation like the book is the Monster Book of Monsters.

"You found these in the library?" Hermione asks me.

"In the old _Prophets," _I reply.

"Clever. If you weren't going to do it, I was," Hermione tells me as we both fill our plates with food.

"Will you help me this morning? I want to see what else I can find," I ask her. "I'm not sure if I should be digging into his past," Hermione says.

"You're the one who was so determined to figure out who it belonged to," I tell her.

"Oh, all right. I suppose."

Just then Ron joins us at the table. "Blimey!" he says when he reads. "When you'd find this out?" he asks us.

"I went to the library last night," I reply. "Hermione and I are going back to see what else we can find."

"Wow. I can't believe it. But who else would be better at potions, really?" Ron asks rhetorically.

"That's what made me think it was him," I say.

"His father was a muggle," Ron observes.

"It appears so. Half-Blood."

"He must have hated his father and played up to the pure-blood side of his family. His mother's side," Hermione says.

"It's the only way he could've gotten in with the Death Eaters," I tell the pair of them.

"Is it weird that you've been taking instruction from him all this time?" Ron asks me.

"No, not really."

"What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Giving it back to him, from there, it's up to him," I tell them.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

After breakfast, Hermione and I go back to the library. I tell her what I've found out so far.

"So he'd have gone to Hogwarts in 1971?" Hermione asks.

"We need to go back, not forward," I remind her.

"Right, right."

"I think we can safely cross anything before 1930 off of the list."

Hermione and I continue to weed out the years we think it's not. And finally set our sights on sometime in the late thirties or early forties for Eileen to have been at school. Finally, we find something in her fifth year at Hogwarts; she was named Captain of the Gobstones Team. She looks thin, pale and has thick eyebrows.

"It's a bit odd snooping on our teachers like this," Hermione tells me in a hushed voice.

"Well, we're done now, so you can stop feeling guilty," I tell her.

I replicate the old Prophet like the others and cut her picture and the caption out of it. Before Madam Pince can come and try to blame me for cutting up the original _Prophet_, I stuff the remaining pieces into my pocket and tuck Eileen Prince's picture into the book.

Hermione and I leave the library and I still have no idea of how I'm going to give him the book. It's holidays coming up anyway.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

"Fred, George, sorry dears, but Remus is arriving tonight. Bill will have to squeeze in with you," Mrs. Weasley announces as she enters the kitchen where Ron and I are peeling sprouts.

"No problem," George replies.

"Anne will be with Ginny and Fleur," Mrs. Weasley tells us.

"That'll make everyone's Christmas," Fred mutters.

"Don't worry boys, I'll keep the peace," I tell them with a smile, popping a candy into my mouth.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?"

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley replies as she turns away.

"Dumbledore told me not to wander off," I tell Ron when he tells me that if Fred and George helped us peel, we could have gone with them to the village.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, are you going to tell him what you saw between Snape and Malfoy?" Ron asks me.

"I'm going to have to tell someone. What it meant is up to all kinds of interpretation, though."

We are all sitting in the Burrow's living room with Celestina playing loudly to drown out Fleur's loud speech from the corner of the room.

Fred, George and Ginny are playing a game of exploding snap. I can see Ron hanging out by Bill and Fleur, and he looks at them studiously like he's trying to pick up tips. I can see Remus sitting there, with his back to us, pining silently into the fire. I can't help but think that I've made it possible for him to do that. He seems tired and even thinner and greyer than the last time I'd seen him. I haven't even received any letters from him.

I'm sitting on the couch beside Mr. Weasley who looks very close to falling asleep.

"Don't worry," he says, smiling at me. "This'll be over soon." He nods towards the sound coming from the wireless in the room.

"Been busy at the Ministry?" I ask him, hoping to fill the silence on this side of the room with some kind of speech.

"Oh, yes. Three arrests, though I doubt any of them are truly Death Eaters."

"I saw in the _Prophet_ that you checked Malfoy's house and found nothing. Slippery wretch, he is. Just like his son," I tell him.

After that segue, I slip into my story about what I saw between Malfoy and Snape. I see Remus' face turn slightly towards me, but he remains silent.

"I know it's up to interpretation, but how are we supposed to know what it means?"

"It's not our business to know," Remus suddenly says quite sharply. "Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us," he continues.

I know he does and I trust him, too, but it still doesn't cover the fact that I'm not his biggest fan. "Yes, but —"

Remus shakes his head at my apparent stubbornness. "You are forgetting that Severus made me the Wolfsbane potion while I taught at Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to suffer as I usually do at the full moon."

"But he then told the entire school!"

Remus just shrugs. "The news would have leaked out anyway. He kept me healthy and I must be grateful."

"So what have you been up to lately?" I ask him, changing directions.

"Oh, I've been underground. Almost literally. That's why I haven't been sending letters, it would've been something of a giveaway."  
"So you're spying on the werewolves for Dumbledore?" I ask him sternly. "A certain female person wouldn't be responsible for this danger-seeking behavior would she?" I ask him.

He ignores me and continues on, "I am not complaining, it is necessary work and who can do it better than I? They think that under Voldemort's rule, they will have a better life. And with Greyback out there, it's hard to argue."

"Greyback?" I ask him. "Malfoy told Borgin that Greyback was a family friend."

"He's perhaps the most savage werewolf out there. It's he who bit me after my father offended him. He intentionally places himself next to victims. My argument isn't making much headway against his. He thinks that werewolves deserve blood, that we ought to revenge ourselves on normal people."

"But you are a normal person! So what if you turn all hairy once a month? Moony, as a member of the female gender, I can tell you that werewolves aren't the only creatures that get hairy once a month!" I say — mostly to make him see sense about Tonks.

I can hear the room laugh.

"You've got a — a quirk, that's all," I tell him.

Remus busts out laughing. "James called it my 'furry little problem' in company. People were under the impression I owned a badly-behaved rabbit."

I smile, but it quickly fades. "I told you third year that the only thing that matters is what kind of man you are when you're human. You said that Greyback places himself beside his victims, are you really trying to categorize yourself with him?" I ask sharply.

I rise off of the couch and go upstairs to the room that Ginny, Fleur and I share for the holidays. I can't stay at the Stanton's because they are off doing tasks for the Order and Andrew and Michael are staying with their grandparents in Ireland.

Ginny and I wake early and leave Fleur to sleep. On the end of my bed, I find an overstuffed stocking and a few presents.

Mrs. Weasley made me a beautiful plum-colored scarf. I tuck it around my neck. The twins sent me a rather large box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Andrew sent me a beautiful silver necklace that has a star-shaped pendant at the bottom. I automatically put it on. And I also receive a medium-sized box full of various sweets.

Everyone is wearing his or her new clothes that Mrs. Weasley made us when we all sit down for Christmas Lunch.

Ron manages to knock over the gravy boat when he tries to pass it to the half-veela.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," Fleur states. "She is always knocking things —"

"I did invite _dear_ Tonks to come along today," Mrs. Weasley starts rather sternly. "Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"I haven't been in contact with anybody very much. Tonks has her own family, hasn't she?" Remus replies.

I just look up from my plate to give him a hard glance, but he doesn't notice it.

"Hmm," Mrs. Weasley murmurs. "I was under the impression that Tonks was spending Christmas alone, actually."

She casts an annoyed look at Remus and I do so as well.

I finally decide to make my thoughts audible. "Speaking of Tonks, her Patronus changed form. Snape said so anyway," I say to him. "_Whatever _it was looked big, and had four legs."

He catches on and just looks at me.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly shrieks and along with a couple of others, I get up from the table and look around. "It's Percy!"

We all look to see that he's not alone. He's with Rufus Scrimgeour, our new minister, former Head of Aurors.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy says rather stiffly as if he's not actually addressing his own mother.

"Oh, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley says, throwing herself into the arms of her son.

Scrimgeour pauses in the doorway. "You must forgive the intrusion. Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping by."

I don't believe him.

Percy, however, doesn't even look at the rest of his own family.

"Minister, please, sit down."

"No, no, dear Molly. If Percy hadn't insisted upon seeing you, we wouldn't be here."

"He's got an agenda," I whisper to myself, but Remus, appears to have heard me. He just looks at me.

"I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. But upon seeing that Miss Potter is finished, I'd like to ask her for her company on such an excursion," he says, looking at me expectantly.

_I tell myself, I told you so._ Everyone just looks from me to Scrimgeour.

"Just let me get suitably dressed, Minister," I say, excusing myself from the table. I'm thankful that I wore my boots today. I run up to the room and grab my heavy pea coat, some gloves and a hat. I dress as I make my way downstairs.

Percy doesn't want to be here and his attitude obviously reflects it. Scrimgeour wants to talk to me. I arrive back into the room to see that both Remus and Mr. Weasley have both risen from their seats, obviously expecting to join us. It warms my heart that they are both trying to protect me.

"I'll be fine," I tell them. "It's okay."

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour says, clapping his hands together. "Carry on, everyone," he says cheerfully before he leaves the house.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time," he tells me. "Did you know that?"

"No, sir, I didn't." I try to sound regretful.

"Oh, yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you. Natural of course, after what you've gone through. Especially what happened at the Ministry," he tells me trailing off.

Has it ever crossed his mind that the corruption in the Ministry has been what Dumbledore has been trying to protect me from?

He waits for me to say something, but I don't.

"I have been hoping to speak to you alone since I've gained office, but Dumbledore has — most understandably, prevented this."

Still, I wait for him to get to the gist of what he wants from me. It's the only reason he's here.

"The rumors have flown around! Well, of course, we both understand how these stories get distorted —"

_ By people like you not doing your job. _

"— all these whispers about a prophecy…of you being the 'Chosen-One.' I assume Dumbledore has spoken to you about this?"

"He has, but what is between myself and Professor Dumbledore will remain that way. Minister, I must insist you get to what it is you wish to ask of me. Percy Weasley would not make an impromptu visit such as this one. You have an agenda, so let's hear it," I tell him, trying not to sound completely rude.

He just looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "Everything in our world is based upon our perceptions. It's what people believe that is important," he tells me, dropping the friendly demeanor.

"I tend to believe that the truth is what's important, Minister, but proceed," I tell him.

"People believe that you are indeed, the 'Chosen One.' They think you are quite the hero, which of course, you are, lovely Shannon. How many times have you faced You-Know-Who now? The point is that you are a symbol of hope for many, Shannon. The idea that there is someone out there who can destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, destined or not, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might stand alongside the Ministry and give everyone a boost."

Oh, no. He can't possibly believe that I'd…that I'd stand beside the very institution that almost destroyed Hogwarts the very previous year. No. No way I'm doing this.

"You wish me to become the Poster-girl of the Ministry, which was so corrupt last year that Fudge sent us a sadistic woman who administered Veritaserum, used Blood Quills, and subjected _me_ to the Cruciatus curse twice? Fudge was so absorbed in his power that he refused to see reason and allowed himself to be bought by Lucius Malfoy. Is that what you're asking me?" I ask him. "You're _simply_ asking me to make everyone assume that I'm content with what the Ministry is doing? If you do your job well, and do it justice — in the true philosophical sense of the word — you don't need me, and you don't need scapegoats such as Stan Shunpike."

"You are sixteen years old —" Scrimgeour starts.

"And you believe that I haven't seen more than others have?! You believe that I haven't faced more than grown Aurors do in their lifetimes? I am sorry, Minister, but I'm not going to allow myself to be used."

"Some would say that it is your duty to be used for the ministry!"

"It's certainly what _you're_ saying, isn't it? No one stood by my side when I needed them!"

"Where's Dumbledore going when he's leaving Hogwarts?" Scrimgeour asks me.

"He's leaving the school?" I ask him, trying to sound convincingly ignorant.

"You wouldn't tell me if you knew, would you?" he asks me rather heatedly. I'm surprised we haven't melted the snow beneath our feet yet.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"I shall have to see if I can find out by other means."

"Fudge tried seeing what he was up to. I'd've thought that someone would have finally learned from his mistakes."

"Dumbledore's girl through and through, aren't you?"

I take a deep breath to cool my temper. "No one owns me, Minister. I have merely been taught lessons in loyalty and not wavering in it. As I said before, Minister, if you do your job and do it well, you don't need me. Take it from someone who's lost almost everything. People can find hope when it appears there is none. And I'm not a hero, my mother was. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Fudge: you can never trust a man whose loyalty has a price."

I leave the Minister standing there and mid-flight to the house, I start to run. Tears start to come out of my eyes. I see everyone waiting for me in the drawing room. Ignoring timid verbalizations of the various forms of my name, I surge pass them and head immediately for the stairs. I don't wish to speak to anyone right now. I rip off my coat, tear the hat off my head and furiously slide my gloves off of my hands.

After I calm down, I go quietly back down the stairs and hear Remus and Mrs. Weasley's voices in a quiet duel. I pause on the second stair landing.

"It's different," I hear Remus say.

"Different? How is it different? That girl up there completely adores you and wouldn't care if you were a flobberworm. You two have a bond that most could only dream of. She thinks the world of you," I hear Mrs. Weasley retort. "You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself, Remus. You taught Shannon how to fight her worst fears and gave her the confidence that none of us could. You're worthy and you know it."

"She only —"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence the way I expect you to. She doesn't care for you just because you were James' friend. You saw her and Sirius together — is that what this is about?"

"You know I don't blame her."

"Then what —"

I finally start to make noise on the steps to make my presence known.

"Mrs. Weasley, can I ask a favor of you?" I ask her.

She just warily looks at me.

"It's nothing bad, I just want you to cut my hair," I tell her.

It's about time I got it cut and stopped looking like a child. What better way to age me than chop my hair off?

She cuts it off at my collarbone as I wanted and I must say that my head is much lighter than it used to be. It seems to have aged me as well. I look completely different. I accomplished what I wanted to, I don't look like a little girl anymore.

Mrs. Weasley just smiles at me.

A few days later, after the New Year, Ginny, Ron and myself lined up for the Floo to return to Hogwarts.

"Promise me that you'll look after yourself," Mrs. Weasley tells me in sobs.

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley. You know me, I like the quiet life."

She just chuckles as she clutches me in her arms.

I walk into the green flames. "Hogwarts!" I shout.


	28. HBP: 5: A Sluggish Memory

**Chapter 5: A Sluggish Memory **

Everyone gets quite excited when we see that there is a notice for Apparation lessons on the board. I've gone with Dumbledore and I once did it when I was nine years old when I was running from Dudley. That was also the day I got slapped. I saw that scene a few times last year when I was undergoing Occlumency lessons. I unconsciously rub the spot.

I find myself in Dumbledore's office for the new lesson.

"I heard you met the new Minister over Christmas," Dumbledore tells me.

"I reckon he's not too happy with me," I tell him, almost ashamed with myself.

"No. He is not very happy with me, either."

"He wanted me to plant a smile on my face and tell the world what a great job he's doing. I simply told him that if he does his job correctly I wouldn't be necessary for that certain task."

Dumbledore smiles. "It was Fudge's idea originally. During his last days of office, when he was still desperately clinging to his post, he sought a meeting with you, hoping that you'd give him your support."

"No. Not after everything he put me through."

"I told Cornelius there was no chance of it, but the idea did not die when he left office. Within hours of Scrimgeour's appointment, we met and he demanded that I arrange a meeting with you. I guess that he finally cornered you."

"Like Percy would ever want to come back home to his family? His appearance at the Weasleys sent alarms ringing in my head. He accused me of being your girl through and thought. I told him that I was."

His blue eyes water. "Like your mother, you are unfailingly kind."

"He wants to know what you're doing when you leave."

"Yes, he is very nosy about that. He has tried to have me followed, amusing really. I have jinxed Dawlish once and did it again with the greatest regret. I suggest we now press on unless there is something there is something else —?"

I debate whether I want to tell him about Malfoy and Snape and I finally cave and tell him everything I saw.

"Thank you for telling me this, but I do not think it is of great importance."

"I know it's ambiguous, but how is it _not important_?!"

"It is nothing that causes me disquiet."

"Yes, sir," I relent.

"Despite what you think, there are many parallels between the young Tom riddle and yourself. He was a talented, very good-looking orphan. He invoked attention and sympathy from the staff. He seemed quiet, polite and thirsty for knowledge. He was very concerned about finding out about his parentage. He grew up in an orphanage, so it's very understandable. He searched everywhere in this castle and didn't find any proof that Tom Riddle senior had been here. I believe it was then he became Lord Voldemort."

We finally get to the Pensieve and we both sink our heads into it. I recognize Slughorn and Riddle standing in a room that is not his current office.

"Look sharp, Tom," Slughorn tells him.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Riddle tells him.

"Ask away, dear boy. Ask away."

"Sir, I was wondering what you knew about Horcruxes."

Slughorn grows suddenly furious. "I don't know anything about Horcruxes and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"That can't have been right. There relationship is obviously more than — he would —"

"You are correct. The memory has been tampered with. I think that he is ashamed of what he remembers."

"This is why you coerced him to return, and why you used me to do it. You want me to get him to cough up his true memory?"

The first thing I do is go to Hermione and tell her what happened, about Horcruxes. Unfortunately, she tells me she hasn't even ever heard of them.

"They must be very advanced dark magic. You have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn. I'm sorry to have to say, but you'll probably have to play —"

"The Lily card," I reply in a quiet voice. I tuck my now short hair behind my ears and look down.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

In potions, Slughorn has us doing antidotes. I don't bother to try to create one. I just grab a bezoar.

"You've got nerve, m'girl!" Slughorn booms. "I can't fault you, a bezoar would certainly as antidote to all these poisons! That's the individual sprit a potion-maker needs. Just like her mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion making, it's undoubtedly from Lily where you get it! Ten points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek."

I decide not to agitate him by trying to ask him about the memory. I've got to find him vulnerable, not happy.

Hermione swiftly comes up to me when we are to report to the great hall for Apparation lessons. "Nothing on Horcruxes, nothing. I went into the restricted and read the most awful books. Nothing!"

We walk into the hall and all four heads of house are there and surprisingly, Paget Stanton herself, looking very professional and very business-like. She just looks at me, smiles and plays with a strand of her blonde hair. She's telling me that she likes my hair cut.

"Good Morning!" she says cheerfully as everyone reaches the hall. "My name is Paget Stanton and I shall be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time —"

"Malfoy — be quiet and pay attention!" Professor McGonagall barks out, her voice echoing in the hall. I see Snape just look at her with narrowed eyes.

Paget's eyes, however, glimmer gratefully and humorously.

"As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate within Hogwarts. The Headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so you are able to practice. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Only about a dozen of us do as we were told, everyone else is pushing and shoving and ordering others out of their space. I just quietly move a few feet away from Hermione, who has also done the task quietly. The Heads are walking around and breaking up fights.

It seems like it's a while when everyone was finally in place. Andrew is around Malfoy and the Slytherins. I bet he knew that she was going to be here; he doesn't look so surprised to see her. Paget flicks her wand and hoops appear in front of us.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" Paget announces. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation! Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case: the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

I look at one of one of the stones on the floor that is in the hoop.

"Step two," Paget announces, "focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

I breathe in deeply like I would for occlumency and focus purely on that stone. _I want to be there, I want to be there._

"Step three," Paget calls, "only when I give the command... turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now... one —two — three!"

I spin on the spot and I feel the same sensation I did all those years ago and with Dumbledore. I open my eyes to see that I have ended up on the other side of the room.

"Yes, well. Miss Potter, perhaps you were all little too determined?" Paget asks me, remaining professional. "At least you didn't splinch yourself. Stay put, and attempt to make it back. On three again: one, two, three!" I imagine myself next to Hermione, where I had been. I end up a couple feet off to the side of her. But everyone is looking towards Susan Bones. She shrieks in pain and is missing a leg. She is in her hoop, but her left leg is still standing where she had been previously. The Heads of House immediately run to her and get her back to normal, but she still looks horrified.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," Paget says, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined. You must concentrate continually upon your destination, and move, without haste, but with deliberation... thus the three D's."

After that lesson, I am the only one able to move, unless Susan counts.

"How did you do it?" I hear Ron ask me.

"I did it once when I was running from my cousin and his friends. I was nine."  
"You apparated at nine?" I hear Hermione ask me.

"Accidentally."

I look at the Marauder's Map to find that Malfoy is not on it. He's nowhere near Snape who is in his study.

Unfortunately, Slughorn invites Hermione and I to another party.

We are all sitting at dinner while Professor Slughorn is going around the table, filling up our drinks. I'm sitting on the opposite side of the new potions professor and in between Ginny and Hermione. We are all wearing dress robes. I'm wearing a violet dress.

"How about you, Andrew? You fancy a refill?" Slughorn asks him as he approaches Andrew.

As he starts to pour the bottle, nothing is coming out.

"It appears it's empty! Not to worry, not to worry. I'm sure to have another bottle around here somewhere," Slughorn announces as he goes over to the cabinet that is against the wall of his office.

He returns with a giant smile on his face and fills Andrew's glass with the red liquid. Andrew thanks him and raises the glass to him before he takes a drink. I look to Ginny and I look back to Andrew when I hear the sound of a glass shatter. I look back to his empty seat and panic. I don't care about anything else as I run around the table and see Andrew on the ground, seeming to convulse.

"What? I don't understand!" Slughorn exclaims.

I don't listen to his apologetic ramblings as I go through his cabinet looking for a bezoar. I finally find one and run back to Andrew with it, I stuff the stone into his mouth and force him to swallow it.

"Come on, Andrew!" I whisper to him.

He reanimates with a cough and sits up on his elbows, looking around.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I think you were poisoned," I tell him as I help him to his feet.

"He'd best go off to see Madam Pomfrey," Slughorn tells the both of us.

"Come on," I tell Andrew gently as I take some of his weight.

I lead us the hospital wing, a place I'm very familiar with and Madam Pomfrey comes out of her office.

"Horace has explained," she tells me.

I stand by Andrew's bedside, not allowing myself to be close to him. I simply saved him from poison, that's my excuse. He's still sneaking around in Slytherin for Dumbledore, so he and I are no longer an official item. I turn to leave when I see Slughorn, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore step into the infirmary.

"Quick thinking on your part, Shannon. Using a bezoar," Dumbledore states as he looks at Andrew. "You must be proud of your student, Horace."

Slughorn still looks like he doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Very proud."

Without even looking, I can sense Snape's eyes on me.

"It's no question that her actions were heroic, the question should be: why were they necessary?" McGonagall asks.

"Why indeed?" Dumbledore asks rhetorically. He turns to Slughorn and my head follows his route, Snape and I quickly glance at each other as I do so. "This appears to be a gift, Horace. Do you remember who it was from?"

"No. I was intending to give it as a gift myself," Slughorn replies shakily.

"To whom might I ask?"

"To you, Headmaster."

Okay, so I think it's lovely to know that no one apparently has it out for Andrew or me right now. So the poison was meant for Dumbledore? Who would be stupid enough to even try it? Poison is the choice of cowards.

Once I'm assured that Andrew will be all right, I excuse myself from the hospital as quickly as possible.

On the way, I meet Michael. "Anne?" he asks when he sees me.

"He's going to be okay," I tell him. "The Professors were just in there, I don't know if they've left."

"You saved his life, thank you," Michael tells me.

I just nod as I restart my climb up the stairs.

"What makes you think that?" I hear Ginny ask.

"Because neither object reached who they were supposed to kill," I say in passing. I don't stop to hear replies or anything.

During Andrew's stay in the infirmary, I manage to sneak out of the dorms via the invisibility cloak and visit him. Together, we discuss everything.

"This has nothing to do with me. Trust me on this. Everyone could really care less about me."

"So what does it have to do with?" I ask rhetorically, not really looking for an answer.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

When Snape tells us that we're going to be learning about dementors, we DA veterans get very excited at the possibility of showing that we know how to do the Patronus charm. Well, the ones who can anyway.

"So you still haven't found anything?" I ask Hermione in a whisper.

"Potter seems to have a lot to say on the subject. Let's ask Potter to teach us what she knows on Dementors."

Dementors are nothing difficult. I close my book to let him know that I actually know this. I've known about dementors since Third Year.

"Dementors are foul creatures who live in the dirtiest, darkest places. They glory in death and despair. They suck the happiest memories out of someone until they're left with nothing but their worst experiences. They have a greater affect on those people who have true horrors in their pasts. They can also suck out your soul, which is called 'the kiss.' The dementor will lock its mouth onto yours and proceed to suck out your soul so you are nothing but a hollow shell, left with no memory or recollection of who you are. Some believe that the Kiss is worse than death. The dementors guard, or _guarded_, the wizard prison, Azkaban. With the dementors there, the prisoners were incapable of any happy thought so most went mad within weeks, trapped inside their own heads. As we all have recently figured out, a dementor has no true loyalty, they side with whomever it is that provides them the most people to feed off of. Naturally, the dementor is a dark wizard's ally." The dementors are now on the side of Voldemort, it's nothing new. Who else would they work for?

"Only one thing is used to repel a dementor as they cannot be killed," I continue.

"The Patronus charm," a few of the class echoes.

Snape looks around the class, but his eyes lock back onto me.

"A patronus is a difficult charm and in its strongest form, is a physical manifestation of happiness that makes the dementors feed off of it, instead of you. Its form varies from person to person, as the corporeal form takes the shape of an animal that you view as your 'protector.' To produce a patronus, one must think of a very happy memory, one that is pure and full of warmth. A patronus can change form as well. Sometimes, when a witch or wizard goes through an emotional upheaval, such as falling in love or a death, the patronus might change to reflect that," I tell him, trying to rub his mistreatment of Tonks in his face. She loves Remus, what's so wrong about that? Nothing.

With a wave of my wand, my doe charges out of my wand and everyone just watches her run around the room. Everyone remains silent as Snape goes into his own discussion about dementors that is not really any different than mine. I just keep silent and take the notes anyway.

After class, I leave the Prince's book on my desk before I leave the room. I move extra slowly as to still be in the door's vicinity when he gets the book.

"Potter, you left your book," Snape tells me.

"No, I didn't," I tell him as I leave. I can hear him get up and move towards my desk.

"Potter, I am capable of…" he starts.

When he's silent, I turn back around. "You know what happened to last wizard who rechristened himself."

With a final look to his shocked face, I leave the room.

On my way out I run into Tonks. Literally. "Tonks?" I ask as she reaches out and tries to balance me. "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I've come to see Dumbledore," she tells me.

"He's not here. He's gone away again," I tell her sadly.

"Have you heard from…from anyone in the Order?" she asks me.

"I haven't heard from him since the Holidays. Mrs. Weasley and I tried, but he just won't budge. I'm sorry."

Her eyes just fill with tears and she latches herself onto me. I just rub her back. "He's being a prat," I tell her soothingly. "More importantly, he's being a self-denying fool." I gently push her away from me and look into her eyes. "But don't you dare give up, you hear me?"

She just nods.

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

Hagrid tells me after a class that Aragog died. But right now, I have potions while all but three of us are taking their Apparation test.

"Euphoria, I take it. And you've added a spring of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but a stroke of inspiration, it would counteract the occasional singing and nose tweaking. I don't know where you get these brain waves, m'girl. It's just your mother's genes coming out of you."

I get back to the dorms and Hermione passes her test, but Ron didn't. I take the Liquid Luck. I'm fed up with trying to think of a way, it's just time I got lucky.

I find myself walking to Hagrid's. I see Slughorn on the way there, picking at the tentacles.

"Good evening, Professor," I tell him quite oddly.

"Merlin's Beard, Shannon! You gave me a jump. What are you doing out of the castle?"

"I'm just on my down to see Hagrid. He's just lost a dear friend, Aragog, his acromantula."

He starts muttering about acromantula venom.

"If you wanted to come, Professor, I'm sure Hagrid wouldn't mind."

"I'll meet you there with a couple of bottles. We'll drink the poor beast to the ground in style."

Slughorn returns and after he gives Aragog a send-off and collects the venom, we all find ourselves inside Hagrid's hut.

"Me Dad was no age to, go, Anne, nor were your Mum and Dad," Hagrid slurs.

"I don't suppose you remember it, Shannon?" Slughorn asks me.

"I was only one when they died. But I've found out what happened since, though. My father died first, did you know that?"

"No — I didn't."

"Voldemort murdered him and stepped over his body toward my Mum. He tried to hold off Voldemort, but he hadn't his wand."

Slughorn gives a great shudder.

"He told her to get out of the way. He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."

"Oh, dear. She could have…she needn't…that's awful."

"It is, isn't it? But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go, as well. She tried to plead with Voldemort, but he just laughed."

"That's enough!" Slughorn interjects. "I don't need to hear. I don't want to hear."

"You liked her."

"Liked her? I don't imagine who met her wouldn't like her. Very brave, very funny…It was the most horrible thing."

I pick up a random bauble from Hagrid's table and watch as it transforms in my hands. It transforms into a beautiful, large white lily. I hold it in my left and lift Slughorn's hands into a bowl. I slide the lily into it. Slughorn just looks from the Lily back to me with tear-filled eyes.

"I know you have something that you are ashamed of, Professor. But that shouldn't let you try to hide what you know. What you know could help us vanquish Voldemort forever. You'd want that, Professor, wouldn't you? You'd want the man that killed Lily Evans to be destroyed as much as I do. Everyone is right. I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory of yours. Be brave, Professor. Be brave like Lily."

Slughorn lifts his wand to his temple and places the memory inside a flask.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"You are very much like her. A good girl. You've got her looks, but your father's nose."

I immediately run towards the castle as fast as humanly possible and I march up towards the gargoyle.

I knock and miraculously, he's there. "Enter," he tells me.

"I've gotten it. Took a little sting of the past, but I got it," I pant.

_ "Horcruxes are dark objects, dark objects indeed. A Horcrux is an object in which a person has hidden a piece of their soul."_

_ "I don't understand how that works, sir."_

_ "Well, you split your soul, you see and hide it an object outside of the soul. Then, even if the body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die. But of course, existence in such a form…few would want it. Death would be preferable."_

_ "How do you split your soul?"_

_ "Murder. Killing rips the soul apart." _

_ "— Wouldn't seven?"_

_ "Merlin's beard, Tom! Isn't it bad enough to think about killing one person? To rip the soul into seven pieces."_

"That's….that's how…Oh no. The Diary? The diary was one."

"Indeed."

"Well, that's one down."

"Actually, two," Dumbledore, says, gesturing to the ring on the table. I'd seen it in the pensieve.

"But they could be anywhere. Hidden, buried, concealed with powerful enchantments…"

"I'm glad you appreciate the magnitude of this problem. And I ask you to keep in mind that the seventh part of the soul is that which resides in himself."

"So the trophies? You think that he would have chosen objects with some kind of history? The locket! Hufflepuff's cup!" I suddenly realize. "So that leaves the other two house leaders." But what — Slytherin. That's what matters to him. Snakes. Nagini? It's not really smart to use a living thing, is it?

"He was intending to make his final Horcrux with your death."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, because it didn't work. I asked you last year if he'd transferred more than powers to me that night. This is what happened, isn't it?"

Dumbledore seems wary.

"The truth, please. I'd be a lot easier for me to take now than later. I sort of assumed last year that I kill him or he kills me."

"Yes."

I don't know what to feel, exactly. I was correct. I don't have a future. I have to destroy these objects and myself. Cup, Snake, Locket and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. "Okay. But there's no way I'm going to let myself die unless I know that monster can go down with me."

"I'd certainly hope not. I never hoped you'd figure this out, but you are sometimes too smart for your own well-being. I wish you exercise caution at all times."

"Yes, sir." I tell him.

I just walk out of the door.

I still cannot honestly say that I fell any different. Am I afraid to die? No, I'm more afraid to go on living if I can't finish him for good. At least now I know. Knowing is always good. Truth. Truth is always good.

I sit up in the dorms with the map and notice that Malfoy is with Moaning Myrtle of all people.

I immediately set back out, tying my hair up into a ponytail, figuring that this might turn into a fight.

I find him quite easily.

I see them in the bathroom. "No one can help me, I can't do it, I can't. It won't work. And unless I do it soon, he'll kill me."

I can hear him crying…Malfoy crying.

"Give it up, Malfoy. You haven't the nerve or ability. Being a 'Chosen One' isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it? You know that if you fail, you die. But a coward like you can't imagine dying. Or even you can't bear it to fail. You fancy stepping into your slimy father's shoes. It seems he wears a bigger pair!"

"Shut up, Potter. Shut up!"

"It's not too late, Draco. You can still walk away from this."

He sends a jinx at me but I whip my wand and the jinx hits a bathroom stall door instead of me.

"Poison is quite a bit cowardly, usually a woman's choice of weapon," I tell him as I send him a stunning spell that he dodges. "Malfoy, I'm telling you it's not too late, you can have asylum!"

He doesn't respond, but just sends out badly aimed spells.

I finally hit him with a stunner and then proceed to allow a stall door to smack him. He falls to the ground unconscious.

Just then the door bangs open. I see Snape come in. He pushes me aside.

"I gave him a chance, but he didn't take it. I merely stunned him and hit him with the stall door," I tell Snape.

"Wait here," he tells me.

I wait for him for ten minutes, and as soon as he comes in, I take a defensive measure. "It could have been worse and you know it. I could've thrown one of your Dark hexes at him."

"Detention, Potter, Saturday morning, my office," he tells me.

Quidditch is that morning. I'm offended. "Malfoy's slinking around the castle and you're punishing _me for defending myself_?" I ask him, with a pitch of voice that doesn't suit me.

He and Malfoy are cut from the same cloth. They are nepotistic, megalomaniac people — loyal only when it only serves them.

"Yes, sir. Fine. Saturday morning it is," I tell him and exit the bathroom.

I immediately go up to the Gryffindor common rooms and inform the Quidditch team that I will not be playing in Saturday's match.

"Ginny will take over as seeker, but we'll need a new chaser: Dean."

On Saturday morning, I find myself walking in the gloomy dungeons rather than the sunshine-filled air of the Quidditch Pitch.


	29. HBP: 6: Trusts Broken

**Chapter 6: Trusts Broken **

_**TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-**_

**(AN: **_That last chapter was the last one I had pre-written so I'm not going to be updating as quickly as I have been. Like I said at the beginning, this has been in my head and in my computer for a long time now (Since 2011). Thank you guys for your reviews/follows/favorites. I really appreciate it. Happy reading! ~ Pinky)_

_**TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-TGWL-**_

_**The Girl Who Lived**_

While walking to Dumbledore's Office, I hear a shout and I immediately run towards it, absolute in my curiosity. I see Professor Trelawney lying in the floor next to the wall that would have given her access to the Room of Requirement. I also see the sherry bottles.

I help her up and she wipes herself off.

She hiccups as she stands with my help. It seems Firenze's post hasn't been taken too kindly by the Seer.

"What happened Professor?" I ask her.

"I was strolling along, brooding…"

"Why were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?" I ask her.

"I didn't know students knew about it," she replies a bit more soberly.

"Not everyone does," I reply.

"I tried to hide some things and I couldn't get in," she replies as she hiccups once again. "There was someone already in there."

"Someone? Do you know who?"

"I have no idea. Whomever it was, he was whooping gleefully."

"Then what happened?"

"Everything turned pitch black and I was thrown out of the room," the Professor says indignantly. Ever since she made the Prophecy about me, I will no longer make fun of her, for she seems to be the real deal. "Everyone believes me to be a sham, but Dumbledore doesn't given that I'm still here. But I remember my first interview with Dumbledore, I was feeling a little odd, but then we were interrupted by Severus Snape!"

My mind completely goes blank. Snape is the eavesdropper that went to Voldemort and told him to go after my parents. He killed his best friend and the one person he ever loved.

"Shannon?"

"It's nearly curfew, I have to go," I tell her while my voice shakes right along with my body. For the first time in my life, I believe I'm actually filled with blinding, hot rage.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you shouldn't want to get into any more trouble," Trelawney responds.

I literally shout at the gargoyle that blocks the pathway to Dumbledore's office. Without a knock, I barge into his office. The door slams shut behind me once I enter the room.

"Well, I told you that you could come with me, Shannon."

"How could you let him teach here?" I shout at him.

"To whom —" Dumbledore begins to ask me, but I cut across him once more.

"I don't know why you have so much trust in a person that harbors so much hatred! He deserves to be punished for what he did. You could've stopped him, or was it all part of your master plan, to actually let my parents die for the cause?!"

"Shannon, Professor Snape made a mis —"

"Don't you DARE! Don't you _dare_ tell me he made a mistake! He was intentionally listening at the door! That's not exactly what a mistake looks like!"

"When did you find out about this?" Dumbledore asks me calmly.

"Just now!" I snap back. "I ran into a bladdered Professor Trelawney on my way here."

I can feel my breaths come out as deep and shuddering. I've never been so livid in my entire life.

I pace up and down Dumbledore's study, hoping that moving will keep me from lashing out. My hands are balled into tight fists in order to avoid hitting something.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Dumbledore asks me, still remaining calm.

I just remain silent and give him a sarcastic "proceed" gesture with my hands.

"Professor Snape made a terrible mistake. He was still in Lord Voldemort's employ at the time he heard the Prophecy. Naturally, he hastened to tell his master everything he heard. He had no way of knowing which child Voldemort would go after, or the people that were destroyed as a result were your mother and father."

"He has been motivated by guilt, nothing more."

Dumbledore appears to be a bit frustrated with me now, but I don't care. "You have no idea the remorse Professor Snape felt when he realized how Lord Voldemort interpreted the prophecy. I believe that it's the biggest regret of his life, and why he returned —"

"He loved my mother, so what? He's the reason she's dead! If he were a human being, he wouldn't have told his '_Master'_ anything! Even if it wasn't my parents, how could he live with the death of a family on his conscience? He, along with his master, would be solely responsible for whomever it was that would be killed!"

"You have to listen to me when I tell you that I trust Severus Snape completely."

"He's a good enough Occlumens to thwart Voldemort, how do you know that he's not doing the same to you?"

*** The Girl Who Lived ***

After exiting the cave, Dumbledore, who is still weak from the potion, manages to Apparate us back to the Astronomy tower. I help him walk and sit him down.

"I'll fetch Madame Pomfrey."  
"Severus. Severus is who I need. Tell him what happened."

Without a word more and without question, I cast my patronus and send her to Snape relaying our location.

I suddenly hear running footsteps and I suddenly freeze, hidden beneath my invisibility cloak. I've been put in a body bind.

Draco immediately disarms Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore tells him. "There are others."

"Yes, there are Death Eaters here in the castle," Draco says, quite proud of himself. He's no longer the crying boy I saw in the bathroom.

"Draco, you are no killer," Dumbledore tells him.

"How do you know?" I've done things that would shock you."

"You almost killed Katie Bell and Andrew Stanton. You have been trying with increasing desperation to kill me all year. I must wonder if your heart has really been into it. You are afraid to act until they join us. While we wait for them to arrive, might you tell me how?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, I've been mending it."

Malfoy and him continue on, but when I hear "Professor Snape has been watching you on my orders," everything just seems to fall apart. Of course, it had been an option when I heard the fight between him and Malfoy, but I never knew what to believe.

"I've got no choice. I've got to do this. Potter told me that I have a choice, but I haven't!"

"Shannon is very much like her mother and wishes to help those who are in need of it."

Suddenly, they all arrive. Snape a few moments later, his black eyes take in the scene and look to where there are no people, obviously looking for my presence since I sent him the patronus.

"We have a problem, Snape. The boy doesn't seem to be able."

"Severus, please," Dumbledore whispers, all strength forgotten. He whispered it. Anyone in their right mind would beg for their life with shouting, screaming any sort of yelling, but no one should be as calm as this.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The jet of green light hits Dumbledore directly in the chest. Everything again, fell into chaos. The enchantment that bound me no longer holds me, but I cannot will myself to move. What must I do? Shall I follow them or help the Order in the castle?

"Out of here. Quickly!" I hear Snape shout.

He grabs Malfoy by the back collar of his jacket and shoves him, forcing him to move. The spell that Dumbledore put on me lifted as soon as Snape killed him.

I stuff my cloak into my pocket and run. As soon as I force the door open, a death eater meets me, but I put him in a body bind: he never knew what hit him.

As I reach the main stairwell of the castle, I am horror-struck. A battle has erupted in the castle.

As I run after them, something knocks me down and I look into the soulless, wolfish eyes of Greyback.

I look him straight in the eyes. "_Confringo_!" I shout the blasting curse.

His eyes widen as he's blasted back against the wall and slumps to the floor, not moving. I see the blood pour out of him.

_That's for Remus. _

There are several near misses. I see everyone battling: Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, everyone in the DA. The castle is taking some serious structural damage. I finally catch sight of Bellatrix, Snape and Malfoy leaving the castle. The rest of the Death Eaters are having fun fighting. I just pray that everyone will be okay as I leave the castle. I block random spells that fly towards me as I run.

As soon as I breach the castle walls, I make sure the coast is clear before I begin running at full tilt, as fast and as hard as my lungs and legs allow me.

They had a very good head start but I have to catch them before they reach the edge of the anti-disapparation wards. I finally see them. I run out into the clearing. Snape turns around and faces me.

"Go on!" he orders Draco.

Draco continues walking and disapparates away, but Bellatrix remains.

"_Crucio_!" she shouts.

Vainly, I try to stand up, ignoring the pain, but as soon as I find myself sort of upright, Bellatrix puts more venom behind the Unforgivable and it sends me back to the ground.

"Enough!" Snape finally shouts. "She belongs to the Dark Lord."

I stand up as soon as the curse is lifted.

Bellatrix just skips away and disapparates.

Snape and I just look at each other, a duel of the eyes, not the wands.

"Just go," I finally tell him and turn back to the castle.

**The Girl Who Lived**

As I remember why this all had happened, it suddenly brings tears to my eyes. I slowly make my way through the crowd and up to Dumbledore's body. I kneel beside his body as the tears begin to fall. I take the Horcrux out of his pocket and stuff it into mine. This has solidified my desire to find all of these objects and end Voldemort once and for all. Hermione walks up to me and stands me up. She leads the way to the hospital wing.

"I'm not hurt," I protest.

"McGonagall's orders. She sent me down. Everyone's up there now," Hermione replies.

"Whose dead?" I ask her.

"None of us, but Bill did get seriously injured: Greyback," Hermione reports.

"Greyback? Is he—" I start to ask.

"We don't know," Hermione says sadly as we reach the infirmary. The entire Weasley family, Luna, Tonks, McGonagall and Remus are gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of our approach, they look up. Remus walks forward.

"Annie? Are you okay?" Remus asks me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I reply. "Greyback's not going to be hurting anyone again," I tell the room.

"What?" I hear someone ask.

"He jumped me and I used the blasting curse on him. How's Bill?" I ask anyone who can answer.

No one answers, so that must mean he's pretty bad. I might as well drown everyone's parade.

"Dumbledore's dead."


	30. HBP: 7: After the Funeral (Short)

AN/ Short Chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get through this along with a busy schedule.

* * *

Chapter 7:

After the funeral

Black robes billow behind me as I make my way toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I still can't believe Dumbledore is gone. I can't believe that I just got done sitting at his funeral where there was an assortment of people. Remus was there with Tonks, hand in hand. Mermen were there, workers of the Ministry were there.

Dumbledore wanted Snape there on the tower that night…

He wanted me to fetch him…

This doesn't make sense…

I figured out a lot about Snape in the past year or so, but maybe it wasn't everything. I thought I was getting to know him or at least his motives, but apparently I was wrong.

Can't think about that right now…

Got to think about the list.

_Locket - (It was a fake in the goblet in the cave. The note inside signed RAB said so.)  
_

_ Diary – (destroyed)_

_ Cup_

_ Ring – (destroyed)_

_ Nagini_

_ Diadem_

_ And then me_

That's the only thing that makes sense to me right now…that list. The list of Horcruxes that Tom Riddle made to become Lord Voldemort. The list of objects he placed a part of his soul into in order to become invincible.

I destroyed the diary with a fang from the basilisk — that's why I'm back down into the chamber. Once I get down there, I collect as many fangs as I can fit into the jar that I had in my knapsack.

That's one part of the journey complete. We know somewhat of how to destroy the Horcruxes, now we just have to find them.

As I walk back through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a jar full of Basilisk fangs, I realize that it will be my last time doing so. I can't say that it makes me as sad as it should. There is no sadness in me anymore. Only fire.

I'm coming for you, Tom Riddle.


	31. DH 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End **

I find myself alone. The Dursleys are gone, and all the furniture is gone there's nothing here but Hedwig and myself. I find myself drawn to the cupboard. I don't know why, but I open the door and just stare into the small space. I suddenly hear an engine growling in the distance and tires screeching on the pavement.

I open the door to find Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and most of the Order outside the house.

"Oh, my —" I say, hugging everyone. I open the door further and lead everyone into the kitchen.

"Hello, everyone!" I say, gaping at everyone.

"There's been a change of plans." Moody barked out.

"Kingsley, I thought you were watching after the Prime Minister?" I ask him from across the room.

Tonks has perched herself on top of the stove.

"You are more important," he tells me sincerely, while I blush a deep crimson.

"Anne, guess what?" Tonks asks, fluttering the fingers on her left hand, I see a flash of silver.

"You guys got married?! That's great. Congrats," I reply.

"Sorry, you couldn't be there, Annie. It was very quiet," Remus tells me.

"I underst —" I start to say, but Moody cut me off.

"All right, all right. We can catch up later!" he growls out.

"So what do we do?" I ask him.

"We can't apparate or Floo, you've still got the trace on you to detect any underage magic — and plus the Ministry is trying to corner you properly. Paget alerted us, good girl to have around, she is."

"So that leaves flying…Won't it be a little obvious if a dozen or so of us are flying to the same place?" I ask them.

"That's the beauty of the plan," Fred states.

"There'll be more of _you_ flying around," George chimes.

"What? No! This is INSANE!" I say, looking at everyone.

"They've all agreed to take the risk. It's done. Hair…flask. NOW!"

"Fine," I mumble out, pulling at my hair.

"You know we don't really fancy it," Fred says.

"Imagine if something went wrong and we ended up as a girl forever. Ugh," Fred says, shivering.

"But I reckon there are worse girls to be stuck as. Imagine Pansy Parkinson," Fred says.

"At least we'd be decent-looking, eh?"

Mad-Eye then proceeds to pass the flask around. It is extremely weird seeing more of me.

"Wow, we're identical," Fred and George say together, as Mad-Eye throws a bag of clothes on the ground. Seeing the twins react their new feminine body is funny.

"You'll need to change, too, Potter."

"Do you guys mind?" I ask them, suggesting that the men who aren't now girls to leave the room.

The men leave the room and the rest of us change. Thankfully, I see that everyone has worn undershirts so they don't have to strip completely. I can hear the Weasley Twins goofing off and it's completely embarrassing to have a boy's mind in a girl's body. My body at that. We all finish and the men come back in, just to order us outside again. Moody divides us into brooms and thestrals. Everyone knows Hermione doesn't like to fly so she is put with Kingsley on a thestral. I am with Hagrid on the bike.

"All right, we meet at the Burrow!" Moody growls out. "One, two, three!" We all lift off. It is quiet for the first few miles, but we are then ambushed. I can hear the Death Eaters yelling.

"Which one?"  
"POTTER?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hagrid, we have to go help the others!" I tell him, yelling over the loud engine of the bike.

"Can't do that, Mad-Eye's orders," he replies, punching a button on the dashboard of the bike. We get a sudden burst of speed as I whip my head around and watch everyone fight. Flashes of light are everywhere. Hagrid and I continue on. A few death Eaters had managed to catch us.

"_Stupefy_!" I take one of them out, sending him spiraling towards the Earth. It's a remarkable feat because of the way Hagrid if driving.

I aim for another one "_Confringo_!" The Blasting curse manages to hit his broom, and like his comrade, plummets to the Earth.

The other Death Eater stuns Hagrid. I take over the bike's control, as Hedwig is flying at the Death Eater behind us, trying to attack him. I see a flash of green light and she spirals toward the ground. The Death Eater just stops following us. I bet it is Snape. He has to play his part convincingly.

Then my scar begins to hurt like nothing before. I look to the right of me to see Voldemort flying beside us, without a broom. I collapse from the pain of the scar, but my wand acts of its own accord and spells met midflight. I don't see my parents, so he must have switched wands. And my wand must have overpowered whoever's wand he is holding. I hit the button and we blast away to safety. Hagrid is finally coming to as I see the Burrow. I can feel it when we enter the wards. We crash-land in the field and walk up to the house. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are waiting for us.

"Shannon, thank goodness you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley says, hugging me. As soon as she releases me, we hear a crack of apparition.

"Here, quick, into the house." It is Remus.

He is supporting George who has just shifted back into his normal self. I run to help Remus with the weight. I notice that George's ear is bleeding as we get him in the house and on the sofa. Remus suddenly grabs my shirt and throws me against the nearest wall.

"Remus? WHAT ARE YOU —" I scream out, while he still has a grip on me, showing an expression I've never seen from him. It is the only time I've been scared of him.

"What creature sat in the corner of my office the first time Shannon Potter visited my office in Hogwarts?!" he demands, losing a little bit of control. "What creature?" he demands again.

"A grindylow!"

"I'm sorry. I had to check. We've been betrayed, Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight."

He looks at me apologetically and I nod, understanding, but it is the only time I have been afraid of him and I think he noticed. He immediately backs away, looking contrite. We hear another crack of apparition. It is Kingsley and Hermione. All of us run outside.

"Wait!" Remus yells at us. We come forward a little and stop.

"The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" Kingsley questions menacingly, wand raised in ready.

"Shannon is the last hope we have, trust her." Remus replies, lowering his wand.

Kingsley just points his at me.

Remus steps in front of it. "It's her. I checked," Remus says as Kingsley hesitantly lowers his wand. Hermione has returned with Kingsley and Tonks and Ron are here not much later. I run to them and hug them as Tonks runs to Remus. Bill and Fleur arrive shortly after.

Then Mr. Weasley and Fred are next.

"Where's George?" Mr. Weasley asks, we all just look toward the house as Mr. Weasley and Fred run into the house and we follow suit.

"Snape's work." Remus says.

"Snape?" I ask, horrified.

"Sectumsempra was his specialty," Remus adds.

"Why that —" Ron start to say.

"Mad-Eye's dead," Bill announces.

Mrs. Weasley is attending to her son.

"Voldemort acted as Moody though he would. He chased him for a while then when that slimy cowardly git Dung disapparated, he moved onto Kingsley. But we still don't know how he knew that we were moving Shannon tonight." Bill reports. I have only seen him a couple of times, he must think that he doesn't know me well enough to call me Anne, or it is just the seriousness of the situation.

"Maybee zumone let eet sleeep zat we were mooving her tonight?"

"I trust everyone in this room. No one in here would have deliberately sold me out."

Remus just looks at me. I can tell in his expression that what I said is foolish, that my father had made the same mistake in being in trusting Pettigrew.

"If we can't trust each other, who else have we got?"

"'ear 'ear!" George says, earning a smile from Fred.

"Now, we'll need to collect mad-eye's body," Remus says.

"Be safe," we all chime together. The rest of us settle down for the night. I don't bother changing clothes. I won't be able to sleep, don't even know why I tried.

We can't do anything until I turn seventeen and the Trace breaks. "Do you reckon you already know where the you-know-what's are?" Ron asks me.

"Well, half the problem's already solved. After Dumbledore's funeral I went back down to the chamber of secrets, got some Basilisk fangs. So we don't need to worry about destroying them."

"That's something at least," Ron mutters.

"We only have four days until Anne's seventeen and we can fill it with research. I summoned these books from Dumbledore's study after the funeral. Evil books they are, evil."

"Mum's been trying to get Hermione and I to talk about what we're doing. She'll try you next. Dad and Lupin've both asked us as well."

"I think that if Mum stops you three from talking, she'll be able to delay you leaving," Ginny says.

Hermione is sitting on the floor going through books. "Hermione, you haven't packed yet?" I asked her. "We need to be ready to leave at any moment."

"Just trying to decide what books to take."

"I have a few with me."

"I've been packing for days," Hermione says.

"Ron, it wouldn't hurt you to pack either. Find a bag, cast an undetectable extension charm on it and transfigure it into something mundane."

"Where's your bag?" Ron asks me.

I reach my hand up to my neck where Andrew's necklace he gave me last year hangs, but it's not alone.

"Clever. How'd you do it?" Hermione asks me.

"Went to the Stantons."

Mrs. Weasley comes up to break up our little gathering. "Anne, dear, I've been meaning to ask you how you want to celebrate your birthday."

"No fuss, no presents. Really, Mrs. Weasley, just a nice quiet dinner would be perfect. It's the day before the wedding, after all."

"Oh, well, if you're sure, dear. I'll invite Remus and Tonks, the Stantons of course, and Hagrid."

"That'd be great, but please don't go through loads of trouble."

"Not at all, not at all. It's no trouble."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I hear two feminine voices shout at me.

I groggily wake up to see Hermione and Ginny's heads right above mine.

It feels good to be able to do magic outside of school now. No more hearings, no more interference.

"Arthur told me to wish you a happy seventeenth, Anne," Mrs. Weasley says at the stove.

When night arrives, so does Mrs. Weasley with a giant cake. It's a giant Snitch.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you shouldn't have," I tell her.

When everyone breaks out into a chorus of _Happy Birthday_, I groan.

"You all do realize that I'm not underage anymore," I tell them with an eyebrow raised.

"And?"

"Don't think I won't mute all of you," I tell them with false venom.

They just laugh.

Remus, who smiled when he first saw me, now looks unhappy. Tonks, on the other hand, looks absolutely radiant.

"Happy Birthday, Anne!" Tonks says brightly.

Just then a patronus light comes into view and materializes into a weasel.

"Minister of Magic is coming with me," he says.

"Splendid," I say.

"We shouldn't be here," Remus says at once. "Annie, I'm sorry. I'll explain it another time."

He grabs Tonks' wrist and leads her away from the table. They climb over the fence and crack out of sight.

"Stupid Anti-werewolf legislation! Hermione, if you and I get into the Ministry, that's our first goal: getting rid of that rubbish!" I whisper in her ear.

"Sorry to intrude. Especially as I can see that I'm gatecrashing a party."

He has come to deliver Dumbledore's will. Dumbledore leaves Hermione The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Ron his dilluminator and he leaves me the snitch I caught in my first quidditch match. He also leaves me the sword of Gryffindor, which Hermione gets into a logical argument about. The sword is missing anyway.

He leaves shortly after.

I almost swallowed the first Snitch, so I put it up to my mouth and words appear on the back.

"'I open at the close'…what'd you suppose that means."

It's going to open when I give myself up.


	32. DH 2: The Wedding

**A:N/ **Huge thanks to the people who have stuck with me so far. I've been so busy and had so many other story ideas floating through my head that I've neglected Shannon and I'm sorry. Trying to correct it. Also, RIP Alan Rickman. We will remember you…ALWAYS.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Jenny Jones-Potter

The Spirit of Fanfic Present

Keith The Evil Dark Lord

Gggh

Tsuki Sawada Hibari

* * *

I truly appreciate it. Your kind words are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Safe Place to Hide**

The time for the wedding is here and I leave the Burrow and head towards the tent.

Forget about the wedding? I did too. I wouldn't say that I have better things to do than to stand around in a dress, but truly—

Truly, I love the Weasleys and I'm doing it.

My pack (which my snitch is now added to) is transfigured into a necklace and my wand is holstered at my ankle. I see Remus patrolling the tent. He looks at me for a second and just starts patrolling again.

I walk into the tent to be met by music and dancing. I see the Stantons in the corner but being in a public place, I can't go talk to them. Andrew and I are still 'apart.' But I see him in the crowd and he mouths Happy Birthday to me and smile slightly. I nod and smile back just a patronus flies into the room.

It is a lynx: Kingsley's. "The minister of magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming," it says. People immediately run and disapparated. Then the Death Eaters come. They immediately set the tent on fire and begin to shoot out curses.

Typical Death Eaters.

"Shannon!" Andrew call out trying to reach me.

Remus collides with him mid-flight and holds him back.

"GO! ANNIE! GO!" he yells at me.

I immediately listen to him as I seek out Hermione. Ron joins us seconds later. Hermione apparates us into Muggle London. We didn't say any goodbyes. That might be the last time we see any of them.

Me, anyway.

"Where are we?" Ron asks.

"Muggle London."

"We need to change," I say, and look at Ron. "Please tell me that you brought your pack." I asked him,

"Yes, I did." Ron says indignantly. He gives his all-too-famous "what do you take me for?" look.

"Okay," Hermione and I take off our necklaces and transfigure them back in our packs. Ron apparently used a sock. We walk down the street and go into a café. We go into our respective bathrooms to change clothes.

"I hope everyone will be okay," I say as the waitress comes and we order 3 coffees. "If anyone gets killed because they were looking for me, I swear—"

"Everyone will've gone into hiding, underground." Hermione replies. "If Voldemort really has taken over the ministry- none of the old places are safe."

I then see two men walk into the little café. They walk straight up to the cashier and their hands move towards their pockets.

"Down!" I shout out.

Sure enough, the two men are drawing their wands. We duel for a short time until I stun one and Hermione put a full body bind on the other. The waitress comes out, and Hermione told her to leave.

"Nice job, girls," Ron tells us. "This is Rowle, I've seen him on all the wanted posters."

"Dolohov. Easy enough to identify," I say aloud. I raise my wand to him, and wipe his memory.

"What are you doing?" Ron asks me.

"She's wiping their memories, making it so they never saw us. Good idea," Hermione replies.

"We need to go, now. Pack up some of the food, Ron. You get grumpy when you're hungry," I tell him, as he packs all he could.

We disapparate with Hermione guiding us. Apparating is like dancing, one person has to lead. We land in a familiar spot.

"Headquarters? What about Snape?" Ron asks.

"Well, only one way to find out if he's tattled," I reply, walking forward. "And from now on, let's not say you-know-who's name. I think that's how they found us."

It feels strange being back in this place with just the three of us.

We walk in to find the house eerily quiet and that Moody (it was probably him) charmed it so that when someone walked it, a dusty Dumbledore showed up. He scared poor Hermione to pieces.

"Let's try to get some sleep."

"Try" being the operative. I couldn't sleep tonight if I was under the influence of a sleeping draught. As soon as I hear Hermione's breaths evening out and snores coming for Ron, I get up. There's no point in lying there if I couldn't sleep. I'd go mad just tossing and turning. I get up and roam about the house. I see Sirius's room and then another room. Regulus Arcturus Black.

RAB.

Could it be that simple?

No. Don't think so. Nothing in my life ever is.

Apparently it is that simple because I find Kreacher in the closet and around his neck is the real Horcrux.

Getting it off of him is going to be the tricky part.

I'm going to have to sweet talk him about Regulus and what he did to thwart Voldemort. Soon enough, I get the locket off of him and put it in my bag. I don't think I should destroy the Horcruxes as soon as I find them because it could alert Riddle to the fact that we are hunting them. As long as he is still unaware we are doing so, we have a little bit of leeway.

I'll take all the leeway I can get.


	33. DH 3: (hasty) Horcruxes

**A/N: I know that this is a quick work through of the Horcruxes and the battle but I'm starting to focus more on their life after Hogwarts. Sorry if I've made ya mad. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

Horcruxes

* * *

Remus's visit was hard on me. It was hard turning away from him, but I had to. He is scared because Dora is pregnant. I get that, but coming on this suicide mission with me is not the answer to that and in order to make him see sense, I had to anger him.

Anger him so badly that he attacked me.

I hate myself for doing it, but he'd have a lot more regret about abandoning Dora than I have for telling him some of the things that I did.

It was worth it. If he goes back to his family — it's worth it.

"I bet that he's hidden Hufflepuff's cup in Bellatrix's vault," I say aloud.

Bellatrix is his most loyal supporter and the thought that she's hidden something for him is not that far of a stretch.

"Okay," Hermione begins. "How would we get in there? We haven't anything of her to make a Polyjuice Potion."

"We got the cloak and an Imperius curse. No one else is following the rules, why should we?" I reply.

"Anne," Ron begins. "This isn't what we signed up for."

"This is war, Ron. No one signs up for it and people do whatever they need to do in order to end it."

If I were a betting girl, I would have wagered that Ron wouldn't stay with us, but he did. I'm quite surprised. Ron isn't exactly wired for this kind of stuff. Hermione isn't really either, but she knows that she's doing what she has to do and that's her motivation. My motivation: I don't know. I just hope that my death will bring peace to the Magical World.

"If we do this, He will know what we are doing," Hermione observes.

"Which means we really will be at war. He will do whatever it takes to keep us from getting the Diadem and Nagini."

"Nagini will be at his side, but where do you reckon the Diadem is?"

"So far, Riddle has hidden objects of magical value at pretty predictable places. Places that deal with who he is now, or who he was. There is one place that Riddle could be himself. There is one place that he could truly call home."

"Hogwarts? You think the Diadem is at Hogwarts?"

* * *

Once we've gotten to Gringotts, putting the Imperius Curse on the Goblin working the Podium is no problem. I wish I didn't have to use an unforgivable, but of the three, this is the least concerning to me. I mean, they are all bad, but some evils are worse than others. The Goblin takes us through the tunnels on the cart and once we are away from the public eye, I take the cloak off of us. He takes us to Lestrange's Vault and unlocks it for us.

"I don't care what we see in there. Touch nothing but Hufflepuff's cup. No telling what kind of tricks she's got in there."

We get into the vault to find it full of gold. Ron just whistles. We start our search. I find the Cup and pluck it from its berth.

Good to go.

Or so I thought. Somehow, we raised an alarm and an army of goblins is descending upon us and we have no choice but to defend ourselves. We manage to get past them and head deeper into the tunnels until we see a dragon.

A real-life fire-breathing dragon.

Hello, our way out.

"Relashio!" I shout as I point my wand at the chains tethering the poor creature that looks like it's been beaten and tortured.

"Come on," I yell at Ron and Hermione as I run towards the beast.

I climb my way up and help Hermione who then helps Ron.

The three of us point our wands towards the wall in order to help this poor creature that I think believes it's still tied up. Hermione gives him a good stun in the bum and the dragon seems motivated to get us out of here. He gives a loud roar before beginning to try to claw his way out.

Where do we end up? The lobby.

Whoops.

We cause pretty good destruction until we get out and the dragon launches itself into the sky.

We're free from that particular circumstance.

Now, just to destroy the wretched things. He will surely know what we are up to right now. No doubt about it.

The carnage will truly begin. The war will truly begin.

As the dragon loses its altitude, we have no choice but to jump into the lake below.

"We gotta jump!"

"Are you MAD?!" Ron yells.

"It's the only way!" I tell him.

As we jump off the scaly skin and hit the water, I'm hit with a vision. Dead Goblins everywhere. An angered Riddle. A sense of Desperation and a vision of Snape's head in his own.

He knows.

He wants to warn Snape.

As soon as the vision clears, I make my way to the bank like a madman. I've got to destroy these things.

As soon as I reach the bank, I wait for Hermione and Ron.

"He knows. We have to go now. Apparate into Hogsmeade."

We all lock hands and as soon as we land, an alarm rings out. we duck down a nearby alleyway. I jump and point my wand when a nearby door creaks open.

"In here, Potter," a gruff voice tells me.

I have no choice seeing as a bunch of Death Eaters are out looking for us now. I follow the man into his pub. I look at him on my way in and think only one thought: Dumbledore.

This must be his brother.

"We haven't any time! We've got to get into Hogwarts."

"What are you doing in this mess, girl?!"

"We've got to do all we can to end this. If that means my life is paid, then so be it. We've got to end this. This has to end. This darkness shrouding our world must be wiped away. It must be quashed."

"And the 'Girl Who Lived' will become 'The Girl Who Died' in the attempt," the barman tells me.

"The moment you start to regard a person based on what they are instead of who they are is where problem begins, Mr. Dumbledore. As I said before, my life is a small price to pay for this. There's got to be a way in. Please."

Dumbledore's brother just goes to a portrait on the wall and tells her that she knows what to do.

The picture opens and someone is walking down the tunnel that it exposed. Who else would it be but Neville Longbottom?

"I knew you'd come, Shannon! I knew it!"

We follow Neville back through the tunnel and are met by quite the crowd. Everyone is here. Andrew, Michael, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and pretty much everyone in the DA.

They took their stand against the tyranny.

"Shannon," Andrew's voice says from the back of the room.

Everyone clears a path for him. He comes up the aisle that was made and I notice how terrible he looks. He's scratched up and banged up and looks like he's been put through a meat grinder.

"Andrew?" I question, almost not believing that it is the boy from all those years ago that is walking towards me.

"So, Shannon. What's the plan?" Seamus asks us.

"My plan?" I ask him. "My plan is to end this. Once and for all."

Just then Portrait opens back up and the others walk in. Bill and Fluer. Molly and Arthur. Remus and Dora. Kingsley — Everyone imaginable that they have scrounged up.

"It's time to alert the castle. We need to send the younger kids home and dethrone whoever it is running this once-great place. Which I highly doubt is Snape."

Neville, Seamus, Dean and the rest of the DA immediately set back out the Room of Requirement and I hear them shouting in the halls.

"Not one for subtly those boys," I comment.

"Dora? Remus? What are you doing here?" I ask, looking at Dora's skinny belly. She's given birth.

"Teddy is with my mother," Dora explains.

"We've decided to make you godmother," Remus tells.

"You should leave while you have the chance," I say as I walk forward. As I do, the rest of us walk forward and out of the RoR and into the castle, which will serve as most of our tombs.

I see a fox come into my vision, a signal from Seamus. "The Carrows are taken care of. Snape fled. Time to rally in Great Hall."

I get to the Great Hall to find the old Professors are still here. "Evacuation will be overseen by Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Due to our alert, we have managed to place protections around the castle. They will not be guaranteed to last very long," McGonagall begins.

Hearing this, I bend down to one knee and focus. I feel the shield come forth and secure this place. It's probably not much, but my own shield charm might help. It can't possibly hurt anything.

The battle plan is scratched out by midnight, the probable time of attack.

It's a good thing I'm used to not sleeping.

Since we're no longer in the room of requirement, that's got to be where the diadem is. Tom was probably self-absorbed enough to think that he was the only one who could find it.

I immediately begin the trek and as I do, I can hear the sound of spells being fired. They're attacking the school.

I run to the corridor and get into Tom's mindset. If Shannon were here, she'd ask for a safe place for everyone to hide.

But no. That will not work.

I get into the Room to find it's quite the set up. Things are stored everywhere.

This will take forever.

Rows upon rows of furniture stacked are in this room. I begin to jog and look over every pile thoroughly. I don't know how much time has passed, or how bad it is out there — I hate it.

I finally see it. It's atop of one of the piles and I immediately begin climbing up the various furniture pieces and clutch the diadem. While I'm here, I pull out my necklace and transfigure it back to my pack and pull out the others I have as well as the jar full of fangs. I stab each of the Horcruxes and hope that this will truly weaken him so that someone can kill him once I'm gone.

I descend from the pile just to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. He immediately puts his wand up in arms against me so what do I do but disarm him? His wand flies out of his hand and goes out of reach.

"Bye, Malfoy. I hope you make the right choice," I tell him as I run past.

Only the snake is left so I have to get close enough to get her, then this will all be over.

I might be ready for the end.

_"__You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I give you one hour, dispose of your dead with dignity. Potter, I speak directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die rather than face me yourself; there is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest in one hour and meet your fate. In this hour, I command my forces to retreat. Shannon Potter, if you do not join me, I will kill everyone who has tried to hide you from me. You have one hour._"

In this hour, I go into the Great Hall. I'm tired and exhausted. I see the hall full of the Dead and Wounded. Gratefully, everyone from our group seems alive. Dora is getting patched up and looks to be injured, but not fatally so.

She won't die.

Not with her son to look after.

Remus is at her bedside.

"Annie?" he asks when he notices my presence.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask about Dora. I love her to death. She's like the Crazy Aunt every girl wants to have.

"She will," Remus says in a grateful tone. "Thank you, Annie. For making me go back to them. Teddy is just like his mother."

"Remus, when will you ever see yourself as who you are and not what you are?" I ask him.

"Probably never."

I give him a hug before I walk through the crowds.

I see the Stantons in a corner. Andrew and Paget are standing with lowered heads. I see two bodies in front of them. Both bodies appear to be male and one is smaller than the other.

Michael and Aaric.

They didn't make it.

Oh, God.

I've got to end this. I've got to put a stop to this.

This has to end.

I must now accept my fate.

I walk out of the Great Hall and start my way to the Forbidden Forest. I grab the Snitch out of my bag.

I give it a kiss after I tell it that I'm ready to die.

The snitch opens, something floats out of it. I reach out my other hand and catch it it in my palm. "The resurrection stone," I whisper.

I grip it tightly and close my eyes. I open them to see my mother. I immediately run up to her, arm outstretched- her arm in the same position. My hand just goes through hers. I take a deep breath.

"You've been so brave sweetheart." My mother tells me with a sad smile. Even though she is not flesh and bone, I can see her eyes gleam with unshed tears. Eyes that were so like mine. I can't will my mouth to move. I am the same height as my mother, the same hair and eyes. I am so like her, but have a touch of my father's jawline and nose, and as everyone said I am a good mix of their personalities. My father is to the right of my mother with his black, untidy hair and glasses. Sirius, looking the same age as them and younger than I have ever seen him was smiling widely. I am happy that anyone else is not among them.

"You are almost there. We are so proud of you." My father tells me.

"Does it hurt-" I ask them, tears willing up in my eyes. I can't bear to complete the question.

"Dying? No, not at all it's just like going to sleep." Sirius tells me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of you to die for me. When I just have to…" I look passed them, into the forest.

The wind picks up. I have to go soon. Time is running out.

"You'll stay with me?" I ask them.

"Until the end," my father says.

"We're here, you see," Sirius replies, pointing to my heart.

"The ones that love us never really leave us." I tell him.

"That's right." He just sadly smiles and nods.

I just look sadly at my mother.

"Stay close to me."

"Always." She replies. I grip the stone even harder and breath deeply before I drop the stone in the forest. I make my way into a clearing. I can hear voices. Voldemort is talking to Snape.

"When the girl comes, the wand will not fail you. I am sure of it. You have performed extraordinary magic, in the last few hours alone, my lord." Snape tells him.

"No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me." He replies, starting to circle Snape like a vulture.

"Ollivander himself has said it, there is no wand more powerful. It answers to you, and you only." Snape replies calmly, but I can tell from where I am standing that he knows he is about to be killed.

"Does it? You killed its previous master. You are a clever man, but while you live, the Elder wand may not serve me properly."

I choose this moment to make my presence known. He was about to kill the professor, a man who had risked his life to protect mine. He, as well as my mother and father were willing to die for something they believed in, and now it is my turn. I am not about to just sit here and watch Voldemort kill someone. I just couldn't- whether that person who had treated me just like the Dursleys or not. No matter how cruel they were to me, they fulfilled the promise to keep me alive.

"You're wrong, you know? He isn't the true master of the Elder wand. I am," I say, walking into the clearing.

"Potter!"

I walk out farther into the clearing, hearing the crack of apparition, which Riddle was oblivious to. "That night on the astronomy tower, Draco Malfoy had beaten Snape there. He overpowered Dumbledore first, making Malfoy the master of it, until I overpowered Draco just a little while ago after I destroyed the Diadem. So I am its true master. So in order for you to obtain it's powers, you must kill me. So you kill two birds with one stone, you get the Elder wand and kill me, just with one curse."

He is raising his wand.

Here comes the end.


	34. DH:4 Battle Ensues

**Another quick workthrough, I know. Please don't kill me. I am working on the sequel and it will be posted under a new story so keep an eye out for it. :P  
**

* * *

Chapter 4:

King's Cross

* * *

"AVADA KADVARA!"

I made no attempt to block it. I made no attempt to stop my death. Since it's been what I've been surrounded with my entire life, I welcomed it. I am not scared of it. Instead of the panic I should be feeling, I feel a cold stone floor below me. I am in violet dress robes, and am surrounded by white. I walk over to a bench and look under it, having heard wheezing noises. I immediately recoil at what I see.

"You brave, brave girl. Let us walk." Dumbledore suddenly says. I look to where the voice came from and sure enough, it's him.

"But aren't you —?" I begin to question.

"Dead? Oh, yes," he says calmly.

"But what was that?" I ask him.

"That, my dear girl, was the part of Voldemort's soul that has been sent here to die."

"The part that was inside me?" I ask him.

"Correct. Your soul is now completely your own."

"I'm just sorry that I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I feel like I've betrayed everyone, by doing this. But I know that I just did the same thing that my mother did for me, but it still hurts," I tell him.

"Yes, but unlike myself, you are not stuck here. And by the looks of it "here" is King's Cross Station."

"What do you mean 'not stuck here'?"

"I mean that if you so desired you may choose to return."

"The Blood bond! I should have thought of that! While Riddle is alive, carrying my mother's blood, it tethers me to life!"

"Right again. I am so very proud of you."

I just nod.

"I shall be going now. Remember: Don't pity the dead, pity the living and above all- all those who live without love."

I feel myself return to the place I was, on the damp, cold ground of the Hogwart's battlement. I can hear Bellatrix trying to help her master up. I feel and hear someone walking towards me. They are walking hesitantly, carefully.

"Is she dead?" I hear Bellatrix's voice pierce the eerie silence.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" The voice hovering over me says. It is Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes," I very softly whisper.

"Dead."

Bellatrix then gives a triumphant cackle.

"Now, you…Carry her!" I hear Voldemort command. The hands that lift me up were both strong and gentle, and very large — Hagrid. I remain loose and feel like a noodle as I play dead. I can hear Hagrid sobbing and try to not let it get to me. It is very difficult.

* * *

**Andrew POV:**

The remainder of the DA is reforming at the front line. The hour is almost up. We've been getting hit hard, but I don't really care. I've been sticking close to Remus. It's a good thing, too because Anton just about had his way with him. Shannon would be devastated if anything were to happen to him. He's truly the closest thing she's got to a father and mine just died so I'm not going to let her lose him.

Voldemort is seen coming up the bridge, Hagrid at his heels, being controlled by ropes from his neck. He has a limp body in his arms; one that I know was Shannon's. The swinging flow of beautiful red hair is my sign.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying?"

"It can't be—"

I hear the whispers.

"The girl who lived…. is DEAD!" Voldemort exclaims.

"NO!" Everyone shrieks. The worst of them is Professor McGonagall.

Her shirk just entered my veins and brought chills.

Remus's shout just makes you want to find the nearest corner and cry.

"Shannon Potter is dead! Now is the time to put your faith in me."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" I shout back, my voice hoarse.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Stanton. You along with others have been giving my followers a hard time. You would have been a valuable asset. Slytherin, pureblood, loyal."

"I stand with my loyalty," I say, looking at Shannon's body, which is still in Hagrid's arms. It is obvious that the half-giant is crying. His large body is shaking with sobs.

"Why are you loyal to a girl who gave herself up to me?"

"You didn't beat her!" Neville shouts out.

"And who might you be?"

"Neville Longbottom, son of Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"Ah, yes I remember," He replies, no guilt evident in his voice.

There is then a sudden, blinding white light. A white so bright we all have to hide our eyes, then it seems to explode.

"ANNE? Where's Anne?" Hagrid shouts. We all look towards him and see that his arms are empty. By the time most of us can make sense of it, there was an abrupt trail of Fiendfyre that is heading straight for Nagini. There is a grey smoke coming from where the snake had been. The Fiendfyre is controlled.

That wasn't Shannon. It couldn't have been. I don't think that she knows how to produce it, much less control it.

Voldemort gasps then there is movement in the back; Shannon is coming down the steps of the entrance. We all gasp.

"Hello, Tom." Shannon says.

* * *

**Shannon POV:**

I'm circling Riddle in the Great Hall where the rest of the fighting has died down and there are two lines of people along the walls.

"You are a coward because you were a fool to take what your parents did to you and turn it into this. You hated your father, so you decided to purge an entire group of people. Have you ever thought about it? How the muggleborns come to have magic? You and I are alike in many ways, Tom, but I could never harbor so much hatred. Why make an entire population of people suffer for what your father did to you? You felt guilty, didn't you? It's the only thing that would make you as irrational as you are. You are a coward because you took it to heart. You took my parents away from me, Tom. I'm not like you. I'm stronger than you. 'Power the dark lord knows not.' Took that a bit literally, did we?"

He just yells at me and spits out a killing curse and I match him with a disarming charm. The spells meet midflight and I have to put every ounce of my being in that spell in order to out due him. This has got to end.

When my spell makes it's way to him, it finally does.

His wand, The Elder Wand, flies out of his hand and flies towards mine.

The Dark Lord defeated with a simple disarming charm.

* * *

Who produced that Fiendfyre wasn't clear to me. I certainly didn't do it. It had to have been someone dark. Maybe Draco or Snape if he came back. After it's done, I go to Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle steps aside to allow me immediate entrance.

Once I get to the office, I'm met with applause from the portraits.

I find a figure in black robes overlooking the viaduct.

"Professor?" I greet him in question. "It was you, wasn't it? You produced the Fiendfyre?"

He says nothing. That's all the confirmation I needed.

"Thank you," I tell him.

"We're both not going to know what to do with ourselves now. We've both been living with one goal for our lives, but now we're free. I don't even know what that word means."

"It means that there is hope for a future," he replies.

"I quite like that word. A lot actually. She'd be proud of you," I tell him.

He just stays silent.

Enough with the awkwardness.

"Clean up is going to be something. I guess we should get started."


End file.
